My Adventure
by Zanas-kun
Summary: Akashi Takuya, merupakan pemuda yang riang dan terang seperti langit biru, perjalanannya berkeliling dunia mengajarinya banyak hal, bersama pamannya dan Guardiannya, tetapi, perlahan, Kisah hidupnya yang penuh petualangan berubah/ Warning: Typo, OOC, Incest, REALLY slow update, sho-ai, dll, male!OCxChara. (the cover's not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 my adventure repost

Malam itu Akashi Takuya berjalan turun dari kapal dagang yang dia tumpangi bersama pamannya dan kru kapal, di pelabuhan tempat kapalnya berlabuh, meskipun sudah larut malam masih ramai, kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berasal dari toko, dan dari kapal ikan sampai batas cakrawala memanjakan matanya yang berwarna biru langit, rambut hitamnya yang halus tersibak mengikuti aliran angin laut, dia kembali menghirup udara negara kampung halamannya dengan bernafas panjang sekali lagi.

" _Tadaima"_ gumamnya.

"sudah setahun kita berlayar, Jepang tidak berubah sama sekali ya" pamannya, Kagami Taiga(21). Berkata pada keponakannya, memandang suasana pelabuhan yang sekaligus menjadi pasar ikan itu.

"Yaah, aku kangen rumah, kalau lebih lama lagi, aku pasti sudah _homesick_ , soalnya inikan pelayaran pertamaku..." jawabnya

"ahahaha, banyak hal yang terjadi selama itu, ngomong-ngomong mana jemputanmu? Kau sudah menghubungi mereka kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil melihat jam tangan miliknya

"jemputanku masih di perjalanan, kalau paman sendiri? Kok nggak langsung pulang? Tidak merindukan bibi?" balas Takuya kali ini dengan senyum simpel.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tapi aku harus memastikan kau untuk sampai kerumah dengan selamat, kalau ternyata jemputanmu tidak datang aku akan mengantarmu. Tatsuya pasti tak ingin keponakannya ditinggal sendirian di pelabuhan larut malam seperti ini" jawab Kagami

"Hehe~ paman baik sekali." Kata Takuya sambil tertawa senang, pamannya adalah orang yang baik.

 **Tin. Tin!**

"Ah, jemputanku sudah datang, terima kasih banyak atas segalanya paman, kalau ada sesuatu dari ayah atau ibu mengenai perjalanan ini aku akan menghubungimu" kata Takuya sambil berjalan pergi

"Pastikan kau menyerahkan laporannya dengan benar, ayahmu sangat menakutkan, aku tak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya sebisa mungkin. Walaupun dia kakakku." Kata Kagami juga sudah akan melangkah pergi

"ehehe...tenang saja"

Di mobil...

"Selamat datang tuan muda Takuya" kata Sopir sambil membukakan pintu mobil

"Aah, aku pulang, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku" balas Takuya sambil menaiki mobil

"itu adalah hal yang wajar tuan, karena Ini adalah pekerjaan saya sebagai sopir pribadi anda di rumah. Senang anda kembali dengan selamat" kata Sopir sambil menutup pintu, memutari mobil dan duduk di jok depan belakang kemudi. Jalan sangat sepi mengingat waktu disana menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Takuya hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, dia sangat mengatuk.

Sesampainya di rumah...

" _okaerinasai-masu, Takuya-sama"_ (selamat datang, Takuya-sama) sambut para pelayan rumah. Ini sangat membuat perasaan Takuya tidak enak, soalnya sudah setahun dia pergi dari rumah, mengikuti pamannya berlayar keliling dunia untuk bisnis keluarga. Dia sudah tak terbiasa di sambut secara formal seperti ini

" _tadaima_ , senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja. Kalian sudah melakukan kerja yang bagus selama ini." Balas Takuya sambil melempar senyumnya yang membuat para pelayan disana _overheat_ :v

"Mana ayah?" tanya si tuan muda.

"Beliau sedang ada di ruang kerjanya" jawab pelayan yang berhasil mengendalikan nafsunya(ngek)

"... ooh..."

Setelah itu dia langsung ke kamarnya, atau lebih tepat dibilang kamarnya dan adiknya, menaruh barang-barangnya, tanpa ganti baju atau lepas sepatu dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan langsung terbuai alam mimpi.

.

.

Hai semuanya, namaku Akashi Takuya, anak sulung dari empat bersaudara dari keluarga Akashi. Aku punya 3 adik, nama mereka Seijuurou, Seishirou dan yang terakhir Tetsuya. Seijuurou dan Seishirou adalah kembar identik dan setahun lebih muda dariku, dan Tetsuya dua tahun lebih muda dariku dan merupakan anak yang sopan, kalem dan paling innocent diantara kami(haha).

Mengenai hobi, Kami punya hobi yang berbeda-beda, Aku suka berpetualang, Seijuurou suka main biola, Seishirou suka main shogi, dan Tetsuya suka main basket meskipun fisiknya gak terlalu kuat. Umurku masih terbilang muda, 15 tahun, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku sampai perguruan tinggi Internasional di luar negeri (dapat beasiswa) dua tahun yang lalu, Seijuurou dan Seishirou sudah bersekolah di SMA negeri elit bertaraf internasional di Jepang, dan Tetsuya sudah bersekolah di SMP swasta bertaraf Internasional.

Setelah aku lulus dan menamatkan sekolahku aku ikut paman Kagami berlayar ke berbagai negara untuk urusan bisnis keluarga, dan ini sangat menyenangkan bagiku, dari pada harus berdiam diri di rumah, duduk di satu tempat seharian membantu pekerjaan ayah, atau belajar tentang kepemimpinan perusahaan atau apapun itu. Kurasa Seijuurou lebih pantas karena... yah, karena sifatnya ayah banyak menurun ke dia, 'ABSOLUTE' titik dan gak pake koma.

Seishirou punya watak kepemimpinan juga, tapi bisa dibilang dia lebih 'halus dan lembut' ketimbang Seijuurou dan ayah. Sedangkan Tetsuya dan aku mewarisi sifat ibu yang bisa dibilang 'penenang para pemimpin' itu. Sifatku... mengenai itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya adalah **BEBAS** , aku gak terlalu ambil pusing tentang tata krama atau peraturan, dan selalu terlihat seperti tanpa beban(kata mereka), tapi bukannya aku gak punya beban sama sekali loh ya, hanya saja aku bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik bahkan mereka berempat(if you kow who i mean) sampai tidak tau apa-apa saja yang bisa menjadi beban bagiku *lol*.

Dan Tetsuya mempunyai sifat kalem dan 'menyejukkan', ayah sering bilang kalau aku mirip ibu waktu muda, begitu bebas tanpa kekangan. Dan Tetsuya mirip ibu versi dewasanya, kau tahu? Lebih tenang, kalem dan terkesan lebih dewasa. Entah apa yang ibu alami sampai transformasinya jadi 180 derajat begitu. _Love power_ mungkin? :v

Malam ini aku baru pulang dari perjalananku, pelayaran kami kali ini memakan waktu yang cukup panjang, 1 tahun, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, 1 tahun yang menyenangkan, mendebarkan, sulit untuk ku lukiskan.

Dan Pagi ini pagi yang tenang di rumahku, seperti biasanya.

Saat aku membuka mata aku bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang intens melihatku dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sulit untuk ku jelaskan. Mata biru langit musim panas sama seperti milikku dan ibu.

"... Tetsuya... _tadaima... ohayou..._ " salamku kepadanya dan dia hanya bergumam dan tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresi maupun tatapannya.

" _Okaeri Taku-nii"_ dia kenapa sih? melihat orang yang lama tak berjumpa dengannya juga nggak sampai segitunya kali...

"ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Ini... bukan ilusi kan? Kau benar-benar Taku-nii kan?" ukh... matanya mulai tergenang air mata... jujur, aku selalu bingung harus berbuat apa kalau adikku yang termuda ini mulai menangis, secara dia kan laki-laki, kalau ku manjakan sepertinya nggak banget deh.

*mengusap air mata adiknya dan tersenyum* "Bukan ilusi kok, kumohon jangan menangis... kau tidak berubah ya...tetap cengeng seperti anak perempuan saja" aku tertawa kecil saat mengatakan kata terakhir itu dan Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, aduh, dia manis sekali

Dia selalu menangis kalau disituasi seperti ini, dia mudah menumpahkan air matanya dihadapanku, kalau kuingat lagi, dia banyak menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang jarang terlihat setiap dihadapanku. Terus aku harus gimana dong?! Senang sih, tapi... aku gak tau harus berbuat seperti apa!

*memeluk Takuya* " _Okaeri Taku-nii, zutto aitakatta-desu..."_ (selamat datang Kak Taku, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu) _etto... etto..._ terus apa yang harus kulakukan? Po-pokoknya aku harus membuatnya tenang dulu, eng... kuperlakukan sama kayak gadis gak papa kan ya? aku gak punya petunjuk lain. Kalau dia tersinggung berarti udah nasibku aja.

 **Normal POV**

Takuya balas memeluk Tetsuya dan membelai lembut kepala adiknya itu... terus membelainya sampai dia tenang kembali.

"ya...aku juga merindukanmu" balasnya.

.

.

.

Diruang makan, saat mereka berdua masuk, sudah ada sang ayah, yang duduk tenang membaca koran pagi, disebelahnya ada kopi hitam yang masih panas.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana perjalananmu?" katanya dingin.

"Aku pulang ayah, perjalanan yang menyenangkan" jawabnya. 'terima kasih sudah bertanya' batin Takuya lega.

" _okaeri, Taku-nii,_ kapan datang?" sapa suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka, suara yang dia kenal.

"Aah, Shirou. _Tadaima_ , baru datang tadi dini hari. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa balik Takuya pada adiknya. Dibelakangnya ada sesosok lagi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Seishirou yang barusan menyapanya.

Sosok pemuda itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati mereka. Melirik sebentar ke kakaknya lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Selamat pagi" sapanya dingin. Surai crimson dan poni pendek menunjukkan mata berwarna batu rubi dan topaz. Mata heterochromatic yang murni dari lahir. Sangat jarang ditemukan bahkan didunia yang tak masuk akal ini.

"kabarku baik, syukurlah kakak pulang dengan selamat." Balas Seishirou tersenyum sambil menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya.

"Seijuurou-kun, bisakah kau lebih bersahabat? Kakakmu baru pulang dari perjalanannya, masa reaksimu dingin begitu? Ayah juga sama saja." Kata seorang wanita, suaranya sangat familiar di telinga pemuda bersurai hitam itu, wanita yang tak tergantikan di hatinya.

"Aku pulang ibu" sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada ibunya.

Ibunya menghampiri putera sulungnya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, mencurahkan segala kerinduannya lewat pelukan itu. Seishirou mengajak Tetsuya untuk menyingkir dari sana, memberi mereka berdua sedikit ruang dan mereka berdua(seishirou dan Tetsuya) duduk bersebelahan di kursi ruang makan di sana.

"Kau semakin dewasa ya nak..." katanya dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar, Takuya balas memeluk erat pelukan ibunya yang hangat sampai menembus hatinya, selalu.

.

.

.

 **Takuya POV**

Untuk merayakan kedatanganku, ibu membuatkan sarapan kesukaanku, dan seperti biasa, yang berbincang hanya aku dan ibu. Seijuurou dan ayah bahkan tidak bersuara dan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali. Dingin sekali kedua orang itu, dan yang lainnya mendengarkan ceritaku dengan senyum lembut di wajah rupawan mereka, dengan minat yang terpancar di mata mereka, aku menyayangi mereka.

Ibu punya rambut panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan mata berwarna biru langit, kulit seputih salju, tingginya gak seberapa, dan sangat cantik dan lembut. Dan ayah punya rambut merah dan mata yang tajam sewarna dengan rambutnya, tingginya normal untuk lelaki dewasa, perawakannya tegap dan jarang berekspresi. Rambut hitamku menurun dari kakek yang berasal dari ibu, dan rambut biru lembut Tetsuya berasal dari nenek yang berasal dari ibu juga, mata kami berdua mewarisi mata biru _aquamarine_ ibu yang menurutku sangat menawan, Aku suka meliriknya sekali-kali(hehe). Seijuurou dan Seishirou mewarisi darah keluarga ayah, rambut merah, mata tajam dan aura kepemimpinan asli dari lahir. Bonus info, perawakan kami berempat sedikit lebih pendek dari lelaki normal seusia kami, berasal dari DNA ibu dan terkadang itu membuatku depresi.

"Oh iya bu, tentang negara Barda yang terakhir kami kunjungi kemarin, disana ada yang menarik perhatianku."

"Oh, apa itu sayang?"

"Ibu sendiri tau kalau yang membuat negara itu maju adalah sumber daya manusianya kan? Tapi saat aku melihat-lihat di situ, sepertinya telah marak perdagangan budak di pasar gelap."

"Apa?" ah, mereka semua mulai menaruh perhatiannya.

"Perdagangan manusia di legalkan secara diam-diam oleh raja di sana, dan saat aku mengunjungi raja Dikyanus, ada seseorang yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, kabarnya orang itu menjadi penasehat raja menggantikan Kakek Hyuuga yang secara misterius menghilang bulan lalu beserta keluarganya..." cerita yang klise, tapi memang betul adanya.

"Ooh, tidak usah kau hiraukan, itu bukan urusan kita, jangan mencampuri urusan negara orang lain kak." Seijuurou, kau tidak sopan sama sekali pada kakakmu ini, sepertinya dia memang tidak menghormatiku sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku juga tak terlalu dekat dengannya sih.

"Dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai, Seijuurou. Dan jangan menatapku dengan aura membunuh seperti itu" kau membuatku merinding disko(?).

"Dan karena penasaran aku mengunjungi salah satu pasar gelap di ibukotanya, dan menemukan... stempel dan emblem keluarga kita yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Bahkan akupun masih tak percaya jika yang kulihat itu palsu." Mereka menatapku dengan intens, aku jadi lebih merinding, seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Dan, aku juga menemukan tanda dan nama keluarga kita di salah satu toko perdagangan manusia yang cukup besar, mereka biasa mengatasnamakan keluarga-keluarga petinggi dunia untuk membuat toko mereka menarik perhatian orang. Aku juga menemukan tanda dan emblem lain dari keluarga-keluarga kenalan kita." Aku berhenti lalu menghela nafas sejenak "Jadi, apa yang akan ayah lakukan untuk persoalan ini?"

 **Seijuurou POV**

Tidak biasanya orang ini memerhatikan hal-hal seperti itu. Seorang kakak yang jarang pulang kerumah dan berinteraksi dengan keluarganya maupun adik-adiknya. Dia terlalu bebas seakan mempunyai sayap yang besar dan angin yang siap membawanya pergi kapan saja dan kemana saja. Aku tak bisa mengekangnya dan membuatnya patuh padaku. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Dan lagi, berita yang dia bawakan kali ini sangat mengagetkanku. Perdagangan manusia yang mengatasnamakan keluarga kami? Mereka benar-benar berani. Tapi aku ragu ayah akan mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini, mungkin aku lagi yang akan disuruh untuk membereskannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Seijuurou?" sudah kuduga.

"Tentu saja kita harus membuat mereka tak berani berurusan dengan keluarga kita lagi Ayah." Karena kami-bukan, aku absolut, dan tak seorangpun boleh mencari gara-gara denganku meskipun itu keluargaku sekalipun. Aku tak mau martabatku tercoreng hanya karena segerombolan tikus yang seenaknya menggunakan nama keluargaku dalam bisnis kotornya.

"Baiklah, kau tangani kasus ini. Dan kau beserta Taiga akan menemaninya. Kalian berangkat minggu depan." Jadi aku akan ditemani oleh dia? *menghela nafas* Ini akan jadi perjalanan bisnis yang menyebalkan.

"Baik" . "Oke~!" hei, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Tetsuyaku seperti itu, jika kau lebih dekat dengannya, aku tak bisa menjamin nyawamu selamat kelak.

 **Seishirou POV**

Lagi-lagi kakakku yang satu ini membawa berita yang mengejutkan dan menarik, dia selalu menceritakan perjalanannya padaku, Tetsuya dan ibu. Tapi jarang sekali dia menceritakannya secara terang-terangan seperti ini di depan ayah dan Sei-nii. Tapi berita yang satu ini memang tak boleh dirahasiakan karena menyangkut kehormatan dan harga diri keluarga. Ah, Tetsuya menunjukkan wajah itu lagi, wajah yang hanya dia tunjukkan kepada kakak seorang, aku sedikit cemburu sih, tapi tidak apalah.

Sebenarnya diam-diam aku mengagumi kakak, dia begitu berani dan bebas mengekspresikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya (yah, walaupun sifatnya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil). Dan dia selalu memperhatikan apasaja yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kami di dunia luar. Dia tak menceritakannya, tapi aku tau karena begitulah sifatnya.

 **Tetsuya POV**

Kali ini kakak menceritakan perjalanannya di berbagai negeri di timur dan memberitakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku. Ini benar-benar masalah yang serius. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dan ingin ikut, tapi kalau ayah hanya menyuruh Sei-nii-sama, maka aku tau kalau tak seorangpun yang boleh ikut selain yang disebutnya tadi. Benar-benar mengecewakan. Lagipula kukira aku bisa main basket dengan kakak dan paman Kagami sedikit lebih lama lagi, mereka selalu pulang-pergi tanpa jadwal yang jelas, sedangkan kawanku bermain basket cuma mereka. Mereka pulang paling lama seminggu. Itupun jarang sekali, pernah mereka baru pulang sehari lalu esoknya langsung pergi lagi. Rasanya aku sedikit kesepian, meskipun ayah (secara tidak langsung), ibu, Seishirou-nii-sama dan Seijuurou-nii-sama selalu memperhatikanku, tetap saja...

 **Tuk tuk** . ng?

(berbisik) " _Nee, nee, Tetsu_ , habis ini mau bermain basket? _One-on-one,_ sudah lama aku tidak main, kau mau menemaniku kan?" Aah, ini salah satu yang membuatku menyukainya, dia selalu menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri dan selalu tau apa yang ada di pikiranku.

" _Hai!_ " . "Jangan nangis kalau kalah loh ya!" . "Kali ini kakak yang akan kubuat menangis, bersiaplah." . "kita lihat saja nanti Tetsu~"

.

.

Dan hari yang tenang nan damai terlalui dengan sangat baik, diterangi mentari dan langit yang cerah, di lapangan dimana sang kakak tengah bercengkrama dengan adiknya. Betewe sekarang hari minggu jadi sekolah libur.

Yaah~ aku tau, ketiga adik ini adalah Incest! Gimana?! Menurutku seru kalo ceritanya kayak gini, terinspirasi dari Magi, Hunter X Hunter dan One Piece :v entar kayaknya ada adegan scene yang epic deh fantasi-aksi gitu~ oh iya, aku juga dapat inspirasi dari Narnia, dan film-film fantasi barat lainnya~

Awalnya aku ragu-ragu ingin buat nih cerita, tapi aku juga ingin membuat 'pengganggu' dalam pairing-pairing, contohnya piring mainstream antara Akashi dan Kuroko, bukan pengganggu dalam artian negatif, hanya... yah, begitulah. Dan Sebenarnya inspirasi utamaku adalah fanfic yang digarap oleh ... , judulnya 'Blood and Roses', sangat bagus!(menurutku)

Ngemeng-ngemeng, ini cerita ku buat ulang, tapi masih sama kok, meskipun ada beberapa yang kuubah, soalnya aku lihat yang versi lalu itu tak begitu menarik, dan~ pertama kalinya aku buat OC laki-laki diantara lelaki~ penampilan dia seperti Uke, tapi jati dirinya adalah Seme~ nyahahaha~*evil laugh* dan aku baru sadar kalau tokoh utama dari semua cerita yang kubuat wataknya mirip-mirip yah ._."

Aah, benar, ini adalah cerita repost, aku pernah menerbitkan ini dan lalu ku hapus lalu ku terbitkan lagi (plin-plan) -_- gomen bagi yang mengharapkan adanya perubahan, 1- chap terakhir aku nge-post gak akan ada perubahan sedikitpun, waktuku gak banyak, gomen minna-san


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 my adventure re : make

Keesokan harinya, Seijuurou, sang anak kedua berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa mencari kakaknya dengan wajah dan aura yang menyeramkan, saat itu masih fajar, jadi Seishirou, Tetsuya dan kebanyakan orang masih tidur, kecuali beberapa orang yang bertugas saat pagi, orang-orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi... dan yang terbiasa tidak tidurpun juga melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka.

Dia marah, jengkel, merasa hanya dia yang serius menjalani tugas yang seenaknya dibebankan padanya oleh ayahnya, padahal kakaknya itu juga terlibat... bukan maksudnya untuk ingin siapapun membantunya, karena sudah pasti dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi ayolah, setidaknya kakaknya bisa melakukan sesuatu, seperti... memberikan seluruh informasi yang dia punya mengenai seluk-beluk pemerintahan kerajaan yang dengan berani mencari masalah dengan keluarganya...

'Haa!' . 'Haa!' . **Trangg . trik. Trak. Trik . sriiing!. Ckraak.** 'pertahananmu masih lemah!' . 'haaa!' . 'mana staminamu yah?! Cuma segini?! Gara-gara udah kepala 4 ya?!' . 'jangan lancang!' . 'Haaa!'. **Traang. Trik. Sriing!**

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara syup-sayup dari kejauhan, pemilik suara itu sekarang berada di ruang latihan(menurutnya), Takuya dan ayahnya, lalu Seijuuroupun melangkah menuju ruang khusus latihan beladiri yang dibangun di belakang rumah, dekat taman belakang. Dan saat dia membuka pintunya...

"Awas Sei!" Sebuah pedang melesat cepat kearahnya dan dia tak bisa berkutik, tak sempat menghindar.

Saat dia menyadari, tangannya sudah bersimbah darah, tapi anehnya dia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, lalu dia melihat ke punggung orang yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya, pedang itu menacap dipunggung orang itu. Lalu orang itu mencabutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sei?! luka nggak?!" itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah dia dengar dari orang yang terluka, tunggu, orang ini memang bodoh

"Aku tak apa, sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri" katanya sambil menjauhkan orang itu-kakaknya dari dirinya.

"Ah, kau perhatian sekali~ tapi tenang saja, luka ini bakal sembuh dalam sekejap kok~" kata Takuya sambil memperlihatkan punggungnya, benar, lukanya sembuh dalam sekejap setelah diselimuti cahaya seperti kunang-kunang itu...

"Kau... belajar sihir?" tanya sang adik.

"Yea... kupikir aku juga perlu mempelajarinya, biar bisa mengikuti keadaan apapun." Jawab kakaknya

"Seijuurou, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sang ayah menginterupsi, beliau sudah ganti baju, sekarang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam panjang yang licin. Penampilan yang sangat rapi dan menunjukkan derajatnya.

"Aku ingin mempertanyakan informasi mengenai masalah kemarin ayah" jawab Seijuurou sambil berdiri, diikuti kakaknya.

"... begitu, kalau negitu ayah kembali dulu, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, dan Takuya, bersihkan dirimu dan buang baju itu" kata sang ayah dengan nada datar, wajah tanpa ekspresi berjalan angkuh melewati kedua putranya.

" _Hai, otou-san_ " balas mereka berdua bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kembali ke kamar, niat Takuya sehabis ini adalah mandi dan ganti baju, bau darah dan bercaknya sedikit mengganggunya.

"Aah tentang itu sudah kucatat semua dalam laporan dan diariku, dan kalau di diari, sudah kuselipkan juga memoriku mengenai itu, coba kau cari di kamar, aku mau ganti baju." Kata Takuya, Seijuurou hanya diam dan memberi lirikan tajam

"... oke, oke, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu" balas Takuya sweat drop.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar kakaknya dan adiknya, kamar yang didominasi oleh biru _aquamarine_ , biru yang sama seperti mata ibu, Tetsuya dan orang yang bersamanya sekarang. Selagi menunggu orang itu menemukan diarinya, Seijuurou berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur adik bungsunya yang manis, yang dicintainya, yang sekarang sedang terlelap dengan tenangya dalam balutan selimut yang hangat, mukanya damai... membuat Seijuurou melepaskan mood jeleknya dan tersenyum sambil membelai helai rambut biru adiknya yang lembut, lalu menyibakkan poninya dan menciumnya.

"Ngh... Sei-nii-sama?" tak disangka si _bluenette_ itu terbangun, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan menggosoknya malas, lalu terduduk.

"Tetsuya, selamat pagi, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" katanya sambil merapikan rambut adiknya yang berantakan setiap dia bangun tidur. Yea, kuakui, jarang-jarang seorang Akashi Seijuurou minta maaf seperti itu dan itu membuatku merinding.

"... tidak... sekarang jam berapa?" katanya masih dengan mata tertutup, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan kakaknya yang kadang baik(?)-kadang kejam yang satu ini.

"Jam 7 pagi" jawabnya, lalu Tetsuya membuka matanya lebar-lebar, seakan melewatkan sesuatu yang berarti baginya

"Aku lupa janjiku untuk menemani kakak latihan pagi..." katanya dengan wajah bersalah, Tetsuya lalu menunduk, alisnya ke bawah, pandangannya menyendu, bagai anak anjing yang ditelantarkan. Moe Attack!*author nosebleed*. Seijuurou tidak suka reaksinya itu.

"Ah... Tetsu, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Nih, Sei, bukunya" kata Takuya menghampiri kedua adiknya, dan menyerahkan Buku yang berantakan, seperti peninggalan kuno. Semoga saja dalamnya masih bisa dikenali :v

"T-tapi kak..."

Melihat adiknya yang merasa bersalah seperti itu bukan kesukaan Takuya, dia lebih suka wajahnya saat tersenyum, atau tertawa bahagia, tawanya yang polos itu yang Takuya sukai. Takuya mengelus kepala Tetsuya *puk-puk*

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, mana mungkin aku tega membangunkan mu yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti itu, kau saat tidur manis sekali~" pipi Tetsuya merona saat mendengarnya, senang juga malu. Melihat kedekatan mereka Seijuurou hanya menatap tajam mereka dan meremas sprei putih adiknya itu. Dia tidak suka kedekatan mereka, cemburu, bagai seorang pria yang tak rela kekasihnya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

(menepuk kedua tangan) "Oh iya, sekarang hari sekolah ya? Lebih baik kalian bersiap-siap sana, murid teladan harus berangkat lebih pagi dari murid biasa ya~ ahahaha~ aku jadi ingat masa sekolahku dulu"

"Kalau kau ngomong begitu kau seperti orang tua lo kak.. lagipula, hari ini kami izin tidak masuk karena akan ada tamu penting hari ini" sahut suara dari pintu, Seishirou berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan senyum simpelnya yang kalem.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Seijuurou sarkastik.

"Jangan dingin begitu, aku mendengar suara kalian yang sepertinya sedang asik, jadi aku kesini, lagipula, bukan hanya kau yang ingin melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sedang tidur dan bangun tidur."

 **Seishirou POV**

"Ng? Kak, kenapa bajumu..." penuh dengan bercak darah? Ngomong-ngomong Sei-nii juga

"Ooh, tadi aku habis berlatih pedang, terus gak sengaja pedangnya terlempar dan Craaass! Gitu de~" entah kenapa kalau dia yang cerita rasanya bukan masalah sama sekali, jika dia manusia biasa, dia pasti sudah mati kehilangan banyak darah. Apa dia belajar sihir atau pengobatan yang sangat ampuh saat di perjalanan ya?

"Sakit nggak kak?" Aah... lagi-lagi Tetsuya menunjukkan wajah itu. Dan sebenarnya itu membuat dadaku sesak.

"Sakit lah~ Tapi setelah melihatmu aku jadi merasa baikan~" dasar, sempat-sempatnya dia menggoda seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau priksakan luka itu kak, takut kenapa-kenapa"

"Shirou-kun perhatian sekali~ terima kasih ya~ tapi beneran sudah gak papa kok, sembuh total deh!"

"Tuan muda sekalian, sarapannya akan siap dalam 30 menit lagi, harap bersiap-siap" ah, aku belum sempat mandi atau ganti baju, sepertinya aku agak kesiangan.

"Aah! Aku belum mandi! Eh, kalian bertiga, Mandi sama-sama yuk! Sudah lama kita gak mandi bareng!" aah, lagi-lagi dia dan idenya yang 'luar biasa'.

" _Un!_ " dengan mudahnya Tetsuya menyetujuinya? Ini membuatku terkejut, biasanya dia sering menolak kalau aku atau bahkan Sei-nii mengajaknya, dan butuh waktu untuk membuatnya setuju, itupun kalau Sei-nii tidak mengeluarkan titahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai kakak ya...

(menggaet tangan Seijuurou dan Seishirou) Ng?

"Ayo! Kalian juga~" apa boleh buat...

 **Normal POV**

Dan kini si jenius bersaudara tengah asik mengusap punggung saudaranya masing-masing, mulai dari si sulung, lalu si kembar, kemudian si bungsu.

"Waaa~ punggung kalian halus ya~ dan mulai keliatan cowoknya deh, padahal dulu kayak kecil, mungil gituu~" kata si putera Sulung mengawali pembicaraan.

"Terakhir kali kita mandi bareng itu 2 tahun lalu ya, lalu setelah itu gak pernah lagi karena kita sudah sibuk dengan kehidupan kita masing-masing" kata putera ke 3 melanjutkan.

"Tapi kita bertiga kan kadang-kadang mandi bersama Shirou-nii" balas si bungsu

"Yang kumaksud itu kita berempat, Tetsuya" kata si putera ke 3 menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"O-ooh... begitu..." kata si bungsu dengan semburat tipis di pipinya yang seputih salju itu

Putera kedua sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat bekas luka seperti sayatan panjang dari bahu kiri menyilang sampai bawah tulang rusuk di dada kakaknya.

"Kau... darimana kau mendapat luka ini?" tanyanya masih melihat luka itu dan menyentuhnya 'Ini Asli, sepertinya terjadi tak lama sebelum ini' pikirnya.

"Aah, ini aku mendapatkannya sekitar... 4 bulan yang lalu, saat itu kapal kami diserang oleh sekawanan bajak laut, dan terjadi pertarungan, di saat aku lengah aku mendapatkan luka ini. Untung cepat sembuh dengan pengobatan manjur dari dokter kapal" cerita si Sulung sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang cukup menegangkan itu.

"Bajak laut? Bukannya mereka kebanyakan sudah tertangkap para admiral laut?" tanya Seishirou berhenti mengusap punggung adik kecilnya dan mulai mengeramasi rambutnya yang halus. "Tutup matamu Tetsuya." Lanjutnya.

"Memang, tapi itu kebanyakan, bukan semuanya, sekarang hanya bajak laut yang punya sesuatu yang 'tidak biasa' yang bertahan." jelas Seijuurou bergantian mengeramasi rambut kakaknya tapi sambil meremas-remasnya sekuat tenaga. "Jadi, yang mana yang menyerangmu? Apa yang mereka punya?" lanjutnya dengan nada dan wajah dataaarr, dasar sadis.

"Aduh! Aw! To-tolong yang lembut Sei-kun! Kau berniat menghancurkan kepalaku?! Ko-Kontrak iblis, iblis Abyss! Adow!" jawab si sulung sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Sei-nii-sama, tolong jangan buat Taku-nii kesakitan begitu. Oh iya, Iblis Abyss itu... yang akan menyeret kontraktor mereka begitu tenggang waktu kontraknya habis ya? Aku pernah membacanya di buku" sahut Si Bungsu. Dan Seijuurou memelankan 'pijatan refleksi'nya.

"Hee, kamu juga membaca buku kayak begi-"

 **GRADAK GRADAK**

Perkataaan lanjutan si sulung terpotong oleh suara dari jendela. Si sulung membukanya dan masuk lah seekor kucing hitam yang kemudian menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda 17 tahun-an dengan taring, mata, telinga, kuku, dan ekor kucing.

"R-Ryo Sakurai?! Mau apa kau-" . "HUWEEEE TAKUYA-SAN KUMOHON JANGAN PEKERJAKAN AKU DENGAN AOMINE SHOICHI-SAN! AKU GAK TAHAN SAMA DIA~!" Belum sempat Taku menyelesaikan bicaranya dia disela oleh tangisan keputusasaan seorang istri yang mengalami kekerasan dalam rumah tangga eh bukan-tangisan seorang temannya yang di tugaskan menjadi bodyguard dengan Aomine Shoichi (22), 'Istri' dari Aomine Daiki (20) yang salah satu ketua Dewan institut keamanan Jepang yang sering mewakili negaranya ke konferensi dewan dunia.

"Haa?! Kenapa? Shoichi itu kan orang yang baik, meskipun dia punya senyum yang aneh! Lagipula kenapa baru sekarang? Sudah terlambat tau! Proposalnya sudah di serahkan! Lepaskan!" kata Takuya sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan temannya yang maut. "Lagipula kenapa kau gak menunggu sebentar sih?! seenaknya saja nyelonong masuk! Kau nggak lihat aku sedang apa?!"

" _Su-sumimasen!_ Ha-habis... Aomine-san tak akan dengan mudah membiarkanku menemuimu..." rontanya. Dan cukup sampai di sini saja kesabaran Takuya, dia dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam bak mandi

"HUWAAA! JANGAN AIR! JANGAN AIR! APAPUN POKOKNYA JANGAN AIIIIR!" tolaknya dengan segenap hati(?)

"Kalau begitu pergilah dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi! Catsyth Bodoh!" usir Taku dengan menendang 'kawan'nya itu dengan senang hati keluar jendela (emang segede apa jendelanya?)

Hening...

"Siapa tadi Taku-nii?" tanya Tetsuya dengan muka polosnya yang agak di tekuk. 'tadi dia memeluk Taku-nii, menyebalkan' batinnya, oh Tetsuya, kau manis sekali~

"Salah satu... temanku? Entahlah aku sebenarnya juga bingung apa status hubunganku dengannya, tapi anggap saja dia temanku." Jawab Taku dengan entengnya.

"Sepertinya kakak punya banyak teman yang 'unik' ya" komentar Seishirou.

"Ahahaha, kau juga berpikir begitu? Berkeliling dunia membuatku harus bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, termasuk yang 'langka' dan 'unik' sekalipun... hahahaha" balas Taku

"Aomine... Shoichi? Seingatku dia adalah tamu ayah pagi ini dan mengajak kedua pihak keluarga untuk sarapan bersama. Sebaiknya kita cepat." ucap Seijuurou datar tetapi matanya tetap memandang tajam saudara-saudaranya

"Baik" jawab semua saudaranya bersamaan

.

.

.

 _My Bonnie lies over the ocean_

 _My Bonnie lies over the sea..._

 _My bonnie lies over the ocean_

 _Oh Bring back my bonnie to me..._

 _Bring back, bring back_

 _Oh bring back my Bonnie to me, to me_

 _Bring back, bring back_

 _Oh bring banck my Bonnie to me..._

 _._

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang familiar di telinga mereka begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu, nyanyian merdunya diiringi oleh permainan piano yang kontras dengan suaranya. 'Ibu..' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf kami sedikit terlambat" salam Seijuurou setibanya mereka di ruang makan. Bayangkan saja seperti ruang makan yang di istana, meja panjang dengan vas bunga, lampu gantung yang menawan, jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah taman milik keluarga Akashi. Ayah mereka sedang asyik berbincang dengan mantan kepala keluarga Aomine yang sekaligus kawan baiknya, Aomine Danna, ayah dari Aomine Daiki.

"Tak apa, kami hanya terlalu bersemangat dan sampai disini lebih awal... duduklah, kalian bertiga, lho, Taku mana?" tanya sang ibu.

"Taku-nii masih ganti baju, dia menyuruh kita untuk kesini lebih dulu" jawab Seishirou dengan senyum simpelnya.

"TETSU-KUUUN! HARI INI KAU JUGA SANGAT TAMPAAAAN!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai pink memeluk si bungsu.

Gadis itu menjabat sebagai 'nona muda', namanya Aomine Satsuki, dan sebutan itu juga berarti kalau dia adalah pewaris Keluarga Aomine selanjutnya, dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka berdua yang menurut kalian notabenenya laki-laki bisa punya anak, ternyata belakangan diketahui kalau Shoichi-san adalah seorang Hemaprodite.

(Shoichi : ahahaha...bisa-bisanya kau mengarang seperti itu . Author : maaf ya Shoichi-san, biar greget)

" _do-doumo, Aomine-san_ , A-anoo, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Se-sesak..." kata si bungsu masih dengan suaranya yang kalem nan lembut, dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu mulai pucat.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Tetsu-kun~" balasnya masih memeluk. Kedua kakaknya mendengus tak suka.

"Satsuki, dia tak akan bisa memanggilmu bahkan bersuara sekalipun jika kau membuatnya sesak, suaranya tak akan keluar." Kata Seishirou masih dengan senyuman simpelnya

 **Blush!** "A-ah iya! ma-maaf, Akashi-kun" yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuat nona muda ini gelagapan hanya dengan melihatnya. Detak jantungnya selalu tak bisa dia kendalikan jika bertemu dengan Akashi ber-saudara ini, dan yang paling membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol diri adalah jika bersama...

 **Drap drap drap**

"Maaf aku terlambat semuanya!" - pemuda ini, si anak sulung, Akashi Takuya, yang selalu menjadi 'idola'nya bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu 5 tahun lalu, saat si gadis masih berusia 8 tahun dan 'idola' pertamanya berusia 10 tahun.

"Kau lama sekali" komentar Seijuurou lengkap dengan tatapannya dingin sedingin badai salju

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan baju formal seperti ini... tolong maklumi lah..." balas Taku dengan muka yang sulit untuk di jelaskan(?). adiknya itu hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan mukanya.

"T-takuya-kun..." panggil gadis itu malu-malu. Si pemuda menoleh ke sumber suara.

" _Ooh! Satsuki-chan janaika?! O hisashiburi! Gengki?"_ (ooh! Bukankah itu Satsuki?! Lama tak jumpa! Sehat?) sapa dia bersahabat sambil menjabat tangan si gadis.

" _Ha-hai, gengki-desu...Takuya-kun wa?"_ (i-iya, aku sehat... kalau Takuya?) balas Satsuki dengan rona merah di wajahnya, dia menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk.

" _Ore wa gengki_. Yaah, kau semakin cantik saja Satsuki, masih mengejar Tetsu? Gimana perkembangannya? Kok kau menunduk terus? Sakit?" kata Takuya lancar tanpa beban dengan ekspresi watados minta di gampar pake wajan. Takuya, kau itu tidak peka atau gimana sih?

"Masih tidak ada perkembangan! Tetsu-kun masih nggak mau memanggilku dengan nama kecil! Padahal di sekolah dan setiap ketemu aku selalu memintanya untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!" sahut Gadis itu bersemangat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung lawan bicaranya, sangat berbeda dengan perilakunya tadi.

'Perempuan itu menyeramkan, dalam waktu sekian detik sifat mereka bisa langsung berubah-ubah tak menentu.' Batin Tetsuya,Seishirou dan Seijuurou bersamaan dengan poker face andalan mereka (jaga image).

"Ahaha, begitu? Yaah, semoga beruntung" balas Taku tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi. Dan Satsuki mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya, mengeluarkan pose 'fight'. Tetsuya begidik dangdut(?)

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou, tumben dia perhatian *author nyruput kopi*

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa... sedikit kedinginan" balas Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datar imutnya.

Kembali ke Takuya...

"Aah, ini dia bintang tamunya... Apa kabar Takuya-kun? Bagaimana perjalananmu kali ini? Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Sakurai-kun? Dia menghilang begitu kami sampai disini" sapa seseorang, yang ternyata datang bersama pasangannya. Pasangan mister Aomine Daiki dan Miss(?) Aomine Shoichi (:v) .

"Ooh! Ini dia pasangan serasinya~ kabarku baik, Perjalanan kali ini... ada beberapa kasus yang harus kami... bukan, kita selesaikan. Tentang Sakurai... dia sedang patroli berkeliling, jangan khawatir~" Balas Taku dengan senyum polosnya, perkataannya tadi membuat wajah pasangan Aomine itu sedikit memerah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sedikit lebih 'jantan' dari pada saat kita terakhir kali bertemu ya!" sapa Aomine Daiki.

"Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu Daiki-san, sudah jelaskan?" balas Takuya palmface.

"Aah iya, aku sudah mendengar dari Akashi-dono. Kerajaan Barda ya, yaah, akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa mereka sendang menyembunyikan sesuatu..." kata si kepala keluarga saat ini dengan intuisinya yang tajam. "Lagipula, kami kemari salah satu alasannya memang ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu sih..." lanjutnya.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, sarapan telah siap." Kata kepala pelayan, merekapun segera duduk. Kepala pelayan menepukkan tangannya 2 kali dan para koki dan pelayanpun memasuki ruangan lengkap dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera.

"Untuk kejayaan keluarga kita dan bersyukur atas hubungan baik yang kita jalin." Kata kepala keluarga Akashi. Dan mereka pun melakukan _cheers_.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau semakin mirip Kakekmu saja Takuya." Mantan kepala keluarga Aomine, mulai dari sini kita sebut saja Danna.

"Suatu kebanggaan bagi saya mendapat pujian dari anda, terima kasih banyak." balas Takuya sopan, dia menghormati dan mengagumi orang ini, berkat orang ini Jepang dijuluki negara teraman di dunia selama beberapa dekade sejak orang ini menjabat sebagai pemimpin dewan keamanan di negara ini.

"Nee, nee Takuya-kun kau sudah mengencani berapa gadis selama perjalananmu?" tanya 'nyonya' Aomine yang sedikit 'menyentil' hati beberapa orang disana.

"Entahlah, aku sudah tak ingat dan terlalu merepotkan kalau aku menghitungnya, tapi setiap berkunjung ke suatu tempat ada 5-6 orang yang mengajakku, yaah, mereka suka orang yang lebih muda, mereka bisa juga disebut 'maniak' aku juga tak mempermasalahkannya sih" jawab Takuya enteng.

"Lalu kau sudah 'melakukannya'? Sudah sampai tahap mana? Dan... berapa ronde?" tanyanya lagi, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini berubah jadi agak...ehem, yah, kau tau...

"Belum sampai, paling jauh hanya sampai tahap 'B', aku selalu membuat mereka kelelahan atau membuat mereka tertidur tepat sebelum kami menuju tahap selanjutnya, karena itu pasti akan merepotkan, tapi berkat itu juga aku memperolah berbagai macam info tentang 'kasta bawah', info seperti itu juga perlu kan?" cerita Takuya sekali lagi dengan wajah tanpa beban sama sekali, sedangkan kedua pemuda-pemudi yang paling innocent diantara mereka sudah blushing berat (Satsuki dan Tetsuya) dan sisanya(minus Shoichi) hanya cengo mendengarkan cerita si anak sulung keluarga Akashi yang terhormat ini. Shoichi hanya ketawa tanpa henti mendengarnya dan melihat reaksi seluruh orang disana.

'Taiga... awas kau ya... beraninya kau membuat anakku mengalami hal seperti itu... kau telah menodai kesuciannya...' batin kedua orang yang kita ketahui sebagai orang tua dari empat Akashi bersaudara itu. Dari tubuh mereka menguar aura hitam legam yang siap menelan apa saja.

Di kediaman Kagami Taiga...

Sang paman yang kece ini tengah terduduk di ruang makan sambil membaca koran dengan ditemani kopi hitam yang masih terkepul asap, dengan keluarga kecilnya, sang istri, Kagami Tatsuya (22) tengah memasakkan makanan kesukaan suaminya untuk sarapan setelah sekian lama tak berkumpul bersama, tadi malam mereka juga 'melakukannya' sepuas mereka hingga pagi. Mereka kuat yah.

"Brrr! Hiiish! Kok rasanya aku akan mendapat sesuatu yang buruk ya?" katanya sambil begidik ngeri.

"ahaha, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, ayo sarapan dulu, makannya sudah siap" kata 'istri'nya lengkap dengan senyum kalemnya yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan, saking tampannya malah jadi terkesan cantik, dasar _bishounen_ sejati :v

Kembali kekediaman Akashi~

 **Satsuki POV**

Kyaa... Kak Takuya semakin terlihat dewasa saja... bahunya menjadi lebar... tambah tinggi... suaranya menjadi lebih berat... rambutnya lebih panjang... dia cocok sekali pakai setelan tuxedo hitam...

Apa? Dia sudah... aah, irinya aku pada gadis-gadis yang beruntung itu... kira-kira aku juga bisa... - **BLUSH** \- astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku... KYAAAA! JANGAN PIKIRKAN! JANGAN PIKIRKAN! DI HATIKU CUMA ADA TETSU-KUN! LUPAKAN! LUPAKAN! LUPAKAAAN! BERHENTI! Ukh... mukaku pasti sudah merah padam sekali... malunya...

 **Takuya POV**

Pertanyaan Shoichi-san sempat membuatku kaget, tapi aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, yah, aku kan juga lelaki yang normal, lagipula aku beberapa kali tak bisa menolak ajakan mereka yang merupakan tipeku

"Ngomong-ngomong tipe Takuya seperti apa?" aha, sepertinya orang ini tau selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranku. Hem... tipe yaah...

"Kalau diibaratkan siih... mungkin seperti seekor anak ayam yang lucu..." aduh, aku merasa seperti sedang menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang sebelumnya pernah kulakukan disaat-saat tertentu. Kuharap bukan seringaian yang mengerikan.

 **Normal POV**

Sesaat mereka semua terdiam oleh senyum Takuya yang 'menawan' dan membangkitkan jiwa (yang untuk cowok) UKE mereka, dan membuat yang cewek pingin loncat bebas gaya okama dari gedung tingkat 100 (emang ada?) sambil teriak 'MAMAAA! SAYA SUDAH NGGAK KUAAAT!'. Mereka serempak langsung bisa memaklumi apa yang barusan di ceritakan si anak Sulung ini di perjalanannya.

"Ekhem, kembali ke topik yang sebenarnya... Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan karena Seijuurou akan mengurus semuanya. Lagipula dia sudah didampingi oleh Takuya dan Taiga." Kata sang kepala keluarga Akashi. Dia ditatap dengan pandangan gak enak oleh para tamu, dia hanya menghela nafas "Mereka berdua hanya mendampingi, Seijuurou belum pernah pergi ke kerajaan itu" lanjutnya menjelaskan dan dibalas "Ooh..."-nya mereka.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapaaaan~

Takuya, Tetsuya, Satsuki dan Seishirou berada di taman milik keluarga Akashi yang rindang dan megah itu, mereka sedang duduk di bawah pohon beringin super besar yang berumur... entah sudah berumur berapa, ratusan tahun mungkin

"Taku-nii, bisa kau ceritakan petualanganmu pada kami?" pinta Tetsuya "Cerita waktu itu terpotong oleh Sei-nii-sama dan ayah" lanjutnya

"Jadi begini, laut... apa yang kalian bayangkan pertama kali pasti hamparan air yang sangat luas dan diatasnya ada langit biru dan burung camar kan?" kata Taku, semuanya mengangguk

"Tapi laut juga menyimpan banyak sekali misteri dan legenda yang luar biasa, kapal kami sempat singgah di pulau bawah laut di kedalaman 12.000 meter di bawah permukaan air, di sana sangaat gelap dan dingin, banyak hewan laut bermata putih menyeramkan dengan gigi tajam mereka, ada ubur-ubur yang berkilau cantik tapi mematikan meskipun hanya menyentuhnya, bahkan ada hewan yang bisa menirukan suara manusia untuk menjebak mangsanya..." Dan anak sulung itupun memulai cerita petualangannya yang luar biasa, pertemuannya dengan makhluk yang belum diketahui, kunjungannya di tempat yang terpencil, penemuan spesies-spesies langka yang sebelumnya hanya bisa dia lihat lewat dokumen, cerita yang bahkan tak akan ada di buku manapun. Cerita miliknya sendiri.

My adventure...

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudiaan~ (lebih tepatnya 6 hari kemudian, di pagi hari)

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi!" teriak Kagami Taiga agar suaranya terdengar oleh seluruh awak kapalnya, termasuk kerabatnya, Akashi Takuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Kini mereka semua hanya tinggal berpamitan dengan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Seandainya aku bisa ikut... pastikan kau pulang cepat, Taku-nii" ucap Seishirou kepada kakak tertuanya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tetsuya, pastikan kau melakukan menu latihan yang kuberikan padamu kalau kau benar-benar ingin berkembang di Basket" ucap Seijuurou kepada adik kecilnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

" _hai,_ Sei-nii-sama, tolong jaga dirimu selama perjalanan dan akur-akurlah dengan Taku-nii" jawabnya, Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala _bluenette_ itu, menyibakkan ponimya dan mencium dahi dan pipi adiknya tersayang. Dan seketika itu juga ada semburat merah tipis di pipi adiknya yang manis itu.

'Kalau soal itu aku tak bisa menjaminnya Tetsuya, tapi karena ini permintaanmu, akan kuusahakan.' Batin Seijuurou. Takuya juga mendapat ciuman selamat jalan di pipi dari Seishirou.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik kak, tolong jaga Sei-nii ya. Dan semoga berhasil" katanya.

"Oke, serahkan saja padaku!" dan kapalpun berlayar menuju Kerajaan yang kini sedang berada dalam krisis moral yang justru berawal dari pemimpin tertinggi mereka, Kerajaan Barda yang dipimpin oleh Raja Dikyanus dengan penasihat barunya, tapi... apa benar hanya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

Di kapal, setelah acara perpisahan yang mengharukan itu, para awak kapal yang gak saling ketemu seminggu itu pada heboh kayak udah gak ketemu berbulan-bulan.

"Ahahaha! Kau terlihat lebih lembek aja! Padahal baru seminggu!" . "Apaan! Bukannya yang ada di perutmu sudah ganti jadi lemak semua?! Kau ngapain aja ha?! Babi pemalas!" . "Apa kau bilang?! Aku berlatih tau! Aku sudah punya teknik baru!" . "Hoo?! Kalau begitu tunjukkan! Aku yang jadi lawanmu!" . "Yosha! Aku yang jadi jurinya!"

Dan terjadi pertempuran- mungkin lebih tepat disebut perkelahian atau pertarungan antar awak yang sangat tidak bernilai-menurut Seijuurou yang tadi hanya diam melihat kelakuan awak kapal yang sangat _carefree_. Bahkan orang yang seharusnya jadi kakak dan teladan baginya, juga pamannya tak luput dari keramaian dan kekacauan ini. Seijurou tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela nafas berat dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, belum-belum mereka sudah tidak bisa di atur seperti ini...

Dia pun menyingkir dari sana

Saat ini, Akashi Seijuurou sedang membaca buku tentang kerajaan tempat tujuannya dengan tenang di suatu ruangan, dia tidak akan terganggu oleh apapun saat ini, tapi kebisingan diluar sempat menarik keingintahuannya, percakapan yang dilakukan 2 orang awak kapal yang melintas di dinding seberang ruangan Seijuurou membaca.

"Hei, kau sudah tau nggak kalau-" . "Nggak, aku nggak tau" . "Tunggu orang selesai bicara!" . "..." . "Ehem, kabarnya Ryouta, si guardian baru Takuya bakal bergabung di pelabuhan berikutnya." . "Ooh... dari keluarga Kise itu ya? Hebat juga tuh anak bisa mendapat pengabdian keluarga itu. Ngomong-ngomong berapa pelabuhan yang harus kita singgahi?" . "3 pelabuhan, dan sekarang pelabuhan kedua, kita akan mengisi persediaan makanan dan minuman di sana, dan di pelabuhan ketiga, kita... bukan, mereka yang terlibat suatu misi di kerajaan Barda akan mengumpulkan informasi tentang ... etto, aku tak tau, dari sudut pandang orang luar..." . "Hee, kau tau banyak yaa..." . "Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja mendengar 'kapten' Taiga berbincang dengan Navigator dan Takuya..." . "Ternyata nguping ya?" dan suara merekapun semakin menjauh sampai tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Ah, di kapal ini semua orang memanggil dengan nama kecil, bukan nama keluarga, selain untuk mengakrabkan satu sama lain, mereka juga tak akan memusingkan pangkat keluarga masing-masing setiap berkomunikasi.

Anak dari keluarga Kise, nama lengkapnya Kise Ryouta, adalah keluarga pemilik aliran dojo pedang terkuat yang namanya terkenal seantero dunia selama turun temurun, dan Ryouta adalah pewaris berikutnya, umurnya setahun lebih tua dari Takuya, yaitu 16 tahun.

'Pewaris keluarga Kise mengabdi pada dia? Hee... Menarik sekali' batin pemuda yang diharapkan menjadi pewaris keluarga Akashi di masa depan itu. Tanpa sadar dia menyunggingkan seringai yang biasa dia tunjukkan jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan...

"TAAAKUUUYAAACCHIIIIII~!" si blonde yang diharapkan(?) itupun langsung memeluk erat 'master'nya tanpa ampun.

"Ryouta! Se-sesak! Ayolah! Ini baru sebulan!" dan mereka tidak bertemu memang hanya sebulan

"Takuyacchi... sebulan tanpamu seperti 1 abad bagiku, tolong biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi..." pintanya dengan nada memelas. 'seperti biasa, dia berlebihan sekali...' batin Kagami dan kru kapalnya sweat drop.

Takuya mendengus maklum dan tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukannya, dan menepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau berlebihan sekali deh..." katanya. 'Entah mimpi apa aku semalam bisa dapet _guardian_ kayak gini...' batinnya sweatdrop.

Semua gadis yang awalnya menaruh perhatian sekalian hati mereka pada si pemuda blonde itupun kini menangis terharu(?) bahkan ada yang histeris kayak kerasukan hantu alay(?) begitu melihat mereka berdua saat ini. Yang cowok ikut-ikutan berpelukan sambil bilang "Kau adalah teman(?)ku selamanya sobat!" sambil menangis meraung-raung...oke, ini lebay. Yang cowok hanya tersenyum dan yang lainnya ikut bergabung melepaskan kangen mereka pada rekan-rekan mereka yang dalam sebulan ini sedang berlatih di hutan yang kondisinya selalu tak menentu di dekat sana, dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di pelabuhan ini sebulan kemudian.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang seharusnya jadi pewaris keluarga Kise yang terkenal itu malah kelihatan kayak monyet banci yang habis turun gunung. Dengan pakaiannya yang cukup lusuh dipasangkan dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang panjang dan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dan sesi kangen-kangenan ini selesai, Taku memperkenalkan 'penjaga'nya kepada adiknya.

"Sei-kun, ini Kise Ryouta, temanku. Ryouta, ini Akashi Seijuurou, adikku, sepertinya kalian sudah tau satu sama lain, tapi ini pertama kali kalian bertemu secara langsung bukan?" katanya

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise." Kata Seijuurou tersenyum simpel sambil menjabat tangan Kise Ryouta yang sekarang lagi mengucur keringat dingin di wajah tamvannya.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga, A-Akashi..." balas Kise gugup. 'Wiiih! Orang ini serem-ssu! Beda sekali dengan Takuyacchi...' batinnya menggigil ngeri.

"Kise, mana Murasakibara? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" tanya Kagami

"Ooh, Murasakicchi sedang memasak bersama koki dan yang lainnya di penginapan, katanya spesial untuk merayakan berkumpulnya kita kembali-ssu~" kata Kise mengingat-ingat dan menunjuk jalan ke arah penginapan tempat mereka singgah selama latihan.

"Ryouta, setelah ini boleh aku melihat sejauh mana perkembanganmu?" tanya Takuya to the point.

"Tentu saja-ssu! Takuyacchi pasti akan kaget pada perkembanganku yang sudah jauh-ssu!" kata Kise bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hee~ kita lihat saja nanti~, sekarang kita ke penginapan dulu yuk" balas Takuya dan dibalas anggukan setuju.

.

.

.

"Taku-chin, aku membuat ini untukmu... bagaimana menurutmu? Aku baru pertama kali mencobanya..." Murasakibara Atsushi (21).

Seorang penyihir yang mempunyai sedikit gangguan mental, dia sangat hebat dalam sihir, bisa menghafal beribu-ribu kitab sihir kuno maupun modern, membuatnya seperti perpustakaan sihir berjalan, dan sudah mendapat gelar 'Master' di usia 17 tahun. Biografi yang sangat luar biasa, begitulah yang dipikirkan Seijuurou saat membaca buku yang memuat kisahnya. Tapi kini dia harus membuang jauh-jauh bayangannya dulu saat melihat penyihir terkuat di dunia saat ini memakai apron dan tampak seperti anak kecil bertubuh besar yang sedang gugup di hadapan Takuya, kakaknya sendiri.

Ini tidak masuk akal, ada apa dengan dunia ini? Seorang master sihir yang terkenal dan disegani berperilaku seperti ini dihadapan... ck, sangat konyol. pikir Seijuurou.

"Enak sekali Atsushi! Beneran kau baru pertama kali buatnya?!" teriak Taku dengan mata berbinar

"Mana? Mana? Aku juga mau coba-ssu! **Hap** Hmmm! Enak sekali Murasakicchi~!" kata Kise sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi begitu dia melahap masakannya. Dan semuanya, karena ingin tau, juga ikut mencicipi.

"Aah! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Dia memasakkannya untukku!" . "Ayolah, jangan pelit begitu Taku! Sedikit saja!" . "Kau bisa merasakannya kapan saja kalau kau mau, dia kan _guardian_ mu, lah kami?!" . "benar! Benar! Woah! Enaaaak!" dan seterusnya... dan seterusnya...

Takuya meratapi piringnya yang kosong "Kalian... kejam sekali..." katanya sambil pundung.

"Taku-chin, kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkannya lagi... jangan sedih yaa..." kata Murasakibara mencoba menghiburnya.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu sekalian buat yang banyak ya! Buat yang lain!" kata Taku langsung bangkit dengan mata berbinar. Murasakibara tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, kemarilah." Kata Taku, Murasakibara mengikuti dengan muka penuh tanda tanya

"Sei-kun!" panggilnya kepada pemuda bersurai merah bermata heterochromatic yang dari tadi duduk diam sambil mengobservasi tempat itu dan memikirkan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan, bicarakan dan putuskan saat sudah sampai di Kerajaan tujuannya nanti. Benar-benar penuh perhitungan. Pemuda itu-Seijuurou hanya melirik kearah suara, ekspresi seriusnya yang kelewat serius itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, dia Murasakibara Atsushi,*bisik*idolamu kan? *normal* Dan Atsushi, dia Akashi Seijuurou, adikku." Katanya yang mengacuhkan death glare adikknya tersayang(?) itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Murasakibara" katanya menjaga image, dalam hati dia ingin membunuh penulis buku yang dulu dia baca itu.

"Senang berkenalan juga, Aka-chin..." kata Murasakibara dengan nada menyeret seperti tak tertarik dengan semua keformalan ini. Dia hanya ingin bersama Akashi Takuya, dan melepas kangen dengan pemuda itu.

Mencoba menghiraukan nama panggilan konyol yang berasal dari mantan idolanya itu, seijuurou hanya tersenyum simpel.

"Naa, Taku, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. *bisik* Izuki sudah datang." Bisik Kagami di telinga Taku setelah sedikit menjauhkannya dari kedua orang yang saling berkenalan dengan tidak menyenangkan itu.

Mata Takuya menyipit dan alisnya turun, sepertinya dia masuk mode seriusnya. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti pamannya setelah 'izin' pergi keteman-temannya. Seijuurou, karena ini juga ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan tujuan mereka, juga ikut. Dan... Mursakibara juga. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka terkejut saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Takuya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan biasanya.

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, sepertinya ruang rapat, ada meja bundar yang luas dan kursi-kursi yang mengelilinginya. Disana sudah ada Kise yang duduk dengan tenang, dan seorang lagi yang tidak dia kenali, warna rambutnya hitam dan warna matanya abu-abu. Dia pasti mata-matanya. Pikir Seijuurou.

"Yo! Shun! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Takuya.

"Baik-baik saja, kalau kau?" balas pemuda itu, Izuki Shun (18)

"aku juga baik, oke, karena semua sudah disini, langsung saja, bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Taku to the point setelah mereka semua sudah duduk.

Izuki mengeluarkan sebuah prisma, menekan tombol transaran dan muncullah sebuah layar besar dengan beberapa dokumen yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Izuki membuka salah satu dokumen itu dan terlapirlah laporan pengamatannya dan rekan setimnya yang lain, Fukuda dan Moriyama.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka telah selesai membacanya.

"Jadi intinya, yang jadi sumber masalah itu adalah penasehat baru raja itu ya? Disini dinyatakan kalau dia berasal dari sebuah negeri yang tak jauh dari sana... selalu berpakaian serba putih sampai menutupi sebelah wajahnya... yang menangani permasalahan peduduk dan keuangan kerajaan... hanya itu informasi tentangnya? Tapi bukannya tugas-tugas seperti itu tak seharusnya seorang penasehat yang menangani?" kata Kagami ambil kesimpulan.

"Dan anehnya... semua orang di dalam istana juga tidak terusik sama sekali oleh ulah raja dan penasehatnya... malah mereka juga mendukung tindakan mereka, apa yang terjadi?" kata Taku masih menganalisa serentetan kasus di dalam Kerajaan itu. "Tapi, pertama kita harus menyelesaikan tentang perdagangan manusia itu dulu... usahakan jangan lupa tujuan awal kita mengunjungi kerajaan itu." Lanjut Takuya mengingatkan.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, bukankah aneh jika raja ini menuruti begitu saja semua 'saran' dari penasehat barunya-ssu ka? Maksudku, bahkan tidak ada usaha pencarian atas menghilangnya beberapa penduduk termasuk penasehat yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya-ssu! Bahkan segala keluhan pendudukpun tak digubris sama sekali-ssu!" komentar Kise setelah (akhirnya) selesai membaca laporan yang panjang itu.

"Dan... keadaan ekonomi dan sosial di kerajaan ini juga semakin turun... sebenarnya apa yang dilakkukan para dewan dunia?" komentar Murasakibara dengan nada malas dan datarnya

"Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikannya, pokoknya, toko manusia ini-biar gampang menyebutnya-tidak akan habis jika akarnya tidak di cabut juga... mungkin jika kita membakar toko-toko itu, misalnya, masalah akan selesai, tapi untuk sementara..."Izuki memutus kata-katanya, membiarkannya menggantung.

"Tapi di masa depan mereka pasti akan bangkit lagi dan mungkin akan lebih buruk dan merepotkan dari ini" Seijuurou meneruskan. Dengan tenangnya dia bersandar di kursi dan terus melihat laporan tersebut, menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya, ekspresinya tak berubah, datar dan serius.

"Tapi kau pasti sudah punya rencana jika ada hal-hal lainnya yang mungkin terjadi kan? Kau tenang sekali" kata Takuya yakin.

"Sama halnya denganmu, kau tampak tenang setelah mengetahui hal ini, **NII-SAN** " balasnya sambil melirik kakaknya yang masih tersenyum simpel sambil beropang dagu.

"Ahahaha, aku kelihatannya begitu ya? Oh iya, siapa yang akan menemani Sei saat bertemu raja? Soalnya kalau aku sudah tidak mungkin..." lanjut Taku

"Ha? Kok bisa begitu? Selain aku rencananya kan kau yang menemani Seijuurou." Balas Kagami dengan ekspresi tanda tanya.

"Soalnya tak lama sebelum ini ada keributan di istana dan itu melibatkan dirimu, otomatis kamu di _black list_ oleh para warga istana kan?" kata Izuki sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"Yaah... begitulah..." kata Taku garuk-garuk pipi

"TAAAKUUUYAAAA!" Kagami mengeluarkan mode galaknya.

"Habis! Siapa yang gak marah kalau ada yang bilang kalau manusia sama kayak hewan ternak dan serangga menjijikkan coba?!" Taku balas berteriak "Mereka bahkan bilang 'manusia saat ini sudah terlalu banyak, mereka tidak akan habis kalau hanya dibegitukan' mereka pikir manusia itu apa?! Kecoak?! Kau mau disamakan kayak kecoak?! Lagipula apa mereka itu tak sadar kalau mereka juga manusia?!" lanjutnya.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan. Tak ada gunanya ribut. Setelah ini aku akan kembali lagi, jika ada informasi terbaru nanti akan ku kabari. Jaga diri kalian, Akashi-sama(dua-duanya), Kagami-san, Kise-san, Murasakibara-san, sampai bertemu lagi" dan Izukipun dengan cepat pergi dari sana lewat jendela.

"Izuki benar, tak ada gunanya ribut terus. Ah, aku dapat ide, Taku, kau masih bisa masuk ke istana, kuharap kau menerima ini karena mendampingi Seijuurou juga tugasmu." Kagami masuk ke mode serius. Takuya menelan ludah, 'pertanda buruk', pikirnya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, keributan yang melelahkan, dia ingin segera bertemu Tetsuya, dia sudah merindukan adik kecil bersurai baby blue-nya itu, dan anehnya, dia juga mulai merindukan Seishirou. Biasanya mereka berdua berbincang santai di teras rumah, dia akui Seishirou lebih berintelejen daripada orang-orang yang pernah dia temui dan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Merindukan rumah Sei?" kata Kakaknya yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya, sambil tersenyum jahil. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor yang terhubung ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Pembicaraan yang tak berguna, semua hal tadi sudah kuperkirakan. Sekarang aku sedikit penasaran tentang penasehat baru itu. Dia memonopoli kerajaan tanpa disadari siapapun" jawab adiknya dingin.

"Yah... sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Sei, kau tau organisasi Tenebris?" tanya Taku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, karena dia merasa tak perlu berekspresi kalau lawan bicaramu bahkan tak akan pernah melihat kearahmu. Cukup saling bicara dan mendengar saja. Hemat tenaga.

"Ah... 'organisasi yang menyimpang' dari hukum dunia dan kitab itu? Apakah mereka benar-benar ada dan bukan sekedar rumor?" balas seijuurou.

"Mereka bukan sekedar rumor. Mereka benar-benar ada di dunia ini dan sekarang mulai bergerak. Entah apa tujuan dari tindakan mereka, tapi kurasa kita juga harus menambahkan pengaruh organisasi itu ke dalam daftar kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kasus ini." Kata Taku lagi.

Seijuurou tak menjawab dan berencana akan menambah daftar kemungkinan di benaknya yang tersusun dengan rapi. Sebenarnya dia ingin bukti kalau organisasi itu benar-benar ada, tapi untuk itu bisa ditunda dulu.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, di bawah tanah penginapan

Sekarang Takuya dan Ryouta sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, mengenakan baju santai dan melakukan sedikit peregangan. Dan kali ini Seijuurou, Kagami, Murasakibara dan para kru menjadi penonton bayaran(lho)

"MULAI!"

Ryouta mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat, tangannya sudah di selimuti cahaya warna kuning yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Dia tersenyum senang saat ini.

Dan Taku melangkah dengan tenang, senyum penuh keyakinan menghiasi wajahnya yang kata orang kebanyakan manis dan imut. 1.. 2.. langkah dan Takuya menghilang dalam sekejap. Membuat semua, semua orang disana terkejut karena mereka belum merasakan adanya kekuatan sihir sedikitpun dari pemuda bersurai hitam bermata _blue sky_ itu.

'Kemana dia?' Adalah pikiran semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan luas itu (yang lebih mirip gua bawah tanah). Saat Kise sedang sibuk mencari hawa keberadaannya yang anehnya juga ikut menghilang. Takuya dengan cepat menendang kepala Ryouta yang sudah dilindungi oleh perisai sihir sebelumnya dari belakang, dan kini tubuh pemuda itu terpental menabrak dinding, terbatuk sebentar, Kise lalu melempar bola api, yang dia bisa merubah arahnya sesuka hati. Tapi dengan mudah Takuya menghindarinya dan 'menghilang' lagi.

"Dia menggunakan kemampuan fisiknya yang bisa bergerak secepat kecepatan cahaya, dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dengan sesuka hati, dia mau pamer rupanya." Komentar Kagami tersenyum miring "dasar anak muda" lanjutnya, wow, udah ngerasa tua ya?*plaak*

Seijuurou terfokus pada apa yang dia lihat saat ini, didepan kedua matanya, ada 2 orang yang bertarung dan melakukan sesuatu yang selalu dia lihat di televisi, video, atau media di Jepang karena pemakaian sihir di negara itu dibatasi.

Kise mengeluarkan sihir api dan memanggil makhluk yang berbentuk seperti ular dengan tanduk di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbuat dari lava. Suhu ditempat itu terus meningkat berkat sihir Kise. Takuya, karena mulai terganggu dengan suhu disana menggunakan sihir air untuk membuat ular(?) lava panggilan Kise mengeras menjadi batu, dan memadamkan sihir api Kise yang hampir ada di seluruh ruangan. Kise memegang pedang baja kesukaannya dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Tatsuya mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dan membalas serangan itu dengan lihai, mereka beradu pedang dan teknik dan menghasilkan pertarungan yang sengit. Taku mengalihkan perhatian Kise dan dengan cepat 'menghilang' lagi.

" _Naa_ Kise, kita akhiri saja yuk, aku sudah lapar dan aku tidak mau membuatmu gosong..." suara Taku membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya.

Posisinya sangat santai, dia duduk di salah satu batu besar yang ujungnya kering. Duduk bersila dan satu tangannya menopang wajahnya yang manis, dia tengah tersenyum dengan senyum jahilnya yang biasa. Tangan satunya... sepertinya sedang akan menyentuh bagian batu itu yang basah... sempat Kise akan menyerangnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tangan Taku yang dibiarkan menggelantung itu. Di jemari tangannya ada cahaya putih yang dengan cepat muncul-hilang dalam sekejap mata

 **Cip cip bzzt crip bzzt**

Dan suara yang terdengar karena heningnya ruangan itu terdengar familiar dengan telinga semua orang. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa remaja 15 tahun itu sudah menguasai elemen dasar tersulit. Petir.

Takuya, masih dengan senyum nakalnya terus menatap Kise yang tengah membatu menatap apa yang ada di tangannya. "Ryouta" panggilnya, dan itu membuat si blonde tersadar, dia membatalkan sihir yang akan dikeluarkannya, memasukkan pedang milikknya kedalam sarungnya, dan berdiri tegak menghadap 'masternya'

"Aku mengaku kalah, Takuyacchi. Agak menyebalkan padahal aku adalah _guardian_ mu." Kata Kise tersenyum agak di paksakan. Takuya terkekeh, dengan sekali ayunan tangannya semua air di sana menguap dan ruangan menjadi sedia kala, lalu Takuya menghilangkan uap disana dengan sihir angin yang bisa dia munculkan dengan sekali ayunan tangan saja.

"Jangan sedih begitu, aku membutuhkanmu Ryouta. Tidak penting kau itu lebih kuat atau lebih lemah, kau adalah _guardian_ milikku." Kata Takuya sambil mengelus lembut pipi pemuda pirang yang tengah blushing di hadapannya dan Karena Takuya gak peka, "wah, kau kenapa? Pengaruh panas? Mukamu merah lho" katanya dengan wajah polos minta dilempar bakiak.

.

.

.

Pikiran Akashi Seijuurou masih tidak bisa lepas dari 'pertunjukan' tadi, kesampingkan tugas yang diberikan padanya, untuk sesaat pandanganya selama 'pertunjukan' sihir itu tak bisa lepas dari kakaknya. Dan meskipun samar-samar, dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan kakaknya pada _guardian_ nya setelah itu. 'aku membutuhkanmu' seketika itu juga, seperti sedang ditekan, dadanya terasa sesak dan dia sulit bernafas. Tapi Cuma sebentar, dia masih bingung dengan itu dan setiap mengingatnya, rasa sesak itu selalu muncul. Ada apa denganku? Hanya karena dia mirip Tetsuya bukan berarti aku juga... ck, jangan bercanda, runtuknya dalam hati.

flashback

2 Tahun lalu, Takuya dan ayahnya sedang mengunjungi dojo keluarga Kise yang terkenal akan tekniknya dan orang-orangnya yang melegenda.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Akashi-dono." Sapa seorang paruh baya mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Kise-dono, senang melihat anda baik-baik saja." Ayahnya menjabat tangan sang kepala keluarga Kise itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia anakmu ya? Rambut hitamnya mirip kakeknya ya, dan matanya juga mirip istrimu, anak yang manis. Halo nak, siapa namamu?" sapa kepala keluarga Kise sambil merendahkan dirinya agar bisa sejajar dengan anak yang berdiri di samping kawan lamanya.

"Namaku Akashi Takuya, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Balas Takuya, sopan dengan senyum, sesuai yang diajarkan oleh guru, ayah dan ibunya. Padahal dalam hati dia menjerit tersiksa akan segala keformalan yang membuatnya muak.

"Sepertinya kau mendidiknya dengan baik, oh iya, Takuya-kun, bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu kami, para orang tua berbincang kamu bermain dengan anakku? Dia setahun lebih tua darimu, tapi dia adalah anak yang... menyenangkan" kata pria paruh baya berambut kuning itu dengan senyum bersahajanya walaupun penggantungan untuk kata 'menyenangkan' tadi terasa agak mengganjal di telinga Takuya.

"Baik" jawabnya singkat.

"Dia seharusnya ada di halaman dojo paling ujung, selamat bersenang-senang" katanya. Dan Takuya membungkukkan badan, lalu berjalan pergi.

 **Takuya POV**

Haaa... merepotkan, kalau begini terus mana mungkin kuat... aku benci dengan segala hal yang berbau formalitas, seperti... terlalu menjaga jarak dan bertele-tele... apa aku harus menyerahkan semuanya pada Seijuurou ya? Atau Seishirou? Tapi mereka masih terlalu muda...mungkin 1 atau 2 tahun lagi...

 **Swoooosh**

apa? Api? Darimana-...

...

Oh, ternyata anak itu sedang latihan sihir toh. Hem... dia pasti anaknya paman Kise tadi... etto, siapa ya namanya... hem kalau tak salah...

"Siapa kau?" ah, dia sadar kalau aku di sini.

"Namaku Akashi Takuya, putra sulung dari keluarga Akashi" lho? Kok dia terkejut seperti itu?

"Ooh, keluarga Akashi ya... kalau begitu perkenalkan-ssu! Namaku Kise Ryouta, putra tunggal dari keluarga Kise" sepertinya dia tipe orang yang periang dan cenderung berisik.

"Apa yang sedang kakak lakukan?" pertanyaan konyol, sudah jelas dia sedang berlatih menyalurkan sihir api lewat pedang kan?

"Jangan panggil kakak, panggil saja aku Ryouta-ssu! Aku sedang belajar salah satu teknik sihir dengan memfokuskan kekuatan sihir ke suatu benda yang diajarkan guruku-ssu!" kebiasaan bicara yang lucu.

"Jaa, Ryouta-san, apa saja tipe sihirmu?"

"Hem... cahaya dan api. Tapi aku masih menguasai jurus-jurus dasarnya saja, hahaha..." hem, mungkin aku harus mempelajarinya juga, untuk jaga-jaga saja.

"Nee, Ryouta-san, mau tidak ajari aku sihir? Dasarnya saja tidak apa-apa deh"

"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashicchi?" 'Cchi?' nama panggilan? Kok rasanya lucu ya?

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja, kali aja aku membutuhkannya nanti."

"Oke... kalau begitu, Akashicchi harus mengetahui apa itu sihir, gampangnya, kau perlu 'pengantar' terlebih dahulu kalau ingin mempelajarinya lebih lanjut... di ajarkan di sekolah di negerimu kan? Di sekolah itu pengetahuannya masih umum, jadi agak... Nih, untuk lebih rincinya, kau bisa membaca buku ini" He? Bukunya lebih tipis dari yang kukira, maksudku, tentang kitab Sihir, kebanyakan orang pasti berpikir tentang sebuah buku antik tebal dengan beribu-ribu halaman.

"Buku itu memuat tentang poin-poin penting dari sihir, bahasanya juga gampang dimengerti. Aku mendapatkannya dari guruku"

"Terima kasih Ryouta-san, kalau begitu aku akan membacanya di bawah pohon sana ya"

"Oke-ssu!"

 **Ryouta POV**

Hosh... hosh... melelahkan sekali, tapi sepertinya sedikit-demi sedikit aku mulai menguasainya. Ng? Siapa di...wah, manis sekali... rambut hitam itu terlihat lembut, mata bewarna biru langit di musim panas yang sangat tenang, kulitnya sangat putih, pipinya masih merona dan tubuhnya mungil...

d-dia cewek? Atau cowok? A-astaga, dia terus melihat kearahku!

"Siapa kau?" malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk memanggil nyawaku kah?

"Namaku Akashi Takuya, putra sulung keluarga Akashi" ha? Apa?! Ke-keluarga Akashi?! Yang punya mata tajam kayak kucing itu?! T-tapi... GAK MIRIP SAMA SEKALI! Aku pernah melihat kepala keluarga mereka... oang itu punya aura kepemimpinan yang kuat dan satu kata yang terpikirkan olehku begitu melihatnya, dia adalah pemimpin yang 'ABSOLUTE', dan itu membuatku agak begidik setiap didekatnya, dan dia adalah ayah dari malaikat yang ada di depanku ini?!

"Ooh, keluarga Akashi ya... kalau begitu perkenalkan-ssu! Namaku Kise Ryouta, putra tunggal dari keluarga Kise"

.

.

"Nee, Ryouta-san, mau tidak ajari aku sihir? Dasarnya saja tidak apa-apa deh" akh, soal mengajari aku tidak percaya diri... gimana ya? Oke, kalau tidak salah di Jepang sekolahnya juga mengajakan sihir, tapi secara umum saja, ibaratnya seperti hanya menyentuh permukaan air. Untung aku masih menyimpan buku itu.

.

.

.

"Akashi-cchi... apa kau benar-benar belum pernah belajar sihir-ssu?" dalam sesingkat itu... dia bisa menguasai teknik-teknik dasar dan jurus-jurus elemen angin... he-hebat...

"Iya, aku baru pertama kali mempraktekannya seperti ini, terima kasih atas ajaranmu Ryouta-san, pengajaranmu benar-benar mudah di mengerti!" senyumnya yang cerah ditambah biasan sinar matahari yang hangat, semilir angin membelai rambutnya yang berkilau hitam dan menyeka keringatnya yang jatuh bagai berlian, mata biru langitnya lurus menatapku, sangat indah...

 **Degh**...

Aah, sepertinya... aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya...

"Akashicchi... apa kau butuh _guardian_?"

"Kurasa tidak, kenapa?"

"Kudengar kau setelah ini akan mengadakan pelayaran keliling dunia... dunia luar adalah tempat yang berbahaya, Akashicchi, dan ini adalah pelayaran pertamamu-ssu... kurasa kau butuh seseorang untuk melindungimu dari bahaya-ssu..." aku ingin menjadi orang itu, aku ingin melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku

"Benar juga yaa... tapi siapa yang mau jadi _guardian_ ku? Aku tak kenal siapapun yang-..."

"Kalau kau mau, Akashicchi, aku ingin menjadi _guardian_ mu-ssu!"

"... serius?"

"Iya! aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya apapun-ssu! Aku akan menjagamu dengan segenap kemampuanku-ssu!"

"Baiklah, Ryouta-san, kalu itu keinginanmu, mohon bantuannya ya"

.

Dan mereka berjabat tangan dan Kise Ryouta mengucapkan _janji tak terbantahkan_ nya untuk setia dan mengabdi pada Takuya untuk menjaganya dari bahaya apapun dari dunia luar.

Inspirasi dari, Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, dan banyak lagi

Penyihir bisa menggunakan sihir sesuka hati mereka sesuai tipe sihir yang dikuasainya, untuk makhluk panggilan juga begitu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Keesokan harinya... Seijuurou terbangun di kasur yang asing, di ruangan yang asing...

'kasur penginapan' batinnya mengingatkan diri sendiri. Dia kemudian menoleh kesampingnya, yang dirasa ada sesuatu yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam dengan wajah yang sangat familiar di ingatannya... dia hanya menatap datar sosok itu sambil sesekali memegang helai rambut pemuda yang masih tidur di hadapannya. Merasakan setiap helai rambut kakaknya yang mirip dengan adik tercintanya.

 **Seijuurou POV**

Orang ini... dia benar-benar mirip Tetsuya jika sedang diam seperti ini, hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda...hitam, tapi kelembutan ini sama dengannya... kira-kira dia bakal punya _bed hair_ seperti Tetsuya juga tidak ya? Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku geli... tunggu.

"... Oi..."

...

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi kan?"

...

"Yaah, begitulah..."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"ck, Ayolah... kita sekamar ingat? Lagipula aku masih capek setelah pertarungan kemarin... biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi..." dia mulai bertindak seenaknya lagi

"Jika kau tidak bangkit dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan membuatmu tidur untuk selamanya dengan senang hati." Akhirnya dia membuka mata... ah... mata biru langit yang kurindukan, Tetsuya, sedang apa kau saat ini?

"Jangan terlalu sadis jadi orang, kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Sei-kun" terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli.

 **Normal POV**

Takuya melihat adiknya yang terus menatapnya tak suka, dia hanya menghela nafas singkat, dan tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya itu, lalu mengelus helai rambut yang semerah batu ruby itu

" _ohayou, Sei-kun_ " katanya menyapa adiknya, lalu menyium puncak kepala adiknya singkat kemudian bangkit, mangembil baju ganti dan handuk, lalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang mengerjap kaget. Lalu Seijuurou merasa kalau wajahnya terasa sedikit agak panas dari biasanya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

'Apa Tetsuya juga setiap pagi diperlakukan seperti ini juga olehnya?'

.

.

.

"Pagii semuanya~!" sapa Taku kepada semua orang di ruang depan penginapan, lumayan ramai dan dibalas dengan riang juga "Pagi Taku~! Hari ini kau masih manis sekali~" sapa pemilik penginapan.

"Tolong jangan bilang aku manis bibi..." balas Takuya sweat drop. Dan si bibi itu hanya tertawa.

"Pagi Takuyacchi~" peluk Kise dari belakang, sumpah ni anak kayak haus kasih sayang banget deh.

"Mana Atsushi?" kata Takuya tak menghiraukan semua itu

"Murasakicchi sedang bertapa di air terjun, setiap pagi dia begitu, oh iya, kira-kira kapan kita berangkat-ssu?" Kise balik tanya

"Besok, hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Dan Kise, dari dulu aku penasaran... jangan tersinggung, ehem, kau ini gay ya?" dan Kagami mendapat gamparan sandal gratis cap bambu kuning yang dengan tepat mengenai wajahya yang tampan (Kagami : emang gue babi ngepet ha?!)

Dan setelah itupun mereka bersenang-senang melepas penat setelah seminggu berlayar.

.

.

.

"Takuya-chan, bisa tolong ambilkan pesanan bibi di toko di ujung pasar?" kata bibi tiba-tiba saat Takuya enak-enakan tidur di bawah pohon

"Ha? Kok aku?" dia merasa agak terganggu

"Karena hanya kamu yang bisa dipercaya, tolong ya?" Takuya menghela nafas agak berat

"Baiklah"

Di perjalanannya di pasar kota pelabuhan... ditemani Kagami dan adiknya

"Kenapa aku juga ikut?" tanya si adik yang tadi enak-enakakn bergelut dengan bukunya dan ditarik(diseret) secara tiba-tiba oleh kakaknya ini.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bergelut dengan buku terus? Sekali-kali keluar tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab si kakak. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya menghela nafas singkat dan tak berbicara lagi, matanya sekarang sibuk melihat-lihat pasar kota pelabuhan itu dengan seksama.

Banyak orang lalu-lalang, transaksi antara pembeli dan penjual, kebisingan dari para pedangang agar menarik perhatian para pelanggan, mereka berbelanja di keadaan pasar yang sedikit kumuh tapi semuanya menyunggingkan senyum, suasana yang begitu hidup.

"Kyaa~ kalian keren sekali~ petualang? Mau melihat-lihat? Kami orang lokal, jadi mungkin kami tau toko-toko yang bagus di daerah sini.. kami bisa menjadi pemandu pribadi kalian~" kata Seorang gadis dan teman-temannya yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, tida-" ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh Takuya yang menepuk pundaknya.

Takuya lalu berjalan mendekati gadis-gadis itu dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya lalu membungkuk, tata krama keluarga terpandang memang lebih mirip bangsawan, lalu dia tersenyum lembut pada mereka. Menyedot perhatian semua wanita di sana. Jujur saja saat ini Kagami hanya cengo menatap sikap keponakannya yang beda 180 derajat dari biasanya, meskipun berkali-kali dia melihat, tetap saja itu membuatnya kaget dan adiknya hanya melihat tajam kearah kakaknya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Betapa anggunnya hati kalian yang berbaik hati pada petualang seperti kami, kami berterima kasih. Tapi tak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk berakrab-akrab pada orang asing, jaga harga diri kalian baik-baik ya, kami permisi dulu" kata Takuya sambil mengajak kedua rekan jalan-jalannya pergi meninggalkan para gadis yang tak bergerak, mura mereka memerah, lalu tak lama setelah itu teriakan-teriakan seperti, _you know what i mean_ , menggema dari mulut para wanita yang menyaksikan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terbiasa dengan situasi tadi" komentar Seijuurou yang sempat akan menolak mereka dengan dingin, to the point dan jangan lupa akan tatapan tajam menusuknya dan wajah serius yang setiap hari terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Tipe gadis seperti itu aku tidak benci, tapi kalau sedang tidak mood atau keadaannya gak mendukung aku juga sering menolak mereka" jawab Takuya poker face.

"Haha! Dasar buaya kau" komentar Kagami di selingi tawa singkat.

"Buaya?! Jangan menyebut keponakanmu sendiri begitu paman, kan aku hanya menolak mereka dengan halus, lagipula aku juga butuh hiburan... kalau paman menyebutku begitu... kuberitahu pada bibi Tatsuya kalau kau 'selingkuh' dengan para pria dan gadis manis di distrik lampu merah lho~" kata Tatsuya tersenyum jahil. Kagami seketika itu juga bersujud dengan wajah penuh kengerian.

"MAAFKAN AKU! TOLONG JANGAN BILANG PADA TATSUYA!" dan sekarang Takuya tertawa puas.

"Distrik lampu merah? Kalian ke sana?" jujur, saat ini Seijuurou terkejut akan kedewasaan kakaknya yang terlampau jauh dari umurnya yang masih belia, 15 tahun.

"Bukan, bukan aku, aku sudah terlalu sibuk berlatih sihir dan beladiri senjata maupun tanpa senjata, tapi kadang-kadang kalau tidak ada temannya orang ini mengajakku, tapi ending-endingnya aku di jadikan umpan bagi tante-tante seksi yang pedofil..." dan sekarang aura mengerikan, penuh keputusasaan menguar bergantian dari diri kakaknya yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan kepala menunduk. Pasti dia sudah mengalami hal yang buruk... Takuya yang malang.

.

.

.

"Disini ya... whoa... toko yang benar-benar antik..." komentar Kagami,

Mereka sudah sampai di toko yang cukup besar berlantai 2 dengan gaya arsitektur abad pertengahan, catnya bewarna cokelat tua, dan bangunanya seperti akan roboh setiap saat, benar-benar mencerminkan keklasikannya.

"Ayo masuk~" tapi Takuya tak menghiraukannya dan langsung nyelonong masuk

Mereka berdua menyusul Takuya masuk dan melihat interior toko yang jauh lebih lebar dan luas, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Aku cinta sihir." Gumam Takuya yang mengagumi tempat itu, penuh dengan berbagai macam barang, mulai dari buku, biasa maupun buku sihir, tongkat, ramuan, sapu, makanan, boneka, bola kristal, batu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Menunduk!" kata Takuya sambil menundukkan kepala mereka bertiga,

 **Wuuuush... Gejes! Gejes! Gejes! Whuuurl...**

dan dari atas mereka lewat mainan kereta api dan pesawat terbang, disusul boneka-boneka ikan dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main, 'kalau kena pasti sakit tuh', batin Takuya.

"Selamat datang-selamat datang dan selamat datang... ini adalah toko serba ada~ apa yang anda cari?" kata om-om awet muda dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam menyambut mereka bertiga.

"Ka-kami ingin mengambil pesanan dari bibi-"

"OOH! Bibi pemilik penginapan ya?! Tenang-tenang.. kami sudah menyelesaikannya~ baru saja selesai... para tamu sekalian silahkan melihat-lihat dulu~ akan saya ambilkan..." perkataan Kagami terpotong dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Whoa... apa ini? Ramuan pink ini mencolok sekali, batu ini mengkilap sekali~, mainan ini imut sekali~ jimat dan topeng ini juga keren! Ah, aku akan membelikan Seishirou dan Tetsuya salah satu dari barang-barang ini aah~" kelihatannya Takuya benar-benar menikmati dan melihat-lihat toko itu, dan dia menyeret-nyeret Seijuurou, dan saat Seijuurou akan mengangkat gunting yang sempat dia bawa tadi...

" _Nee Sei_ , mereka cocoknya dikasih apa ya? Jimat? Gelang? Kalung? Tongkat? Senjata? Tidak, jangan senjata. Apa yaa... kau punya saran tidak?" dan aku(author) merasa kalau Takuya sekarang mirip tante-tante cerewet yang sibuk memilih hadiah untuk keponakan tercintanya, imagenya... berada di ujung tanduk*bletaak*

Seijuurou menghela nafas singkat dan ikut melihat-lihat.

 **Seijuurou POV**

Untuk mereka berdua ya... aku pikir mereka tak cocok dengan sesuatu yang mencolok, lebih cocok dengan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana... seperti...

"Oi Sei! bagaimana menurutmu tentang kalung ini?!" haa, dia berisik sekali... kalung dengan rantai kecil dan kaca sebagai bandul? Lumayan.

 **Normal POV**

"Kacanya bisa berubah warna lho~ dan ada 'pemandangannya' juga!" kata Takuya riang sambil mengangkat bandul kalung itu tepat diantara mata mereka.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi secara perlahan ada seperti ukiran aliran yang lembut dan makin lama makin kencang, seperti angin, kacanya berubah menjadi warna biru muda dan aliran tadi bewarna putih, terlihat seperti gambaran angin dalam penglihatan Seijuurou.

Dalam penglihatan Takuya, kaca itu memunculkan sosok berbentuk singa yang gagah dengan api di sekujur tubuhnya, 'sangat keren' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sepertinya kaca itu menunjukkan jati diri seseorang. Itu yang dipikirkan Seijuurou, tapi, kaca itu makin lama makin menghitam, lalu dia melihat bercak merah, dan mata mengerikan seseorang dengan siluet mengerikan menjadi latar belakangnya... jujur, Seijuurou agak ngeri dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Kaca itu bisa meramalkan masa depan, mengungkap jati diri, mengungkap kebenaran, petunjuk, dan sebagainya~ apa anda tertarik? 20 keping, tapi untuk para pelanggan yang ganteng saya kasih 15 keping aja deeh~" dan pemilik toko itu kembali dengan membawa suatu kotak yang cukup besar.

"Ooh! Keren juga! Ngomong-ngomong itu pesanannya?" sahut Takuya

"Iya, adakah yang lain yang anda butuhkan?" baru saja Takuya akan membeli kalung itu untuk kedua adiknya, tapi-

"Jangan berikan kalung ini ada mereka berdua, aku akan membelinya untuk diriku sendiri." Seijuurou mendahuluinya.

"Hee?! Ke-kenapa?!" protes Takuya.

"Kupikir kau minta pendapatku tentang kalung ini dan aku berpendapat bahwa kalung ini tidak cocok untuk mereka, kau cari saja yang lain."

Takuya mencari barang lain sambil ngedumel sendiri. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah jimat keberuntungan, berisi semanggi berdaun empat, rambut Unicorn, rumput felix dan air mata duyung. Takuya membeli itu dua buah lalu pergi bersama paman dan adiknya. Setelah mereka keluar dari sana, Takuya bersiul dan datanglah burung hantu cukup besar berwarna hitam, ras Tyto.

"Kirim ini pada kediaman Akashi, kalau bisa langsung ke 2 adikku. Bilang saja hadiah dariku." Perintah Takuya, awalnya Seijuurou tak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya harus bicara pada burung hantu. Sampai-

"Sesuai dengan keinginan anda, tuan Akashi Takuya." Burung itu berbicara layaknya manusia dan terbang kembali.

"Ah iya, aku selalu mengirim kabar dengan cara begini, lebih aman menurutku. Yang menerima pesan keseringan karyawan rumah, Seishirou, ibu atau Tetsuya. Agak kecewa juga karena kalian berdua pasti tak terlalu tertarik dengan ceritaku." Kata Takuya. Seijuurou hanya terdiam

.

.

.

Di kediaman Akashi... di kamar tidur yang di dominasi oleh warna merah... matahari pagi sudah terbit perlahan, menembus jendela dan memaksa orang di dalam ruangan itu untuk membuka matanya.

"Ngh..." erangan kecil lepas dari bibir pemuda bersurai crimson yang tengah bergelut dalam selimutnya.

Dia perlahan membuka matanya, terdiam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang, saat sudah berkumpul, dia bangkit dari kasur king sizenya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai baby blue yang semalam tidur dengannya masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah manis tak berdosanya. Dia tersenyum dan menekan pipi pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Tetsuya, bangun... sudah pagi" katanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Pemuda baby blue itu masih diam dan menutup matanya, sedikit terganggu dengan tadi tapi dengan cepat dia terlelap lagi. Pemuda crimson itu, kakaknya, kita sebut saja Akashi Seishirou menghela nafas maklum, adiknya bukan tipe orang yang mudah bangun pagi apalagi sekarang hari libur.

Dia tersenyum dan membelai rambut adiknya, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga adikknya dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang menggoda "Kalau kau tidak cepat bangun, aku akan menciummu hingga kau kehabisan nafas, Tetsuya." Yang sontak membuat sang adik terbangun dengan muka yang memerah parah.

" _Shirou-nii wa hentai-desu..._ "(kak Shirou mesum..) gumamnya pelan, tapi itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga kakaknya. Seishirou terkekeh pelan, lalu membelai pelan kepala adiknya

"Kau yang membuatku mengatakannya, kalau kau tak dibegitukan kau tak akan bangun... atau kau sebenarnya mengharapkannya Tetsuya?" katanya menggoda adiknya yang wajah imutnya semakin memerah.

"tolong jangan menggodaku Shirou nii.." katanya dengan nada yang semakin pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _What a lovely morning for this two brother huh?_

 **Tok tok tok tok**

Merasa bunyi ketukan itu berasal dari jendelanya, Seishirou beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke arah jendelanya, membuka tirainya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini

"... Moria-san? Wah, jarang-jarang kau ke sini, apa kakak membutuhkan sesuatu?" katanya sambil membukakan jendelanya, mempersilahkan burung hantu hitam milik kakaknya untuk masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan muda sekalian pagi-pagi begini, saya disini atas perintah tuan Akashi Takuya untuk mengirimkan hadiah pada tuan muda berdua." Kata Burung hantu itu dengan formal,

Dan saat burung itu menyapukan sayapnya yang hitam legam ke atas meja, muncul 2 botol kecil kaca dengan kertas yang bertuliskan _'wish you always in the best of luck everyday, brother. Love, Takuya'_ saking kecilnya botol itu bisa dijadikan gantungan tas atau kunci. Tetsuya tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia saat ini begitu melihat hadiah dari kakaknya itu.

"Jimat keberuntungan ya? Baru kali ini aku melihat bentuk ini secara langsung... Sampaikan terima kasih kami pada Taku-nii, kami sangat senang atas pemberiannya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Taku-nii dan Sei-nii disana?" tanyanya.

"Keadaan mereka berdua baik-baik saja, sekarang mereka sedang singgah di pelabuhan kedua dan hari ini akan berangkat menuju pelabuhan ketiga" jawab si burung hantu.

"Semoga saja kasus ini cepat selesai..." kata Tetsuya lesu. Seishirou melihatnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke burung hantu.

"aah, iya, jangan lupa mengatakan padanya kalau adik kecilnya sudah merindukannya setengah mati." Katanya dengan senyum jahil meniru kakaknya.

"Ja-jangan! A-aku malu..." Tetsuya menunduk malu, Seishirou mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke burung hantu (sepertinya dia agak OOC disini -_-) seolah mengatakan 'sampaikan padanya ya'

"Saya rasa keperluan saya sudah selesai disini, saya izin undur diri." Kata Burung hantu, dibalas anggukan adik tuannya dan burung itu melebarkan sayap hitamnya ke langit. Meninggalkan kedua adik di kamar itu.

"... nee, Shirou-nii" panggil Tetsuya

"hm?" balas Seishirou

"Apa orang yang menerima pemberian orang lain bisa telepati dengan si pemberi?" tanya Tetsuya ragu-ragu

"Normalnya sih tidak, memang kenapa?" Seishirou menatap aneh adiknya

"Aku rasa aku mendengar suara Taku-nii di kepalaku saat aku memegang jimat ini..." kata Tetsuya sweat drop dengan senyum garing.

"Yang benar?" dan Seishiroupun memegang jimat miliknya

Di kapal...

 **Takuya POV**

...

Aku terdesak. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku harus duduk di dalam ruangan ini sementara matahari bersinar dengan riangnya di luar... dan apa-apaan senyum nista paman Taiga, Ryouta dan Atsushi itu? Gaun milik siapa itu? Dan kenapa Seijuurou menampilkan seringainya? Ini sangaaaat mencurigakan. Aku merasa akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi padaku. Kali ini instingku kuat sekali.

"Karena keponakanku yang bodoh ini harus memasuki istana bagaimanapun juga, kami harus putar otak untuk bisa membuatmu tetap masuk ke sana... dan untungnya Kise memberi kami ide yang sangat bagus, khusus untukmu, Akashi Takuya" aku merasa kalau harga diriku tengah terancam saat ini. Aku harus lari.

"Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk lari, ini semua juga salahmu sendiri mencari keributan di istana itu." Ukh... Seijuurou dengan sikap menyebalkannya, kau pikir aku sengaja melakukannya?! Itu reflek, adikku tersayang... adikku tercinta... yang paling ganteng dan paling rajin pegang gunting... lama-lama ku pingin kupintir juga nih anak.

' _Pfft! Ahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali kak! Pelintir aja dia, aku rela kok... ahahahaha!'_

... *kedip-kedip*

Lho? Rasanya aku mendengar suara Seishirou deh, tapi... dia kan ada di Jepang bersama Tetsuya... ja-jangan-jangan gara-gara efek mulai lapar(?) aku jadi berhalusinasi?!

' _Tidak kak, kau benar-benar mendengar suaraku, dan sepertinya kau mendapat masalah sekarang kak...'_

Ooh, kau bisa telepati ya? Bagaimana bisa? Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu bisa juga? Dan tolong jangan komentari keadaanku sekarang, aku bagai di ujung tanduk...

' _Iya, sepertinya jimat yang kakak beri ini membuat si penerima bisa bertelepati dengan si pemberi, dan Tatsuya bisa bertelepati juga kok... mau coba berbicara dengannya?'_

"Oi, kenapa mukamu kayak gitu Takuya?" ah, nanti dulu, sekarang aku lagi di keadaan yang tidak seharusnya untuk ngobrol santai. _'oke'_

"Ha? Kayak gitu gimana?"

"Eng... sulit untuk di jelaskan, pokoknya kau sedang menunjukkan wajah yang aneh sekarang..."

"Apa ada sesuatu?" akhirnya si adik iblis mengengkat suaranya! Gimana Shirou? Di beri tau aja nih?

' _um... boleh'_

"Begini... sepertinya Seishirou dan Tetsuya bisa bertelepati denganku sekarang..." wah, mereka syok dan memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"aku nggak bohong, percayalah."

"buktikan"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sedang apa mereka saat ini, dan baju apa yang mereka kenakan" oke, Shirou, kau dan Tetsu sedang apa saat ini?

' _kami sedang sarapan, menu hari ini adalah steak daging domba, sirip ikan hiu dan salad... sedikit lebih mewah dari biasanya'_ "Begitu kata Seishirou". Dan pakaian kalian?

' _Kami mengenakan baju casual, aku mengenakan kemeja warna putih dan celana panjang jeans biru, kalau Tetsuya memakai kaos belang biru-putih, rompi abu-abu dan celana pendek'_ Begitulah. Kalian percaya padaku sekarang?"

"... jujur saja, kalau aku boleh berpendapat, ini konyol..." yeah, paman Taiga, aku juga setuju denganmu.

"Sekarang kesampingkan itu-!" oi, oi, apa maksudmu kesampingkan ha? "Kita harus mencobakan gaun ini pada Takuyacchi-ssu! Kalau ternyata tidak pas atau tidak cocok, kita ukur tubuhnya lagi dan membeli lagi di pelabuhan berikutnya-ssu! Sekalian menyewa perias saat kita tiba di Kerajaan nanti-ssu~" sepertinya kau senang dengan keadaanku ini Ryouta, aku akan membalasmu nanti.

 **Normal POV**

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu~

"Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kalau jenis kelaminmu harus dipertanyakan, Taku... kau cocok sekali dengan itu..." Kagami melongo melihat keponakan yang dekat dengannya ini, dia memang selalu berpikir kalau Taku itu manis, tapi... tak disangka dia itu sangaaaaat cocok di pakaikan baju seperti itu.

"Aku merasa harga diriku terinjak dengan rendahnya saat ini" kata Taku bermuka datar sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap.

Kise dan Murasakibara terpana sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, wig yang sewarna dengan warna rambut Takuya, tergerai bebas hingga pinggang pemuda itu, gaunnya menjuntai indah sampai betisnya, sepatu cantik yang terlihat pas dengan kakinya, kulitnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan gaun biru laut yang diradasi putih itu, dan jangan lupakan wajah dan bibirnya yang manis dan imut sangat melengkapi keindahan semata itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ha?!" seandainya tidak dibarengi bentakan dan wajah marah itu.

"Ti-tidak, maaf!" kata Kise gelagapan dan Murasakibara tersentak dari lamunannya.

"wow kak, kau pantas sekali memakai itu, apa bisa kau ingin memakainya setiap hari untukku?"

"Hentikan bercandamu Sei, kau salah makan apa?"

Seijuurou berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan kakaknya, menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya dan berhenti di dagunya. Dan menyeringai.

"Aku tak bercanda kak, haruskah aku barcanda pada 'gadis' secantik dirimu?" katanya dengan nada dan suara yang menggoda. Taku merasa kalau adiknya ini butuh 'sedikit' pelajaran supaya menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

"Hoo, kelihatannya kau sangat senang, Sei, lalu bagaimana? Mau sekalian menjadikanku 'gadismu'? sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran untuk menghormati yang lebih tua, aku kakakmu" kata Taku dengan nada sarkastik dan melepaskan tangan Seijuurou kasar.

Seringai Akashi melebar begitu mendengar tantangan itu. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, **NII-SAN** , dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu hingga kau puas. Aku yang berkuasa, dan aku tak perlu bersikap hormat padamu, akan kubuktikan itu nanti malam, di kamar..." katanya beranjak pergi.

"Tak kusangka dia akan menerimanya, kupikir menerima tantangan seperti itu bukan Seijuurou sekali..." komentar Kagami sweat drop. "dia kerasukan iblis apa?" lanjutnya sambil ekspresi syok dan menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kise menggelayut di lengan Takuya. Dia menyendarkan dahinya pada 'pria kecil'nya itu, dan Murasakibara memeluknya dari belakang, dengan nada tak rela Kise berkata "Kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya Takuyacchi?"

"yea Ryouta, aku serius menantangnya" kata Takuya masih kebawa emosi, Murasakibara melepas pelukannya dan menepuk kepala Takuya pelan. Takuya menghelakan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku ingin membuat kopi dulu setelah ganti baju, ada yang mau titip?" Takuya melepas gaun dan wig itu dan mengambil bajunya semula.

"ah, aku titip, buatkan kopi pahit ya." Kata Kagami duduk di sofanya

"Aku teh hijau Taku-chin, jangan lupa cemilannya yaa~" kata Murasakibara duduk di sofa sebelah Kagami, membaca buku ringan seputar sihir 'yang hilang' dan cemilan yang hampir habis.

"Oke, kalau Ryouta?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu Takuyacchi!" kata Kise kembali riang. Takuya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan beriringan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Seijuurou kembali membaca bukunya, sejujurnya, dia merasa senang, bukan karena setelah ini dia akan bercumbu dengan kakaknya, tapi karena dia akhirnya bisa membelenggu kakaknya dan megajarkan padanya arti dari kekalahan seorang pecundang. Aku ada komentar untuk ini, dasar adik durhaka, sebentar lagi kaulah yang akan takluk padanya.

Di dapur kapal...

Takuya sedang menunggu airnya mendidih sambil melihat keluar jendela kapal, menatap luasnya lautan di seberang kaca jendela itu. Dan dia menoleh ke arah _guardian_ pertamanya yang melihatnya dari tadi.

"Apa kau ingin bilang sesuatu Ryouta?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa-ssu... hanya saja..." Kise memutus kata-katanya, terlihat ragu apa dia akan menyampaikannya apa tidak

"Hanya saja?" kata Takuya menggaris bawahi

"Aku... agak tak suka... tentang tantangan tadi dan sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti malam antara Takuyacchi dan Akashicchi..." katanya sambil tambah menunduk. Takuya tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu di depanku Ryouta, aku lebih suka senyumanmu, duduklah" kata Takuya sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendekat. Kise duduk di kursi yang ditunjuknya tadi. Lalu tangan Takuya memenjarakan dirinya dengan kedua lengannya begitu dia sampai di depan kise. Kise mengangkat wajahnya.

"Takuyacchi?" tanya Kise, dan Takuya menyeringai kecil padanya.

.

Seijuurou haus dan dia bermaksud mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas dapur kapal... tapi dia terhenti di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka yang menunjukkan pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan baginya.

Bibir dan lidah mereka bertautan, tangan pemuda yang lebih tua melingkar di pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda, dan yang lebih muda itu memenjarakan yang lebih tua dan memberinya ciuman panas, dia terlihat sangat terbiasa dengan itu. Sosok yang muda-rambut hitam, perawakannya yang langsung bisa Seijuurou kenali, dan wajahnya yang dengan tenangnya mengulum mulut 'pasangannya', dan mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan manis dan halus. Dia tersenyum

"Kau puas sekarang?" katanya dalam seringai jahilnya. "Atau kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua-rambutnya yang kuning seperti menyilaukan mata, mata yang sendu dengan air yang menggenangi matanya, rona merah yang memenuh wajahnya sampai ke telinganya, dia lalu menunduk dan menggeleng sambil menempelkan dahinya di dada penciumnya tadi dan memeras bajunya. Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala 'pasangan' ciumnya tadi.

Seijuurou mengurungkan niatnya semula dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Takuya berjalan menuju kamarnya(dan adiknya), membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang saat ini menyebalkan baginya menatap keluar jendela, dengan tegapnya dia berdiri, lalu dia melihatmu lewat pantulan kaca, dia tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan guardianmu itu bisa dibilang wajar?" katanya sarkastik. Takuya menatapnya sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"... Dia tak mau aku bayar, maupun menerima imbalan apapun dariku, jadi untuk membalasnya aku akan memenuhi keinginannya, yang bisa aku penuhi. Dan jika kau tanya hubungan kami normal apa tidak, aku sendiri berpikir kalau hubungan kami tidak normal" jawabnya biasa. Dan Seijuurou hanya mendengus kecil dan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah siap? Kuharap kau tidak menyesali ini" lanjut Seijuurou

"Sudah terlambat untuk menariknya kembali, ingatlah baik-baik, jangan remehkan orang yang lebih tua, Seijuurou, walaupun hanya terpaut sehari." balas Takuya dengan senyum meremehkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seijuurou tak akan bisa melupakan malam itu. Malam kekalahannya secara telak oleh orang yang 'dibenci'nya.

Di malam itu, awalnya Seijuurou yang berkuasa, tapi itu awalnya, sejak kakaknya secara tiba-tiba mendorongnya, dan membuat posisi yang berlawanan, dia ada di atas, dan membalas ciuman Seijuurou dengan lebih lembut, tapi saking lembutnya Seijuurou tak bisa melepasnya, dia sudah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga tapi Takuya tak bergeming sedikit pun, meskipun nafasnya sudah sesak Takuya tak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkannya,melanjutkannya sampai ke tahap yang lebih dalam, dan lama kelamaan, Seijuurou kehilangan kendali dirinya, tubuhnya tak mau menuruti keinginannya, dan malah menerima Takuya dengan tangan terbuka. Akhir yang memalukan untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Akhir kata : Seijuurou yang malang. *author ketawa evil*

Pagi hari esoknya...

Dia kelelahan dan bangun siang, saat membuka matanya, dia melihat kakaknya yang sedang memakai baju, sepertinya dia juga baru bangun dan mandi.

"Benar katamu Sei, kau benar-benar membuatku puas tadi malam" katanya dengan seringai jahilnya, yang bisa diartikan, dia sedang meremehkan adiknya yang masih terbaring di kasur itu.

Sejujurnya dia kesal dan tersinggung, tapi dia terlalu lelah, tak pernah ia sampai selelah ini walaupun tekanan seberat apapun dan pekerjaan sebanyak apapun diberikan padanya di rumah, dia merengut kesal, kekalahannya masih tak bisa ia terima, egonya masih tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Sampai jumpa" kata Takuya sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah... entahlah, mungkin... menyesali keputusannya? Tidak, itu bukan kepribadiannya, mungkin... mengingat kembali...

Sensasi itu... perasaan itu... sentuhan itu... dadanya terasa sesak mengingat setiap kejadian tadi malam, dan wajahnya memerah tertutupi kedua tangannya, sayang sekali sudah tak ada seorangpun lagi di kamar itu.

'cih, sial...' gerutunya dalam hati.

.

Di dek...

"Ooh, Taku, kau sudah bangun rupanya, bagaimana tadi malam?" tanya pamannya yang sedang melihat-lihat dan mengawasi keadaan kapal dan awaknya.

"Aku yang menang, sudah jangan di bahas lagi, entar harga diri Seijuurou makin jatuh" jawab Takuya, dan mereka tertawa kecil.

"Yea... bagaimanapun juga da masih tergolong 'hijau', ngomong-ngomong kau tau kalau ketiga adikmu ini... ehem, tidak normal?"

"Tidak normal dalam artian hubungan, ya, dan dalam hal spiritualis, ya, meskipun belum bangkit."

"Spiritualis? Maksudmu mereka juga bisa sihir?" tanya Kagami menoleh pada Takuya

"Tak bisa sekuat aku, tapi bagaimanapun juga di darah mereka mengalir darah yang sama denganku, 'darah yang murni' dari kakek ibu, tapi aku heran kenapa tak menurun ke keturunannya selain aku dan adik-adikku itu" kata Takuya

Populasi penyihir di dunia ini hanya 10%, 30% manusia, 25% makhluk-makhluk ajaib, 15% makhluk tak kasat mata dan 20%-nya masih tak diketahui. Lalu, ada 6 ras 'nenek moyang' yang melegenda dan mempunyai kekuatan sangat bisa bahkan mengakhiri suatu zaman dan menciptakannya kembali. Mereka adalah Makhluk kuno yang keberadaan, wujud, bahkan namanya dirahasiakan, hanya pernah terlihat beberapa kali dan tertulis dengan info yang sangat sedikit dalam sejarah dunia. Membicarakan tentang penyihir, penyihir dengan darah yang murni adalah salah satu dari mereka, dan yang lainnya hanya _non-blood_ , atau _half blood_.

" _Hee... souka_ , dunia benar-benar sempit ternyata, ah, pelabuhan selanjutnya sudah kelihatan."

"Paman, kau menggunakan kecepatan penuh kapal lagi ya?"

"Aku ingin tugas ini cepat selesai, semakin cepat selesai, semakin banyak waktu luangku"

"Dasar, kalau kau main-main terus bibi bisa ngambek lagi lho, setelah selesai kita akan langsung pulang." Kagami menghela nafas kesal.

"tch, membosankan..." dan Takuya hanya tersenyum, kadang pamannya ini kekanakan memang, dan jadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sampailah mereka pada Pelabuhan Amen, pelabuhan utama Kerajaan Barda. Dan Takuya yang sudah didandani agar mirip perempuan, memakai gaun yang di beli di pelabuhan sebelum ini, dan lainnya seperti aksesoris, gaun lain, sepatu, dan sebagainya di bawakan Kise dengan senang hati,

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedang bad mood sekarang jadi jangan cari gara-gara lebih dari ini denganku" kata Takuya dengan aura hitam pekat. Semuanya mengangguk cepat.

"Taku-chin, biar lekuk tubuhmu lebih mirip perempuan, aku sudah membuatkanmu ramuan, minumlah...ah, rambutmu juga akan jadi panjang, efek obatnya habis dalam 10 hari tanpa efek samping" kata Murasakibara, Takuya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Puah! Rasanya buruk... seperti biasanya... ukh..." dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai berlekuk dan otot-otot yang sebelumnya ada sekarang sudah mengecil bahkan hilang, menyisakan bentuk tubuh gadis yang mulus, dan rambutnya memanjang sampai ke pinggang.

"Waah... manjurnya cepat sekali..." Kata Takuya terkagum-kagum, dia berubahnya cepat sekali, dari badmood jadi... ah sudahlah.

"Wuoookh! Kau cantik sekali Taku!" . "Ouuu! Manis!" . "Suit! Suit!" . "jadi pacarku yuk!" . "akhirnya kita punya cewek!" . "Takuya... aku terharu! Ternyata kau memang anak perempuan"

 **Bzzt BLAAAAARRRR**

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" kata Takuya tenang melangkah, diikuti yang lainnya(yang masih hidup) meninggalkan mereka yang hangus dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja.

Dan sesampainya mereka pada istana kerajaan menaiki kereta, mereka menaruh barang-barang di ruangan pribadi yang di sediakan khusus tamu dan kebetulan, hari ini adalah pesta pertunangan pangeran kerajaan tersebut dengan putri dari penguasa negeri sebelahnya. Lalu setelah mendengar bahwa seseorang dari keluarga Akashi sedang ingin bertemu raja, para orang istana dan tamupun memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, bahkan keluarga raja sendiri yang menyambut kedatangan mereka tadi.

"Lihat mereka! Kya.. tampan sekali..." . "Kau benar, yang berjalan di depan itu pasti pewaris keluarga Akashi, auranya benar-benar memabukkan..." . "Dan, bukankah itu Kagami Taiga? Sang petualang yang terkenal itu? Bisnisnya mencangkup seluruh dunia lho" . "Lihat! Bajkan ada pewaris keluarga Kise juga! Dia jadi penjaga pewaris Akashi itu?" . "Tuan Akashi Seijuurou..." . "Hei, gadis yang bersama mereka itu manis ya..." . "mirip boneka! Cantik dan anggun sekali"

"Aah, pewaris keluarga Akashi sampai repot-repot datang kesini ada urusan apa ya?" tanya penasehat Raja sambil mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka

"Kami ingin berbicara dengan raja dan para petinggi. Ada urusan yang harus kami bicarakan dengan petinggi kerajaan" Jawab Seijuurou singkat

'Jadi dia penasehat itu? Melihatnya saja aku sudah tau kalau dia itu tidak beres' batin Takuya.

"Tenang saja, saya sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan kalian besok siang di ruang konferensi, dan tentunya semua petinggi dengan senang hati akan hadir" kata si penasehat

Di kamar... setelah mengantar mereka si penasehat itu pergi.

"Sepertinya kita datang di saat yang tepat, dan syukurlah sampai sini semuanya berjalan lancar... Kak, jangan sampai kau berbicara sepatah katapun disini selain dengan kami. Mengerti?" kata Seijuurou masih dengan nada dingin dan tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"iya..." jawab Takuya malas. 'Lalu, ternyata Sei terkenal juga, padahal mereka mungkin hanya mengenalnya lewat tv atau koran. 'Bahkan paman juga' batin Takuya.

"Lalu, jika kau ingin keluar atau apapun, pastikan kau bersama seseorang" . "iya... kau cerewet kayak ibu saja, aku bukan anak kecil" . "Kalau kau tidak dibegitukan, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti." . "Kayak aku ini pembawa onar saja" . 'tepat sekali' batin Seijuurou

"ahahaha! Lagipula apa kau mendengar mereka tadi! Mereka semua bahkan percaya kalau kau itu perempuan tanpa dirias sekalipun ahahaha! Aduh! Perutku! Perutku sakit! Ahahaha!" Kagami tergelak sambil memukul-mukul meja dan memegangi perutnya.

"Takuyacchi benar-benar manis-ssu! Aku tidak heran mereka berpendapat seperti itu-ssu!" Kata Kise bersemangat dan Murasakibara mengangguk menyetujui.

 **Ctik**

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan membuat kalian menderita dan tak akan melupakan hal itu seumur hidup..." Suara dan aura Takuya berubah menjadi menakutkan, Kagami, Kise dan Murasakibara begidik 'D-dia serius...' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ja-jangan marah Takuyacchi... itukan pujian..." Takuya mendengus kesal, menggandeng tangan Seijuurou dan menggeretnya pergi dari sana

"oi, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, kemana saja, bersama mereka sekarang menyebalkan sekali"

Mereka sampai di taman kerajaan, sama luasnya dengan taman runah keluarga mereka berdua, dan didekat sama ada gazebo elegan dan beberapa bangsawan sedang berbincang dan minum teh, di antara mereka adalah pangeran dan tunangannya.

"wah, sepertinya kesempatan datang lebih awal deh, sisanya kuserahkan padamu Sei" Kata Taku sambil menepuk pundak adiknya yang hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Aah, Tuan Akashi, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Mau ikut bergabung dengan pesta minum teh kami?" sapa salah satu bangsawan

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Akashi dengan senyumnya yang tenang.

"Dan... boleh aku mengenal nona muda yang cantik ini?" tanya bangsawan lain

"Aah... namanya Haruna, tunanganku" katanya dan Takuya membelalakkan matanya kaget, lalu melihat kearah Sei dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'apa yang kau katakan?!' melihat itu Seijuurou malah menariknya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Takuya.

"Kami sudah kenal sejak kecil, dan aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku mengenalnya" katanya

"Hubungan yang manis sekali... kamu beruntung sekali nona Haruna..." sahut bangsawan wanita.

"Mendapatkan tunangan seperti tuan Akashi itu bagai impian semua wanita lho... seandainya umurku lebih muda 4 tahun yaa~" . "fufufu, nona Rosemary, anda sangat menarik.." . "Nona Hruka, bisa ceritakan kisah cinta kalian?" . "Aah! Ide yang bagus! Bisa ceritakan?"

Sekarang Takuya tak boleh berbicara atau semuanya akan berakhir, jadi dia akan memerankan peran seorang 'gadis yang bisu' sebaik-baiknya agar kasus ini berjalan lancar. Lalu Taku tersenyum, bia hanya tersenyum pada mereka dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang pernah dia pelajari.

'Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa menceritakannya' arti dari isyarat itu. Dan hanya itu saja, mampu membuat sebagian besar para bangsawan wanita disana menangis. Bagi bangsawan, mengasihani seseorang adalah penghibur bagi hati mereka.

"pasti sulit bagimu... nona Haruna... di umur segini kamu sudah menanggung beban sebagai tunangan dari keluarga terpandang... lalu kecacatanmu ini pasti menjadi bahan olok-olok..." dan sejujurnya saat ini Takuya mulai kesal. Tapi dia masih tahan

' _Taku-nii... berjuanglah! Lagipula Sei-nii-sama juga keterlaluan menempatkanmu di situasi seperti ini, seharusnya dia membiarkanmu mengawasi dari luar saja, daripada harus menyamar' ._

' _sayang juga aku tak bisa melihatmu dalam sosokmu sekarang' ._

' _Diam Shirou, jangan menggodaku disaat seperti ini, dan Tetsu...terima kasih atas perhatianmu'_

' _ahahaha, baiklah, semoga harimu semakin 'menyenangkan' kak'_

' _Berjuanglah Taku-nii'_

.

.

.

Saat malam, ballroom istana sudah di penuhi oleh para tamu, Kagami, Kise dan Murasakibara sudah mempuyai pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan Seijuurou, tentunya harus berpasangan dengan Haruna(Takuya versi cewek) dan saat mereka berbincang dengan bangsawan lain(dan Taku hanya diam bosan) tiba-tiba seluruh pencahayaan disana satu-persatu di matikan. Lalu keluar ratu yang membawa _fairy lamp,_ cahaya kecil yang di masukkan dalam mangkuk kaca, menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan disana.

"Selamat malam, para tamu terhormat kami, sebelum memulai pesta dansa, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu sebentar? Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet? Tapi, ini bukan sekedar petak umpet biasa..." tawar ratu. Dan itu membuat semua undangan tertarik.

"Seusai keinginan anda Ratu, bagaimana cara mainnya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Aku percaya bahwa kalian kesini membawa pasangan bukan? Para nona akan bersembunyi di seluruh bagian istana ini membawa _fairy lamp_ yang disediakan, dan para pria akan mencari pasangannya, dan jika tak ketemu, sang pria tidak boleh berdansa..." ujar sang ratu.

'Nih Ratu bisa kekanakan juga...' batin Takuya sweatdrop.

"aba-aba untuk mencari akan di tangani oleh menantu saya, Lady Lethal. Dan untuk para gadis, dalam malam ini yang akan menjelma menjadi peri dalam hutan, mulailah bersembunyi." lanjut sang Ratu. Dan Para ladies pun berpencar sambil membawa lampu mereka.

'Aku benar-benar seperti telanjang memakai rok ini, bagian bawahku dingin banget' batin Takuya kesal.

"Nona Haruna!" panggil seseorang. Takuya hanya menoleh

'Ah, cewek yang tadi di pesta minum teh' lalu dia tersenyum saat gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Aku takut gelap dan aku takut jika ada hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi" dan Takuya hanya mengangguk, itu adalah faktor ketakutan gadis yang paling klasik, apalagi kalau tipenya kayak begini.

Bagi seorang pria, kehilangan pasangannya di pesta dansa adalah hal yang sangat memalukan, jadi kalau mereka tak bisa menemukan pasangannya, mereka bakal malu seumur hidup. "Untuk para pria, silahkan mulai mencai pasangan kalian" dan aba-aba untuk mencari dimulai.

Ajang seperti ini terkadang di adakan untuk mengusir kebosanan akan acara yang monoton, dan untuk para bangsawan, dari permainan seperti ini mereka bisa sedikit 'bermain api'.

"Lho? Bukankah anda countess dari negara X? Pasangan anda sedang di arah sebaliknya"

"Oh, anda tuan dari keluarga Y ya? Benarkah begitu? Wah, kebetulan sekali"

"Benar, kebetulan yang menyenangkan" lilin tertiup dan hanya kegelapan malam yang tau perbuatan mereka setelah itu.

Taku dan seorang 'teman baru'nya sampai di suatu menara dan mereka sedang di lantai paling atas. Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup tua. Temannya bersembunyi di lemari tua yang ada di sana, yang sialnya hanya cukup 1 orang.

"Lady Haruna, kalau mau anda bisa sembunyi disini, saya akan mencari tempat lain." Tawar gadis itu.

'Ooh, dia gadis yang baik' batin Takuya, dia menggeleng dan tersenyum, dan menutup puntu lemari itu

Dia berjalan mengambil kain putih besar disana dan melingkarkannya hingga seluruh badannya tertutupi, berharap dia bisa terlihat seperti hantu dan tak akan ditemukan oleh siapapun, istana ini besar, pasti ada 1-2 makhluk tak kasat mata mendiami menara ini. Saat dia akan berjalan di sebelah lemari tempat gadis itu bersembunyi, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

'Oh ayolah, masa baru mau sembunyi udah ketemu aja nih?' gerutu Taku dalam hati, saat dia menoleh ke arah pintu, berdirilah sosok pria bertuxedo dan memakai topeng, kulitnya putih pucat dan perawakannya seperti remaja umur 17 tahun.

"Ooh... apa yang kutemukan disini? Sesosok 'hantu' yang sangat mempesona..." kata pria itu. Otomatis Taku melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan(tapi Cuma akting)

"Jangan takut nona, perkenalkan, namaku Hanamiya, bisa dibilang aku adalah salah satu orang yang berkuasa di Tenebris, dan kau.." seketika itu juga Taku sudah berada di pelukan pria itu "... milikku"

Dan selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu, Takuya terkejut, sangat, dan di saat yang sama Seijuurou yang sedang mencari 'tunangan'nya itu berhenti di dekat sana, menyeka keringatnya dan melihat ke atas, matanya menangkap pemandangan itu. Dan seketika dadanya sakit, emosinya meluap, sebelum pikirannya bekerja, reflek tubuhnya membawanya menaiki menara itu.

"Kau! Dasar bejat! Lepaskan nona Haruna!" temannya melompat keluar dari lemari dan berlari kearah mereka, lalu Hanamiya mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu dan ...

 **BRUUUK** gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Sebenarnya Takuya ingin membantu gadis itu dan menghajar pria ini, tapi, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

'Sial, sihir pelumpuh! Dan apa katanya tadi? Tenebris? Dia terus terang sekali' batin Takuya.

"Mari ikutlah bersamaku Nona, tak sia-sia aku ikut acara membosankan ini, si penasehat itu terus memaksaku untuk ikut karena ada pewaris Akashi yang sekaligus menjadi perwakilan dewan dunia kesini..." katanya sambil mengangkat tubuh Takuya, menopang pinggang dan kakinya dengan kedua tangannya.

'apa hubungannya dia dengan si penasehat?'

 **BRAAAK**

"Siapa kau? Mau apa kau dengannya?" Seijuurou datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dia menatap tajam kearah pria yang menggendong 'tunangan'nya secara romantis itu.

"Wah-wah... siapa sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu secepat ini, tuan Akashi Seijuurou, hmm? Aku mau menjadikannya istriku" katanya enteng dengan seringai di wajahnya

'WHAT THE-?!' sumpah, Takuya ingin mencincang habis pria ini, dan memberikannya ke para binatang buas yang kelaparan di luar sana.

"Lepaskan dia, apa kau tidak tau tuan? Dia tunanganku" katanya sarkastik dan berjalan mendekat.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Hanamiya itu menjulurkan lidahnya "Kau pikir kau siapa?" dan melompat dari jendela di dekat sana. Memegang tali yang berasal dari pesawat dan bergelantungan di udara.

"Jika aku sudah memutuskan, tak ada siapapun yang berhak melawanku" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang lebih lebar. Kini mereka berdua sudah jauh dari jendela dan kalau Seijuurou melompat, dia pasti akan jatuh.

'Kenapa orang berkarakter seperti ini harus ada lagi sih? menyebalkan sekali' Batin Takuya. 'Aah, aku benar-benar tak menduga situasinya bakal seperti ini'

" _release"_ mantra pelepas dari segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan fisik. Sihir tak perlu mantra yang muluk asal ada tekad yang kuat untuk mewujudkannya secara nyata. Taku terlepas dari pelukan pria itu dan jatuh.

"TAKUYA!" panggil Seijuurou dan dia ikut melompat dan berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Bo-?! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Takuya kepadanya, lalu Sei memeluk Takuya dengan sebelah lengannya, dan mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Dan bersamaan dengan ayunan tangannya, api besarpun muncul, anehnya, api itu tidak panas sama sekali dan berhasil menyelamatkan mereka berdua yang terjun dari ketinggian itu.

"Yah... yah... sayang sekali kelihatannya kau masih malu-malu denganku, lady yang manis, tapi dalam waktu dekat kau pasti akan jatuh kepelukanku, untuk waktu pertemuan pertama kita aku rasa cukup sampai disini saja, sampai jumpa" dan pria bertopeng itu pergi dengan pesawatnya.

Nafas Seijuurou masih tersengal dan dia masih memeluk Takuya dengan kedua lengannya, semakin erat, Takuya bisa merasakan kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari sana. Takuya hanya bisa memandangi langit dan mendengar suara malam dan nafas adiknya yang memburu.

"Jika tau hal ini akan terjadi... seharusnya ku menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal di kamar..."

"Tak biasanya kau menyesal seperti ini Sei"

"Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang barusan terjadi ha? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak datang tadi?!"

"Tapi buktinya tadi kau datang kan? Itu sudah berlalu, jangan disesali" sesaat kemudian terdengar desahan nafas yang dihembuskan kasar, lalu Takuya merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Dia melihat ke arah pria yang mengangkatnya.

"Ryouta? Bukannya kau mencari pasanganmu?"

"Memang, tapi dirimu lebih penting, aku akan membawamu kembali ke ruang istirahat, setelah merasa sudah baikan, Takuyacchi harus kembali ke _ballroom_ istana." Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, oh iya, di lantai teratas menara ini ada gadis yang sedang pingsan, bisakah kau mengurusnya Ryouta? Lagipula akan aneh kalau kau membawaku, peranku saat ini-gegara perkataan bodoh seseorang-adalah tunangan dia" kata Takuya sambil melirikkan matanya kearah adiknya yang sudah berdiri dan memasang poker face andalannya.

"A-apa?" wajah Kise menampilkan ekspresi syok, matanya membulat dan dia menatap adik 'tuan'nya itu.

"Tuntutan keadaan" Kata Sei datar, lalu dia menengadahkan kedua tangannya "Serahkan dia padaku" lanjutnya dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa terdengar sarkastik.

"Maaf Akashicchi, aku adalah guardian Takuyacchi dan ini adalah salah satu tugasku untuk menjaganya" balas Kise dengan nada rendah

"Ryouta, apa kau lebih senang aku dan keluargaku menjadi bahan pembicaraan? 'Tunangan pewaris Akashi bersama dengan pewaris keluarga Kise di pesta dansa' itu tidak lucu kawan, mulut manusia lebih berbahaya dari mulut monster" kata Takuya

Dengan keberatan yang teramat sangat Kise menyerahkannya ke Seijuurou dan berlari ke dalam menara. Di gendongan Seijuurou Takuya merasa aneh, harga dirinya sebagai kakak dan laki-laki terluka, terbesit perasaan sebal karena dengan mudahnya jatuh ke tengan musuh seperti itu. Dia mendecih kesal.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa direndahkan karena aku menggendongmu?" ujar Seijuurou dengan seringainnya. Takuya tak menghiraukannya.

"Setelah misi ini selesai aku akan masuk sekolah sihir _Mistgound_ " kata Takuya singkat. Seijuurou melebarkan matanya, terkejut, lalu kembali ke ekspresi datar dan seriusnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Takuya dingin.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di _ballroom_ , Takuya sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Seijuurou, di dalam ruangan itu beberapa pria tampak sedang bermuka depresi karena tak bisa berdansa, dan wanitanya enak-enakan berbincang dengan lady lain. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan mendapati gerombolan gadis yang mengelilingi pira yang di kenalnya.

'Aah, hal biasa kalau itu adalah Ryouta' batinnya mengacuhkan kode minta tolong dari _guardian_ nya itu.

"Aah, Ta-Haruna, kau sudah kembali, bagaimana Kau menemukannya Sei?" tanya Kagami mendekati mereka dengan pasangannya.

"Di menara, dia bersembunyi dengan temannya di sana" jawab Sei

"Teman? Ooh, gadis yang dibawa Ryouta, aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, tapi saat ini kita nikmati saja pestanya" Kata Kagami dan dibalas anggukan Takuya dan pasangannya.

"Lady Haruna!" panggil gadis tadi mendekati Takuya. Takuya menoleh "A-apa yang terjadi di menara? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" lanjutnya sambil berbisik. Takuya lalu tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu dan dia diselamatkan Seijuurou, mendengar itu gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengajak Takuya ikut bergabung dengannya dan beberapa bangsawan lain, tapi ditolak dengan halus.

Saat dansa Seijuurou tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakaknya, tidak sedetikpun, terperangkap dengan senyum dan iris biru langitnya, dan Takuya balas menatapnya lembut dengan tersenyum semata untuk mendalami perannya saja. Beda pandangan ternyata :v

'sayang sekali aku tak bisa menemukannya saat petak umpet tadi...' batin nista para bangsawan pria.

.

.

.

TBC

"Tiba tiba atap istana runtuh dan rata dengan tanah!"

"apa kau sudah yakin dengan ini tuan Hanamiya?"

"Kuharap kita akan segera bertemu kembali nona manis"

"Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun yang tak berdosa terluka!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hai! maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku kehilangan sense dalam cerita ini (Siaga 2 vroh!) tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan kerangka ceritanya, tinggal nyambungin, lah ya nyambunginnya itu yang berabe -_- #CurhatDoang

Warning : Sho-ai content, typo, OOC, EYD? gak sempet baca ulang dan mbenerin apalah itu(?) dan lain-lain

* * *

Chapter 6

Dirinya berdiri di atas tanah kering, dihadapannya berdirilah Raja Dikyanus dan para petingginya, dan dibelakangnya berdiri sosok yang membuatnya jengkel yang tengah menyeringai licik. Lalu dikepalanya muncul suara...

[Raja Dikyanus telah melampaui batasnya, dia telah terbang terlalu tinggi dan kehilangan martabatnya sebagai manusia, dia melupakan rasnya dan membumbungkan hawa nafsunya, dan sekali dia jatuh,]

Dia melihat Tubuh para petinggi dan raja itu seperti meleleh, darah dan daging mereka lepas dari tulangnya, mengelupas dan jatuh di atas tanah.

[Tulangnya akan hancur, organnya akan berceceran menciptakan rawa berlumpur yang baunya sangat busuk, darahnya dibiarkan menggenang dan meluas, tanah tak akan menyembunyikannya, angin tak akan membawanya, api tak akan membakarnya, air tak akan membersihkannya, makhluk alam ini tak akan sudi mengurusnya, bahkan iblis sekalipun. Manusia selalu menyalahkan iblis, tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sindirilah iblisnya. Mayat sang raja akan dibiarkan begitu saja, menjadi bukti generasi selanjutnya, bahwa orang yang melampaui batas, pasti akan mendapat balasan yang sangat pedih.]

Dia mulai merasakan mual hebat di perutnya dan itu membuatnya tak mampu berdiri lagi.

[Pemimpin seperti dia tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, dia akan menderita menjelang kematiannya, dan penderitaan itu sendiri akan jauh lebih buruk dari kematian.]

Setelah mimpi itu, Takuya otomatis membuka matanya, terkesiap dan terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu dia berlari ke kamar mandi, 'pengelihatan' tadi sangat menjijikkan bahkan perutnya sudah tak kuat lagi.

'Cih, selamat tinggal makan malamku... apa-apaan mimpi tadi, bikin merinding saja Ukh!' dan dia muntah kembali

" _morning sickness?_ Tak kusangka kau akan mengalaminya" tanya Seijuurou yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau membuatku tambah tidak enak badan!" sahut Haruna (Takuya) dengan tampang jengkelnya. Terbangun dari mimpi buruk untuk mengawali hari benar-benar menyebalkan

"Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanya adiknya itu

"Yah... begitulah, kalau dibilang mimpi rasanya itu terlalu aneh... mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut bayangan masa depan seseorang...sial, menjijikkan sekali" gerutunya

"Masa depan siapa?"

"Raja Dikyanus..."

"Bisa kau memberi tahukannya padaku?"

"Ukh... nanti saja, mengingatnya saja membuatku... hiiih!" Kata Takuya sambil begidik jijik dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ya sudah, hari ini kau istirahatlah di kamar, jangan pergi kemana-mana, kalau kau butuh apa-apa, panggil aku" kata adiknya

"Tumben kau baik sekali Sei, habis ini mungkin ada badai ya?" kata Taku, Seijuurou terkekeh kecil

"Mungkin saja"

"saat ini ada satu yang bisa kuceritakan, di mimpiku itu ada orang itu, orang brengsek bernama Hanamiya itu..."

"... Oh..."

.

.

Saat rapat berlangsung...

"Kau tidak perlu memusingkannya, manusia lahir setiap hari dan tidak akan pernah habis. Kalau terus begini, perekonomian kerajaan Barda akan semakin meningkat" kata raja

"Berhati-hatilah dalam berkata nak, kau mungkin adalah perwakilan dewan negara, tapi kau hanyalah seorang bocah disini, dan didepanmu adalah raja. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri pemerintahan kami" kata salah seorang petinggi. Alis Seijuurou berkedut. Takuya mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat.

"ngomong-ngomong disaat rapat begini penasihat kemana?" . "Sepertinya dia ada urusan sebentar, dia akan segera kembali" . "tch, dia selalu tiba-tiba menghilang" merasa diremehkan, pewaris Akashi itu angkat bicara lagi

"Dengan segala hormat, raja, aku minta agar kau bersumpah akan memperbaiki permasalahan ini dan menginjak harga diri keluarga kami, kalau tidak, dewan dunia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan kerajaan ini, atas kuasa kami" ancam Seijuurou dengan tatapan tajamya dan suara rendahnya, raja jengkel dan berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apa kau bilang?! Beraninya kau-?!" Lalu tiba-tiba istana bergetar seperti gempa yang besar dan dinding serta langit-langit ruangan itu retak saking hebatnya getaran itu. Sang Raja dan beberapa orang tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

'ada apa ini? Aku merasa ada kekuatan sihir yang kuat di dekat sini' batin Takuya was-was.

"Cepat lari semuanya! Keluar istana!" teriakan Kagami membangunkan mereka dari keterkejutannya, benar, tak ada waktu untuk bengong saat itu, jika ingin selamat, maka berlarilah keluar!

Keributan terjadi dan orang-orang dalam istana berlari berhamburan keluar seperti semut yang panik saat sarangnya tenggelam.

Dan dari atas istana, terdapat sosok yang memakai jubah hitam yang ujungnya robek, tudungnya menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan dia mengendalikan kabut hitam dan sekelilingnya berterbangan bola roh yang gelap. Dia tengah memangku wajahnya bosan sambil memainkan telunjuknya mengendalikan kabut hitam yang perlahan menghancurkan istana itu.

"Apakah anda yakin dengan ini Tuan Hanamiya? Di dalamnya masih banyak orang" tanya si penasehat

"Aku yakin akan hal ini, dan mereka sudah tak berguna lagi, pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah babi yang tak punya otak yang bisa dipakai berpikir" kata orang itu.

Lalu ayunan jari selanjutnya dia membangkitkan orang mati yang telah jadi tengkorak dan menyerang orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dan di ayunan jari selanjutnya, dia membuat raja dan para petingginya yang sedang kalut terjebak dalam cairan asam dan kobaran api berwarna hitam, membuat keadaan mereka sama persis dengan 'penglihatan' di dalam mimpi Takuya, Yang sontak membuat syok semua orang. Dia menyeringai puas dan matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang tengah berlari dan berteriak.

'nona manis... apa yang kau lakukan?' batinnya sambil terus memperhatikan Takuya yang menuntun bangsawan dan orang lainnya keluar dari istana.

Di lain pihak, Takuya terus berusaha menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin dan dibantu oleh yang lainnya, lalu dia melihat pasukan tengkorak itu yang membunuh satu-per satu manusia di dekatnya.

"Paman Kagami, Sei! Di sini kuserahkan pada kalian! Ryouta, Atsushi! Ikut aku!" katanya dibalas anggukan ketiga orang tersebut. Sei hanya melihat kearahnya dan mengikuti sosoknya yang pergi 'apa yang akan dia coba lakukan?' pikirnya

'Cih! Gaun ini mengganggu!' batin Takuya seraya menyobek bawahan dari gaun itu dan melempar sepatunya,

Lalu Takuya membentangkan tangannya dan terkumpullah cahaya putih yang menarik air tanah, dia menggabungkannya jadi satu di bawah kendalinya dan mengengkat tangannya sambil berlari menuju pasukan itu, lalu mengepalkan tangannya, mengubah air itu menjadi es dan menghujani pasukan tengkorak itu dengan es-es tersebut dan menghancurkan sekaligus membekukan mereka.

Kise menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya, menyalurkannya dengan sihir api dan menebaskannya hingga membuat 'pembatas' api yang sangat besar dan panjang, sekali tebasan dan berpuluh-puluh tengkorak itu hancur terbakar.

Murasakibara melapisi tangan dan kakinya dengan sihir, lalu menghabisi banyak tengkorak dengan sekali pukul, dan kakinya meninggalkan bekas retak yang cukup dalam di setiap langkahnya, di setiap tendangannya. Ledakan dan efek angin yang tertarik juga memperluas jangkauan pukulan dan tendangan Murasakibara.

"Atsushi! Selamatkan orang-orang yang terluka dan bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman! Ryouta! Berkelilinglah dan cari orang-orang yang terpisah! Lalu selamatkan mereka! Bawa ke wilayah aman yang belum terselubungi kabut!" instruksi Takuya dan dibalas anggukan, lalu mereka berpencar.

'Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun yang tak berdosa terluka!' batinnya bertekad.

"Wahai tanah! Telanlah mereka kembali!" teriak Takuya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah dan muncullah jurang lebar dan lubang yang menelan tengkorak-tengkorak itu kembali.

Hanamiya bersiul takjub. 'dia hebat juga' batinnya.

"Ha-hanamiya-sama, mu-mungkinkah gadis itu..." si penasehat menunduk, panik dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

"satu dari _pure blood wizard_ , yah, mungkin saja" balasnya dengan seringai yang lebar. 'Ku harap kita kan segera bertemu lagi, nona manis' batinnya. Lalu mereka berduapun pergi begitu saja.

Seijuurou tercengang, dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saat melihat kelihaian orang-orang yang selalu dia pandang sebelah mata. Paman Kagami dengan tenangnya bisa menuntun para orang –orang yang panik, Murasakibara dengan sigap mengangkat orang-orang tua yang terjebak dan orang yang terluka untuk pergi dari sana dan dengan hewan panggilannya dia bekerja lebih cepat dan baik. Kise melindungi mereka dengan barier sihir sementara mereka mengungsi dan pergi dari sana saat bangunan istana mulai ambruk, dan yang paling membuatnya tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya adalah, kakaknya.

"Oi! Semuanya selamat?!" Takuya berlari menyusul mereka.

"Semua kecuali raja dan petinggi." Jawab Kagami. Takuya mengangguk mengerti

"Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya kembali sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ada, tapi sudah di tangani oleh tim medis di kerajaan ini" jawab pamannya lagi, Takuya bernafas lega.

"Taakuuyaacchiii~ bagaimana?! Apa aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik?! Kau keren sekali tadi! Sepertinya penguasaanmu sudah lebih baik-ssu!" kata Kise sambil memberinya pelukan erat yang biasanya.

"Yah, kalian sudah melakukannya dengan baik, terima kasih Ryouta, Atsushi, Paman, dan Sei" kata Takuya dengan senyumnya yang mengundang semburat tipis di wajah keempat pria itu.

"Terima kasih pada kalian, kalian sudah menyelamatkan kami.." kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"Kalau kalian ingin berterima kasih, kalian bisa memberi kami makan dan persediaan untuk kapal kami, aku lapar..." jawab Murasakibara, Kagami menghela nafas stres, Takuya tepok jidat, Kise sweatdrop, Seijuurou memijat pangkal hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya kerajaan ini tetap hancur dan penduduknya perlu membangun ulang kerajaan mereka dan mencari pemimpin baru yang bisa mensejahterakan mereka" kata Seijuurou datar

"Sudahlah, misi kita sudah selesai. Jadi gak usah permasalahkan itu lagi. Aku ingin mencoba masakan khas sini dan setelah itu kita langsung pulang~" balas Takuya riang

"Bahkan makanan bibi tadi tidak membuatmu menyerah Takuyacchi?" tanya Kise sweatdrop

"Aku penasaran! Lagipula yang menghabiskan makannya kan Atsushi! Aku mana sempat makan kalo terus di kerubungi kayak tadi!" balas Takuya geregetan mengingat saat makan mereka tadi

"Kalo begitu ayo berkeliling sambil mencari tempat makan yang enak" sahut Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah kota.

"Oke~" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Di belakang mereka...

"Toko ku! Toko ku kebakaran!" . "Siapa yang meledakkan kiosku?!" . "Toko ku hilang!" . "Huwaaa! Kemana semua 'dagangan'ku pergi?!" . "Oi! Kemana semua 'tanda' merk toko kita ha?!" . "Mana kutahu!" . "Hancur! Bisnisku hancur!"

Terdengar teriakan keputusasaan para pedagang 'nakal' yang mengusik nama baik keluarga para petinggi itu, mereka menangis dan putus asa, dan 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan bisnis mereka jadi seperti itu... tak ada seorangpun yang tau. (kurasa kalian sudah tau siapa pelakunya ;p)

Di Kota, Kise yang notabenenya seseorang yang akan dengan mudah mendapat fans cewek tengah di kerubungi makhluk 'indah' tersebut, termasuk Seijuurou, dan Kagami. Takuya dan Murasakibara duduk di dekat gerombolan itu menunggu ketiga orang itu menyelesaikan urusan mendadaknya.

"Wah, ada cewek manis nih, boleh kenalan?" seseorang bersiul sambil mendekati mereka berdua. Mereka berdua menoleh dengan tatapan malas

"Kalau gak boleh bagaimana?" jawab Takuya sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan ekspresi terganggu.

"Yaah, bagaimana ya? Kami akan mengajakmu dengan paksa~" jawab temannya. Sambil mengambil helai rambut panjang Takuya dan menciuminya, Lalu pemuda itu di dorong Murasakibara hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Hee, sepertinya kamu bener-bener mendalami peranmu Taku, kenapa gak sekalian jadi cewek aja?" Kagami menghampiri dengan seringai jahilnya, di belakangnya Seijuurou berjalan sambil menatap tajam ke arah para pemuda tadi. Takuya merengut.

"Mereka kenapa-ssu?" Lalu disusul Kise yang setengah berlari.

"Cih, banyak cowoknya, dasar gadis murahan" Alis Takuya berkedut dan dalam sekejap mata tangan Takuya menyentuh dahi mereka berdua, lalu mengalirkan listrik hingga mereka gosong. Setelah itu Takuya menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan angkuh (dia sebenarnya agak risih punya rambut sepanjang itu)

"Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya" katanya singkat dengan senyum meremehkan. Mari kita skip

Telah 2 jam mereka berkeliling dan tak ada tempat makan yang pas karena berbagai alasan yang mumpuni. Ada yang habis bertempur dan darah bercecerah dengan 'indah'nya di seluruh tempat, dan gebleknya itu tidak di bersihkan segera dan malah menawari mereka dengan sup yang tak sengaja masuk tangan yang putus. Ada yang menyediakan sup yang normal, tapi hebatnya sesuatu di dalam sup itu memakan calon konsumennya. Terus ada yang terbuat dari muntahan suatu makhluk, anehnya restoran itu tetap ramai.

"induk burung memuntahkan makanannya untuk memberi makan anaknya, seharusnya kalian tak pilih-pilih makanan..." kata Muraskibara tetap dengan nada malasnya

"ITU BUKAN BURUNG DAN KITA BUKAN ANAK BURUNG MURASAKIBARA/-CCHI/ATSUSHI!" teriak Kagami, Kise dan Takuya.

"Dan apa-apaan muntahan berwarna pelangi itu?! Mencurigakan! Kita pindah!" lanjut Takuya

.

.

.

"DEWA MAKANAN SEDANG MELAKNAT KITA-SSU! HUOOOOO!" Kise mulai setres!

"Kau baru sadar kalau tempat yang kita kunjungi itu geblek semua isinya?" komentar Kagami datar.

"Kenapa kita selalu masuk ketempat aneh dan bego sih? lagipula ini gawat, tak biasanya Ryouta stres sampai seperti itu." komentar Takuya serasa ingin nangis saja.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke tempat makan lainnya yang kemungkinan 'biasa', aku tau tempatnya" kata Seijuurou ambil inisiatif

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" teriak Kagami

"Bagaimana Aka-chin bisa tau?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Selama perjalanan aku melihat sekeliling dan mengingat tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan kita kunjungi jika ada suatu kejadian yang mengharuskan kita makan diluar" jawab Seijuurou lancar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan pamannya

" _sasuga da na"_ ucap mereka bersamaan dan sweat drop.

.

.

.

"Angkat jangkar!" . "Kembangkan layar!" . "Semua persediaannya sudah masuk?!" . "Sudah!" . "Anggotanya sudah lengkap?!" . "Kau absen saja sendiri!" . "Kalau ada yang tertinggal itu deritanya, kita tak butuh orang yang tidak disiplin" . "Seperti biasa, tegas sekali kau itu Sei"

"Jadi... kapan kau akan masuk sekolah sihir itu?" Kagami menghampiri mereka di balkon kapal.

"Hem... benar juga, mungkin bulan depan, mengurus administrasi biasanya lama" jawab Takuya.

"Jika kau mau aku akan mengurus administrasinya untukmu, kau tinggal bersiap-siap saja" kata paman Kagami lagi.

"Sungguh?! Horee! Paman yang terbaik deh!" kata Takuya (yang sudah kembali di sosok cowoknya) dengan senyum cerah dan mengangkat jempolnya. Kagami mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Jangan mengacaknya! Susah untuk merapikannya tau!" Takuya merengut kesal.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan Izuki, Fukuda dan Moriyama? Tugas mengintai mereka sudah selesai kan?" lanjut Kagami.

"iya, Mereka bareng kita kok, masa paman gak tau?"-Takuya

"Dari tadi aku terus di lambung kapal untuk memeriksa persediaan dan senjata" jawab Kagami.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Fuuh... capek-capek... mandi dulu aah~" kata Takuya begitu sampai sambil menenteng tasnya.

" _Taku-nii, Sei-nii-sama, okaeri._ Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" sambut Tetsuya dengan senyum di depan pintu beserta para pelayan yang membawakan tas mereka berdua masuk.

" _tadaima Tetsu, tanoshikatta se_ , _Shirou wa?_ "(aku pulang Tetsu, menyenangkan sekali, mana Shirou?) Jawab Takuya dengan senyum.

"Shirou-nii sedang di ruangannya, membantu pekerjaan ayah, katanya dia akan menyusul saat makan malam nanti. Sei-nii-sama, Kasusnya sudah beres? Apa perjalanannya menurutmu menyenangkan?" kata Tetsuya sambil mengantar mereka ke kamar mereka.

"Semuanya sudah beres dan laporannya ada di tanganku. Perjalanannya menyenangkan Tetsuya, sayang kau tak ikut bersama kami" kata Seijuurou sambil memandang adiknya lembut.

"Iya, aku juga menyayangkannya. Aku iri padamu kak" jawab Tetsuya dan Seijuurou mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Mungkin dilain kesempatan aku akan bicara pada ayah untuk mengikut sertakanmu ke tugas yang sekiranya tidak berbahaya" katanya dengan senyum simpel, lalu kita bisa melihat mata Tetsuya yang berbinar cerah.

"Terima kasih" katanya dengan semu merah yang menambah keimutannya.

'Whoa... panas dan gerah sekali disini...' batin Takuya sweatdrop melihat tingkah adik-adiknya, dia pengen curhat ke Takao atau pamannya gitu, atau mending cakar-cakar dinding dan teriak histeris(lho). Imut sih imut, tapi! Agh... auk ah gelap.

Saat makan malam, Seishirou duduk di sebelah Takuya

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mendengar suaramu kak" Seishirou mengawali pembicaraan

"Aku menutup pikiranku, kan gak asyik kalau privasiku kebaca terus" jawab Takuya. "Lagipula kau juga begitu kan?" lanjutnya. Seishirou tersenyum simpel.

"Alasanku sama denganmu" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah iya, ayah, aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk masuk sekolah sihir _Mistgound_ " kata Takuya kepada ayahnya yang agak berjauhan dengannya.

"alasannya?" tanyanya singkat

"Sederhana saja, aku ingin memperdalam ilmu sihir dan menjadi lebih kuat" jawabnya dengan biasa tanpa beban, padahal sebagian besar orang selalu sangat sopan dan takut-takut ketika berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

Sang kepala keluarga mendesah pelan dan menutup koran yang dibacanya, yang topik utamanya adalah kehancuran sebuah kerajaan dan tersingkapnya 'dosa' para pejabatnya.

"Boleh saja, jadilah yang nomor satu disana, tahun depan adik-adikmu juga akan masuk kesana" tutur sang ayah

"Tahun depan? Siapa?" tanya Takuya dengan mukanya yang polos

"Tetsuya dan Seishirou, Seijuurou akan tetap disini, dan karena keluarga ini juga punya kedudukan di sekolah itu, kurasa segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah" katanya dengan seringai tipis, penjelasan singkat yang menyiratkan tanda tanya bukan? dasar orang kelas atas.

"Tetsu dan Shirou? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Takuya minta penjelasan

"Kekuatan sihir mereka bangkit tak lama setelah kalian berdua pergi, Tetsuya bisa mengendalikan air dan es, dan bisa menyembuhkan luka. Sedangkan Seishirou mengendalikan api dan tanah, dan bisa melihat hal-hal yang tersembunyi, seperti pikiran, isi hati, atau ingatan." Jelas sang ibu

"Aah... kebetulan, Sei juga telah bangkit kekuatan sihirnya, yang baru kuketahui adalah dia bisa mengendalikan api dan memanggil _magic creature_ " tunjuk Takuya ke arah adiknya yang mendengarkan percakapannya dengan garpu, alis Seijuurou berkedut.

"Jangan menunjukku dengan cara seperti itu, **Nii-san** " nada bicara yang penuh intimidasi itu hanya numpang lewat di telinga Takuya.

" _souka_ " balas sang ayah singkat setelah sempat terdiam sebentar, ada raut kaget, tapi bener-bener samar kayak sebuah misteri yang gak selesai-selesai dan gak tau juntrungannya pada kemana(eh)

"Jadi, mengetahui hal itu, apa ayah masih tetap akan menyuruhnya di rumah atau juga menyekolahkannya?" tanya Taku penasaran.

"... Tidak, aku akan memanggil guru privat untuk itu" jawab ayahnya setelah menghela nafas dan berpikir cukup lama

Seijuurou menghela nafas lega dan Takuya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.TBC~

* * *

.

Etto... ane jadi ragu nih, haruskah ane meneruskan cerita ini? adakah dari pembaca yang tetep ingin jalan terus? ^^

udah gitu doang sih :p

Dan ane bener-bener berterima kasih bagi yang nyempetin baca, fav, folow dan review bahkan sampai HeRi (Heboh Sendiri) di kolom komentar :v

Love you All!

See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

Yahoo minna~ terima kasih atas segala dukungannya~ aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa senangnya hatiku membaca respon kalian

warning : karena terlalu males ngetik satu-persatu jadi masukkan segala kemungkinan yang ada

* * *

Chap 7

1 bulan kemudian...

"Selamat datang para murid baru, di sekolah Mistgound ini para siswa akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelas, kelas A, B, C, dan D" guru 1 menjelaskan selagi dibelakang mereka para murid berbaris dan berjalan menuju asrama mereka. Guru yang kelihatan normal itu mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang menyapu lantai, topinya lancip-persis seperti bayangan sebagaimana baju seorang penyihir itu

"Kelas A adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa yang berbakat dan mengusai sihir dengan baik dan berhak menerima tugas yang sebenarnya" jelas Guru 2 yang berperawakan pendek dan berkacamata.

"Katanya jarang ada yang masuk kelas itu saat pertama masuk" . "Berarti kelas B saja sudah bagus ya?!" . "Yosh! Aku akan masuk kelas B!"

'Oi-oi, tujuannya tingkatin dikit napa...'Takuya merasa geli melihat seangkatannya menurunkan tujuan hanya karena hal itu.

"Kelas B adalah kelas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa yang telah menguasai sihir dengan baik dan bisa memanipulasinya ke tingkat tertentu, jika ditingkatkan, mereka bisa masuk kelas A" guru berjenggot merlin dan bertopi kerucut lanjut menjelaskan.

"Kelas C adalah kelas rata-rata, bisa menguasai sihir namun perlu ditingkatkan lagi, biasanya mereka hanya akan menjadi pendamping atau pembantu para murid kelas A atau B" guru dengan wajah garang dan kulit pucat melanjutkan. "Jika ada yang tak sanggup, kalian dipersilahkan keluar dari sini sesuka kalian" lanjutnya sambil menajamkan pandangannya. Anggap saja dia mirip dengan Severus Snape dari film Harry Potter *unjuk produk*

'Weh, gurunya serem oe...' Takuya merinding saat sempat bertemu mata dengan guru itu.

"Dan kelas D adalah kelas pemula, mereka mempunyai kemampuan menggunakan sihir tapi masih belum bisa apa-apa dan harus mempelajari semuanya dari awal" jelas guru berusia lanjut dengan senyum sejahteranya. Tampak tak berbahaya dan mengancam sama sekali,-imej yang di tampilkannya benar-benar seperti seorang kakek yang bersahaja

"Katanya guru kelas D adalah gurur paling serem diantara semuanya lho" . "Kata kakak kelas ada yang hampir mati di jadwal latihannya" . "tahun lalu setengah dari siswanya keluar dari sekolah di keadaan yang kritis" . "Katanya dia bisa menelan murid bulat-bulat..." . "Waah..."

' _USOOOOOOO!_ '(dustaaaaa!) batin Takuya menjerit dengan muka inner pucat

"Hei, boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? Namaku Koganei, dan ini Hayama!" kata pemuda berbibir curly dan disebelahnya berjalan seorang dengan senyum yang kekanakan.

"Namaku Aka-Kuroko Takuya" katanya sambil senyum dan berjabat tangan.

Agar tak ada diskriminasi, Takuya sengaja mengubah namanya menjadi nama samaran, ada kabar yang beredar bahwa sekolah ini memiliki hubungan dengan Tenebris. Sekalian belajar sihir, dia akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai organisasi ini.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kalian akan melakukan tes, truh barang-barang kalian disana dan ikuti aku ke Aula Pengujian"-Guru 1

.

.

.

"Baik, B class, sebenarnya aku ingin memasukkanmu ke kelas A, tapi masih ada beberapa yang mungkin sebaiknya kau pelajari"-Penguji

"Baik, terima kasih banyak!"-Takuya

"Wooh! Kau hebat juga Takuya! Bisa langsung masuk kelas B!"-Hayama

"Hehe, kalau kalian masuk kelas mana?"-Takuya

"Tentu saja kelas B juga! Kita sekelas!"-Hayama

"Kalau Koganei?"-Takuya. Koganei pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram "Ko-koganei? Kau Kenapa?" lanjutnya pasang muka sweatdrop.

"Dia masuk kelas C"-Hayama berbisik. Lalu Takuya dan Hayama mengelus dan menepuk punggung Koganei.

.

.

.

"Meski kelasnya dipisah asramanya tetap di gabung ya?" kata Takuya sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya di asrama, dia sudah selesai menata barang barangnya.

Ruang asrama mereka cukup luas untuk di tinggali empat orang, dengan 2 jendela besar di seberang pintu, lalu di sebelah kanan-kiri terdapat 4 kasur yang masing-masing bersebelahan dengan lemari dan meja belajar. Jadi masih ada ruang untuk privasi. Desain kamar sederhana, dinding kayu, lantai karpet dan penerangan seperlunya.

"Begitulah, kau masuk ke sini benar-benar tanpa mengetahui apapun yaa" kata Koganei dengan senyum muka kucingnya

"Di campur dari kelas A, B, C dan D, sebenarnya ada 2 kemungkinan dari situasi ini" kata Takuya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya

"Penindasan, Diskriminasi atau..." kata Koganei

"Kerukunan tanpa memandang status, nah, kita akan mendapat yang mana ya?" lanjut Takuya bersemangat

"Mungkin tergantung dari 2 sisanya sih, mereka kok belum datang ya?" Koganei dan Takuya memandang 2 kasur yang masih kosong di ruangan mereka.

Lalu pintu kamar pun terbuka dan memunculkan 2 pemuda. Yang satunya berambut hijau berkacamata, jarinya di perban dan mukanya serius. Yang satunya lagi pemuda berambut cokelat berpupil mata kecil dan sambil takut-takut masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Perkenalkan teman sekamar, namaku Midorima Shintaro, A class" kata pemuda berambut hijau sambil sedikit menangguk. Takuya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Na-namaku Furihata Kouki... D class... mo-mohon bantuannya" kata pemuda berambu cokelat sambil menunduk 90 derajat.

"Aku Koganei Shinji, C class, salam kenal juga!"-Koganei dengan senyumnya

"Aku Kuroko Takuya, B class, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik"-Takuya tersenyum simple.

Besoknya jadwal latihan setiap kelas dimulai, sekolah Mistgound sangat besar, bahkan hampir menyamai kota, bangunan-bangunannya bahkan ada yang melayang tinggi, ada yang di bawah air danau dan ada yang di bawah tanah. Saai ini kelas B sedang menjalani pelatihan di sebuah ruangan tertutup untuk pelatihan fisik

"Penggunaan sihir juga berarti menggunakan fisik, latihan fisik perlu untuk meningkatkan stamina dan sihir kalianpun pasti akan jadi lebih kuat" kata guru pendek berkacamata. "Sekarang kalian larilah mengelilingi ruangan ini 20 kali, lalu sit up 100 kali, dan angkat tubuh 50 kali!"

"Baik!" jawab para murid serentak

"Rasanya kayak pelatihan tentara saja! Ya kan Takuya?"kata Hayama bersemangat.

"Benar juga" jawab Takuya senyum garing

.

.

Di suatu ruangan gelap, berdirilah 2 laki-laki dalam hitam yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Mengerti? Aku ingin kau membunuh anak yang mempunyai darah yang sama dengan sampel ini, dia mempunyai potensi kemampuan sihir yang kuat, maka dari itu aku ingin kau membunuhnya dan berikan jasadnya kepadaku" kata pria yang lebih tinggi dan tua.

"Serahkan saja padaku, kau pikir aku siapa?" balas pria lain yang lebih muda.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari keturunan murni vampire, salah satu dari ras 'nenek moyang' dunia ini, aku menaruh harapan tinggi padamu" kata pria yang lebih tua sambil tersenyum puas.

Di detik berikutnya, pria yang lebih muda menghilang.

.

Hari berikutnya adalah latihan sihir gabungan untuk kelas A dan B, ruangan langit.

"Whoaaa... luas sekali! Gawat! Aku benar-benar bersemangat! Dan anak-anak kelas A kelihatan sangat kuat! Ya kan Takuya?!"seru Hayama dengan mata bling-bling

"Benar juga, mereka dan ruangan ini benar-benar kelihatan hebat... haha, gawat, aku jadi gugup nih"kata Takuya bersweatdrop ria.

"tenanglah Takuya! Disaat seperti ini kita justru harus tenang!" kata Hayama menepuk punggung Takuya dan mengacungkan jempolnya, terlihat yakin

"Terkadang kau bisa mengatakan hal yang bijak juga" komentar Takuya

"Itu pujian bukan?"-Hayama kedip-kedip gak ngerti.

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang sedang berfangirling 'Kyaa! Kyaa!'

"Ada apa tuh?"tanya Kise tiba-tiba

"Lho, Ryouta, kau juga masuk sini?"tanya balik Takuya agak terkejut

"Iya! aku juga ingin memperdalam ilmu sihir sekalian menjagamu-ssu!"jawab Kise dengan riangnya

"Menjaga? Kau punya Babysitter ya?"-Hayama

"Bukan, sepupuku ini memang overprotektif"-Takuya pasang muka datar

"kejam-ssu! Aku kan ingin menjagamu karena aku menyayangimu-ssu!"-Kise nangis buaya

"Iya..iya... dan sepertinya ada golongan yang lebih elit dari pada kelas A ya? Aku baru tau"kata Takuya mengalihkan pembicaraaan yang tidak penting itu.

(Ki : Authorcchi hidoii-ssu T3T . Author : Kise, diem)

"Ooh... mereka 'murid emas' kesayangan guru, murid-murid yang memperoleh nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran, dan menjadi wakil siswa seangkatan kita, seperti komite kesiswaan"-Hayama

"Tumben kau tau banyak tentang hal ini Hayama"-Takuya

"Soalnya aku mengagumi mereka!"-Aura Hayama lebih cerah dari pada tadi

Di sisi lain ruangan...

"Haa, ini merepotkan, kenapa harus ada latihan sih buat kita? Langsung di kasih misi gak bisa ya?"-Murid A

"Mungkin hanya untuk memastikan kemampuan kita, sudah, jangan banyak mengeluh"-Murid B

"Lihat itu, mereka kelas B kan? Sepertinya mereka bersemangat sekali"-Murid D

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajarkan kekalahan para pecundang pada mereka?"-Murid C

"Hei, jangan cari masalah, hari ini 'mereka' datang bersama kita, kau lupa?"-Murid B

"Ah iya, 'mereka' yang berjuluk siswa teladan dan diketuai oleh Midorima... benar-benar bikil kesal saja"-Murid A

"Kyaaa! Midorima-kun! Ihat sini!" . "Hari ini kau juga tampan!" . "Whoa! Aura mereka benar-benar berbeda ya!" . "Ini mengesalkan, tapi aku mengagumi mereka" . "Kyaaa! Midorima-kun~" . "Aku merasa merekalah yang paling kuat di angkatan kita" . "Tidak, bahkan mungkin dengan keberadaan Midorima saja mereka akn menjadi lulusan terbaik sepanjang sejarah"

Bahkan level berisik para fans itu tak kalah dari fans milik Kise

Pemuda yang berjalan di depan para 'murid teladan' itu -Midorima- menggenggam erat sebotol kecil berisi darah targetnya di sakunya, dengan wajah stoicnya dia mengacuhkan segala kebisingan di sekelilingnya.

"Semua! Berbarislah yang benar dan sesuai kelas kalian!" teriak menggelegar seorang wanita berwajah garang menggema di seluruh ruangan, dan otomatis mereka semua berbaris rapi dan diam, bahkan kicauan burungpun berhenti.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang "bagus" pujinya sambil memukulkan ringan ganggang cambuknya di tangannya.

'huwah...' Takuya senyum garing, terpana dengan cambuk yang dipeganng wanita seksi itu, cambuknya, bukan orangnya

Dengan suaranya yang keras dan tegas dia seakan menggeret balik semua pikiran para murid yang masih melayang entah kemana "Sihir itu sulit! Anak-anak bodoh! Mungkin kalian berpikir sihir itu mudah setelah di kuasai TAPI! Semua tidak akan menjadi mudah jika tak dibarengi dengan kerja keras, persiapan, dan rencana sebelumnya. Sebelum menjadi ahli kalian harus menjadi bodoh! Ingat itu!" katanya sok bijak *ctaar*

Takuya manggut-manggut mengerti maksud dari wanita itu.

Ke tempat Midorima

"Wuih, seksi sih seksi tapi kok sangar gitu ya?" komentar teman-teman di sekelilingnya

"Sepertinya hari ini kita akan berlatih bersama dengan anak kelas lainnya"

"Untuk apa? mencari partner?"

"Mungkin begitu"

Midorima diam saja dan menganggap semua percakapan mereka hanya angin lalu, pikirannya saat ini fokus dengan botol di sakunya.

'Aku masih tidak sempat membukanya karena jadwal yang padat

... pokoknya aku harus cepat menyelesaikan misi ini.' Batinnya lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sosok-sosok teman sekamarnya 'Untuk Koganei dan Furihata, sepertinya mereka bukanlah targetku, karena bagaimanapun juga, seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang kuat pasti mempunyai aura tertentu... jadi sisanya tinggal... Kuroko Takuya' batinnya dengan pandangan yang terhenti pada sosok teman sekamarnya yang mungil itu.

'Kok rasanya merinding ya?' batin Takuya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ada apa Takuya?" tanya Hayama dengan tampang innocentnya

"Enggak, rasanya temperatur tempat ini sedikit turun tadi" jawab Takuya.

.

Malam harinya...

Takuya berjalan di antara rak buku yang tinggi melewati jam malam, dia sedang di perpustakaan membaca beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik, sekedar menghabiskan waktu sekalian mempelajari sihir, ramuan ataupun sejarah dan petunjuk tentang organisasi Tenebris. Di sela kesibukannya dia melewati sebuah sudut yang terdapat secercah cahaya redup dari dalam, seperti lilin.

'Siapa yang masih bangun malam-malam begini?' batinnya saat dia mendengar sedikit erangan lembut dan panggilan dengan suara yang lemah.

"engh... Mi-Midorima... kun..." suara seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal itu membuatnya langsung berpikir macam macam

'E-Ehh?! Apa? di perpustakaan-tunggu, tadi dia bilang Midorima?' merasa ragu akan pikirannya sendiri Takuya mengintip dari balik rak.

Untuk melihat taring yang mencuat dari mulut teman sekamarnya, untuk melihat mata merah darah yang bersinar dari mata hijau yang biasanya menyegarkan itu, untuk melihat darah yang mengalir perlahan dari leher gadis itu.

Takuya membelalakkan matanya terkejut

'Dia _Vampire_ ' batinnya sambil berbalik dan meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Thanks To**

 **Letty-chan19**

 **yoo winda desu**

 **vina rizky**

 **Rovi-chan**

See you next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: OOC, typo, eyd?, alur yang rada geje, pergantian surname tokoh, dan sedeng-sedeng lainnya

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke character bukan milikku, cuma alur dan OCnya saja~

* * *

Chap 8

Takuya bersembunyi di balik rak buku, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang tegang dan terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya dan pikirannya kacau. Keringat dingin seperti mengucur ke seluruh tubuhnya. dia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sebegitu luar biasanya kah bertemu vampire?

Iya

Biar kuberi tau alasannya

Vampire adalah makhluk terkenal yanng berada di cerita sejak dahulu kala. Makhluk yang hampir abadi, makanan kesukaan selain darah adalah bunga. Keberadaan mereka berhubungan dengan hal tabu tertentu jadi mereka jarang sekali muncul ke permukaan dan lebih suka menjalani kehidupan di dunia bawah.

Merupakan salah satu dari 9 keturunan yang dianggap suci karena kekuatan mereka yang melegenda, umur mereka yang hampir abadi dan seperti tak memiliki kelemahan yang jadi penyebabnya. Dan masyarakat dunia hanya pernah bertemu mereka beberapa kali di masa lalu.

'Dan makhluk seperti itu tepat berada di depanku!' pikir Takuya terlalu keras sehingga-

' _Ada apa kak? Kenapa kau panik begitu?_ ' Takuya mengerjap dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam yang terakhir kali 'ah sial' dia menoleh ke cahaya redup itu sekali lagi dan mengintip sedikit, teman sekamarnya itu sudah tidak ada, meninggalkan korbannya yang lemas tak berdaya di meja baca perpustakaan.

Dia juga tak merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan selain dirinya dan gadis itu di ruangan, sudah tidak ada lagi. Setelah menyelimuti gadis itu dengan kain seadanya dan melihat luka di lehernya sudah sembuh (yang ia penasaran bagaimana bisa secepat itu) dia keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah tergesa-setengah berlari.

Yang membuatnya masih belum tenang sepenuhnya adalah... apakah Midorima tau kalau ia ada di sana? Kalau iya, apa yang akan teman sekamarnya itu lakukan? Apa Midorima bahkan tau kalau ia dari keluarga Akashi? Dan apa yang akan ia sendiri lakukan dengan informasi ini? Memikirkannya saja membuat dia semakin pusing

Tapi dengan mudahnya dia menyingkirkan segala ketidak tenangannya itu dengan 'ah nanti juga tau, aku orangnya spontan' langkahnya berubah normal, tapi masih dalam tempo cepat.

'Tidak apa-apa Shirou, kenapa jam segini kau belum tidur?' tanyanya pada adiknya

' _Disini badai, dan petir tidak pernah berhenti, jadi aku harus menemani Tetsuya tidur, saat ini aku juga mau bersiap tidur_ ' jawab adiknya tenang.

Takuya mengedip satu kali 'Hanya Tetsu? Sei bagaimana?' tanyanya.

Yap, yang takut petir di antara mereka bukan hanya si bungsu.

Shirou tertawa kecil ' _yah, dia juga bersama kami, mengerjakan pekerjaannya di kamar_ ' jawab si adik dengan nada sedikit sedih, dan Takuya tau apa yang membuat adiknya seperti itu

Takuya merasa hatinya mulai tenang saat bicara dengan saudara yang ia sayangi itu, bahunya sudah rileks 'Ya sudah, katakan pada Sei untuk meminta bantuan orang lain dan jangan memaksakan diri, setidaknya untuk pekerjaannya dia bisa meminta bantuanmu' katanya dalam hati

Hening sejenak ' _baiklah kak, selamat malam'_ kata adiknya

'selamat malam adikku, rukun-rukunlah kalian disana' jawab Takuya dengan lembut

.

Di Jepang, kediaman Akashi...

Di kamar berdominasi warna merah terdapat 3 orang bersaudara yang bergelut dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Tetsuya tertidur pulas di kasur kakaknya.

Seishirou duduk di tepi kasur menutupi mukanya yang sedikit memerah mendengar kakaknya bicara selembut itu dan seperhatian itu. Karena di rumah suara dan tingkahnya selalu 'riang'

Dan Seijuurou di tengah kesibukannya melirik adiknya yang masih bangun itu.

"Kenapa kau bermuka seperti itu?" tanyanya

Seishirou mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kakaknya menatap kearahnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" seolah membaca pikirannya, kakaknya kembali bertanya.

Seishirou tersenyum simpel "Iya, katanya jangan memaksakan diri Sei-nii-san, dan dia juga meminamu untuk meminta pertolongan orang lain" jawabnya

Seijuurou terkejut (walaupun tidak terlihat) lalu dia menghela nafas setelah bertatapan sebentar dengan adiknya , lalu menghadap kembali mejanya, mengambil beberapa kertas di mejanya lalu menyodorkannya ke Seishirou.

Melihat itu Seishirou langsung berdiri dan mengambil tumpukan kertas itu, lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. Membantu kakaknya dengan senang hati.

Kembali ke Takuya

Dia sedang termangu di depan pintu kamarnya

Bagaimana tidak?

Sosok yang dia yakini tadi ada di perpustakaan sedang tidur pulas di tengah kedua temannya yang sedang ribut main kartu. Tidurnya pulas sekali seakan dia tidur sejak tadi atau berjam-jam yang lalu.

Mukanya saat melihat pemuda berambut hijau itu seperti mengatakan-"Njir napa nih anak udah tidur cantik aja deng?"-padahal jarak dari perpustakaan ke kamar mereka adalah 20 menit, dan dengan berlari pasti masih 15 menit perjalanan, jika Midorima lari, pasti Takuya mendengar suara langkahnya dan setidaknya mereka akan berpapasan di pintu kamar, dengan kecepatan Takuya tadi setidaknya memakan waktu 15 menit juga.

Apa Midorima menguasai teknik yang biasanya di gunakan para ninja?

Tidak-itu tidak mungkin karena dia bukan ninja

Tunggu, kalau dia mempelajarinya?

Itu juga tidak mungkin, karena seberapa cepat pun dia, pasti hawa keberadaannya di perpustakaan tidak akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu, dia tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis dan tidak bisa melakukan misdirection.

Tapi kalau vampir berbeda

Kebiasaan mereka adalah mereka akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar di saat korban terlelap untuk menghisap darah tanpa korban sadari, lalu pergi jika urusan mereka selesai, dan saat korban tersadar, mereka hanya akan menemukan 2 lubang kecil di leher mereka. Kemampuan untuk bergerak secara halus itu adalah salah satu dari kemampuan vampire yang di takuti. Mereka bisa membunuh secara diam-diam, memata-matai tanpa ketahuan, dan banyak lagi.

'Entah apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini' pikir Takuya sambil memandangi wajah Midorima yang tertidur pulas, mencari tanda atau jejak sedikit yang menandakan kalau dia barusan tidur, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia seperti seseorang yang tidur berjam-jam yang lalu. 'Tapi kuakui dia memang tampan' pikirnya setelahnya sambil beranjak dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk main kartu sampai mereka terlelap.

.

.

Cahaya bulan yang sudah naik tinggi di atas langit masuk melewati jendela yang tak tertutupi korden, menerangi kamar yang masih bercahayakan lampu redup, suasana sudah sepi dan hanya suara jangkrik yang meramaikan malam itu. Di suatu kasur 3 orang pemuda terbaring pulas mengarungi alam mimpi, lembaran kartu berhamburan di kasur itu, deru nafas mereka yang teratur seirama dengan detak jam yang tergantung di dinding, selimut yang mereka kenakan keadaannya mengenaskan dan hanya menutupi sebagian kecil para pemuda itu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau berdiri di sebelah kasur mereka, memandangi mereka satu per satu, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut dari leher mereka, lalu dengan jarum kecil dia menusuk leher itu dan darah menetes keluar. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium bau darah itu.

"Ihihihihi~" igau pemuda bermuka kucing itu di tengah tidurnya

'Bukan yang ini' pikirnya sambil mengelapkan saputangan yang sudah di beri antiseptik ke luka di leher itu. Lalu dia berpindah ke sosok lainnya, sosok pemuda ber rambut cokelat lainnya yang tidur memeluk lengan temannya.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu melakukan hal yang sama, dan darah itu bukanlah apa yang dia cari.

Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke sosok yang lengannya di peluk, dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu yang terbaring di tepi kasur dengan pulasnya, tak seperti pemuda pertama yang tidurnya berantakan, dia tidur dengan tenang tanpa banyak tingkah.

Pemuda bersurai hijau menaikkan kacamatanya, entah kenapa dia selalu merasa gugup jika dekat dengan pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya ini.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan jarum kecil itu ke leher putih pemuda itu, lalu dengan sentuhan kecil itu darah segar menetes keluar dan mengalir menuruni leher putih jenjang itu.

'ini dia' pikir Midorima mengepal erat tangannya

Sebetulnya ia tak suka dengan rasa dan bau darah yang menjadi targetnya itu.

Terlalu menggoda untuk di singkirkan, terlalu memikat untuk di tolak, terlalu mengusik hingga mengobrak abrik kewarasannya.

 _It's too alluring_

Karena itu adalah darah terbaik yang pernah ia temukan selama hidupnya

Midorima meneguk ludahnya, pikirannya mendadak kosong dan terfokus pada cairah merah yang menggoda itu, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher yang cantik itu, dia tak kuasa menahan rasa hausnya begitu cairan merah itu menetes keluar. Seinci lagi dia akan merasakannya, taringnya bersiap untuk melukai leher itu. Leher teman sekamarnya, Kuroko Takuya-atau begitulah namanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku suka membuat orang penasaran dan senang sekali kalau berhasil Muhahaha

Just wait for the next chap!

Review please~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hem... kuakui chapter ini dan kedepannya rada sulit bagiku, karena biasanya alur seperti ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang 'greget' agar klop, yah, aku harap ini lumayan bagus. sesuatu yang 'greget' itu susah dicari di otakku yg sederhana ini.

Warning : penggantian surname Tokoh, OOC, EYD, typo, dan kesedenganku lainnya. disclaimer: karakter kurobas dan segala kemiripan lainnya.

* * *

Ch 9

Malam itu bulan bersinar terang menembus jendela kamar, menerangi malam yang sunyi dengan langit bertabur bintang, sinar itu menembus jendela di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan perabotan serba kayu dan karpet bulu di lantai, lampu tidur mati sempurna, 3 remaja tertidur lelap setelah bermain kartu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Taring tajam sang vampire sudah mendekati leher putih pemuda itu, nafasnya yang lembut meniup helai rambut hitam milik sang pemuda malang.

"Ternyata benar kau adalah vampire" terdengar suara pelan di sebelah telinganya, suara yang ia kenal.

Midorima dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menegakkan badannya, menatap sang pemilik leher yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali padahal kau memiliki mata dan rambut yang indah" kata pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dengan senyum tipis mengulum bibirnya.

Midorima tetap melebarkan matanya, keringat dingin menetes keluar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku, kaget. Padahal ia sudah bergerak sehalus mungkin tapi kenapa? Kenapa pemuda ini bisa menyadarinya?

"Karena aku tak bisa tidur tenang setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan" seakan bisa menbaca pikirannya pemuda bermata biru langit itu kembali berucap.

"Midorima Shintarou, salah satu ras vampire murni terhormat yang melegenda saat ini hampir memangsa teman sekamarnya, tentu akan menjadi berita menggemparkan, haha" kata pemuda itu lagi dengan nada mengejek sambil bangkit duduk.

Midorima tetap terdiam di hadapannya, pikirannya kalut, apa dia akan langsung membunuhnya saja? Saat ia berpikiran begitu ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya, kenapa dadanya sakit dan sesak saat berpikir demikian?

"Aku lupa memperingatkanmu kalau aku tak begitu terpengaruh dengan gerakanmu yang nyaris tak terasa itu, bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa" jawab Takuya sambil mengendikkan bahu, yah wajar karena kondisi si bungsu yang seperti itu.

"K-Kau hanya manusia... bagaimana bisa kau..." tanya Midorima dengan suara bergetar

"Ah, aku juga lupa bilang kalau aku adalah keturunan penyihir berdarah murni dan perjalanan hidupku yang membuatku seperti sekarang, luar biasa bukan?" jawab Takuya sedikit sombong, dia lalu berdiri di depan Midorima, masih menatap manik emerald itu lurus.

"Midorima, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bukan orang yang sedemikian vulgar bukan?" tanya Takuya sambil menyipitkan matanya penuh tanda tanya

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya ketika sebuah suara bergema di kepalanya [Sekarang adalah kesempatanmu, kenapa kau tak segera membunuhnya?] suara sedingin es yang langsung membuat tubuhnya merinding dan kaku untuk sejenak.

Di benak Midorima langsung terbayang keluarganya, dia merasa kalau tak melakukan sesuatu akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Seakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, Midorima mengeluarkan pisaunya, matanya bersinar merah berbahaya, aura membunuhnya keluar begitu saja dan dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Takuya, Takuya melompat kebelakang menjauhinya, tapi Midorima segera menghapus jarak itu dengan melangkah mendekat juga, tanpa suara. Dia mengayunkan pisau ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, dan ke bawah dengan lihainya, lalu ia memutar tubuhnya sambil berjongkok dan meluruskan kakinya agar Takuya terjegal dan jatuh tapi Takuya berhasil menghindar dengan melompat lagi.

Di salah satu serangannya, pisau itu bergerak lurus, Takuya menghindar dan memegang tangannya, lalu memutarnya dari bahu hingga tangan pemuda bersurai hijau itu terpelintir ke belakang, pisaunya terjatuh, lalu Takuya menjegalnya dan mereka berdua jatuh dengan suara 'thump' pelan, posisi Midorima tengkurap memunggungi Takuya yang berlutut di atasnya, masih memegangi lengan Midorima yang tertekuk.

Takuya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sambil menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Dia menggumamkan sebuah mantra dan segala sihir yang mengikat pemuda yang di jatuhkannya itu menghilang.

"Kau disihir oleh seseorang agar kau tak bisa membantahnya : dengan kata lain, kau di kendalikan dan kau tak menyadarinya. Sihir yang baik sekali." Komentar Takuya sambil mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Lagipula pikirkan, ras kalian begitu kuat bahkan dikatakan sebagai hampir abadi, dengan semua itu, aku ragu mereka bisa menyentuh sejengkal jari orang-orang yang kau pedulikan" lanjutnya sambil mengingat ekspresi Midorima tadi yang seakan mengatakan semuanya

"Dikendalikan?" Midorima berhenti bergerak dan berpikir karena dia benar-benar tak menyadarinya, setelah memikirkannya lagi dan lagi ia menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sedang di kendalikan. "Kau benar" katanya sambil merutuki diri sendiri dalam hatinya.

Betapa bodohnya dia karena dengan mudah ia terperangkap mantra itu.

"Tapi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu" kata Takuya sambil melepaskan pegangannya dan berdiri diikuti Midorima, Takuya berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan jendela dan menatap ke luar "Sekarang, apa kau mengingat siapa yang mengendalikanmu?" tanyanya sambil masih menatap luar

Midorima berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng "Aku tidak ingat, kami selalu bertemu di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan mereka memakai tudung berlambangkan..." midorima mengrenyitkan alisnya, mencoba untuk menjelaskan

"Seperti ini?" kata Takuya sambil mengayunkan jarinya dan sebuah buku melayang dan di hadapan Midorima buku itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah simbol seekor Basilik yang melilit bola hitam yang retak, simbol Tenebris.

"Benar" Midorima menangguk dan menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu yang di sinari sinar rembulan.

"Maafkan aku" kata Midorima tiba-tiba

Takuya berbalik dan menatapnya yang sedang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Angkat kepalamu, Midorima Shintarou" kata Takuya tegas, Midorima yang sedikit terkejut mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan mata biru tegas milik Takuya.

"Dengar, aku tak mau dengar kata permintaan maaf karena itu bukan salahmu. Seseorang yang dari organisasi itu mengendalikanmu dan kau tak berdaya untuk melawannya, jadi ini semua salah mereka" Kata Takuya sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli.

Baru pertama kali ini Midorima merasakan hal ini, kelegaan karena di maafkan, di lingkungan tempat ia tinggal begitu disiplin hingga kesalahan kecilpun akan membuatnya menerima siksaan yang berat, tubuhnya penuh akan bukti itu. Bahkan setelah menerima siksaan itu tak pernah siapapun berkata 'Aku memaafkanmu'. Dan sekarang pemuda di depannya bahkan tak memikirkan tindakannya barusan yang bisa mengancam nyawanya. Sungguh, kalau diperbolehkan, ia akan menangis sekarang, tapi harga dirinya tak memperbolehkannya.

"... Ini gawat juga, bisa jadi orang lain akan jatuh pada perangkap yang sama" gumam Takuya tapi masih terdengar oleh Midorima.

Pikiran Midorima langsung terfokus pada bayangan orang-orang malang yang bernasib sama atau bahkan lebih buruk darinya, keluarganya akan aman karena mereka bisa menjaga diri, kemampuan miliknya juga tak di ragukan lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang tak mampu?

Terbesit pikiran untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi di kepala pemuda bermata hijau emerald tersebut.

Takuya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Midorima yang entah kenapa malam ini terlihat sekali, berbeda dari biasanya yang cukup sulit untuk di baca "Hei Midorima, aku percaya bahwa tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa dicapai dengan balas dendam." katanya

Midorima menggeleng "Begitupun juga aku, aku akan mencegah hal ini terjadi pada orang lain... aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama" katanya sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau bekerja sama denganku?" tawar Takuya "Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, memiliki musuh yang sama, dan ada pepatah yang bilang jika musuh dari musuh adalah teman" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"apa maksudmu?" Midorima masih terkejut dengan penawaran tiba-tiba itu, dia bertanya sambil mengrenyitkan alisnya, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi

"aku ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu, Midorima, bersama kita mungkin bisa melawan mereka. Dan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi pada siapapun. Dan kedamaian dunia akan kembali" kata Takuya kembali

"Kedamaian dunia?" Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa tingkat kegelapan-juga kejahatan- di dunia ini meningkat cukup signifikan?" tanya Takuya, senyumnya menghilang dan ekspreinya berubah serius

"..." Midorima terdiam, memang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya, seperti ada aura menyesakkan dan dingin yang terkadang ia rasakan, bukan angin, tak terasa di kulitnya, tapi di perasaan itu menyiksa sekali seakan memerangkapnya. Dan juga berita tentang musibah, kejahatan seakan tak ada habisnya sekarang.

"Dan aku berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu, memang organisasi itu baru muncul beberapa tahun lalu, tapi mereka bisa dibilang yang terkuat dalam sejarah" Takuya menyipitkan matanya, alisnya berkerut dan wajahnya serius sekali

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" dia menghilangkan ekspresi seriusnya dan kembali tersenyum menghadap Midorima dan menjulurkan tangannya

Pemandangan yang dramatis sekali.

Dihadapannya, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam seperti langit malam sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya, tersenyum tipis disinari sinar indah rembulan di belakangnya. Matanya seindah langit biru, kulitnya putih halus bagai mutiara, saat pertama kali bertemu dia mengira pemuda ini adalah seorang dari bangsa peri atau malaikat yang terkenal akan keindahan mereka.

Dari pada menyahut uluran tangan itu, Midorima berlutut di hadapan Takuya, menunduk sangat dalam dan seketika terdapat benang tipis berwarna hijau yang bercahaya mengelilingi mereka, lalu di lantai tempat mereka berdiri muncul lingkaran sihir yang bersinar redup dan lembut. Dan angin bertiup perlahan mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku" satu benang melilit pergelangan tangan mereka berdua

"Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu dari segala yang mengancammu" benang kedua mengelilingi tubuh mereka

"Dan aku bersumpah akan mendampingimu seumur hidupku" dan benang ketiga membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling mereka

"Aku membungkukkan diri di hadapanmu untuk mempersembahkan diriku menjadi guardianmu hingga ajal menjemputku" ketiga benang itu bercahaya dan berubah menjadi mantra, lalu mengecil dan menghilang di pergelangan tangan Midorima, sedangkan benang yang melilit pergelangan tangan mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan bekas tipis.

Takuya tersenyum lembut ke padanya dan Midorima merasakan panas membakar wajahnya saat melihat senyuman itu

"Mohon bantuannya, Shintarou"

Dan munculah simbol rantai di pergelangan Midorima, sama seperti milik Kise dan Murasakibara. Dan bekas tipis di pergelangan Takuya bertambah satu.

.

.

.

TBC

*ngintip di balik badan Takuya* err... bagaimana menurut kalian? apa cukup bagus? apa rada dramatis? apa kurang 'greget' gitu? tolong beritahukan pikiran kalian tentang fic ini! *membungkuk*

Takuya : Jangan khawatir Zanas-kun! kau hanya perlu berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi! *menghadap readers* terima kasih kalian masih mengikuti cerita tentang perjalanan hidupku ini! review sangat di hargai dan pelukan dari jauh dariku untuk kalian para pembaca!

Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak atas yang favorite, followers dan reviewers! dan mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, maupun yang siders! XD


	10. Chapter 10

*ngintip* etto... maaf ane tiba-tiba gak ada kabar, yah, sesuai yang ane bilang di profil, sekarag ane persiapan PSG, jadi tugasnya gak tanggung-tanggung, apa lagi pas mau naik kelas ntar bakal ada tes kejuruan 1 siklus akuntansi. kuharap pembaca mengerti *bow* (lanjut ke A/N bawah)

Warning: typo, OOC dan segala tetek bengeknya. disclaimer: chara kecuali OC bukan milikku~

* * *

Ch 10

Sebulan setelahnya. Di sebuah bangunan seperti Colloseum, dengan bendera di setiap sisi, bangku penonton terisi penuh hingga ada yang berdiri, siswa B class sedang berlatih sihir di pertarungan yang sebenarnya melawan beberapa monster yang sekolah punya.

Di koridor menuju ruang tunggu...

Takuya membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan, dan bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya, dia menunjuk sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Ke...kenapa? bu-bukannya kalian akan kesini tahun depan?"tanyanya tergagap

"Ah... ini karena suatu kejadian dua hari yang lalu..." balas Tetsuya sambil melirik kakaknya (Seishirou) sambil menghela nafas. Seishirou tersenyum di paksakan.

"Dua hari lalu? Ada apa?" tanya Takuya lagi, penasaran

"Sebenarnya ini hal biasa, saat aku dan teman-temanku, juga teman-teman Shirou-nii sedang berkunjung ke museum..." Tetsuya mulai cerita.

'Sudah lama aku nggak ke museum' batin Takuya diam-diam.

"Karena teman-temanku sedang iseng mereka mengunciku di ruangan lukisan..." lanjut Tetsuya.

'Aah... kejahilan anak muda... aku mengerti itu' batin Takuya sambil mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum geli.

"Shirou-nii tau dan mengira aku di bully... lalu dia menghajar mereka semua dengan sihirnya dan mereka pingsan... untung saat sadar mereka tak ingat apapun saat kakak menggunakan sihirnya" Tetsuya menghela nafas, tak biasanya dia bercerita dan bicara sebanyak ini.

Sekarang Takuya memandang Seishirou dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, benar-benar sulit diartikan tapi bukan dalam artian buruk, mungkin lebih seperti kagum(?)

"Maaf, aku bertindak terlalu berlebihan saat itu" kata Seishirou dengan muka bersalah

"Setelah meminta maaf dan pihak keluarga memaafkan, kami langsung dikirim kesini sesegera mungkin" kata Tetsuya mengakhiri ceritanya dengan baik, sopan, bermartabat dan barokah(eh)

Takuya facepalm _'Ah, entah apa yang harus kulakukan pada adik-adikku yang diluar dugaan ini...'_ batinnya nelangsa "Lalu? Kalian kesini bersama siapa?"

"Paman Kagami, bibi Himuro dan Sei-nii-sama" jawab Seishirou

"He? Sei juga?" . "Ooi! Takuya! Giliranmu nih!" teriak Koganei dari dalam ruang tunggu "Cepatlah ke gerbang!" katanya lagi.

"Oke! Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, sampai jumpa" jawab Takuya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ya, sampai nanti" . " _Ganbatte kudasai_ " jawab kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

 **Takuya POV**

Haleluyah!

Ah, maaf, hanya saja...

Sehebat apapun sebuah arena pertandingan, tak pernah kubayang kan akan sebegini... terbuka, padahal monsternya bukanlah jenis monster yang perlu di waspadai seperti, Chimera, Nemean Lion, Leak, Minotaur, Yamata no Orochi(yang ini lumayan kuat)... akh, pokoknya levelnya menengah... menurutku karena aku pernah melawan monster yang lebih mengerikan dan hebat dari _ini_. Dan arena ini, dengan penonton sebanyak ini... entah kenapa membuatku speechless, sedikit berdebar sih iya.

"Haha! Dia gemetaran tuh!"

"Ada apa nak?! Kau takut?!"

Ah, rupanya penonton disini kebanyakan dari golongan manusia BIASA dan... lumayan vulgar, masyarakat menengah keatas mungkin.

Aku melangkah menuju lawanku saat ini, seekor... seorang... salah satu dari Gorgon, monster berambut ular dan bertaring tajam yang terkena kutukan para dewa yang awalnya adalah tiga orang bersaudari manusia. Ironis sekali.

Tapi, apa benar hanya para dewa yang bisa mengutuk? Kurasa manusia juga bisa. Ini hanya pemikiranku sih.

Aku mengayunkan pedang yang kubeli di toko senjata minggu lalu (Dipilihkan Midorima) yang bisa menyalurkan energi sihir dan menampakkannya secara nyata.

 **Bwooosh**

Dan kobaran api biru melapisi permukaan pedang yang sebelumnya mengkilat terkena sinar matahari.

Dan decak kagum dengan jelas terdengar di telingaku

' _Api yang indah sekali_ ' ha? Aku tak mengenal suara ini...

...

Gorgon ini berbicara padaku?

Mata kuningnya yang seperti mata reptil haus darah itu menatap intens padaku, tapi entah kenapa aku tak takut sama sekali.

Ia berhenti bergerak mendekatiku saat jarak kami 30 meter jauhnya

Dia hanya disana, diam, menatapku

' _Sebenarnya aku bukanlah Gorgon seperti kelihatannya, aku bukanlah Gorgon yang asli'_ apa katanya? Sebentar, ini membuatku bingung sekaligus penasaran

"... Apa... maksudmu?"

' _mereka yang melakukan ini padaku, membuatku-kami menjadi seperti ini... awalnya kami adalah manusia... sama sepertimu...'_ dan dia meneteskan air mata...

Setetes...

Dua tetes...

Dengan ekspresi dingin menusuk ulu hati

' _Hanya karena aku dan saudariku yang sedang kelaparan mencuri beberapa buah di kebun, mereka menangkap kami dan meperlakukan kami dengan tidak manusiawi...'_ dia mendekat lagi padaku, tapi aku tidak mundur dan terus menatapnya, sekarang dia 10 meter di depanku.

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Cepat bunuh dia!"

"Apa kau terlalu takut sampai tak bisa bergerak?!"

"Bunuh monster itu!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

"... Bagaimana caranya agar kalian bisa sembuh?" tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan teriakan penonton

Raut mukanya berubah jadi sedih sekali ' _kumohon, sembuhkanlah adik-adikku, sebagai gantinya, bunuhlah aku, katanya jika kami ingin kembali, kami harus membunuh salah satu dari kami dan meminum darahnya... kumohon...'_

"Katanya?" sepertinya 'Dia'lah yang membuat gadis ini menjadi begini... yang bisa mengubah bentuk makhluk hidup menjadi monster seperti ini hanyalah... ilmu hitam. Sial, Tenebris ya? Sudah kuduga sekolah ini...

' _Kumohon! Siapapun kau... selamatkanlah adik-adikku!'_

"Oi, kalau kau mati, bagaimana dengan perasaan adik-adikmu? Apa kau tak memikirkannya?" oke, biar semuanya lebih jelas aku akan... "KELUARKAN SEMUA MAKHLUK GORGON YANG KALIAN PUNYA! AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN MEREKA!"

WUOOOOOO

"Dia berani sekali!"

"Menarik! Keluarkan mereka semua!"

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembantaian!"

 **Author POV**

Dan seiring dengan sorakan para penonton yang tertantang, kedua gerbang lainnya terbuka, menampilkan dua Gorgon lainnya. Tubuh mereka lebih besar dari manusia biasa, rambut mereka yang terdiri dari ular mendesis ganas dan taring mereka keluar dari mulut mereka, ekspresi mereka dingin tapi tatapan mereka haus akan darah. Tampak dari luar seperti itu.

"Taku-nii..." Tetsuya tak bisa tenang di tempat duduknya dan sangat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya di arena setelah melihat penampilan mereka, tiga monster sedang mengelilingi tubuh kakaknya yg kecil di banding mereka bertiga.

"... tenanglah, dia pasti tidak apa-apa" ucap Seishirou menenangkan adiknya dengan menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum lembut, sekilas dia bisa mendengar apa yang Gorgon pertama tadi katakan, hanya sekilas.. ' _bunuhlah aku'_... hanya itu. Dia kembali menatap arena dan mengrenyitkan alisnya, menatap intens pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

"... " dan Seijuurou hanya duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menyeringai, keadaan menjadi sangat menarik baginya

"Woeh... Taku berani sekali! Keren!" ucap Hayama kegirangan "Hajar mereka Takuya!"

"Kurasa dia terlalu terbawa suasana...kurasa?" ucap Koganei kebingungan juga sedikit khawatir

"Tch... si bodoh itu... apa yang dia lakukan-nanodayo?" Midorima menggerutu pelan

"Takuyacchi! Apa yang kau lakukan-ssu?!" teriak Kise sambil berdiri dan menggenggam pagar penonton, sangat, sangat khawatir, kabarnya sekali kau melihat mata Gorgon, kau akan berubah menjadi batu... yah, itu bukan hanya sekedar kabar. Tapi Gorgon memilih korbannya

Takuya menoleh ke arah bangku penonton, kearah orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kalian terlalu khawatir" walaupun dia mengucapkannya dengan biasa dan mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar, tapi semua itu tertulis di raut wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan yakin.

Lalu Takuya berbalik menghadap tiga Gorgon bersaudara dan mengelilingi arena dengan api miliknya, mencegah penonton untuk ikut campur, maupun menahan mereka untuk terlalu dekat dengan bangku penonton

"Jika kau ingin aku membunuhmu..." katanya sambil mengambil posisi kuda-kuda unik khas gaya berpedangnya "... setidaknya adik-adikmu harus tau dan merelakannya, aku tak ingin satupun dari mereka membenciku dan membalas dendam padaku, karena itu merepotkan" katanya dengan seringai

' _membunuh... kak, apa yang dia katakan?! Apa itu benar?!'_

' _Tidak kak! Jika salah kita harus mati, kita harus mati bersama!'_

' _Tapi...-' ._ "Bertarunglah denganku! Kalian bisa memikirkan ini saat kita bertarung, penonton mulai ngamuk tuh" kata Takuya sedikit sweatdrop merasakan hawa membunuh dari penonton yang kesabarannya mulai menipis.

Salah satu gorgon melesat dengan cepat kearahnya dan bersiap menerkamnya dengan taring dan kukunya yang tajam tapi dengan cepat dia menghindar ke samping, lalu dari belakang gorgon lainnya mengayunkan kukunya ke punggungnya tapi Takuya melompat menjauhi dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan, lalu dari samping gorgon lainnya mengayunkan tombaknya dan ditahan oleh pedangnya di tangan kanannya, setelah itu mereka saling beradu senjata, dan dentingan logam terdengar nyaring hingga seluruh arena karena kekuatan di setiap ayunan.

Percikan bunga api berwarna merah menari di kobaran api biru, Takuya bertarung seakan menari dengan pedangnya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia berhadapan dengan banyak pertarungan sebelum ini.

Penonton mulai berteriak bersemangat dan keriuhan mulai terdengar hingga keluar Colloseum. Di kota, mereka yang tidak ke Colloseum juga bisa menonton lewat sebuah layar yang di sediakan. Jika bisa diumpamakan, keadaannya seperti menonton piala dunia saja.

Kembali ke arena, Takuya berhasil mendorong tombak itu dan menendang gorgon di belakangnya untuk menjauh, lalu dia berhasil menahan serangan kuku yang setajam pedang itu dengan pedangnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat dan itu membuat para penonton menelan ludah gugup dan penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dan selama beberapa saat itu terjadi.

' _Bunuhlah kami semua!'_ salah satu dari adik gorgon yang pertama berbicara _'Aku tak mau jika salah satu dari kami harus mati! Kita harus hidup bersama, kita harus mati bersama! Karena kita hanya memiliki satu sama lain, bukankah itu janji kita dulu?!'_ teriakannya penuh emosi yang pasti akan menyentuh siapapun yang mendengarnya, dalam hal ini hanya Takuya dan yang punya kemampuan itu, Seishirou.

' _nah, kak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_ batin Seishirou diam-diam sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan menumpukan tangannya ke lututnya.

' _oi, oi, bukankah ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga?'_ batin Takuya sweatdrop lalu mendorong Gorgon itu dan menendangnya hingga dia menjauh beberapa meter.

Lalu Gorgon lainnya menyelinap di belakangnya dan dengan cepat tanpa dia sadari, melukai lengannya dengan sayatan yang cukup dalam dan darah mengucur deras dari lukanya ' _sepertinya aku terlalu keras menendangnya'_ batinnya sambil mendesis merasakan nyeri di tangannya.

"TAKUYA-CCHI! Beraninya mereka... Midorima-cchi! Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu-ssu?!" protes Kise dan Midorima yang duduk di sebelahnya mengrenyit kesal.

"Aku tenang bukan berarti aku tidak kesal-nanodayo, tapi ini adalah pertarungan Takuya... segala luka, serangan, kekalahan dan kemenangan hanya miliknya seorang, kita hanya bisa menonton-nanodayo" katanya dengan suara yang dalam, dia mengeratkan kepalannya yang bertumpu di pangkuannya, dia menajamkan pandangan matanya pada arena, dia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Setelah mendengar itu Kise kembali menatap arena dan melihat tatapan Takuya yang tak gentar sedikitpun, lalu Kise menutup mulutnya hingga membentuk garis tipis dan melihat kebawah, menahan diri "Jangan kalah Takuyacchi" katanya seakan berdoa kepada bumi.

' _Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain'_ Batin Takuya dan dia menancap kan pedangnya ke tanah, lalu Tanah arena bergejolak dan muncul beberapa tiang yang menahan pergerakan Ketiga gorgon tadi.

' _Kutukan untuk bersaudara lebih gampang karena jika salah satu dari bersaudara itu terkena, yang lainnya juga ikut terkena, apalagi jika ikatan batin mereka kuat, dan yang menjadi pusat kutukan ini adalah...'_ dan langkahnya terhenti di hadapan anak tengah, Gorgon bersisik Hijau.

Yang menjadi fokus di matanya yang biru seperti langit itu adalah tanda ular di dahi gorgon itu, tanda itu melingkar dan kepala tanda itu menggigit ekornya, Takuya sedikit menurunkan tiang itu yang juga membungkukkan gorgon itu, saudaranya gusar tapi Takuya segera menenangkan mereka dengan senyumnya yang seakan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Pelepasan kutukan membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit, apalagi sekarang akan tiga kali lipatnya, Takuya menghela nafas karena dirinya sendiri heran karena menolong gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Tapi memang begitulah dia.

' _Yah, mungkin karena mereka adalah seorang gadis'_ katanya sambil tersenyum geli dan mengendikkan bahu secara biasa.

Setelah sampai di hadapan gorgon itu, Takuya menangkupkan pipi gorgon itu dengan tangannya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan anak itu lakukan?" para penonton bertanya-tanya, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali mengrenyitkan alisnya dan menutup matanya ' _Ya ampun anak itu'_

Takuya menempelkan dahinya pada gorgon itu dan lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah mereka "Mungkin ini akan sakit sedikit" gumamnya tapi gorgon itu bisa mendengar.

Lalu Takuya mulai membacakan mantra dan saat itu terjadi, ada rasa sakit seakan rambut mereka di tarik paksa dan kulit mereka tersayat ribuan jarum kecil, raungan kesakitan menggema ke seluruh arena dan mereka yang tidak tau mungkin akan mengira bahwa ia sedang menyiksa mereka.

Penonton semakin bersorak riuh, menenggelamkan raungan kesakitan para Gorgon yang sekarang tubuh mereka bersinar dan perlahan-lahan mengecil... berubah bentuk... hingga menyerupai manusia.

Mereka berhenti bersorak dan terbelalak menatap arena.

Disana sudah tidak ada Gorgon, hanya 3 gadis dan 1 pemuda.

Ketiga gadis itu kini di selimuti kain putih yang menutupi seluruh badan mereka, dan saat ini menangis bahagia dan berpelukan satu sama lain. "Kami mengaku kalah!" teriak mereka serempak dan pertandinganpun dengan resmi berakhir dengan keterkejutan penonton. Dan senyum penuh arti dari Seishirou.

Akhir yang mudah di tebak? Kurasa juga begitu karena yang kusuguhkan adalah sudut pandang orang ketiga yang serba tau

 **Midorima POV**

Apa yang terjadi?

Mereka tadi bertarung begitu sengit dan bahkan Takuya terluka, dan para Gorgon itu terdorong jauh, pandangan mereka begitu fokus dan kekuatan di setiap ayunan dan serangan sudah terlihat jika ada kekuatan dan niat, aku bisa merasakan jika mereka serius saat bertarung...

Tapi sihir di akhir itu... apa dia sudah tau? Bagaimana bisa?

Takuya dan para gorgon tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya karena mereka terkunci jauh di penjara bawah tanah...

Aku harus memintanya untuk menjelaskan

Karena keselamatannya adalah tanggung jawabku meskipun itu adalah pertarungannya

 **Seijuurou POV**

Dia dan para Gorgon itu berkomunikasi, karena itu dia tau. Dia bahkan berniat menyelamatkan mereka dari awal, tapi sengaja mengulur waktu dan mengadakan pertandingan hanya untuk menghibur penonton dan mendapat nilai.

Selama pertandingan dia tidak melepaskan sihir kecuali saat pertama dan terakhir, mungkin karena musuhnya menggunakan fisik maka ia juga menggunakan fisik. Lagipula sihir melepas kutukan memakan banyak energi tergantung berapa orang yang akan di lepaskan, apalagi kali ini tiga kali lipatnya... jadi dia melakukannya di saat terakhir...

Dia benar-benar menikmati saatnya, orang yang menarik.

 **Author POV**

Seusai pertandingan, di ruangan perawatan.

Midorima menjilat luka Takuya dan dalam hitungan detik luka itu mengecil dan tertutup sempurna. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi Midorima benar-benar dibuat bertekuk lutut oleh darah yang barusan ia rasakan.

"Wow" komentar Takuya sambil memegang dan melihati lengan bekas lukanya, tidak ada jejak luka di sana

"Jadi begitu, kau **sedikit** ceroboh tadi... hem... aku mengerti" kata Midorima dengan nada sarkastik

"Jangan begitu Shintarou, aku sudah minta maaf kan? Aku sudah lama tidak bertarung jadi... aku terbawa suasana" kata Takuya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum garing.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seseorang melesat masuk dan menghampiri Takuya, memeluknya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Midorima menjatuhkan kotak P3K.

Kise dan Kagami yang di ambang pintu menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Tetsuya membelalakkan matanya.

Seishirou membeku saking kagetnya.

Dan Seijuurou stay cool.

"Bi-Bibi Him-maksudku, Tatsuya?!" Teriak Takuya sambil menjauhkan 'bibi'-nya dan menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Takuya!" kata Tatsuya sambil memeluk keponakannya erat "Aku mencemaskanmu! Lukamu bagaimana?!" lalu dia melihat Takuya dari atas kebawah untuk memeriksa luka keponakannya itu.

"A-aku tak apa, lukaku sudah sembuh... sedang apa kau di sini?" Tatsuya tidak suka dia panggil 'bibi', entah kenapa, tapi mereka berdua dekat sejak kecil. Maksudku-benar-benar dekat seakan tak terpisahkan.

"Kau tidak tau? Aku seorang guru di sini..." Tatsuya menaikkan alisnya.

"HAH?! Kenapa-maksudku... Bagaimana... Siapa?!" Takuya speechless.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi selama kau disini aku selalu mengawasimu. Kelakuanmu disini tu benar-benar... dasar pembawa masalah" kata Tatsuya sambil menyundul-nyundulkan dahi Takuya, keponakannya yang saat ini sedang speechless dengan ekspresi yang sangat shock.

Lalu dia memeluk Takuya kembali "Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat, sangat khawatir tadi..." katanya, pipinya merasakan lembutnya rambut Takuya dan tercium wangi dari keponakannya itu, tubuh yang dulu kecil kini sudah memiliki otot dan perawakannya sudah lebih gagah dibanding dulu. Tapi tetap saja... dia tidak kehilangan 'kecantikan' yang sudah dari dulu dia dapat.

"... Tatsuya, kau sudah tau kalau aku tak suka dibilang cantik kan?" kata Takuya dengan nada tersinggung seakan membaca pikirannya.

"Eh? Tapi kau memang cantik kok" . "APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Aah... dia bahkan tidak bertindak seperti itu jika aku terluka, Takuya, kau membuatku iri" gumam Kagami.

"Ah, bahkan pamanpun bisa iri pada keponakannya?" goda Seijuurou.

"Berisik" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

Lalu dibalik bayang-bayang ada seseorang yang barusan pergi dengan tergesa dan raut muka yang penuh dengan nafsu, ketidak sabaran, dan kegelisahan. Seseorang yang akan memulai perjalanan hidup Takuya menjadi tidak terduga.

.

.

Setelah itu Takuya mengantar ketiga gadis yang sebelumnya jadi gorgon itu sampai gerbang depan sekolahnya, dia merekomendasikan mereka untuk ikut berlayar di kapal pedagang milik kenalannya karena tentu saja mereka sudah tak bisa tinggal disini lagi.

"Sudah kubilang pada Paman Edward kalau kalian akan bergabung dengannya dan kru-nya, sampaikan salamku padanya ya, dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kata Takuya mengucapkan perpisahan.

Gadis berambut cokelat muda panjang medekat dan mencium pipi Takuya "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu, kau adalah penyelamat hidup kami" katanya sambil menangis terharu.

Dan kedua adiknya juga ikut memeluk sambil menangis bahagia, penuh terima kasih.

Takuya balas memeluk mereka.

Dan mereka berpisah dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan poni panjang sampai menutupi sebelah matanya berdiri berhadapan dengan anak berambut hitam yang lebih kecil darinya.

Remaja itu berkata dengan lantang dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat pada bocah lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

 _Aku... untukmu seorang..._

 _Akan mengabdikan diriku, hidupku, karena..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

* * *

WTF?! Himuro itu istri Kagami tapi?

Ah, itu pasti yg kalian pikirkan

Tapi Himuro adalah saudara jauh Takuya dari kakeknya, dan sesama saudara tak boleh menikah.

Semurahan apapun harem itu, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya! *guts*

Maksudku, ayolah! Pasti semua orang yg pernah lihat dia mengatakan dia ganteng kan? Meskipun bukan chara favorit juga, kan? Dia ganteng kan? Dan menurutku, harem di kurobas tak lengkap tanpa ikemen satu ini, Muahahaha.

dan tentang baju para tokoh... ah, aku akan menyerahkan itu pada imajinasi kalian saja. aku payah dalam mendesain.

cukup. sekarang ttg jalan cerita.

nanti aku akan menceritakan masa lalu kagami dan himuro, nanti.

dan kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk perubahan drastis dalam cerita. sangat drastis. aku tak akan menceritakan bagaimana sekolah mereka karena menurutku membosankan. genre incest dan homo ingin ku jadikan genre sampingan tapi jadinya seperti genre utama di beberapa chap awal ini. kokoro-san ane sedih.

ah, ane harap para pembaca tahan dengan sikap ane yang seenaknya, darah B ane terlalu kental ditambah sifat Aries yang juga tak kalah kental sampe ane eneg sendiri.

see you next chapie~


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

[Kuroko Takuya, Akashi Seishirou, Akashi Tetsuya, harap segera datang ke kantor kepala sekolah.]

Hari ini kelas B sedang ada kelas ramuan. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, belum 3 bulan kedua bersaudara Akashi itu masuk sekolah, mereka sudah sekelas dengan Takuya (sebelumnya mereka di kelas C). Dan dengan mudah juga mereka menjadi murid yang populer, diantara siswa maupun guru. Mereka juga sering makan bersama jika tak ada fangirl yang mengejar.

"Takuya, kau ngapain kali ini?" tanya Koganei penuh selidik.

Takuya memutar bola nafasnya "Mana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu jika tanda ini masih melekat padaku? Aku tidak mau mati tercekik!" kata Takuya sambil menunjukkan corak tali di lehernya.

Hayama tertawa keras sampai menarik perhatian beberapa murid "Kau tuh tak bisa kapok Takuya! Sebelumnya mereka menghukummu mengecat ruang musikkan?" katanya yang saat ini sedang berpegangan pada meja.

"Dan karena kau juga 'menghias' alat musik kali ini hukumanmu ini... aah Takuya, kalau mau jahil juga ada batasnya..." Koganei menghela nafas lelah.

"Hei! Gara-gara aku ruang musiknya penuh warna! Jadi tak membosankan kan?! Ruang itu terlalu kuno! Aku jadi ngantuk melihatnya!" protes Takuya, lalu dia meletakkan peralatannya "Aku pergi dulu" katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Di koridor mereka bertemu dan saling lempar senyum. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan tentang apa saja, para adik bertanya banyak sekali tentang sekolah pada kakaknya, dan sang kakak menanyakan kabar adik-adiknya. Tapi tetap saja, di koridor mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"A-Akashi-sama!"

"Kyaaa~ hari ini pun mereka keren!"

"Bareng Kuroko-sama lagi yaa!"

"Apa mereka bersahabat?"

"Aku tak tahu tapi mereka serasii!"

"Akashi-sama! Lihat kesini!"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum hangat pada mereka, begitu juga Tetsuya yang disambut lengkingan penuh pemujaan. Bahkan ada yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah. Tapi Takuya stay cool dan seolah tak mendengar apapun, tau kenapa?

Takuya terlalu fokus dan berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri hingga tak mendengar lengkinag para mahkluk betina itu. Dan bahkan saking fokusnya dia lupa menutup pikirannya hingga adik-adiknya harus menahan tawa.

'Kenapa lagi nih? Aku gak ngapa-ngapain! Selama seminggu aku tak melakukan apapun dan itu menyiksaku! Kalau tidak salah aku dihukum selama sebulan, tapi kenapa sekarang di panggil? Apa mereka mau mencabut mantranya? Tidak, tidak mungkin, aku sudah hafal semua guru disini (saking seringnya kena marah) mereka selalu memegang janji mereka! Atau... aku ketahuan lagi, mati aku, aku mati mati mati mati I'M GONNA FUCKING DEAD!' begitulah, pikiran yang muluk sekali untuk seorang Akashi(yang saat ini Kuroko) Takuya.

Tak kuat lagi, Tetsuya dan Seishirou tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kebetulan lorong tempat mereka sekarang sepi. Muka Takuya seperti bilang 'sial-aku-lupa-menutup-pikiranku' lalu lama kelamaan karena tawa mereka tak berhenti, berubah ke 'berhenti-tertawa-atau-entah-apa-yang-terjadi'.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Takuya menelan ludah saat Seishirou membuka pintu.

"Kepala sekolah, apa anda memanggil kami?" tanyanya penuh sopan santun.

Sosok kepala sekolah yang duduk di belakang mejanya adalah sosok yang menguar aura kebijaksanaan sekaligus kehebatannya, yang terselubung dalam raganya yang bersahaja. Takuya mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan simbol Tenebris, walaupun sedikit tersembunyi. Dia hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Benar. Dan Takuya, jangan khawatir, kami tak akan mencabut hukumanmu sebelum waktunya" kata kepala sekolah dengan senyum hangat. Seishirou dan tetsuya tertawa kecil. Takuya tersenyum garing. Dalam hati kecewa berat.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Kalian pasti tau kalau tak lama lagi akan ada festival sihir di sekolah ini kan?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kalian menjadi bawahanku secara langsung bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang kupilih untuk menjadi panitia penyelenggaraan sekaligus keamanan. Dan pemimpinnya adalah kau, Akashi Seishirou" mereka berkedip terkejut.

"Baiklah, akan kujadikan festival ini adalah festival terbaik yang pernah diselenggarakan, serahkan saja padaku" kata Seishirou penuh keyakinan.

"Dan untuk masing masing bagian, Penyelenggaraan akan kuserahkan padamu, Tetsuya, dan keamanan padamu, Takuya."

"Baik". "He? AKU?!" sungguh reaksi yang berlawanan sekali. Adakah yang pecaya bahwa mereka saudara? Tidak? Akupun juga tidak :v

"Kenapa Takuya?" kepala sekolah tersenyum dengan misteriusnya

"Tidak apa-apa, saya akan melakukannya" kata Takuya memperbaiki sikap 'pasti ada apa-apanya nih' batinnya was-was, pernah sekali dia menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan saat lomba antar kelas berlangsung, dan kepala sekolah memberinya bawahan anak-anak yang terkenal bermasalah seantero sekolah. Walaupun sekarang mereka menjadi patuh seutuhnya pada Takuya, ingat HANYA pada Takuya. Misterius sekali.

Setelah mereka di berikan rancangan konsepnya, mereka pun bermaksud akan segera kembali ke kelas, saat mereka mencapai pintu kepala sekolah memanggil kembali.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi, Takuya" Takuya menoleh, Kepala sekolah tersenyum dengan hangatnya "Tak usah menyamarkan namamu lagi" Dan Takuya bersumpah dia melihat aura gelap dan mistis yang keluar dari kepala sekolah itu.

Ternyata yang juga menjadi panitia bersama mereka bertiga adalah 20 orang termasuk Kise, Midorima, Hayama, Koganei dan Furihata dengan pembimbing Himuro, Murasakibara dan Aomine.

"... kenapa Atsushi dan Daiki-san ada di sini? Dan apa tak apa meninggalkan Jepang, Daiki-san?" tanya Takuya

"Kami kenalan dari kepala sekolahmu, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kalian para bocah berbuat kekacauan, dengan kata lain, pembimbing. Dan soal itu, aku punya orang yang kupercayai untuk mengurusnya (makdudnya: Aomine Shouichi)" jawab Aomine Daiki dengan seringai evil.

"Ooh..." balas Takuya datar. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap rekan-rekannya "siapa yang menjadi bagian keamanan?" tanyanya.

Sekitar 10-12 orang maju, termasuk diantaranya Midorima, Hayama, dan... "GEH! JAKI?!" maksudnya Haizaki Shougo, rival Takuya di berbagai pertandingan.

"Yo! KUYA, bekerjalah dengan benar nanti, pendek" katanya dengan seringai jahil.

"BERISIK! Jangan panggil aku pendek metang-mentang tinggimu beda sesenti denganku!" benar, tinggi mereka dulunya sama, dan di pemeriksaan fisik baru-baru ini, ternyata tinggi Haizaki lebih satu senti dari Takuya.

"Ya-ya, diamlah, **pendek** " katanya lagi sambil mengorek telinganya. Sampai mereka berdua merasakan tangan besar di kepala mereka, dan senyum Aomine yang bukan jenis senyum baik-baik.

"Senangnya dapat anggota yang muda dan bersemangat " katanya

Haizaki dan Takuya tak berkutik "Mo-mohon bantuannya..." Midorima, Himuro dan Akashi bersaudara hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Skip hingga hari H

Takuya memandangi 'seragam' panitia, tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja... "Kenapa pakai yukata, topeng dan pedang? Ninja atau samurai?" . "Kyaaa~ kalian gagah sekali~ Tetsuya-kun dan Takuya-kun manis sekali~" teriak Reo, perancang seragam mereka. "Reo-senpai, tolong" potong Takuya.

"Aah, Sebenarnya aku ingin memakaikan kalian kostum butler dan maid, tapi ketua dewan guru tak setuju~ sayang sekali~" katanya sambil menyangga pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

'Untung tak disetujui' batin semuanya lega.

Dan merekapun berpencar untuk mengawasi jalannya festival.

Peri-peri berterbangan dan tertawa, balon yang membumbung tinggi di langit, potongan kertas warna-warni di udara, hiruk-pikuk orang-orang, nyanyian, parade, lomba, stan-stan yang ramai pengunjung. Suasana itu sangat meriah dan bersahabat. Memang ada beberapa kekacauan kecil, tapi itu semua dengan mudah di atasi. Takuya dan adik-adiknya menikmati festival bersama untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, terakhir mereka menikmati festival adalah festival musim panas yang lusanya adalah hari pelayaran pertama Takuya.

"Taku-nii-san, Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding menembak? Kita lihat siapa yang mendapat hadiah terbanyak" ajak Seishirou. Takuya dan Tetsuya mengangguk setuju "Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan pemenang selama sehari ya!" tambah Takuya.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa tak lama lagi sesuatu akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan

.

.

Hari semakin siang dan festival semakin ramai, untung cuaca hari itu tidak cerah dan juga tidak mendung, sekarang giliran Takuya patroli bersama Haizaki dan Midorima. Keadaan mereka? Sepi seperti kuburan, tak ada yang bicara, semua fokus dengan urusan masing-masing.

Takuya fokus dengan kertas laporan di tangannya dan alat komunikasi di telinganya. Midorima fokus melihat-lihat sekeliling, sedangkan Haizaki sibuk mengabsen wanita-wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga mereka mendengar suara nafas terkejut para pengunjung dan perhatian semuanya yang pada satu titik dan merekapun melihat ke arah yang sama.

Disatu sisi bagian sekolah, tepatnya di bagian luar tempat gudang senjata sihir berada, ada sebuah tiang hitam dan raksasa yang menjulang ke atas langit, awan berubah arah, memutar berbentuk langit badai, angin yang awalnya begitu tenang berubah menjadi ganas dan menerbangkan beberapa atap stan, orang-orang menjadi panik dan berlarian mencari perlindungan.

"Semuanya! Cepat masuk ke dalam gedung!" instruksipun di berikan. dan para manusia yang ketakutanpun segera memasuki gedung. Pintu dan jendela ditutup rapat-rapat, mantra pelindung segera di rapalkan, dan sebagian murid-murid akademi keluar untuk bersiaga, yang lainnya ada di dalam untuk melindungi warga.

Beberapa alat penerangan yang berupa obor di nyalakan, yang awalnya berwarna kuning datau merah seperti api pada umumnya, kini berubah jadi ungu kehitaman. Lalu entah dari mana makhluk-makhluk hitam bermunculan dari bawah tanah, dari dinding, dari langit-langit gedung. dan dari langit kejauhan, terlihat pasukan penyihir dengan aura hitam di sekeliling mereka. Tetsuya dan Seishirou merapalkan segala mantra sihir yang mereka bisa utuk melindungi warga, begitu juga dengan murid lainnya. Dan ada suatu kejanggalan besar yang mungkin akan terlewat.

Dimana para guru? Atau staf sekolah? Memikirkan itu Takuya segera bergegas keluar "Tetsu! Shirou! Kupercayakan yang disini pada kalian!" yang di balas anggukan mantab kedua adiknya.

"Hei! Apa kalian tau dimana Mrs. Thompson?! Aku tak bisa menemukannya!" .

"Sial! Padahal dia yang bisa merapal barier yang kuat!"

"Ada yang melihat Mr. Licht?!"

"Di mana penjaga gedung?!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Benar, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa musuh menyerang kedung sekolah yang (sepertinya) telah ditinggalkan 'pengurus'nya? Meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab mereka?

"TATSUYA?! TATSUYA!" Takuya berteriak dan berlari di tengah kekacauan untuk mencari seorang anggota keuarganya itu. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, dia tak melihat satupun guru di festival.

Berbagai spekulasi pun meluncur cepat dalam benaknya.

Mereka melarikan diri sebelum ini terjadi. Mereka bersekongkol dengan penyerang sekolah (yang di pastikan adalah organisasi Tenebris). Mereka ditipu dan saat ini di sandera di suatu tempat. Atau mereka sengaja meninggalkan sekolah ini untuk memberikan murid-muridnya pada musuh? Berulang-kali di bicarakan bahwa angkatan tahun ini adalah yang terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Apa mereka mengincarnya?

Tapi Tatsuya bukan orang yang seperti itu... rasa-rasanya tak mungkin kalau dia...

Atau jangan-jangan selama ini hanya kebohongan dan dia mengenakan topeng?

Takuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan prasangka itu jauh-jauh. Lalu memfokuskan diri mencari Tatsuya dan mempertahankan sekolah ini. Banyak yang harus di lindungi.

"Takuya!" Takuya menoleh, ternyata Aomine "Kau tak usah keluyuran! Sekarang tugasmu amankan para penduduk dan para junior!"

"Tapi Daiki-san! Ta-tatsuya-sensei-" . "Tidak ada TAPI! Sekarang kembali ke rombongan dan lakukan tugasmu! Ini perintah!" kata Aomine penuh ketegasan dan penekanan. Takuya mengangguk dan berlari kembali "Pastikan kau menemukannya Daiki-san" katanya saat melewati Aomine. Aomine mengangguk "Percayalah padaku".

Sesampainya di sana Takuya segera menunjukkan jalan kabur bawah tanah pada mereka, sebuah jalan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tau, sebuah jalan yang sepertinya terlupakan dan kuno sekali.

"Aku menemukannya saat 'penjelajahan sendiri' jika kalian penasaran" kata Takuya menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap oleh kawan-kawan dan saudaranya. "Jalan ini hanya ada satu jalur dan tidak bercabang, ujungnya adalah sebuah hutan di belakang gunung"

 **BLAAAAR**

Suara ledakkan pun terdengar dan bangunanpun goyah "Sekarag cepat masuk! Jangan menoleh ke belakang!" teriak Takuya. Para penduduk pun berebut masuk setelah Takuya memanggil peliharaannnya yang berupa burung yang bercahaya untuk menerangi jalan. "Para murid tahun pertama! Kelas manapun itu!" lalu para Junior memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Tugas kalian adalah melindungi para penduduk dan memperingatkan negara bagian lainnya!" lalu para junior itu masuk ke terowongan dengan membawa peralatan sihir di tangan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka sudah merapal mantra.

"Kak, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tetsuya menarik jubah kakaknya pelan. Tatapannya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Apa kau... akan tetap disini?" tanya Seishirou juga. Takuya tersenyum lembut dan membelai kedua kepala adiknya.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Tugasku adalah mengamankan para penduduk. Penduduk awam sudah, sekarang tinggal penduduk sekolah" katanya beralasan

Lalu tiba-tiba kilatan petir yang cukup besar menyambar di dekat mereka

 **CRIK JGLAAAARRRR**

Sepertinya ada yang merapalkannya, di lihat dari jaraknya, musuh sudah dekat.

"Sekarang cepatlah masuk!" kata Takuya mendorong para adiknya masuk ke terowongan itu. Adik-adinya menoleh ke belakang-ke arahnya- dengan ekspresi yang amat, sangat khawatir.

Takuya menyempatkan mengecup kedua kening adiknya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kuserahkan mereka pada kalian, sampaikan salamku pada ayah, ibu, sei dan paman Kagami. Aku menyayangi kalian."

Dan pintupun tertutup.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuu~ akhirnya ane bisa melanjutkan! Senangnya dalam hatii~ bisa melanjutkan~ dan maaf kalo terasa pendek'-')

Seriously, minggu-minggu ini adalah minggu yang SANGAT sulit bagiku, seorang pelajar yang akan menghadapi MAGANG/PRAKERIN. Seabrek tugas dengan deadline 2-3 hari .

DUDE I'M GONNA BE FUCKING DEAD

Takuya: YEAH SAME HERE *pelintir Author*

To: Midorima Shintarou (RP Indo-YEAH THAT'S YOU MATE) makasih sarannya~ *peluk* *cipika-cipiki* /semplak

Perjalanan Takuya masih jauh, aku sudah punya rencana tersendiri, semua (sepertinya) akan berpusat padanya*grin* meskipun chap-chap awal benar-benar datar tak ada gelombang. Aku menerima saran dan komentar juga kritik! Tapi aku tak menerima flame (syukurlah tak ada hingga saat ini) aku membutuhkan dukungan kalian untuk tetap melanjutkannya! Aku sangat bahagia jika kalian menyukai cerita ini! Dan kuharap kalian juga mereview chapter ini~ that's it! See you next time!

Ah, dan untuk yang penasaran siapa orang misterius di chapter lalu, entah siapapun kau #semplak.

Orang itu adalah salah satu dari karakter tak bernama dengan peran penting yang melegenda itu! XD waah! Aku tak percaya bahwa aku membuatnya! Yehet~


	12. Chapter 12

My Adventure -Chapter 12

presented by: Zanas-kun

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke characters are not mine

warning: OOC, Typo, EYD, alur yang rada gaje, overpowered main character, male x male

sorry for the long wait ;) enjoy!

* * *

Langit di atasnya seakan bisa runtuh kapan saja, suara seperti retakan pada langit tak henti-hentinya meraung, angin kencang menerbangkan beberapa material dan para penyihir hitam meninggalkan jejak hitam di segala penjuru, teriakan pertarungan terdengar di sana sini, kilatan sihir yang dirapalkan mengalahkan cahaya petir di sela awan.

Takuya terus berlari dan berteriak, mengarahkan para warga sekolah lain yang tak mampu lagi untuk ke tempat aman, bersama Haizaki, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine dan yang lainnya. Para penyihir hitam mulai merapalkan mantra serangan berskala besar dan pihak murid harus mati-matian mempertahankan diri. di atas tanah berdarah yang mulai melayangkan bau anyir.

"Koganei! Apa kau masih kuat?!" tanya Hayama sambil membopong salah satu murid terluka pada pemuda bermuka kucing itu yang tengah mempertahankan barier.

"A-Aku tak apa! tapi sepertinya kami sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi! Ugh! sebaiknya cepatlah!" jawab Koganei. Dia berbaris melingkar bersama enam pemuda mengelilingi sebuah tempat untuk memulihkan para murid yang terluka. Mereka dikelilingi oleh aura dengan warna mereka masing-masing dari tubuh mereka.

"Koganei, Hayama! Mundurlah! Kau tangani yang terluka dan suruh mereka pindah tempat! Haizaki! Tolong lindungi mereka" Takuya berlari melewati pemuda itu dan merapalkan mantra petir yang cukup untuk memusnahkan para penyihir hitam dalam radius 10 meter. Selagi Koganei, dan Hayama dan murid yang telah pulih membantu yang lain untuk melarikan diri. Dan Haizaki melindungi mereka dengan bertarung juga.

Seperti pilar listrik yang berkesinambungan, seketika Takuya melumpuhkan mereka dan membuat mereka meregang nyawa di tangan pemuda 15 tahun itu. Sisa dari sihir yang cukup kuat itu masih tersisa di tangan Takuya, listrik berwarna biru terang menjalar di seluruh lengannya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kise sudah ada di belakangnya, menempelkan punggungnya.

"Aku akan membantumu Takuyacchi! Serahkan punggungmu padaku-ssu" kata Kise penuh keyakinan. Takuya tersenyum dan fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Para penyihir hitam kembali mengepung mereka dan tanpa basa basi langsung merapalkan mantra mematikan mereka, tongkat mereka terbuat dari tulang, baju mereka terbuat dari kegelapan, wajah mereka begitu jelek dan menakutkan, ada yang menyerupai Ular, ada yang gigi taringnya keluar seperti babi hutan, ada yang seperti monster laut, dan parahnya, semua penyihir itu adalah perempuan.

Dua penyihir langsung menyerang ke arah Takuya. Dia lalu menebaskan pedangnya untuk membelokkan serangan mereka ke arah penyihir hitam yang lain, lalu Takuya berlari maju, dan menebas pedangnya, membelah tubuh mereka hingga terbelah menjadi dua, lalu mereka berubah menjadi abu, kemudian dia melompat mundur untuk kembali menjaga belakang Kise. Kise menebaskan pedangnya dan memperpanjang jangkauan pedangnya, tubuh para penyihir terpotong tersayat sihir yang muncul dari pedangnya, dan mereka ambruk dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Kise merapalkan sihir apinya dan menciptakan sebuah Garis api yang luas dan seketika membakar tubuh Penyihir hitam dan tak membiarkan mereka lari.

Midorima bertarung dengan Aomine karena Murasakibara tentunya tak terlalu mengandalkan bantuan orang lain. Dia master sihir kalian ingat?

Murasakibara menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah dan merapalkan sebuah mantra pengikat pada para penyihir hitam untuk membuat mereka jatuh bersamaan dengan runtuhnya tanah ke dimensi tak berujung dari gerbang yang dia panggil. Midorima merapalkan mantranya untuk membuat hutan mini dengan segala tumbuhan beracun di dalamnya, lalu dia merapalkan mantra untuk menumbuhkan tanaman rambat beracun ke beberapa penyihir hitam, dan melilit mereka dengan tanaman itu. lalu kemudian dengan cepat dia juga menumbuhkan akar raksasa berduri ke arah lain dan memecut beberapa penyihir hitam sejauh beberapa meter, sedangkan yang lain membakar dan memotong, juga menghindari akar itu.

Sekeliling Aomine membara dengan aura biru laut yang indah, melapisi tubuh dan senjatanya, memperkuat pertahanan dan serangan kepala keluarga Aomine itu. Dia bertarung dengan kekuatan fisik dan hanya bisa melapisi senjatanya dengan sihirnya, tapi kemampuannya yang sangat diakui di kemiliteran dunia tak bisa di remehkan. Meskipun hanya dengan serangan fisik, dia sanggup menebas 50 orang sekaligus dengan sekali ayunan pedangnya yang besar.

Midorima berdiri membelakangi punggung Aomine, merapalkan mantra untuk kembali menumbuhkan hutan kecil yang didalamnya ada berbagai tumbuhan liar yang berbahaya, bahkan bagi penyihir sekalipun. Satu persatu penyihir dan makhluknya lenyap di telan hutan. Tak cukup sampai disitu, dia merapalkan mantra untuk menumbuhkan tumbuhan yang terdapat bunga pemakan daging berukuran sangat besar yang berbahaya. Tongkatnya yang terbuat dari kayu Oak tua dengan sayap peri dan darah Dryad tak kalah hebat dengan pedang aomine yang terbuat dari taring Naga.

Takuya dan Kise memanggil makhluk penjaga masing masing yang mereka dapat dan kontrak sebelum masuk sekolah ini. Milik Kise adalah Rubah berbulu emas dan berekor sembilan yang cantik dan mempesona, matanya yang berwarna emas juga tak kalah indah dan lembut namun memiliki sorot kekuatan yang kental. Sedangkan milik Takuya adalah Direwolf berbulu hitam dan bermata merah, raganya sangat besar dan menakutkan, dengan ganasnya dia menunjukkan gigi tajam besarnya pada para penyihir hitam, kukunya tajam menancap tanah, matanya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh dan mencabik-cabik siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ta-Takuyacchi, bagaimana bisa kau... Direwolf itu..."kata Kise tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Direwolf bermata merah terkenal sangat brutal dan liar, dan dikenal sebagai legenda tersendiri dalam ras Direwolf. Dan keuntungannya yang terbesar adalah, dia tak akan pernah terpengaruh sihir karena tak punya akal, dan kepribadian. Satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang tak terpengaruh sihir.

Seharusnya dia tak perlu sekaget itu karena rubah miliknya adalah makhluk legenda yang di kenal sebagai pembawa keberutungan.

"Ryouta, fokus saja pada apa yang ada di hadapanmu" kata Takuya tegas dan singkat. Kise menurut dan menoleh kembali ke hadapannya.

"Dire, kau boleh makan sekarang" kata Takuya dengan seringai dan Serigala itu melesat maju menancapkan taringnya pada para penyihir. Lengkingan kesakitan mereka tak mempengaruhi Takuya untuk menghabisi para penyihir hitam itu. Begitu juga dengan Kise.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan lihainya seakan menari dengan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing. mempesona orang yang melihat mereka di medan itu. Ayunan pedang mereka membelah tubuh para penyihir, sihir mereka memusnahkan mereka. Teriakan pertarungan mereka begitu kuat disamping raungan hewan mereka yang mengamuk di medan pertempuran. Tak mau kalah, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorimapun memanggil makhluk panggilan mereka, yang merupakan Panther dengan baju zirah warna perak, BloodSeeker yang mengenakan zirah emas dengan besi tajam di sepanjang lengannya, dan Hippogriff yang gagah dan masing-masing makhluk itu memiliki ukuran yang besar, diikuti oleh beberapa siswa yang berhasil memegang kontrak dengan makhluk lain. Mayoritas berwujud hewan.

Tapi para penyihir hitam tak kehabisan akal, yang bisa memegang kontrak tak hanya pihak Takuya. Merekapun memanggil makhluk mereka. Banshee, Cerberus, Incubus, Mantis, Gamayun, dan makhluk lainnyapun terpanggil. Kebanyakan dengan tampang mengerikan yang sekaligus menggertak lawan mereka. Nyali para siswa menciut terlebih untuk yang memiliki makhluk yang terbilang cukup lemah.

"Jangan takut! Jangan kalian takut hanya karena hal ini! Setiap makhluk punya kelebihan sendiri, manfaatkanlah kelebihan itu sebaik mungkin!" teriak Aomine membangkitkan keberanian para siswa. "Bagaimana caranya? Pakai otak kalian!" karena mereka bersekolah disini tentunya bukan hanya untuk bermain-main.

"Gandhi! Pertahanan 8 tangan!" . "Poltergeist! Hujan es!" . "Pixy! Ilusi!" . "Elfy! Jarum cahaya!"

Para siswa pun mulai melancarkan serangan kembali, meskipun tak begitu banyak pengaruh mereka tak menyerah sedikitpun, mereka tak gentar, mencoba melawan rasa takut mereka dan kelemahan mereka. Tapi para penyihir hitampun melancarkan serangan yang tak kalah hebat.

Takuya mengeluarkan sihir angin yang bersandingan dengan sihir api Kise, melebarkan jarak serangan mereka, tapi para penyihir hitam itu menghindar dan berubah menjadi asap hitam, lalu melayang ke langit, dan menukik ke arah mereka secara bersamaan.

Kise selangkah di depan Takuya, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas selagi Takuya berubah halauan ke belakangnya dan melancarkan sihir tanah yang menyebabkan tanah menjadi retak dan menelan penyihir lainnya. Dari telapak tangan Kise keluar Cahaya Kuning terang, cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang dan melenyapkan para penyihir hitam yang lenyap seketika dalam wujud mereka yang seperti asap itu.

Takuya dan Kise memegang erat senjata mereka dan berlari memunggungi partner mereka masing masing. Lalu bebarengan menebaskan pedang mereka yang dialuri dengan sihir api mereka. Bagian Midorimapun tak kalah 'ramai', dengan makhluk kontrak di mana-mana dengan kemampuan mereka yang bermacam-macam membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Di samping mengeluarkan sihir mau tak mau Midorima dengan Aomine harus bertarung secara fisik juga, walaupun tidak begitu efektif tapi jika memberikan serangan yang cukup-

 **PLOP**

-Kepala mereka, atau bagian tubuh mereka yang mempunyai luka serius akan meledak dan menyemburkan bagian dalam tubuh mereka yang terkontaminasi.

"IBU!" salah satu murid berteriak, wajahnya seperti akan menangis.

Dihadapannya berdiri sesosok penyihir hitam dengan kepala tertunduk, di tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat penuh duri. Midorima dan Murasakibara yang ada di dekat sana membelalakkan mata, mulut mereka terbuka karena shock 'Mu-Mungkinkah!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Takuya mengeluarkan teriakan seiring dirinya yang berputar secara vertikal seperti gerakan kungfu dan dari kakinya keluar Angin berbentuk sabit yang membelah 7 orang penyihir di hadapannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat sosoknya, tapi matanya yang biru tetap memancarkan semangat.

Kise menundukkan dirinya sedikit sambil tetap menatap tajam lawannya, lalu tanah tempatnya berpijak retak, dan dalam sekejap mata sosok Kise menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kilatan Kuning yang menjalar di medang pertarungan, memusnahkan para penyihir hitam itu yang berteriak kesakitan dengan suara mereka yang melengking.

Sekilas, hanya sekilas, Midorima melihat 'sosok asli' mereka, sosok perempuan biasa yang tersenyum sekaligus menangis. Hatinya teriris oleh tragedi yang dia temukan, 'Jika penyihir perempuan, mungkinkah makhluk yang mengikat kontrak dengan mereka ini-!'

 **GROAAAAARR**

Raungan beberapa Goliath terdengar bersamaan dengan suara hempasan udara dan teriakan beberapa penyihir muda yang terlempar beberapa meter. Raungannya seperti menangis, setelah menghempaskan murid-murid itu para Goliath mengarah ke tempat Kise yang sedang mengatur nafas, yang lainnya ke tempat Takuya yang sedang sibuk bertarung.

Midorima menggigit bibirnya. ' _Pantas saja aku jarang melihat anak-anak bersama orang tuanya di kota ini, tidak, aku jarang melihat adanya orang dewasa disini'_. Lalu dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melilit dua Goliath yang menuju master dan partner(yang tidak diakuinya) itu, lalu dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan dua Goliath itupun hancur. Dia menoleh kearah Aomine yang sedang mengayunkan senjatanya yang besar, melempar tiga Penyihir sekaligus. Aomine melihat kearahnya, lalu kearah Kise dan Takuya, lalu dia mengangguk.

Dengan Begitu Midorima berlari menuju kedua temannya, dan posisinya di gantikan Murasakibara.

Takuya yang melihat dirinya terkepung menarik nafas dalam dalam _"Poseidon Altare, Submersi omnia,_ _praecipitabit eos in fluctibus_ _!"_. Dari bawah kakinya muncul lingkaran sihir dengan mantra air dan gambar dewa laut, lalu memancarkan cahaya biru laut dengan angin yang bergerak menghembus pakaian dan helaian rambutnya. Dengan cepat para penyihir muda di sekitar sana mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi mereka dengan membawa teman mereka yang tak bisa teleport, begitu juga Kise dan Midorima mereka berpindah ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana.

Lalu keluarlah Ombak yang sangat besar dengan tinggi hampir 15 meter, seperti Tsunami, menghapus dan menenggelamkan segalanya yang ada di hadapannya, di sekelilingnya, menyisakan sebuah area kosong yang di tengahnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih tegap berdiri.

Mataharipun tergelincir-itu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi benda langit yang terlihat hanya awan, cuaca terus menunjukkan badai petir di sertai angin, ledakan-ledakan tak henti-hentinya ada. Ini lah perang, seiring dengan terkurasnya sihir dan tenaga, sebagian dari mereka mulai kehilangan harapan. sekaligus kesadaran dan kewarasan.

"Pihak kita yang terluka semakin banyak... tapi... entah kenapa mereka tak ada habisnya" ucap seorang murid yang sedang mengobati temannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka menyerang kita? Kenapa guru tak ada saat kita membutuhkan mereka? Kenapa...kenapa ini terjadi! Seseorang tolong jelaskan!" dan dia menangis dan menggertakkan giginya, mengumpat dalam hati.

'Benar juga, tentang serangan ini... apakah hanya terjadi disini?' pikir Aomine di tengah pertarungannya. "Oi Takuya, kudengar kau bisa bertelepati dengan adik-adikmu..."

Takuya, seakan telinganya telah tertutup, pikirannya kalut tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan omongan Aomine yang tepat berada di belakangnya tak terdengar.

'Bagaimana keadaan Shirou dan Tetsu? Apakah ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Paman Kagami... maafkan aku... Tatsuya...Tatsuya... kau ada di mana...' begitu juga dengan hatinya, dia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, dan syukurlah dia tak bisa menangis saat ini.

"OI TAKUYA!" . "Heh?"

"Malah 'Heh'! apa kau dengar apa yang kukatakan BAKAYA?!" Aomine naik pitam, wajahnya berubah merah, mirip setan alas, gak eksotis lagi.

Alis Takuya berkedut "Apa itu? Nama julukanku yang baru? AHOmine-san?" lalu dia menyeringai

Lalu Aomine teringat akan seseorang yang mencetuskan julukan itu 'Tak kusangka aku akan mendengarnya lagi' batinnya sedikit bernostalgia. "AH! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU AHOMINE DASAR LANCANG!" selanjutnya Aomine menjitak kepala Takuya. Lalu Takuya membalas menyeruduk pinggangnya. Lalu mereka saling membalas di tengah pertarungan itu.

Midorima sweatdrop dari kejauhan "di tengah perang... mereka bodoh atau apa-nanodayo?"

"Ahahaha..." Kise ketawa garing.

Murasakibara mengigit ibu jarinya dan mengalirkan darahnya ke tongkatnya, dan tongkatnya berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu ungu. Sekejap mereka indah, tapi orang yang terkena kupu-kupu itu akan mempunyai kutukan, tubuh mereka berubah bentuk.

"Murasakibara-san! Tolong kendalikan kupu-kupu itu! Mereka hampir mengenai kami tadi!" teriak Koganei.

"Koganei! Hayama! Gomen! Tolong pasang barier di gedung atau ruangan yang kalian pakai untuk berlindung! yang terkuat yang pernah siapapun di antara kalian pelajari!" teriak Takuya dari kejauhan "Atsushi! Sudah kubilang jangan mengeluarkan terlalu banyak kupu-kupu kalau tak mampu kau kendalikan!" lalu Takuya menuding Murasakibara.

"Yah tak usah kau bilang kami juga tau!" lalu Hayama dan Koganei melanjutkan tugas mereka. Berlari mencari korban terluka, dan disusul oleh beberapa penyihir yang telah pulih.

" _Gomenne Taku-chin..._ " lalu Murasakibara mengayunkan tangannya, lalu beberapa kupu-kupu menghilang setelah menghinggapi beberapa penyihir hitam.

"GRRRRR... AAAHHH!" dan sebagai balasan, para penyihir hitam itu memunculkan gagak-gagak hitam dari tongkat sihir mereka, menelan kupu-kupu itu.

Selagi melihat pertarungan hewan terbang itu, perhatian para murid teralihkan oleh asap hitam jauh di atas yang melaju cepat di antara langit medan perang, lalu beberapa murid memanggil sapu terbang mereka dan menaikinya, dan menyerang 'asap' itu yang ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wujud lain dari penyihir hitam. Cahaya terlontar dari tongkat mereka, bertabrakan dengan sihir hitam dari penyihir jahat. Air mata terlinang di mata mereka beberapa saat karena mereka tau bahwa para penyihir dan makhluk yang mereka panggil tak lain adalah para orang dewasa, diantaranya adalah orang tua, saudara, keluarga mereka.

"Tragis memang, tapi tak ada jalan lain" gumam Takuya merasa iba. Seluruh sihir 'putih' mereka terhisap di ruang bawah tanah sekolah mereka, dan dirubah jadi sihir hitam, itu yang dia duga. Mengingat pilar yang muncul sebelum semua ini terjadi. ' _Tapi bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu. Ini medan perang_ ' pikirnya mantab yang lalu menghapus semua pemikiran yang menghalanginya, dan menetapkan tujuannya ' _aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan menemukan Tatsuya_ '

Takuya menggores tanah dengan pedangnya ke depan, dan retakan besarpun muncul menjatuhkan beberapa makhluk ke dalam 'jurang' yang tak terlihat dasarnya itu. Lalu Takuya menghentakkan kakinya dan meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya, lalu retakan besar itu tertutup rapat. Auranya yang berwarna Kuning berganti menjadi biru, Takuya menghadap ke kiri dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan ombak besarpun muncul, lalu dia ayunkan pedangnya menyentuh ombak itu dan ombak itu membeku, memerangkap beberapa makhluk beserta penyihir hitam di dalamnya, lalu mereka pecah berkeping keping. Di belakangnya, Aomine mengayunkan senjatanya yang besar ke kanan dan menghempaskan para penyihir hitam itu ke tumbuhan pemakan daging yang sengaja Midorima tumbuhkan untuk memakan mereka.

"Oi Takuyacchi! Aominecchi! disini masih ada kami-ssu!" Kata Kise yang sedang menahan para penyihir muda dengan sihirnya yang mengikat kaki mereka dan pelindung yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Ah Gomen Ryouta!" . "Salahmu sendiri ada di situ!" sungguh jawaban yang berbeda sekali dari kedua orang yang cocok berpartner di pertarungan secara tak terduga.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!" Kise nangis buaya.

"Sudahlah jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini-nanodayo!" muncul perempatan siku di kepala Midorima

" _Ah Mou_ aku ingin makan kue! Aku lapar! Aku ingin minum teh! Kapan ini berakhir?!" rengek Murasakibara.

"Kau berisik Murasakibara! Berhentilah merengek!" perempatan sikunya tambah satu.

Lalu Midorima mengendalikan darah para penyihir hitam, sebuah kemampuan asli ras Vampir. Membengkokkan tubuh mereka, menjadikan mereka perisai hidup. Dengan mudahnya dia mengendalikan mereka seperti boneka.

Para murid menatap takjub Takuya dan yang lainnya, mereka seperti menikmati pertarungan mereka, mereka bertarung seakan telah berpengalaman di medan tempur selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka tak tahu seberapa betul pemikiran mereka itu. dan karena itu, mereka termotivasi untuk bangkit kembali.

Entah hari telah malam, atau telah pagi, entah berapa lama mereka bertempur. Semua seakan tak ada habisnya dan waktu sangat terasa bergulir, dan parahnya lagi, bala bantuan musuh telah tiba. Menaiki makhluk sihir mereka yang telah terlihat bukanlah makhluk biasa, telah terlihat bahwa tingkatan sihir mereka tak bisa di remehkan.

"well, well, lihatlah para penyihir muda yang habis-habisan bertempur itu, sangat bersemangat" ucap seorang wanita, sekitar 20 tahun, rambut dan matanya hitam dan mempunyai telinga lancip. Mengenakan baju ketat hitam yang menunjukkan pahanya dan lekuk tubuhnya, serta kerah yang lebar seperti gaun zaman victoria, lalu jubah hitam yang menjuntai di belakangnya, terlihat ukiran hitam di pahanya, memanjang dan meliuk hingga tertutupi sepatu boot selutut berhak tinggi yang dia pakai.

"Dan mereka terlihat menggelikan Zwei, ah, apa anak itu yang tuan Hanamiya selalu ceritakan? Wah, benar-benar anak yang manis" dan pria di sebelah nya ini bersiul sambil memusatkan perhatiannya ke Takuya. Pria ini memiliki rambut jabrik blonde dengan mata sipit rubah, terdapat tato hitam di wajahnya dan dia mengenakan tindik di telinganya, tubuhnya kurus tinggi dengan jubah yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"diamlah Zero! Humph! Apanya yang bagus dari bocah itu sih" wanita yang bernama Zwei bersedekap kesal "Aku jauh lebih baik dari dia, dia tak mempunyai tubuh indah sepertiku! Dia pasti menggoda Hanamiya-sama!" katanya ngedumel sendiri dan melempar tatapan sinis ke Takuya yang bertarung.

"*Kraus kraus* yah... dia tak akan punya tubuh sepertimu karena dia kan lelaki..." ucap santai pria gendut dengan baju ala indianya yang membuatnya seperti jin lampu.

"Whoa... kau tau dari mana Kahzan?" ucap Zero takjub

"DIA LELAKI?!" . "HEI AKU MENDENGAR KALIAN!"

Takuya menatap tajam ketiga musuh yang baru datang itu dengan raut mukanya yang kesal. Apakah mereka terkesan santai dan lucu? Ada pepatah yang bilang rubah yang cerdik akan menyembunyikan bulunya baik-baik.

Zwei menyeringai "Yah, pastinya Hanamiya-sama tertarik padanya bukan karena tampangnya saja bukan?" lalu dia turun dengan unicorn hitam miliknya, di hadapan Takuya, dan para penyihir hitam di sana perlahan mundur, membentuk area tersendiri.

"Hah? Ada apa? kenapa mereka mundur?" tanya Aomine sambil menoleh kesana kemari, lalu dia berbalik "Oh..." dia menyeringai "komandan mereka datang"

"Diamlah gosong, aku hanya meladeni bocah itu" tunjuk Zwei ke arah Takuya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gosong?!" Aomine protes

" _Maa_ , untuk seorang wanita cantik dan seksi mulutmu tajam juga nona" komentar Takuya tersenyum sinis

"Fufufu, dan untuk seumuran bocah tengik mulutmu manis juga" Zwei tertawa dengan sebelah tangannya ada di depan mulutnya, khas para wanita 'berpangkat' yang Takuya tau. "Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk basa-basi..." katanya sambil dikelilingi oleh aura hitam keunguan

"Mundurlah Aomine-san, ini adalah duel" kata Takuya mengambil posisi bertarung, Aomine menatapnya sebentar lalu berbalik pergi.

Melihat kawan mereka yang sudah bersiap akan bertarung, Zero dan Kahzan melihat satu sama lain, dan menyeringai "Yah, tak adil jika hanya dia yang bersenang-senang" kata Zero dan mereka berdua terjun ke medan perang.

Zero berhadapan dengan Murasakibara, sedangkan Kahzan berhadapan dengan Kise dan Midorima. sedangkan Aomine membantu siswa lainnya di sisi medan yang lain. Pertarungan yang terlihat jelas hasilnya mungkin pertarungan Murasakibara dengan Zero.

Mata mereka saling bertatap, masing-masing mengambil posisi siap bertarung, dan bersamaan, mereka bergerak, membenturkan sihir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A-Astaga... tak kusangka aku masih hidup

HAAI PEMBACA~ AI SARERU READER-TACHI~ apa ada yang kangen saya? *krik* okay TvT

Sumpeh dah adegan pertarungan itu wow banget, saya kagum ama para author yang memilih genre ini sebagai salah satu genre fictnya yang rada sulit kalau di tuangkan dalam tulisan, jadi saya mohon maaf jika ada yang 'lucu' dari adegan di atas. Yah itung-itung latihan, saya terima saran dan komentar kok tapi tidak dengan flame okay? Oke aja deh #maksa

Oh Yeah tak kusangka jalan ceritanya sudah sampai sini! Wkwkwkwk MASIH JAUH AHAHAHAHA (haaaaa...) yah maafkan jika tidak sesuai keinginan readers, kalo baca chap-chap awal juga kayaknya langsung nge-jreeeng gitu yak, aish saya mah apa atuh -,-'

Oke, komentar anda adalah semangat saya Ov^)~

See you in next chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

 _Matanya menangkap bayangan masa lalu, selagi tangan kakinya di rantai dan tubuhnya berlumur darah. "Kau ingin tau apa kesalahanmu?" orang di hadapannya menyeringai. "Kau menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting dari kami, selama ini" satu luka perih terlukis di kulitnya yang berlumur darah_

 _Kepala dan hatinya memunculkan bayangan 2 orang yang tersenyum cerah, seakan menyilaukan mata 'Taiga... Takuya...' sukmanya memanggil dan berteriak. Memohon maaf atas bunga bangkai yang selama ini dia pasang di mulutnya._

' _Maafkan aku...'_

 _Dalam dingin dia menangis, dalam gelap dia menangis, dalam sakit dia menangis. 'Maafkan aku...'_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, apakah betul dia pasti akan ke sini?" tanya orang itu pada yang lain._

" _Pasti, tinggal sedikit dorongan lagi" suara yang dingin mencekam dan jahat, sangat jahat menjawab._

" _Ta...kuya..." hatinya memanggil orang yang berharga baginya_

Takuya menghindari hujan tombak es yang Zwei rapalkan, dan membalasnya dengan tinju listrik bertegangan tinggi yang ada di tangannya, dan wanita itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat terbang ke langit. Takuya melompat dan menaiki Direwolf miliknya menyusul Zwei di udara, merapalkan mantra gravitasi dan udara, mereka sejajar dan bertatapan sengit mencari kelemahan musuh mereka masing masing.

Zwei melemparkan bola-bola api berwarna hitam berbau busuk dengan mengayunkan tangannya "Fire element: Hell pieces!" dan panasnya telah terasa bahkan dengan jarak beberapa meter dari Takuya.

Takuya melompat dan mengeluarkan perisai air dari kakinya yang mengayun ke samping lalu dari pedangnya yang dia ayunkan ke bawah muncullah tombak petir yang di perkuat dengan air yang telah berubah menjadi uap, sihir yang bergabung itu membentuk ular besar yang melaju cepat ke arah Zwei. Setelah melepaskan serangan Takuya menaiki Direwolfnya kembali.

Zwei yang terkejut akan serangan itu menghindar, dengan beberapa luka di bagian tubuh karena terlambat menghindar "Cih, tak kan kubiarkan kau menang melawanku!" lalu dia kembali melancarkan serangan tombak es 'Hanamiya-sama...'

Takuya menghindar dengan mulus dan mengangkat satu tangannya bersamaan dengan potongan tanah berupa batu. Lalu dia menurunkan tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Zwei, dan batu itu meluncur cepat kearahnya "Round Wall!" dan batu it terpental dan hancur.

Mereka saling melempar sihir, tapi tak terelakkan juga kontak fisik mereka. Pertarungan tersengit Takuya setelah sekian lama membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan meningkatkan kecepatannya, dengan seringai antusias Takuya tak memberikan celah bagi Zwei untuk melancarkan serangan.

Beralih ke antara Kahzan dengan Kise dan Midorima. Element dominan Kahzan adalah Pasir dan asap. Mungkin terdengar biasa, tapi jangan berharap ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mudah.

"Di-Dia jadi pasir lagi-ssu!" teriak Kise gelagapan saat pedang apinya menembus tubuh Kahzan dan seketika itu juga tubuh orang tambun itu berguguran menjadi pasir dan di terbangkan angin, lalu menyatu kembali di tempat lain.

Lalu kumpulan pasir itu menembakkan bola-bola kecil seukuran peluru ke arah mereka. Kise dan Midorima melompar mundur untuk menghindar.

Setelah mendarat Midorima berkata "Pasir lemah terhadap air-nanodayo." Sambil mengerutkan alisnya, mencari cara karena elemen utamanya adalah Kayu, disusul elemen sekundernya adalah Angin. _'Sedangkan elemen Kise adalah Api dengan elemen sekunder Cahaya...'_ pikir Midorima, dia mendecih dan menumbuhkan perisai Kayu dan menghindari puluhan pasir yang mengeras dan membentuk bentuk yang tajam, dan perisai itu berubah menjadi pasir sesaat setelah Kahzan menyentuhnya.

Kise sekali lagi merapal sihir cahaya "Light Element: Falling Star!" dan cahaya seperti bintang jatuh mengarah dari langit ke Kahzan, pria itu berubah menjadi asap dan degan cepat menembus kaki Kise sebelum Kise sempat menghindar. Dan selanjutnya ke arah Midorima tapi dengan mudah Midorima menghindar dan mengaktifkan barier miliknya.

Dan Kise merasa kakinya tersayat oleh sesuatu saat Kahzan menebus "AAARGGH!" teriaknya kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang berdarah, Kahzan dalam bentuk asapa tertawa puas telah dapat melukai musuhnya, dia akui meskipun mereka masih muda, mereka punya pengalaman dan kemampuan diatas rata rata.

"Sial ternyata ini lebih sulit dari dugaanku-ssu! Bagaimana-" . "Kise" perkataan Kise terpotong oleh suara berat yang dia kenal, Kise menoleh ke samping, kearah partner barunya, Midorima. Kise mengangkat alisnya, menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya "Aku punya rencana" katanya penuh keyakinan.

"Hei kenapa kalian terus menghindar dari tadi? Apakah kalian takut padaku? Hah! Dasar pengecut! Kukira murid sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik di seluruh dunia?" kata Kahzan dengan nada mengejek diikuti tawa yang sinis, sambil memainkan pisau berlumur darah di tangannya "Kalau begini aku akan cepat menghabisi kalian dan bergabung dengan Zwei, kelihatannya dia mengalami pertarungan yang lebih menarik" katanya sambil melirik rekannya yang mengalami kesulitan bertarung dengan Takuya.

" **Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja-ssu?"** dalam sekejap Kahzan merasakan hawa mencekam di belakangnya, dan mendapati manik Topaz melebar mengintimidasi, dengan seringai khas predator. Dan detik selanjutnya, yang orang tambun itu ingat hanyalah Api yang membutakan mata yang terus menghantam tubuhnya, saat ada kesempatan dia berubah menjadi pasir, tapi seperti ada hujan air menetes di area pertarungan mereka, menyebabkan 'tubuhnya' menjadi berat dan terpaksa dia kembali, saat melihat ternyata Midorima menggunakan akar pohon utuk menembus sampai aliran air bawah tanah, menghilangkan akar itu dan dia menyemprotkan air itu keluar dengan sihir anginnya.

Mau tak mau Kahzan tak bisa berubah ke wujud pasir maupun asapnya, tapi tubuhnya yang terbilang gemuk itu tak menghalangi gerakannya yang cukup gesit menangkis dan menghindari serangan Kise setelah beberapa kali kena hantam "Hah! Kalian pikir itu saja bisa mengalahkanku-GAH!" dia merasakan tubuhnya terpelintir bersamaan dengan berhentinya air yang turun, mereka basah kuyup, saat dia akan perubah menjadi uap dengan niat untuk sesaat Kise segera menyerangnya dengan api yang membara di tangannya.

Hantaman ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas dan Ke bawah yang sangat cepat tak sempat membiarkannya berpikir, Jika dia menjadi uap, suhu panas yang di lepaskan sihir pemuda berambut blonde dan sihir angin yang di rapalkan pemuda berambut hijau itu akan membuatnya lenyap seketika, tubuhnya akan terobek dengan ganasnya angin dan suhu panas akan membuatnya semakin ringan.

Dia mati rasa, alih alih mempertahankan hidupnya dia malah berada di keadaan tak berdaya di tangan musuh "Hem... kurasa jalan manapun yang kau ambil akan membawamu ke keadaan yang sama-ssu" kata Kise dengan polosnya sesaat sebelum dia menancapkan pedangnya yang dia tarik dari jubahnya ke jantung Kahzan hingga menembus tubuh pria tambun itu yang menyeringai

"Aku tak akan bisa mati hanya denan tusukan pedang kau tau itu?" Kisepun menarik pedangnya paksa dan dari dada dan mulut Kahzan keluar darah dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Kise melompat mundur ke tempat Midorima, dengan senyum kemenangan "Uhuk! asal kalian tahu... aku akan pulih dengan cepat, setelah itu-" . "Kau tidak akan bangkit lagi, nanodayo" sela midorima

Kahzan melebarkan matanya saat melihat mata Midorima yang sekarang, walaupun Cuma tipis, memiliki warna merah menyala, dan taringnya bertambah panjang, dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin dia berkata "Jangan meremehkan murid sekolah sihir Mistgound, gendut" dan detik selanjutnya, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan Midorima, Tubuh pria tambun itu 'pecah'.

Kise bersiul dan hampir tertawa akan perkataan temannya itu "Kau hebat juga Midorimacchi! Apakah semua vampir bisa mengendalikan darah sepertimu?" Tanyanya penuh antusias. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja-nanodayo" . "WHOOAAAA HEBAT-SSU!" . "Berisik Kise!"

Takuya melihat akhir pertarungan mereka dan tersenyum "Kurasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnya" katanya dengan nada bermain-main.

Zwei mengerutkan alisnya jengkel dan mengangkat tangannya "Jangan alihkan pandanganmu bocah Sombong! _Fire element: Armageddon!"_ dari atas kedua tangannya terciptalah gumpalan api yang menyerupai meteorit raksasa, lebih dari satu, terlihat dia mengerahkan seluruh energi sihirnya untuk serangan ini "HAAAAAAH" dia melepaskan teriakan saat 'melempar' sihirnya ke arah Takuya.

Takuya menghindar dan sekejap mata sudah berada di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan mata yang tajam dingin menembus jiwanya, tak pernah Zwei melihat mata semengerikan itu. Takuya tak berekspresi saat telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Zwei dan sekejap turun petir yang menggelegar dari atas,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HA-HANAMIYA-SAMA! AKU..." . _'Mencintaimu...'_ adalah kata kata yang terucap. dan Zwei beserta kudanya lenyap, berhamburan seperti abu. Kemenangan yang singkat.

Jauh dari sana, di sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar menjauh dari pelabuhan, Tetsuya dan Seisirou terus menatap ke arah sekolah. Tetsuya dengan alisnya yang berkerut khawatir, dan Seishirou dengan muka serius tanpa emosinya. Mereka berdiri di pinggir kapal yang bergelimpangan mayat makhluk hitam, dan orang orang yang berlalu lalang sehabis pertarungan.

"Kak, apa kau pikir Taku-nii akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsuya khawatir, dia menggenggam lengan baju kakaknya.

Seishirou memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, membayangkan kakak tertuanya yang sedang tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja, dengan kemampuan dan pengalaman yang dia miliki, dia tak akan kalah dari penyihir dewasa pada umumnya, dan dia pasti akan menyingkirkan segala yang menghalanginya dari tujuannya" katanya dan dia membuka matanya kembali.

Tetsuya tertawa kecil "Iya-ya, begitulah Taku-nii," lalu senyumannya memudar "tapi aku... punya firasat tak enak tentangnya... apa lagi sekarang entah kenapa kita tak bisa bertelepati dengannya"

Seishirou mengusap lembut kepala adiknya "Semoga itu hanya firasat, doakan saja dia baik-baik saja. Dan tentang telepati... mungkin terputus karena aliran energi sihir dunia yang bergejolak dan tak stabil atau..." dia berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya, lalu dia mengerutkan alisnya sedikit dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Tetsuya menoleh ke arahnya "...Dia sendiri yang memutuskannya agar kita fokus pada keadaan kita dan tugas kita" katanya sambil melihar ke arah medan pertempuran yang berkali-kali memancarkan cahaya, mengepulkan asap, dan memperlihatkan bayangan pertempuran yang sengit, disertai suara suara yang riuh.

Kembali ke medan perang...

Murasakibara mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, ekpresinya kesal atas sesuatu. Dan sebaliknya, pria berwajah rubah –begitulah Murasakibara memanggilnya- sedang menyeringai jahil dengan kedua matanya yang sipit tertutup. "Sudah lelah, Master Sihir?" nadanya sangat mengejek, Murasakibara tambah mengerutkan alisnya dan mendelik tajam "wow, wow, santai saja.. aku hanya bertanya" katanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengendikkan bahu.

Seluruh serangannya tak ada yang kena, seperti lawannya tak pernah benar benar ada di sana, apa dia menggunakan sihir? _'atau jangan jangan... dia terlalu cepat hingga mampu menciptakan bayangan?'_ pikir Murasakibara menganalisis musuh.

Zero menyeringai "Sekarang giliranku" katanya sambil membungkuk dan berlari cepat ke arah Murasakibara, saking cepatnya Murasakibara tak sempat menghindari serangan fisik pria itu.

Selanjutnya yang Murasakibara tau adalah sakit tak terperi di sebelah wajahnya, dia bahkan mendengar bunyi retakan dari leher dan rahangnya. Tapi tak begitu saja dia membiarkan dirinya melayang mengikuti angin, Murasakibara memegang tangan yang memukulnya itu, menggenggamnya kuat hingga buku jari pria itu gemeretakan, sudut mata pria itu berkedut menahan sakit.

Lalu secara brutal Murasakibara membanting tubuh pria itu ke kanan ke kiri berulang kali, menemukan sedikit celah, tak peduli tangannya patah karenanya atau tidak, Zero memutar tubuhnya dan menjegal kaki Murasakibara yang otomatis membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Saat Zero akan menikamnya dengan lengannya yang dilapisi es merah, Murasakibara berguling ke samping dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke Zero, tapi dalam sekejap tangannya terperangkap dalam Es, , lalu sedetik kemudian Es-es muncul dari tanah dan memerangkap Murasakibara di dalamnya. Murasakibara melebarkan mata dan Zero menyeringai " _well well_ bukankah ini terlalu mudah?" katanya dengan seringainya yang hampir menyamai istri Aomine. Murasakibara merasakan De Ja Vu singkat.

Lalu Murasakibara mengerutkan alis "Aah, sudah cukup, aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini dan membantu yang lain" _-agar Taku-chin memujiku_ '. Kata kata yang tak tersuarakan dengan lantang, isi hati guardian polos untuk sang master. Murasakibara berkobar dalam aura ungu yang dengan mudah memecahkan lapisan Es padat dengan ukiran mantra di sekelilingnya, butiran Es itu berkilauan di sekelilingnya, dan jatuh bagaikan salju di sekeliling mereka berdua.

Sempat Zero mengaktifkan barier terkuat miliknya dengan mantra singkat dan melindungi wajahnya, tapi itu semua tak cukup untuk menahan serangan sang Master sihir muda di depannya. Murasakibara merapalkan sihir angin dan menghempaskan pria kurus itu bermeter meter jauhnya, lalu Dengan sihir teleport Murasakibara berpindah ke belakang Pria itu, menendang punggungnya dengna kekuatan yang besar dan pria itu terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan, lalu Murasakibara mengulangi lagi aksinya, dan Pria itu kembali merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah dan sakit yang luar biasa, Di serangan yang ketiga Murasakibara menendang pria itu ke atas, membuat pria itu meluncur cepat ke langit dan saat dia melambat dan akan jatuh, Murasakibara sudah berada di atasnya, berputar di udara.

"A-Ampun-" . " _Nope_ , tidak ada ampun" lalu Kaki raksasa itu mendarat di perutnya, menyebabkannya muntah darah, masih di udara, Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya dan berpuluh puluh besi tajam besar seperti tombak mencuat ke atas, menusuk pria itu dengan sadis.

Mereka kira itulah akhirnya, mereka kira perang itu akhirnya selesai karena seiring duel dan pertarungan Takuya dan teman temannya, mereka memanfaatkan sihir yang meleset untuk menggiring dan memusnahkan penyihir hitam yang tersisa, tinggal sedikit dari para penyihir hitam yang tetap berdiri. Hati para murid mencelos lega, sedikit lagi. Dengan harapan yang kian membesar dalam hati mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang mereka kira akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

Tapi...

 **NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG**

Pendengaran mereka tiba-tiba tak berfungsi, yang mereka bisa dengar hanyalah detak jantung mereka. Dan..

" **Kalian para penyihir cilik benar-benar menggelikan"** suara yang mengerikan, suara yang jahat, suara yang dingin terdengar di kepala mereka. **"Kalian pikir kalian bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini?"** lalu dari langit abu abu gelap yang berat, keluarlah sesosok monter yang sangat, sangat besar.

Dengan wujudnya yang bungkuk dan kakinya yang menjuntai, yang terlihat hanyalah sesosok hitam. Tapi semua orang tau bahwa makhluk itu benar-benar mengerikan dan kuat. Mereka tau bahwa itu adalah makhluk yang tak seharusnya mereka lawan.

"Kyaaaaaa!" . "Aaaaaarrrggh!" teriakan kesakitan, ketakutan dan strespun mulai terdengar. Banyak dari mereka yang langsung merasa bahwa hidup mereka berakhir disini. Di sebuah pertarungan yang berlangsung tba-tiba, yang bahkan penyebabnya apa mereka tak tahu.

Makhluk itu berlahan turun, angin berhembus seiring kepakan sayapnya yang robek. Perlahan tapi pasti, makhluk itu turun mendekati medan pertarungan. Besarnya menyamai sebuah pulau. Suaranya seperti gemuruh. Makhluk itu memiliki wujud yang akal manusia tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Takuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal geram. "Sial... Apa yang-"

" **Kalian akan terbebas dari kematian yang menyakitkan jika memenuhi permintaanku..."** kaki beberapa murid melemas, tangan mereka terjatuh di samping badan mereka, kepala mereka terus mendongak ke arah langit dengan tatapan yang sangat ketakutan, mulut mereka ternganga dan gemetar. Beberapa dari mereka mulai menangis. Para penyihir hitam tertawa seperti orang gila.

'Jika terus begini, bagaimana bisa aku mencari Tatsuya...' Batin Takuya miris dalam hati, mencemaskan sepupunya, terbesit senyum lembut pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dia membuka matanya 'Aku bisa mempercayakan yang disini pada yang lain, mereka kuat, mereka akan baik baik saja' batinnya meyakinkan diri sendiri lagi 'Tunggulah aku Tatsuya, aku akan membawamu kembali' dia punya firasat bahwa sepupunya itu masih ada di pulau ini. Di suatu tempat yang mungkin belum dia cari.

" **Serahkan Akashi Takuya"** dan suara nafas yang tercekatpun terdengar.

"A..kashi...Ta..ku..ya?" . "Ta-takuya yang kami kenal memiliki nama marga Kuroko!" . "Dan akashi yang kami tau memiliki nama Tetsuya, Seishirou dan... Seijuurou" . "Apa maksudnya ini?" . "Jangan-jangan..." semua mata melihat ke Arah Takuya yang melemparkan tatapan penuh amarah ke para penyihir di depannya, sosoknya masih tegap berdiri. Dengan Direwolf gagah di belakangnya.

Lalu, sepertinya suara itu memfokuskan pada pikirannya **"fufufu... Takuya... tidakkah kau ingin melihat sepupumu lagi?"** kata suara itu dengan nada keji dan licik. Takuya masih mengingat suara itu dengan jelas dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau... kau apakan Tatsuya..." katanya menggeram **"Khu khu khu... semua tergantung akan pilihan yang kau ambil, Akashi Takuya"** kata suara itu kembali yang terngiang hanya pada kepalanya.

"Dire, lacak keberadaan Tatsuya. Shintarou, Ryouta, Atsushi. Kalian tetap disini, kalian pasti bisa mengatasinya bukan?" setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa memberi kesempatan mereka untuk menjawab, Takuya menaiki punggung Direwolfnya dan melesat pergi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, makhluk dilangit itu menghilang. Dan para penyihir hitam yang tersisapun menyerang kembali dengan makhluk mereka.

"Cih! si bodoh itu, kenapa dia tak sedikitpun mempercayai kita-nanodayo!" gerutu Midorima sambil mengeluarkan mantra dan menusuk beberapa penyihir di dekatnya dengan kayu yang muncul dari tanah.

"Taku-chin, kenapa kau selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri?" tanya Murasakibara entah kepada siapa bersamaan dengan munculnya sihir penyerang yang kuat dari telapak tangannya. Dia juga mengeluarkan aura ungu yang menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya.

"Pokoknya cepat selesaikan yang disini-ssu! Setelah itu kita susul Takuyacchi!" saran Kise dan semuanya mengangguk. Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara memiliki pikiran yang sama saat itu, yaitu untuk menyusul Takuya.

Murasakibara mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan menguatkan sihir-sihir serangannya bersamaan dengan sihir pertahanannya, Midorima dan Kise saling memunggungi untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Aomine berterung sekaligus melindungi para murid.

"Kalau begini tak ada habisnya!" katanya sambil melihat mayat salah satu penyihir yang dibangkitkan kembali temannya "Kita habisi mereka dengan sekali serang!" lanjut Aomine sambil menggiring dua peyihir untuk membuat serangan mereka menyerang teman mereka disisi lain.

Dengan begitu mereka dengan beberapa murid yang tersisa mengumpulkan kekuatan pada satu titik, mereka merapalkan sebuah mantra panjang dan cahaya-cahaya yang beraneka warna terkumpul, lalu mereka menekannya hingga hanya sebesar bola basket sementara yang lain melindungi mereka. Dan para penyihir melakukan langkah yang sama dengan lebih sedikit orang.

"Ledakannya akan setara dengan nuklir yang mampu meratakan sebuah daratan, apalagi kekuatan kita dan mereka sepertinya akan bertabrakan" ucap Aomine serius, yang lainnya meneguk ludah, dan yang melindungi belakang mereka mendengar "Saat kita akan melepaskannya bersamaan, apa kalian bisa membuat barier untuk semua orang di pihak kita yang masih hidup?" semuanya saling menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri mereka, Aomine hanya mengamati.

"Ada beberapa dari kami yang bisa, akan kami coba-nanodayo" jawab Midorima.

"Bagus, dalam hitungan kesepuluh. Mengerti?" semuanya mengangguk. Beberapa dari mereka memejamkan mata dan menguar dari mereka aura tipis berwarna. Lalu murid-murid yang lainnya pun dikelilingi oleh aura yang sama.

10

9

8

7

Hitung mudur terus berjalan, kini sebagian besar dari mereka telah terlindungi, dan bola energi di tengah tengah mereka semakin membesar.

6

5

4

3

2

1

Tepat saat seluruh pihak mereka terlindungi, Aomine memberi komando

"LEPASKAN!" dan bola sihir itu dilepas tekanannya, dan memusat pada satu sisi. Ledakan yang besarpun terjadi bersamaan dengan berbenturnya kedua kekuatan. Walaupun mata mereka silau dan Telinga mereka berisik akan angin ribut, mereka tetap mempertahankan serangan mereka.

Sihir mereka mundur, lalu selanjutnya sihir hitam lawan mereka, lalu maju lagi, mundur, maju. Mereka terus meningkatkan fokus mereka hingga Akhirnya Murasakibara memberikan serangan akhir, dia menggabungkan kedua tangannya dan menghentakkannya dengan semua sihirnya.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bersamaan dengan jeritan melengking para penyihir hitam.(bau mas, bau)

.

Setelah semua selesai, tak disangka medan pertempuran menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus dan deru nafas para penyihir muda.

Mereka semua terduduk dan berbaring, dada mereka naik turun dengan tempo yang sangat pendek.

"Aku tak kuat lagi-ssu..." kata Kise terbaring di atas tanah

"..."Midorima dan Aomine tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Aku akan menyusul Taku-chin" kata Murasakibara segera berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi Murasakibara-!" saat Aomine, Midorima dan Kise mulai berdiri untuk menyusul Murasakibara, dari kejauhan mereka mendengar teriakan.

"Ooooi! Kalian!" Merekapun menoleh

"Kagami!" . "Kaga-chin" . "Kagamicchi!" . "Siapa dia?" Kise dan Aomine menoleh cepat kearah Midorima.

"Kau tak tau Kagami? Kagami Taiga?!" tanya Aomine tak percaya.(Seriously, Aomine? What the-)

"Memangnya dia orang yang harus diingat?" tanya Midorima polos

"Mau tak mau kita aka mengingatnya Midorimacchi! Dia selalu muncul di berbagai berita di media manapun-ssu!" jawab Kise. Midorima tetap terdiam. "Sepertinya kita salah menanyakan hal ini pada Midorimacchi..." lanjut Kise "Yang dia lihat mah buku perbintangan dan ramalan terus..." kemudian dia menghela nafas dan geleng geleng kepala

"Masalah buat lu ha?" . "Enggak-ssu" . "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Taku?" pertanyaan yang nyelekit langsung terlontar dari Kagami.

"Istrimu jadi sandera coeg, terus keponakanmu itu pergi selamatkan dia" ya gak mungkin mereka menjawab hal itu bukan? Melihat penampilan Kagami yang sangat berantakan seakan memberitau bahwa setelah mendengar kabar dari 2 keponakannya dia langsung melesat kemari. Dari belakang menyusul ketiga adik Takuya.

Kenapa orang tua mereka tak ikut? Karena mereka sedang tak mengadakan pertemuan keluarga/bukan.

Karena masih banyak hal yang perlu mereka kerjakan. Barusan mereka diberitahu bahwa serangan para penyihir hitam juga tak hanya ada di sekolah sihir Mistgound yang telah menjadi reruntuhan ini. Entah kenapa mereka bisa membayangkannya, sebagian bangunan runtuh akibat pertempuran, para dewan dunia sedang gencar gencarnya meratakan seluruh pasukan keamanan di seluruh wilayah. Mereka bisa membayangkan bahwa setelah peperangan ini, dunia mereka tak lagi sama...

Hanya dengan waktu sehari. Mereka seperti berada dalam dunia baru, dunia yang penuh kekacauan.

"Itu...Takuyacchi..." Kise tak bisa menjelaskan, dia tak mau membuat mereka panik apalagi marah.

"Kagami, kuarap kau jangan panik, Takuya saat ini..." Perkataan Aomine terhenti di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba dia tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, kata-katanya tak mau keluar.

"Apa? keponakanku kenapa?" tanya Kagami mulai tak sabar.

"Kakak... pergi menyelamatkan bibi Tatsuya" jawab Seishirou dengan nada kecil namun masih bisa terdengar, tangan kanannya masih memegangi telinganya, tangan kirinya memeras celananya, bibirnya merapat hingga membuat garis tipis dan alisnya sedikit berkerut, ekspresinya serius sekali. "Dia lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi aku tau dimana dia"

"Terakhir kali kami mendengar pikirannya kakak terus gelisah, kebanyakan karena memikirkan bibi" sambung Tetsuya.

"Ta-tatsuya... ada apa dengan Tatsuya?!" emosi Kagami naik.

"Tenanglah paman! Tak ada gunanya kau emosi!" Tetsuya memegangi pamannya dan Kagami mulai mengatur nafas setelah menatapnya.

"Kelihatannya Tenebris menjadikannya sandera untuk memerangkap Takuya-nii-san. Seishirou, tunjukan dimana dia" jawab Seijuurou "Tetsuya, kau disini-"

"TIDAK! Aku akan ikut kalian" potong Tetsuya cepat. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran sekaligus kemarahan. Lalu darinya keluar aura biru cerah, dan di udara terbentuklah lingkaran sihir.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar makhluk putih seperti bola bulu yang mempunyai dua mata bulat besar dalam jumlah lumayan banyak. " _Kesaran Pasara, yang mempunyai air, yang mempunyai udara, tolong sembuhkanlah orang orang malang ini._ "

Tetsuya masih pemula dalam hal ini, jadi dia masih memakai 'kata kunci' pada makhluk yang di kontraknya. Setelah dia selesai mengucapkannya, makhluk putih itu menyebar, membantu menyembuhkan korban cidera parah maupun ringan.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti aku. Hayama-san, Koganei-san, yang disini kuserahkan pada kalian" kata Seishirou

"Oke! Serahkan pada kami! Tolong bawa kembali Tatsuya-sensei dan Takuya!" balas Hayama dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan cerah meskipun penampilanya sangat berbanding terbalik, penuh debu dan luka sana sini. Seishirou tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka semua beranjak dari tempat itu. Menuju tempat gudang senjata sihir di sekolah.

Mereka terus berlari, walaupun di tengah jalan mereka di hadang oleh sosok-sosok hitam yang keluar begitu saja dari bawah tanah, namun itu tak bisa menghentikan mereka karena perbandingan kekuatan yang begitu jauh. Mereka menebas, memukul, menendang, dan menyerang mereka. Lalu sampainya mereka di depan pintu gudang senjata, itu di jaga oleh dua monster besar dengan bentuk menyerupai laba laba dengan kulit keras, diselimuti oleh aura hitam keunguan dan mempunyai mata yang merah kejam. Kedua makhluk itu tersenyum mengerikan dan memperlihatkan taring taring mereka yang tajam.

Seishirou, Aomine, Kise dan Seijuurou maju menghadapi mereka sementara yang lainnya menerobos masuk kedalam dengan susah payah menghindari pertarungan itu. Lalu mereka membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba-

 **SWOOOOSH**

Angin kencang dan dingin menyeruak keluar. Dinginnya amat menusuk sampai membuat perasaan mereka tidak enak dan di dalam gudang itu mereka hanya melihat ruang hitam legam. Tak terlihat apa yang di dalamnya.

"OI jangan berdiri saja disana! Cepat masuk!" teriak Aomine dari belakang. Lalu mereka berlari masuk, dan setelah itu keempat pemuda itu menghempaskan makhluk yang telah babak belur itu jauh jauh dan berlari kedalam sesaat sebelum pintu berat dan besar itu tertutup.

Mereka berjalan, melewati ruang gelap gulita tersebut, mereka tak bisa mendengar apapun, maupun melihat apapun.

"Gelap sekali" komentar Midorima

"Kau yakin ini bukan jebakan Akashi-cchi?" tanya Kise

"Kau tanya Akashi yang mana? Disini ada tiga Akashi" jawab Seijuurou dingin.

"Err... Seishiroucchi?" jawab Kise sedikit ragu dan rada menciut. Tetsuya menepuk pundak Kise menenangkan sekaligus bersimpatik

"Tak salah lagi, terakhir aku mendegar suara kakak ada disini, dekat sini" jawab Seishirou dengan nada yang tenang ' _kak, kau sekarang ada di mana..._ ' batinnya terus khawatir. Lalu Tetsuya memegang tangan kedua kakaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka. Lalu mereka membalas memegang tangannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam sunyi dan sibuk oleh pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka melihat ujungnya yang bercahaya redup seperti lilin. Merekapun berlari menuju itu dan sampai pada ruangan besar yang berdinding batu yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, dan di tengah ruangan berdiri sesosok pemuda.

"Takuya bagaimana keadaan Tatsu-!?" mata Kagami melebar begitu melihat sosok Takuya, dan apa yang mengelilinginya. Begitu juga yang lain.

Di bawah kaki takuya bergelimpangan mayat sekitar 50 orang, dengan keadaan mengenaskan hingga membuat ingin muntah siapapun yang melihatnya, di tambah lagi udara di ruang tertutup itu memperburuk keadaan. Sosok Besar di samping Takuya adalah Direwolfnya yang bulunya bermandikan darah yang mengering. Direwolf itu menggeram rendah dan menunjukkan giginya, matanya bersinar merah dan giginya mengkilat seperti besi. Tak lupa dengan darah yang menetes dari mulutnya dan cakarnya.

Takuya perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan menatap mereka dari samping, hanya satu matanya yang terlihat, dan raganyaseperti memeluk sesuatu. Matanya tak lagi hangat seperti mata pemuda yang mereka kenal, mata yang hangat dan cerah secerah langit musim panas itu sekarang berubah menjadi sedingin es dan kosong seakan menghisap jiwa setiap orang yang memandangnya. Sosoknya tegap dan mengintimidasi siapa saja. 'Tekanan Sihirnya mengerikan... anak ini... benarkah dia Takuya?' pikir Aomine merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Takuya mengalihkan pandangannya dan memeluk erat 'sesuatu' yang di peluknya, membenamkan wajah dan kepalanya ke sosok itu. Tak cukup sampai disitu, tubuhnya di kelilingi oleh rantai yang transparan.

 **Criink..crink..**

Rantai yang berkilau dingin panjang yang berujung pada sebuah sosok besar yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa sempat para penonton yang baru datang tau apa itu.

" **Khu..khu..khu... sayang sekali Akashi Takuya..."** lalu berjalan seorang pemuda ke hadapan Takuya, asal dari suara jahat dan licik yang membuat semua mengerutkan alis. Sosok yang jubahnya telah robek dan memancar darah di baliknya itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipi pemuda bermata kosong itu sekaligus memenyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, lalu mencium keningnya. **"ku harap kau tidak menyesali pilihanmu"** katanya dengan nada lembut sambil berdiri tegak, masih dengan seringai liciknya lalu dia melompat tinggi, tertelan sebuah lubang hitam yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

 **GROOOAAAARR**

Takuya hanya diam dan terisak memeluk erat orang yang penting baginya, dan Direwolfnya yang mengaum mengancam, menunjukkan amarahnya pada sebuah titik di atasnya yang gelap gulita, menggetarkan ruangan itu dengan hebatnya. **"Selanjutnya kita bertemu kita adalah musuh... sampai jumpa nanti... 'gadis' manis"**

Lalu sunyi

Seijuurou kenal suara itu, suara milik seseorang yang pernah membuatnya jengkel "Hanamiya..." geramnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Seishirou dan tetsuya menoleh "Kak, kau kenal dia?" tanya Tetsuya, dan dari samping mereka Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima melesat maju, membuat angin dengan kecepatan mereka, ekspresi mereka penuh kekhawatiran.

Lalu Tetsuya, Seishirou dan Seijuurou ikut menyusul, begitu juga dengan Kagami dan Aomine. Tapi saat mereka telah mendekat, tangisan Takuya mengencang dan ada energi kuat yang melempar mereka mundur hingga mendabrak dinding belakang mereka.

Tangisan penuh kesedihan dan frustasi yang memilukan menyayat hati dari suara yang selalu ceria dan positif, butir butir air mata berkilauan berada di sekeliling wujudnya yang menunduk dalam dalam dan di kelilingi kobaran energi sihir menyilaukan. Dan sebelum mereka sempat mengatakan apapun, Takuya mendongakkan kepalanya dan berteriak keras keras, bersamaan dengan energi sihir terlampau luar biasa untuk remaja seumuran dia, semakin membara dengan kuatnya menyebabkan mereka mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi pandangan mereka dari benda benda yang berterbangan dan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Dan dalam sekejap mata Takuya menghilang, meninggalkan ruangan yang berserakan di dalamnya bekas petarungan sengit dan sebuah tubuh yang terbaring diam di tengah-tengahnya.

Meluruh mata membelalak "KAKAK!" . "TAKUYA!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SUMIMASEEENNNN *niru Sakurai* maaf membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama hiks QAQ)o aku bermaksud untuk up secepatnya tapi inspirasi yang biasanya mampir akhir akhir ini lagi kayak belut di kolam lumpur, susah di tangkep dan juga... kuota itu mahal, untuk orang sepertiku, kuota itu mahal dan nyari wifi yang bisa konek ffndotnet itu susah.

Akh... kukira pas ngetik itu bakal panjang, minimal 5k words lah... tapi Cuma dapet 4k+ words... rasanya tuh kayak ada krenyesnya gitu(?), dan setelah kubaca kembali... _It's Suck, i mean it, it's so lame that i want to headbang_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah fic pertamaku yang melibatkan genre action, juga dengan fict satunya yang tengah ku garap. Ffn yang pertama kali kugarap dengan meibatkan fantasy, yang sudah kuduga tak akan lengkap tanpa action jadi aku berjuang semampuku, dengan membaca fict bergenre action fantasy lainnya sebagai referensi tapi ku lihat itu belum cukup, aku akan berusaha lagi! *guts*

Maaf malah ngoceh, maaf jika lama up, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam chapter yang aku garap, jika ada saran jangan segan segan, aku menanti review kalian, percayalah, walaupun tak kubalas aku selalu menanti dan membacanya, semacam mood buster gitu :p

Pertanyaan: apa yang terjadi pada Himuro? Apa yang terjadi pada Takuya? Semua akan terjawab di chapter depan *wink

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

CH 13

Setelah peperangan besar besaran tiga tahun lalu, di dunia yang hancur, di dunia dengan peperangan yang tak kunjung berakhir, Dewan dunia memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah pemukiman dengan tingkat pertahanan tertinggi di beberapa tempat, satu di antaranya adalah di negara Jepang, dengan nama 'Anzen'. Meskipun begitu, ada beberapa penduduk yang tak mau pindah dan tetap tinggal di tanah mereka, dan salah satu tugas pemerintahan adalah melindungi penduduk yang keras kepala itu.

"Lapor, misi telah terselesaikan, klien telah sampai ke tempat tujuan dan barier telah terpasang di beberapa titik yang telah ditunjukkan, pembagian tim keamanan telah selesai, pengiriman bahan kebutuhan telah selesai, pemurnian sihir hitam dalam radius 10 kilometer telah selesai, laporan selesai." Ucap seorang pemuda tegap dengan tinggi badan melebihi rata rata pemuda seusianya menyerahkan laporannya, warna matanya yang seteduh hijau daun menyorotkan ketegasan di hadapan atasannya yang sedang duduk tenang di mejanya dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan alat tulis di tangannya.

Atasannya itu meletakkan alat tulis di tangannya dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang di tautkan "Kerja bagus, timmu mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam tiga tahun ini, kuharap kalian tetap mempertahankannya dan kalau bisa, meningkatkannya. Dan untuk misi selanjutnya," Atasannya menyerahkan berkas berisi informasi penting untuk misinya selanjutnya, mata merah-emas itu menatapnya dingin dan tegas seperti biasa "Selesaikan dalam lima hari, selesai itu langsung laporkan padaku." pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, menundukkan kepala dan berbalik keluar dari ruangan itu.

Berdiri di sebelah sang 'atasan', seorang pemuda bermahkota dan bermanik lazuardi senada menatap pintu yang barusan dilewati oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut, dia menghela nafas "Kau tau misi sebelumnya berat dan hanya memberi waktu tiga minggu dan memberi mereka misi lagi tanpa istirahat? Kak, kau tau bahwa bagi penyihir berbakat sekalipun itu keterlaluan, ada batasnya" katanya dengan suaranya dan nada yang halus, tetap menaruh respek pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sang 'atasan' memejamkan mata "Jika tak kubegitukan, mungkin mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka untuk mencari _nya_ , dan kau tau kita tak mempunyai banyak orang yang sehebat mereka untuk melindungi wilayah ini yang untuk mendirikannya telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa termasuk _mereka_ " jawabnya dengan tenang, mata heterochrome-nya melirik bingkai foto di atas laci mahoni, terpampang dengan apik foto keluarga dan teman-teman mereka di masa-masa damai itu.

Manik lazuardi seketika menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, terbesit kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah stoicnya yang tak kalah menawan dengan kakaknya itu.

Di lain tempat...

"Heeeeeee!? misi lagi- _ssu ka_?! _Mou_! Dia tak punya perasaan! Sudah lama aku tak merawat tubuhku-ssu! Lagi pula kalau begini terus kita tak bisa mencari _nya_ -ssu!" rengek pemuda berambut blonde sambil berguling di kasurnya yang bertingkat dengan kasur pemuda bermanik hijau daun yang senada dengan rambutnya. Di seberang mereka adalah sebuah kasur tingkat juga berukuran cukup besar yang sedang tergeletak diatasnya seorang pria bertubuh besar yang menatap kosong langit langit. Kelelahan jelas terukir di wajah mereka.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menyiapkan barang-barangnya, lalu di sela sela itu menaikkan kacamatanya "Kelihatannya dia tak akan membiarkan kita pergi mencari, mengertilah Kise, selalu ada alasan di balik tindakannya-nanodayo. Ah iya, kita berangkat besok pagi-nanodayo"

Kise menggeram sebal di dalam bantal, Murasakibara berguling ke kanan, lalu tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara dengkuran yang teratur dari pria besar itu. Lalu Kise bangkit, mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti berupa kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Midorima menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, mata emeraldnya melirik ke sebuah foto digital yang terpampang dari sebuah chip. Foto dirinya, Koganei, Hayama, Sakurai dan Takuya, dan di belakang mereka menyempil kepala Kise yang sedang nangis.

Pandangan Midorima melembut, itu adalah saat kenaikan kelas di umumkan, tentunya seharusnya ia tak perlu ikut karena kelasnya adalah kelas tertinggi, tapi lengannya ditarik pemuda bersurai hitam yang lebih kecil darinya itu, yang dalam foto tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul teman-temannya yang tertawa bahagia.

Midorima mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh ke jendela, menatap pemandangan di luarnya, pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terbesit dalam pikiran siapapun. Layaknya dunia baru, reruntuhan tersebar di sana sini, dan langit cerah menjadi pemandangan langka. Burung burung bernyanyi dengan enggan, gemuruh helikopter, dan makhluk yang mondar mandir telah menjadi musik sehari hari kota besar itu.

Usai Kemunculan dan serangan saat itu, semakin banyak penyihir hitam, makhluk kegelapan dan organisasi 'tidak benar' yang muncul, semakin menjamur, membuat kekacauan disana-sini, dan penduduk dunia terbelah menjadi dua sisi. Peperangan sering terjadi, dan kehidupan masyarakat sipi telah berubah menjadi kehidupan militer atau semi-militer. Di beberapa tempat pemukiman terbentuk untuk melindungi 'kawan' mereka, saling memunggungi satu sama lain, saling menjaga satu sama lain. Walaupun berbeda spesies itu tak jadi masalah.

Pemukiman yang mereka tempati adalah yang terbesar di cabang Jepang, bisa dibilang pusatnya, setelah di beri waktu untuk pulih, mereka bertiga diajak bergabung dengan Dewan Dunia untuk berperang melawan sihir hitam yang menyeruak ke permukaan. Masih segar di ingatan Pemuda berrambut hijau itu, saat saat pelatihan yang lebih ketat dari sebelumnya, tenaga 'pengajar' yang ahli yang tak kalah dengan pengajar di sekolah mereka. Pertemuan dengan orang-orang baru yang menambah luas 'dunia'nya, Pembentukan tim, kenaikan pangkat, dan... kepergian orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Midorimacchi, jangan melamun-ssu, mukamu jadi lebih serem dari biasanya, entar tambah tua loh" cerocos Kise begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Midorima menghela nafas dan bangkit, mengambil peralatan mandinya dan baju ganti. Tak membalas perkataan rekan setimnya itu.

Keesokan harinya, dengan baju mereka yang biasanya (Tak ada seragam khusus untuk pasukan keamanan dan perdamaian, hanya tanda pengenal berupa kalung dan pin, tapi untuk tim berpangkat tinggi seperti Tim Midorima, mereka juga di beri jubah dengan bendera Jepang di bagian dada sebelah Kiri mereka) dan perlengkapan yang juga seperti biasa, mereka berbaris pagi-pagi di hadapan tiang bendera yang diujungnya berkibar bendera Jepang, hormat pada lembar kain itu. Lalu setelah itu mereka menurunkan tangan mereka dan berbalik menaiki makhluk yang Kise kontrak.

"Semoga dewa menyertai kalian" ucap seorang nenek yang berdiripun dengan bantuan tongkat, nenek itu tersenyum bersahaja "Hati-hati ya nak" katanya lagi, ngomong-ngomong dia adalah pemilik penginapan yang kini di huni oleh pasukan keamanan dan perdamaian. Midorima dan Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk, sedangkan Murasakibara melambaikan tangan.

Rubah itu berdiri tegak setelah mereka menaikinya "Lurus saja ke Selatan, nanti akan ada yang menyambut kita di sana-nanodayo" kata Midorima, Kise mengangguk mengerti, Murasakibara mengaktifkan barier yang membuat mereka transparan, dan Rubah itu melompat tinggi ke udara setelah berlari beberapa meter.

Mereka terbang di atas awan, dimana Matahari bersembunyi, awan bergelung lembut di bawah mereka, menampakkan pemandangan yang menggelitik hati untuk lompat dan merasakan kapas langit itu, di atasnya memantul sinar mentari dengan bangganya menyinari seluruh langit. Sungguh suatu ketenangan tersendiri melihat pemandangan ini, rasanya sedikit curang mengingat orang-orang di bawah tak pernah bisa melihatnya sesering mereka.

Setelah perjalanan yang sunyi-beberapa waktu Kise akan berbicara tapi setelah itu bakal diam lagi- mereka pun sampai pada tujuan mereka, mereka turun menembus awan, melihat kerlipan cahaya kecil di permukaan bumi, di sebuah desa kecil dekat laut.

"Syukurlah kalian cepat sampai, sekarang tolong ikuti aku, cepat!" kata kapten pasukan yang bertugas di sana, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan, lalu berubah seketika dengan ketegasan.

Mereka berlari melalui Desa yang sepertiganya telah hancur, menuju ke sebuah tempat dengan dua bayangan besar yang bergerak sembarangan, dengan sekitar mereka beberapa bayangan yang lebih kecil yang menyerang dua makhluk itu. Ketiga pemuda itu terus mendongak melihat pertarungan dengan beda ukuran yang sangat jauh itu.

"Hyuuga-san!" Kise berteriak memanggil ketua itu, Hyuuga menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Kise yang berlari di belakangnya, dia mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan ikuti dia. Sampai di suatu tempat tertentu, di kelilingi oleh penyihir dan tentara biasa yang di senjatai oleh senjata api yang di lengkapi sihir. Mereka berlindung di balik sebuah tembok milik bangunan yang hampir rubuh, kelihatannya para prajurit dan penyihir itu adalah penyerang jarak jauh. Debuman terus menerus menghampiri telinga mereka, diiringi suara-suara lain yang tidak jelas.

Hyuuga, dengan kacamatanya yang berkilat dingin berbalik, wajahnya berkerut serius "Dengar, tugas kalian disini adalah menyerang titik lemah monster brengsek itu, **hanya itu.** " Pria itu menekankan perkataannya yang dirasa paling penting "Untuk evakuasi dan barier kalian tak perlu cemas, karena kami tak selemah itu."

"Eh? Hanya itu- _ssu ka_?" Kise mengangkat alis, sedikit terkejut. Di kertas yang diberikan yang hanya di jabarkan adalah informasi mengenai situasi desa, pasukan yang di sana sekaligus data beberapa orang berpangkat penting. Sedangkan detail misinya hanya "Turuti perintah yang bertanggung jawab di sana, merekalah yang paling tau, karena mengikuti kondisi" Midorima sempat meremas gemas setelah membaca kalimat terakhir di kertas itu.

"Heeh.. kedengarannya gampang..." komen malas Murasakibara menggaruk tengkuknya

Hyuuga mendengus singkat dan berpaling menatap medan pertempuran "Karena itulah aku hanya meminta satu tim bantuan, **'beruntung'** -nya kami mendapat tim **'hebat'** seperti kalian, _Generations of Miracles_." nadanya berselip sinisme di beberapa kata, tapi ketiga pendatang tau itu hanya karena harga diri sang kapten, bukan karena benci atau hal lainnya.

Lalu pria tegas itu menoleh kembali ke arah mereka "Langkahnya terserah kalian, tapi jangan terlalu lama dan heboh sampai mengganggu operasi lainnya. Mengerti?" matanya menyipit sadis

Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka berlari keluar, berpencar ke beberapa arah

Selama pertarungan, selain mereka mengenal beberapa penyihir dan prajurit lain mereka juga belajar bertarung secara tim, mengingat kebanyakan mereka selama ini bertarung secara individu. Lalu lawan mereka selain mempunyai kulit yang keras, barier sihir yang kuat dan serangan fisik yang tak main-main, tak ada yang khusus, yang menyulitkan adalah menemukan titik kelemahan untuk menghancurkan pertahanannya.

Midorima berpikir keras di sela sela serangannya, lalu seorang penyihir yang dia tau mempunyai sense buruk akan pantun menghampirinya dan menempelkan punggungnya pada Midorima. "Izuki-san?"

Setelah merapal cepat sihir menyerang pemuda yang lebih tua itu berkata "Midorima-kun, apa kau bisa lihat sisik berbeda warna di leher bawah makhluk itu?" Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyipitkan matanya ke monster rekasasa di hadapannya "Tepat di batasan antara leher dengan kepala, warnyanya agak tua sedikit ketimbang sisik lainnya" intruksi Izuki lebih jauh.

Midorima menemukannya dan mengangguk, terus fokus ke titik rawan itu. Rawan untuk si makhluk dan rawan di matanya untuk hilang. "Apakah itu titik kelemahannya?" Izuki menepuk bahunya dan mengangguk "Serang sekuat-kuatnya", lalu terbang ke arah yang lain.

Midorima lebih memfokuskan matanya ke sebuah titik kecil itu, berteriak ke arah Kise sedangkan tangannya dan tongkatnya mengumpulkan energi "Kise! Serang sisiknya yang berbeda warna!" dan tenggorokannya terasa nyeri setelah berteriak sekeras itu, sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara ceria itu "Okay-ssu!"

Midorima mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah monster itu yang perhatiannya teralih ke penyihir yang lain, sengaja mengarahkan tubuh monster raksasa itu agar mudah dibidik, Midorima terus fokus merapal mantra terkuatnya. Kise, di lain tempat, menyerang berbagai titik bersama Murasakibara yang kemungkinan adalah titik lemahnya. Dada, leher, pergelangan kaki...

Mengerutkan alis, Murasakibara dan Kise terbang tinggi ke udara, dan menangkap titik ganjil itu di tengah tengah tengkorak monster itu. Seketika mereka mengumpulkan energi sihir ke senjata mereka, bersiap untuk mengerahkan mantra terkuat mereka. Lalu bersamaan mereka bertiga melepas energi besar itu, sangat besar hingga meredam suara lainnya, membutakan mata dan membuat siapapun yang dengan cerobohnya melihat serangan itu membelalak sempurna. Tentunya orang-orang ceroboh itu akan mengalami kebutaan sementara nanti.

Dan kedua monster itu meledak menjadi debu... mirip salju hitam, menambah suram suasana alam di sana. Ketiga pemuda yang baru datang itu menghela nafas kasar, mengeka keringat yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, lalu merasakan debaran jantung mereka yang tiba-tiba berdentum keras sekeras langkah monster tadi, dan tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba merasa lemas.

Saat mereka akan jatuh masing-masing dari mereka tertahan oleh sihir angin seseorang, mereka menoleh dan berterima kasih dalam suara yang pelan, seorang yang bertudung dan lebih pendek –dan mungkin lebih muda- dari mereka itu tersenyum ringan dan mengangguk. Lalu sekalian membawa mereka ke tenda medis terdekat.

"Hanya kehabisan energi sihir, dan persis seperti yang di perintahkan pemimpin kalian itu, empat hari" kata dokter di sana dengan kasual dan senyum tipis, jas dokter putih lusuhnya menutupi pakaian ketat dan minim yang dokter itu pakai, kacamatanya tipis dan dokter itu membiarkan rambut bergelombangnya tergerai, ditambah make up tebal dan rokok di tangannya. Tipikal dokter yang badass sekali.

Kise terbelalak kaget "E-Empat hari?! Apa gak kelamaan?!" dia berteriak histeris dia merasa lukanya tak separah itu dan istirahat dua hari mungkin sudah cukup.

Dokter itu melirik tajam Kise, Kise seketika memekik tertahan "aku berani bertaruh atas seluruh sake yang kupunya,-" dalam hati Midorima dan Kise membatin _'Sake, dia beneran dokter?'_ dengan sweadrop imajiner yang menggantung "-sekali kalian memejam mata dan merebah diri, kalian tak akan bangun selama 4 hari." Katanya datar dan dingin, sedikit tersinggung.

"hem... ternyata dokter minum sake..." kata Murasakibara kasual, Kise dan Midorima menoleh cepat dengan muka mengancam.

"Ya terus kenapa?" bela Dokter dengan muka jengkel

Midorima berdeham "Terima kasih atas segalanya dokter" katanya sopan, si dokter menghela nafas.

"terserah kalian akan menghabiskan 4 hari ini untuk apa, tapi kalian tidak boleh menggunakan sihir, melakukan pekerjaan berat, stress, mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman beralkohol dan... yah pokoknya yang aneh aneh lah, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kalian tidur saja-" lalu perkataan khas dokter yang agak ngawur itu terganggu oleh teriakan heboh oleh pemudi yang menyibakkan pintu tenda penuh semangat.

"Dan melewatkan pesta ini?! Yang benar saja!" teriaknya dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Si dokter berkacak pinggang dan mengerutkan alisnya tak suka "Mereka adalah pasienku, kuharap kau tak mengganggu mereka Riko-tan"

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan semua akan baik baik saja "Oh ayolah, ini hanya pesta barbekyu, apanya yang mengganggu sih?"

Dokter itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya "... Siapa yang masak?" tanyanya penuh selidik kelewat serius

"Mitobe" gadis berambut cokelat itu menjawab inosen "memang kenapa?"

"Untung bukan kau yang masak, aku tak mau pasienku nambah, merepotkan" perkataan si dokter mengundang teriakan protes dari gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Lalu pintu dari kain itu tersibak sekali lagi, menunjukkan wajah pemuda jangkung dengan alis tebal, rambut hitam dan senyum lembut.

"Oh Mitobe, udah matang?" tanya Riko pada pemuda itu, pemuda itu mengangguk, tak menghilangkan senyum lembutnya. Wajah Riko seketika berubah senang, lalu dia berbalik sekali lagi, menghadap ketiga pendatang yang masih duduk di hadapan dokter mereka

"Ayo! Kalian juga kesana yuk!" katanya sambil berlari menghampiri dan menarik lengan mereka, menyeret paksa dari tenda yang sedikit terkepul asap rokok dokter seksi itu.

Begitu mereka keluar, mata mereka di sapa oleh pemandangan yang telah termasuk lazim saat ini, bangunan hancur, asap berterbangan, orang terluka dan paramedis yang berkeliaran... lalu setelah berbelok ke beberapa bangunan sampailah mereka pada tempat yang disinyalir adalah tempat pestanya. Biarpun terbalut oleh perban, para 'pejuang' desa besar itu tertawa kencang seakan tak perduli dunia telah jadi apa, tingkah mereka konyol seakan orang yang mabuk...

"Kupikir ini hanyalah pesta barbekyu? Riko-san?" tanya Midorima hati-hati

"Aku gak bilang 'hanya' kok, Cuma 'pesta barbekyu', jadi tak aneh kalau ada _tambahan_ lain bukan?" kata Riko sambil tersenyum jahil dan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Nah silahkan di nikmati!" lalu dia berjalan ke seorang pria –Hyuuga- yang menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke sisa bangunan dan duduk di sebelahnya, berbincang ceria.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu Kise terseret oleh sekelompok wanita hiperaktif, Midorima lebih tertarik mendengarkan cerita dan pengalaman para prajurit dan penyihir veteran di medan, dan Murasakibara kelayapan menjarah seluruh makanan yang ada.

"Hei nak, tolong tambah sake dan _wine_ -nya! Borong setengahnya dari gudang! Kita akan berpesta sampai dua hari kedepan!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang telah memutih semua tersenyum lebar pada seseorang berjubah yang Kise dan Midorima sadari adalah orang yang membawa mereka ke tenda medis.

"Baik!" jawab singkat pemuda itu dan dia berlari menjauh.

Sejenak Midorima dan Kise terpaku, _'suara itu... mungkinkah...'_ lalu dia menggeleng kepalanya tak percaya _'tidak.. tidak mungkin dia tak berubah sama sekali, mungkin hanya suaranya yang mirip'_

Pesta berlangsung hingga larut malam, musik yang berdendang membuat para pejuang itu menari di sekitar api unggun, beberapa orang datang dan pergi, situasi yang mirip perkemahan menyenangkan yang biasanya di adakan sekolah, tapi bedanya ini untuk umum, dan ke'gila'annyapun tak terbendung karena tak ada pengawas.

Midorima tak kuasa menahan raganya lagi, jadi dia berjalan ke tenda medis kembali, toh Hyuuga sudah terlalu mabuk untuk sekedar memberi petunjuk tendanya di mana, di belakangnya Kise menghampiri sambil berlari dengan wajah panik, dan langsung menggeret Midorima untuk lari dengan memegang tangannya, dari belakang kepala Midorima bisa mendengar teriakan kekecewaan dari kaum hawa. Masa bodo apa yang terjadi pada kawan berkepala ungu mereka di sana, mereka terus berlari.

Midorima terlalu capek untuk berkomentar, jadi dia diam saja mengikuti Kise entah kemana si blonde ini berlari. saat mereka tak punya tenaga lagi mereka jatuh hampir tersungkur, kenapa hampir? karena saat wajah tampan mereka hampir menyentuh tanah, mereka tertahan oleh sihir angin seseorang (lagi)

"Seharusnya kalian tak usah ikut pesta dan tidur saja memulihkan tenaga... entah apa yang akan nenek sihir itu katakan melihat kondisi kalian, _nii-san tachi_ " komentar suara kekanakan yang sedikit berat itu berkomentar, menunjukkan bahwa orang yang menolong mereka ini adalah seorang pemuda dalam masa awal pubertasnya, tapi suara itu begitu familiar. Sekali lagi lidah mereka berdua kelu. "Oh iya, di mana teman kalian yang satu lagi?" tanya suara itu lagi

Tidak ada yang menjawab, orang itu menghela nafas dan mengangkat Midorima dan Kise dengan ayunan jarinya "Ya sudahlah, servis untuk kalian, akan kuantar sampai tujuan"

Pintu tenda tersibak, memperlihatkan tenda yang kosong "Sepertinya dia tak ada... _maa ii ka_ " gumam pemuda itu sambil menurunkan keduanya yang masih terdiam dan menduga-duga ke atas kasur. Kise sedikit membuka mulutnya saat-

Pintu tenda tersibak lagi "Aoi-chan, kau butuh bantuan?" kata pemuda belah tengah berambut hitam lainnya, tersirat kelelahan di air mukanya yang terlihat ramah itu "Ah, sampai kapan kau pakai jubah itu? Ini tidak seperti serangga akan datang terus kan..." tanyanya dengan muka datar

"Loh serangganya kan kamu Takao" jawab pemuda di hadapan mereka dengan nada bercanda dan tertawa singkat saat pemuda yang lainnya protes, 'Aoi'-pun membuka jubahnya, menampakkan wajahnya.

"Hih! Masa' temen sendiri dibilang serangga?!" protes Takao tak terima dan berjalan mendekat

"Oh, kalau begitu gulma aja gimana?" lanjut 'Aoi' menggoda temannya itu

"... Aku capek ngomong ama elu tong"

"Aku juga kok"

Wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, rambut yang sama, perawakan yang sama, senyum yang sama, aura yang sama... tak mungkin bahwa pemuda di depan Kise dan Midorima ini adalah orang lain, bagaimanapun mereka adalah Guardian _nya._ Kini terlihat garis tipis yang membentuk gelang di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, menambah yakin kedua pemuda bermanik Emerald dan Topaz itu.

Bibir Midorima sedikit gemetar "Ta... Takuya?" pemuda di hadapannya menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, _cutely_.

"... Sepertinya kalian salah orang?" dan saat itu juga jantung Kise dan Midorima hampir berhenti.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SHIIIEEETTT INI APA COBA INI APAAAAAA?! Sumpah, saat aku menggarap kerangkanya itu gak ada rencana kayak gini lho sumpah! Tapi tiba tiba di kepalaku nyempil ide 'Mungkin lebih menarik kalau..." dan ya udah, ane pake.

selama tiga tahun Takuya ngapain? ane tak tau (beneran, gak punya ide, ada saran?)

Hehe, mungkin udah ketebak ya bagian cerita ini, tapi ya... gitu '-') /apa

Yosh! Sampai sini aja deh curcolnya, tolong tinggalkan review saat kalian akan menekan tombol close ato ganti halaman :v

See you next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Midorima dan Kise terpaku, jantung mereka berdebar kencang, hampir membuat mereka sesak, dengan bibir gemetar mereka angkat suara "A..Apa?" padahal di hadapan mereka benar benar orang yang mereka cari selama ini, tiga tahun pencarian bukan waktu yang sebentar lagi pula-oh ayolah, mereka adalah Guardiannya!

Pemuda di depan mereka mendengus lelah "aku tak tau Takuya yang kalian sebut ini siapa, tapi..." dia berjalan mendekat dan mendorong pemuda yang lebih besar dan tua darinya itu untuk terbaring di kasur "Istirahatlah, kondisi fisik juga penting untuk penyihir. Aku tau benar karena aku juga penyihir di sini" saat tangan itu lepas dari tubuh mereka berdua, tiba tiba mereka di serang rasa kantuk yang hebat, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Pemuda itu, setelah mendorong mereka untuk terbaring kini melihat ke arah mereka, memperhatikan baik-baik _'aku merasa familiar dengan mereka...'_ batinnya, lalu bola mata birunya bergulir ke pergelangan tangannya ' _lagi pula tanda lahir di pergelanganku juga terus bersinar dari tadi...'_ lalu dia kembali menatap Kise dan Midorima, tatapannya menyipit bersamaan dengan alisnya yang mengerut _'sebenarnya mereka ini siapa?'_

"Aoi-chan, masih belum selesaikah urusanmu? Kenapa kau khidmat sekali melihati mereka?" tanya Takao polos mengintip wajah temannya itu dari belakang, lalu dia melirik Midorima dan Kise yang tertidur pulas "Yah mereka memang ganteng sih, beda jauh ama spesies yang ada di desa kita." Lalu dia terkekeh geli "Yang ganteng di desa ini bisa dibilang Cuma kita berdua sih! pffft!" candanya

Aoi menahan tawanya "Ganteng sih, tapi kau belum punya pacar kan?" katanya mengejek sambil berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti Takao yang nyengir.

"Mereka hanya silau dan minder akan kegantenganku, pesonaku menyiutkan nyali mereka, dan jadilah mereka penggemar rahasiaku" balas Takao narsis "Kayak kau punya pacar aja" lanjutnya sambil melirik sipit ke sohibnya

"Memangnya aku belum memberi taumu ya? Yah, walaupun baru kemarin putus sih." tanya Aoi watados.

Takao berhenti melangkah dan terdiam "Bro, apa yang kau lakuin padaku barusan tuh... Kejam" katanya dengan wajah yang tersakiti. Tangan pada dadanya

"Jangan ngomong yang buat orang lain salah paham bego" balas Aoi dengan muka datar. Tak lama setelah itu mereka tersenyum lagi, dan tawa mereka menghilang di balik pintu kain itu, menuju tempat dimana cahaya kerlap kerlip membanjiri reruntuhan.

Terlewati oleh Aoi dan Takao yang sedang bercanda ria, sepasang kakek nenek dengan raga yang masih tegak memandang pemuda bermata biru itu dengan mata sendu, sang kakek menggenggam tangan sang nenek, mereka saling bersitatap, lalu mengangguk memutuskan.

Ah iya, Murasakibara tertidur di sofa yang diletakkan di dekat api unggun bersama pemuda lainnya yang juga tertidur pulas tanpa memandang tempat, dan baru di pindahkan keesokan siangnya.

.

 **Aoi POV**

Sudah tiga hari mereka tertidur, tapi si kakak kuning, hijau dan ungu (aku tak tau nama mereka) itu tidak bangun bangun, aku terheran bagaimana bisa mereka tidur selama itu, apa karena kecapekan?

Ah, jika ada yang tanya kenapa aku bisa keluar-masuk tenda medis padahal aku bukan dokter atau perawat adalah...

Karena aku disini bekerja sebagai pengantar barang. Istilahnya Kurir.

Di sini berarti di desa ini, karena aku tak bisa diam dalam satu tempat, kakek dan nenekku menyarankanku untuk mencoba pekerjaan ini, dan ternyata cocok, kata mereka juga sekaligus melatih ilmu sihirku agar cepat 'tajam'.

Lalu aku berteman baik dengan anak yang sebaya denganku, Takao Kazunari, seorang lelaki yang terlalu lincah dan riang, bawaannya selalu bercanda dan tawanya menjengkelkan-bahkan lebih lucu dari leluconnya- , tapi dia serius pada waktunya dan... penglihatannya super sekali.

"Kh..." Ah, salah satu pangeran tidurnya ada yang mulai bangun. Berkat mereka luar tenda ini selalu ramai, disini memang kekurangan stok 'pencuci mata' sih. kau tau apa maksudku.

Rupanya si kakak Hijau yang kelihatannya cerdas.

"Selamat pagi" sapa ku dan dia menoleh, dan memasang wajah terkejut sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau tak salah dia pernah memanggilku...

"TAKUYACCHI?!" sungguh, kakak kuning itu membuatku kaget.

Manik topaznya berkilat penuh harapan padaku, tapi... "Aku bukan Takuyacchi atau siapapun itu yang kalian kira" kataku sambil menghela nafas, apakah kami berdua begitu miripnya? Aku jadi penasaran sama orang yang mereka cari ini.

 **Normal POV**

Aoi bersiap untuk keluar setelah meletakkan botol botol yang terbuat dari kaca pada lemari yang di sediakan, tapi-

"Tunggu" tahan Midorima "Apa kau penduduk asli desa ini?" tanyanya pada Aoi

Aoi berkedip "Iya, aku penduduk desa ini. Makanya aku bilang aku bukan orang yang kalian sangka bukan?"

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya, terluka. Tapi jika di perhatikan baik-baik, pemuda di hadapannya ini memang mirip Takuya, tapi ini sudah 3 tahun sejak dia menghilang, setidaknya sekarang umurnya 18 tahun, tapi dia... "Kalau boleh tau, umurmu berapa-ssu? Apa kau sekolah?"

Aoi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya, terheran "Apa ini? Kalian ke sini bukan untuk mengintrogasi ku kan? Memangnya apa pentingnya umurku?" tanyanya penuh curiga

"Sudahlah, jawab saja" kata Kise dingin, muncul perempatan di pelipis Aoi

' _Yah jawab saja lah'_ pikirnya "15 Tahun, tidak sekolah" jawabnya singkat

"tinggal dimana? Bersama siapa?" Murasakibara ikut menyahut. Aoi sedikit kaget, tapi berhasil menutupinya.

Perempatan di kepala bersurai hitamnya bertambah satu "Di rumah kecil di ujung desa ini, tinggal bersama Kakek, Nenek dan Adik perempuanku, kakekku bernama Aoi Sato, nenek Aoi Kanata, adikku Aoi Mitsuki." Jeda sebentar "Dan jika kalian penasaran, namaku Aoi Kaito. Puas?" katanya sambil mendengus kasar dan melangkah dengan cepat keluar dari tenda itu.

' _Cih, dasar tukang ikut campur'_ batinnya kesal. _'Tidak sopan sekali, apa segitu sulitnya bagi orang kota besar untuk bertanya baik baik? Berterima kasihpun tidak!'_ batinnya menggerutu

Sesaat setelah Aoi keluar dari tenda itu, kepala tiga pemuda itu tertunduk, masih syok dan mengolah informasi tiba-tiba itu. Pemuda tadi adalah Akashi Takuya, tidak salah lagi, tapi... Aoi Kaito? Penduduk asli desa ini? Dan... 15 tahun? Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan cepat Murasakibara mengeluarkan kertas dan alat tulis, dengan petunjuk Midorima dia menulis laporan tentang 'penemuan' yang penting ini, dan bersamaan dengan foto digital yang sembunyi sembunyi Kise tangkap mereka mengirim laporan itu menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

.

Lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu, dan sebuah gulungan keluar.

Akashi Tetsuya, bersamaan dengan Kagami taiga, Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Shoichi yang berada dalam ruangan itu terkejut akan kemunculan tiba tiba tersebut. Lalu dengan tenang Akashi Seishirou menghampiri gulungan yang masih melayang itu, dan menangkapnya. Lalu dia memperhatikan lingkaran sihir itu yang dalam sekejap menghilang

"Dari Murasakibara-san" katanya sambil menyerahkan gulungan tersebut ke kakaknya yang masih terduduk tenang. Akashi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat gulungan itu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu dia cepat cepat mengambil alat berbentuk kotak kecil yang sampai bersamaan dengan laporan itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, dengan kecerdasannya Seijuurou biasa menganalisis apapun dan telah menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, dengan tiba tiba.

"Ada apa kak? Apa yang tertulis?" tanya Seishirou penasaran sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap heran.

"Shirou... apa kau bisa mendengar _'dia'_? seingatku kalian bisa bertelepati dengannya kan?" tanya balik Seijuurou, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua adiknya bergantian. Tetsuya dan Seishirou menggeleng, terbesit kesedihan dalam tatapan mereka.

"Oi Seijuurou, dari tadi tingkahmu aneh, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tertulis dan yang ada di sana?" tanya Kagami ikut ikutan penasaran.

Seijuurou terdiam, rautnya mengeras menakutkan, haruskah dia bilang? Sekarang? Tidak bisakah dia menunda hingga dugaan ini telah pasti? Tapi... mereka bertiga adalah penyihir hebat dan berbakat, bawahan kepercayaannya. Bisa dibilang telah termasuk orang dekatnya, dan yang menjadi poin penting, mereka adalah Guardian _nya_.

Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Seijuurou berkata "Telah diduga bahwa Tim yang dipimpin oleh Midorima Shintarou telah menemukan satu satunya orang hilang yang tersisa saat perang tiga tahun lalu, Akashi Takuya" katanya dengan nada tegas.

Terdengar suara nafas yang tertahan

"Ta..Takuya? apa itu benar?" Aomine duluan yang memecahkan keheningan yang penuh tekanan berat itu

Shoichi mengangkat tangannya dan menyangga dagunya, sambil bersidekap, tetap dengan matanya yang sipit alisnya berkerut "... Itu baru dugaan, kita tak bisa begitu saja memutuskan, tapi berhubung ini yang melaporkan adalah Guardiannya... bagaimana kalau kita memastikannya?" usul istri(?) Aomine Daiki ke orang yang memegang kuasa di sini, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kagami dan Tetsuya masih terdiam, sangat terkejut. Orang yang ada di sisi istrinya saat itu telah ditemukan, penyihir berdarah murni terakhir telah muncul, kakak bermata hangat dengan keberadaan secerah mentari terbit telah kembali. Menemukan kemauan, mereka bertekad bersama "Kalau begitu..." . "Jika itu yang di perlukan.."

"Biar aku saja yang kesana!" jeda sesaat "Eh?" mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

Seseorang merangkul bahu pria berambut membara itu "Hahaha, Kagami, Tetsu, yang ingin kesana bukan Cuma kalian saja! Dasar dari awal bersemangat sekali" lalu Aomine Daiki mengacak rambut Tetsuya, lalu ditepis kasar keduanya. Daiki hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Shiochi tersenyum-bukan- menyeringai rubah "Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanyanya kembali menoleh ke ketua mereka. "Tak mungkin kita semua kesana bukan?"

Mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk membuat wajah bego kakaknya babak belur, Seijuurou memutuskan diantara orang orang terpercayanya untuk memastikan "Karena kalian berdua bisa bertelepati dengannya, Seishirou, Tetsuya, kalian akan pergi, bersama Paman Kagami, karena sepertinya paman punya banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan" dia menyeringai pada pamannya yang tengah mendecih dan memalingkan muka.

Lalu Seijuurou menoleh pada sepasang suami istri yang masih terjalin hubungan keluarga dengannya itu "Lalu untuk Aomine Daiki-san dan Aomine Shoichi-san, karena orang orang tangan kananku sedang pergi, maukah untuk sementara kalian menggantikan mereka? Kurasa tak akan lama" tanyanya sopan dengan senyum tipis. **Akashi Seijuurou,** **bertanya-sopan-dengan senyum.** Yah kurasa tiga tahun cukup untuk mengubah sedikit kepribadiannya yang sok absolut itu, atau dia telah memiliki topeng kemunafikan yang cukup ampuh, tak ada yang tau, bahkan author juga/heh

Aomine Daiki dan Shoichi berdiri tegak dan tersenyum tipis "Baik, dengan senang hati" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Seishirou" ucapnya memanggil adiknya. "Hm?" Shirou menoleh

"Aku titip tinjuku padanya, pukul dia sekeras mungkin hingga dia tak akan melupakannya seumur hidup" nadanya memerintah, Seishirou hanya tersenyum tipis dengan misteriusnya "Itu pasti"

 _With this and that_ , merekapun berangkat ke Desa tempat Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara di tugaskan untuk menjalankan misi. Segala pertanyaan mereka simpan dalam hati, menjadi rahasia pribadi, tak ada yang menyuarakannya selama perjalanan menaiki kendaraan yang ber 'bahan kabar' energi sihir itu, topik mereka sepanjang perjalanan adalah apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu bertemu Takuya nanti. Kebanyakan hanya untuk meramaikan suasana dan bercanda saja.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana, di ujung desa

Aoi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, tepat sebelum malam, jadi dia bisa makan malam bersama keluarganya, setelah menutup pintu, tak usah melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, dia berjalan masuk menuju ruang tengah yang berfungsi sebagai ruang makan dan ruang tidur, untuk menemukan bahwa Kakek dan nenek yang selama ini merawatnya, dan kepada mereka juga ia memberi sebagian gajinya, tengah duduk tenang menghadap dirinya dengan muka serius. "Akhirnya kau sudah pulang, Nak. Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" ucap sang kakek.

Aoi mengangguk, meletakkan tasnya, menggantungkan jubah pendek yang ia kenakan, setelah itu dia duduk di hadapan mereka. Menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana yang berlangsung.

Si kakek menghela nafas panjang, terlihat untuk menenangkan diri, rasa penasaran Aoi semakin besar "Nak Kaito, kau pernah bertanya kenapa kau tak bisa mengenang masa kecilmu... bukan?"

Ingatan Aoi Kaito terlempar ke masa lalu, sejak dirinya membuka mata di suatu rumah di pagi hari, sepasang suami istri dan gadis cilik yang mendiami rumah ini berkata bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga mereka,mereka bercerita bahwa ia mengalami suatu kecelakaan saat mencari ikan di laut dan menjadi amnesia. Dan penjelasan itu ia terima begitu saja karena memang tak ada yang aneh, mungkin kepalanya terbentur karang, yang menyebabkan ia amnesia. Bahkan orang orang desa sangat akrab dengannya (terutama wanitanya) jadi tak heran bahwa ia menganggap bahwa dirinya memang orang desa ini.

Lalu setelah itu dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah penyihir, dan belajar dari buku usang yang tersisa di sana, halaman yang bisa dibaca hanyalah yang berisikan mantra sederhana elemen Angin, Api dan Air. Dia belajar dan sekarang hanya bisa menguasai 2 elemen, Api dan Angin dalam waktu 2 bulan.

Aoi mengangguk pelan "Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya, kalian bilang aku terkena amnesia"

Mata sang nenek mulai nanar, lalu dia menyapunya dengan punggung tangannya yang sudah berkeriput termakan usia. "Maafkan kami, Kaito, kami berbohong..." suaranya parau, tersirat penyesalan mendalam di nada bicaranya

Aoi Kaito hanya diam dan mendengarkan, terus menatap lurus mereka yang mulai bergetar.

"sebenarnya kami hanya memungutmu... kami menemukanmu terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan penuh luka di pantai... dan Mitsuki yang telah lama memimpikan sosok seorang kakak bersikeras ingin merawatmu." Sang kakek terus terusan melihat tangan keriputnya yang bertaut, raut mukanya tak menunjukkan kebohongan.

"Dan kami juga memerlukan figur yang bisa melindungi keluarga kecil kami... yang tersisa, dan juga... aku tak pernah keberatan untuk mengangkat seorang anak lagi" si nenek tersenyum hangat, di sudut matanya terlihat genangan air bening yang menyayat hati Aoi Kaito.

Aoi menunduk "Ooh... jadi begitu..." seperti ada lubang besar yang begitu saja tercipta, sakit dan menyesakkan, suatu perasaan yang di namakan... Kecewa. "Aku... bukan anak kalian?" katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, pasangan usia senja itu menggeleng pelan "Kalian... hanya menemukanku di pantai dan mengadopsi ku?" pasangan itu mengangguk.

Aoi kembali menunduk, kali ini semakin dalam, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat erat, menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyum tipis yang menutupi luka hati.

' _Ah... hatiku remuk'_ tapi si pemuda bermata biru itu tau bahwa niat mereka murni mau menolong dan mengangkatnya untuk menjadi anak mereka, ikatan yang mereka bagi bukan sebuah kepalsuan, dia melindungi mereka, sebagaimana mereka membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Tak ada yang dirugikan.

"Tapi kami selalu menganggap mu sebagai anak kami" Aoi mengangkat kepalanya, "dari pertama kami menemukanmu, hingga sekarang, sampai kapanpun" pasangan itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes diam diam, Aoi ikut tersenyum

"Aku juga..."

Pasangan itu menghapus air matanya "Karena itu, kami berpikir bahwa ketiga orang yang dikirim kota Anzen adalah orang yang benar-benar mengenalmu, sebelum kau amnesia. Dan jika itu benar, mungkin sudah saatnya kau untuk pergi."

Aoi Kaito mengerutkan alisnya dan memalingkan muka "Tapi kita belum tau apakah aku benar benar orang yang mereka cari, barangkali penampilan kami saja yang sama." Lalu dia kembali menoleh pasangan di depannya, tersenyum simpel "Lagipula, ada yang bilang bahwa Amnesia adalah kesempatan seseorang untuk menjalani hidup yang baru bukan? Yang menetapkan langkahku selanjutnya bukan kalian" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkedip, si nenek tertawa kecil, si kakek mendengus geli.

 **BRUK!**

Terdengar suara dari satu satunya kamar di rumah sederhana itu, sontak ketiga orang itu berdiri dan panik berlari memasuki kamar itu

"Mitsuki!" teriak mereka bertiga saat membuka pintu kamar itu secara kasar.

Mata ketiga orang itu terfokus pada seorang gadis cilik yang terbaring lemah di lantai dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Di sebelahnya terjatuh rak kayu dan pakaian serta beberapa buku yang berserakan.

Kaito mendudukkan sosok cilik itu "Mitsuki! Kau kenapa?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak

Wajah adiknya pucat, bulir keringat dingin meluncur bebas di sosok kecilnya "Sa... Sakit... kak..." rintih bocah 10 tahun itu.

Si kakek bertanya kembali dan memeriksa tubuh gadis kecil itu, yang seorang cucu satu-satunya "Mananya yang Sakit Mitsuki-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Seluruh tubuh ku... sakit... sakit... sakit sekali... hiks..." gadis kecil itu menangis dan meremas baju kakaknya "tolong kak... sakit..." dia sesenggukan. Kaito menekan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya, khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Sebentar Mitsuki-chan, untuk sementara, tidurlah" lalu tangannya yang bercahaya lembut itu ia usapkan pada wajah gadis kecil yang menderita itu. Dan gadis itupun tertidur secepat ia memejamkan mata. Kaito menoleh pada sepasang suami istri tersebut, menyerahkan adikknya yang terlelap "Sepertinya akan gawat kalau kita mengapa-apakannya, aku akan memanggil dokter dulu" katanya lalu kemudian ia berdiri, berlari keluar rumah.

Di tempat lain, masih di desa tersebut

Kedua Akashi, dan Kagami baru saja sampai dan di sambut oleh tim yang di ketuai oleh kapten Hyuuga, di belakangnya berbaris rapi tim-nya.

"Selamat datang, semoga kalian betah disini" sambutan singkat dan padat itu diucapkan Hyuuga

"Mohon bantuannya" ketiga tamu yang baru datang menimpali.

"Jadi... ada urusan apakah anda bertiga datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Hyuuga dengan sopan, dia tau anak anak muda (dan om-om di belakang mereka) memegang jabatan yang cukup tinggi di Anzen.

"Ah.. kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaan rekan kami yang bertugas disini, juga sekalian berkunjung di desa ini. Desa yang terletak paling jauh dengan kota Anzen." jawab Seishirou tenang tak meninggalkan kesan wibawanya.

' _Apa-apaan kharisma anak ini...'_ batin Hyuuga terheran "Kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya menuju tenda medis" katanya sambil berbalik menghadap pasukannya "Pasukan, bubar." Perintahnya singkat dan bersamaan pasukannya menjawab "Baik!" lalu mereka berpencar ke arah lain. Lalu Hyuuga mulai melangkah, dan Kagami, Tetsuya dan Seishirou mengikuti.

Mereka sampai di tenda medis, menyibakkan pintu dari kain itu dan melihat...

Dokter wanita seksi yang merokok dengan tiga pemuda yang duduk diam di hadapannya. Wajah si wanita sadis dan gestur tubuhnya tegap bersidekap, sedang yang lain meringkuk dengan raut muka antara takut, ngeri dan kelewat serius.

Hyuuga, ekpresinya tak terbaca karena kacamatanya memantulkan cahaya dan dia hanya diam saja di pintu masuk, tangannya masih menyibakkan pintu kain itu "... ada tamu untuk mereka bertiga" katanya singkat, datar, tanpa ekspresi lagi. Setelah ia menemukan suaranya.

"Oh, persilahkan mereka masuk, kau boleh pergi." Jawab dokter itu kasual dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

Lalu ketiga tamu itu masuk, Hyuuga melenggang pergi. Dan si sokter kembali memandang rendah ketiga pasiennya "Kalian ingin mati? Kalau begitu katakan saja, aku dengan senang hati akan menyediakan jalan" katanya sarkastik

"Kami ingin hidup/-ssu. Maafkan kami" jawab mereka serentak dan bersamaan menunduk lebih dalam, menyebabkan ketiga tamunya kaget.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan dok?" tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba. Suasana hening dengan seluruh mata padanya kecuali kakaknya, terkejut.

"Kapan?" tanya dokter

"Dari tadi, bersama dengan mereka" jawab Tetsuya mengerti maksud pertanyaan dan menunjuk ke Seishirou dan Kagami.

"Ooh! Akashicchi dan Kagamicchi datang menjenguk! Senangnya! Tolong kami-ssu!" dan kometar Kise yang telat itu di barengi oleh wajah gantengnya yang semula terkejut, senang, lalu nangis. Serem.

"Entah apa yang kalian lakukan, harusnya kalian tau kalau mengikuti kata kata dokter adalah yang terbaik, melihat kondisi kalian" Kagami menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, melihati pemuda dan pria yang sebaya dengannya itu penuh perban dan plester, dan tatapan mereka yang masih lelah.

"Aku berniat menghentikan mereka-Nanodayo." Komentar Midorima membela diri sendiri.

Tak sempat Kise dan Murasakibara protes ke pemuda berambut hijau itu, pintu tersibak kasar, memunculkan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang bernafas terengah, tubuh di kucuri keringat dan wajah yang panik begitu mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat ketiga tamu baru itu syok " _HAKAZE-SAN! ORE NO IMOUTO WA...!_ "

Mata dokter itu seketika terbelalak dan dengan cepat berlari, terlihat seimbang dengan high heels yang dipakainya, mengambil sebuah kotak obat "Aoi! Kau bawa kotak yang itu dan peralatanku!" teriaknya dengan nada sedikit tinggi, rokoknya di buang, rambutnya di gelung, dan membawa beberapa kimia antiseptik dan sarung tangan karet steril.

Aoi mengangguk dan bergegas membawa barang yang di tunjuk, tak sempat melirik sebentarpun siapa yang ada di tenda itu. Lalu mereka berlari keluar dengan cepat. Lalu keenam orang yang ditinggalkan berpandangan satu sama lain, tak berkata.

.

Aoi dan dokter itu merangsek masuk, tergesa membuka kotak dan mengambil peralatan, si dokter memeriksa badan gadis kecil itu, dari mata, suhu, reaksi tubuh, kadar dalam darah hingga tulang. Selesai, dokter itu memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan alis, menggeleng "Aku tidak bsa menyembuhkannya" katanya.

"Mitsuki-chan mengalami pengroposan tulang dan penurunan sistem imun yang sudah terlalu parah, tubuhnya kekurangan nutrisi, tak ada obat obatan disini yang bisa menyembuhkan bahkan dengan kemampuanku" katanya lagi "Obat disini adalah obat biasa, dan akupun juga hanyalah dokter biasa" lanjutnya dengan sorot mata ketidakmungkinan

"Apa yang kau katakan?" jawab Aoi Kaito "Kau dokter kan? Bukankah tugas dokter adalah menolong orang yang membutuhkannya?!" emosinya menaik

"Kaito..." panggil sang kakek mencoba menenangkan dengan memegang dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!" balas dokter sengit "Begini lah tempat ini, Aoi, yang lemah akan disingkirkan dan yang kuat akan bertahan, kau pikir berapa orang yang mati dalam sehari di dunia seperti ini?" katanya serius. "Mitsuki-chan sudah dalam batasnya."

Aoi melihat wajah adiknya yang menderita, lalu terbesit ide "bagaimana dengan kota Anzen?" gumamnya "apa pengobatan kota itu bisa menyembuhkan adikku?" tanyanya

"Kau pikir berapa biaya yang akan di keluarkan hanya untuk masuk kota itu? Lalu mengurus administrasi juga keluar uang, dan biaya pengobatannya pun pasti juga mahal" kata dokter realistis sambil memberi pertolongan pertama, beberapa suntikan suplemen dan dosis obat peringan rasa sakit.

"Segala biaya itu akan gratis jika kau mau ikut serta dalam pasukan kami. Aoi Kaito" terdengar suara menginterupsi "Dan kujamin kalau adikmu itu akan sembuh seperti sedia kala" terlihat ketiga tamu yang semula di tenda medis masuk perlahan. Akashi Seishirou tersenyum penuh arti.

Aoi menyipitkan mata pada ketiga orang itu "Dan kalian?"

Sudut mata Seishirou, Tetsuya dan Kagami berkedut, dada mereka tiba tiba sesak, tapi mereka bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik "Namaku Akashi Seishirou, dan dia Kagami Taiga, pamanku" katanya sambil memperkenalkan pamannya yang mengangguk

"Kau lupa memperkenalkan yang satunya" tunjuk Aoi dengan kepalanya.

Seishirou kembali tersenyum tipis dalam berbagai arti "Dan dia Akashi Tetsuya, adikku" lalu Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya "Jadi bagaimana, Aoi Kaito?" lanjutnya sambil kembali menatap replica –atau benar benar- kakakknya itu.

Aoi menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menyibakkan rambut adikknya itu kebelakang telinganya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Memang sejak pertama kali ia kesini Mitsuki tidak pernah sekalipun keluar rumah, kalau makan hanya sedikit, tak sebanding dengan jumlah obat yang di minumnya, dia sering sakit sakitan. Dan dia mengetahui bahwa terakhir Mitsuki keluar rumah adalah saat gadis itu menemukan dia. Dan entah karena ketidak beruntungannya atau apa, Halaman sihir pengobatan terbakar di buku usang itu.

"Kaito, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar" Aoi Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat neneknya yang berbicara "Kami akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu" katanya lagi dengan senyum

Dengan kalimat sederhana itu Aoi Kaito menetapkan keputusan yang sudah jelas bagi orang yang bertanggung jawab sepertinya, mata dipenuhi oleh tekad sekuat baja dan keseriusan yang jarang keluar dari pemuda yang bagaikan angin sejuk itu. Dia mengangguk dan menoleh ke Akashi bersaudara dan Kagami, yang hampir melebarkan mata terkejut "Tolong sembuhkan adikku".

' _Adik-adikmu ada di sebelah sini...'_ batin Tetsuya sambil menggertakkan giginya di dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, alis sedikit mengerut _'Bagaimana bisa kau hilang ingatan? Taku-nii wa baka'_

.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada kawan, kakek nenek dan para penduduk serta anak anak yang selalu baik padanya, selalu tertawa bersamanya, memberikan kenangan tak terlupa walau sederhana padanya, Aoi Kaito mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin dia katakan "Terima kasih, karena sudah menjadi temanku, keluargaku yang hangat, meskipun aku hilang ingatan, aku selalu bersyukur bahwa yang menemukanku adalah kalian."

Menggendong Mitsuki di kedua tangannya, setelah pelukan dari Takao, Kakek dan neneknya, dia berbalik dan tersenyum "Aku akan kembali, sampai saat itu, tertawalah!" dan teriakan perpisahan, lambaian, senyum dan air mata meletus bagai kembang api.

Dan jauh di lubuk hati, Akashi Seishirou, Akashi Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga takjub akan pengaruh pemuda itu bagi desa ini, keberadaannya seperti Angin hangat yang telah lama hilang di dunia ini.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara yang kebingungan, merekapun berangkat menuju kota Anzen. Diiringi air mata dan lambaian tangan dari para penduduk, dan hormat yang diberikan oleh pasukan keamanan yang bertugas di sana.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Aoi Kaito memasuki ruang Jendral pasukan yang di pegang oleh Aomine Daiki. Aomine sudah mendengar tentang keadaan pemuda di depannya ini, merasa prihatin sekaligus kesal. Antara percaya bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah Takuya yang hilang ingatan atau betul betul orang lain.

' _Tidak, aku tidak boleh terbawa perasaan dan harapan.'_ Batinnya sambil menelisik pemuda itu dan menegakkan duduknya. Di sampingnya berdiri Shoichi dengan tegas seperti yang seharusnya. _'Mulai hari ini pemuda ini adalah bawahanku'_

"Sepertinya bodoh menanyakan apapun tentang dirimu sementara data dirimu tepat di hadapanku" katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum miring dan menepuk beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya "Atau... ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aoi berdiri tegap tak bergeming, tatapannya lurus penuh ketegasan dan keyakinan. Tatapan yang kedua orang di depannya suka, selalu. "Tidak, tidak ada, pak" jawabnya tegas.

Aomine kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih alami "Bagus, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari pasukanku, bawahanku, dan kekuatanku. Tunjukkanlah bahwa dirimu berguna bagi kami, Aoi Kaito"

"Baik! Pak!"

.

Sekarang Aoi sedang memperhatikan jadwal yang bakal menjadi kesehariannya, lalu mencoba menghafal nama nama yang setidaknya penting untuk di ingat. Dia duduk di pagar koridor depan kamarnya

"Bagaimana wawancaranya?" tanya suara lembut secara tiba tiba

Aoi tersentak dari kertas di depannya, lalu menoleh waspada ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu menemukan pemuda bersurai biru sedang berdiri dan tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Aoi langsung berdiri tegap secara refleks.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Terima kasih atas semua bantuan anda, Akashi-sa-"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Tetsu atau Tetsuya saja, supaya mudah, dan juga, tak perlu pakai bahasa formal" Tetsuya tersenyum tipis

Aoi berkedip, lalu tersenyum hangat "Makasih banyak, Tetsu"

 _Ingin rasanya aku menghambur memelukmu erat, sekarang kau berdiri tepat di hadapanku, tersenyum hangat persis seperti dulu. Tapi meskipun sekarang kita berada sangat dekat, aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhmu._

 **Aoi POV**

Yah, mereka memang serius dan tidak berbohong soal merawat adikku jika aku masuk ke pasukan mereka, tapi...

Mana ku tau kalau bakal di taruh di ruang VIP? Kata mereka biaya akan di potong dari gajiku, jadi, sebenarnya seberapa besar gaji seorang prajurit? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.

Ehem... aku masuk dalam divisi 2. Pekerjaanku kini tak jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaanku sebagai kurir sebelumnya. Berpergian ke luar, berbagai tempat, mengantar barang, tetapi dengan beberapa tambahan, seperti 'membersihkan' area tertentu, memeriksanya... pekerjaan ini juga memerlukan otak. Setidaknya aku punya percaya diri terhadap itu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa agar semuanya lancar lancar saja untuk kedepannya "Haaaah..." helaku saat pintu ruangannya kubuka

"Kakak! Kau sudah datang ya!" seru Mitsuki antusias di kasurnya

"Tidak, aku belum datang" udah tau nanya juga, kadang aku heran sama pertanyaan basa basi seperti ini.

"Oh, yaudah, cepet datang ya!" katanya kembali membaca buku. Dan wajahku mungkin seperti mengatakan 'what the hell'

Lalu dia terkekeh geli sambil menutupi mukanya dengan buku itu "Gimana hari pertamanya kak?"

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan melangkah masuk "Hem... kebanyakan tadi hanyalah pengarahan, lalu training sedikit, mulai aktifnya besok" lalu aku menggeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasurnya."Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sehat kak! Lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Disini hebat ya!" katanya mulai bercerita dengan semangat dan khas anak kecil, mungkin bagi orang lain itu wajar, tapi bagiku ini suatu kebahagiaan sendiri. Tingkahnya selalu mencerahkan suasana "Dokter dokternya baik! Ah, ada suster yang sangaaaat cantik kak! Mungkin lebih tua setahun dari kakak, suster itu pintar, cantik, baik, lembut, perhatian, pokoknya top deh kak!"

"Terus, kenapa kau ceritakan itu padaku?" tanyaku terheran

"Yah kali aja kakak belum bisa _move on_ dari pacar kakak sebelumnya, apa lagi kakak kan JoDI" aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Mitsuki menyeringai jahil "JOmblo Di tinggal matI! Hahaha!"

Aku mencubit pipinya

"Adudududuh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu yang sakit ini kak!"

 **Cklek**

"Aoi-chan, sudah saatnya... !" tepat setelah aku menoleh ke arah pintu, suster muda itu menjatuhkan papan dan alat tulisnya, matanya terbealak dan wajah cantiknya berhiaskan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat.

Lalu suster itu berlari

Dengan air mata yang berlinang

Ke arahku

Lalu memelukku

...

TUNGGU! KENAPA?!

"Takkun...*sob* Takkun... Kau kemana saja selama ini! Aku merindukanmu!" aah... tidak lagi, oke, kesalahpahaman yang sering ini mulai menggangguku

Dan tepat saat aku merasakan akhirnya ada firasat hadirnya kisah romantis baru dalam hidupku.

Dengan wanita secantik putri ini.

Anjir

"Uh... nona, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini" kataku, lalu gadis cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya (tepatnya mendorongku) dan menatapku kaget, kali ini dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam dan seakan menyadari sesuatu. Lalu dia mengusap air matanya, dan memalsukan senyum dan menunduk

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya salah orang. Saya benar benar minta maaf" katanya kemudan sambil menegakkan kembali punggungnya "Apa anda keluarga pasien?" tanyanya formal

"Iya, aku kakaknya. Terima kasih sudah merawatnya... uh..." aku gak tau namanya

Dia tersenyum sedih "Namaku Aomine Satsuki"

Aomine? "...Aomine...san. apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Silahkan"

"Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan pak Aomine Daiki? Kebetulan dia atasanku... mulai besok" kataku tersenyum simple. Sekedar mengakrabkan diri

"Iya, dia ayahku. Jadi anda prajurit baru itu ya?"

"Aku Aoi Kaito, calon anggota baru di Divisi 2. Salam kenal"

"Ah, kaptennya Nijimura-san..."

"Ah, iya. um... jangan jangan kau hafal...?"

Aomine Satsuki tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang melodis dan gesturnya yang anggun "Iya, terkadang aku membantu Ayah dan Ibu di pekerjaan mereka. Jadi... begitulah"

"Cie... baru juga di omongin" komen adikku dengan datar secara tiba-tiba. Lalu dia memangku wajahnya dan memandang kami berdua "Jangan lupa traktiran kalau udah jadian ya~"

Wajah kami berdua memerah bersamaan "Bukan begitu! Pikiranmu tak pantas untuk bocah 10 tahun, Mitsuki! Kau salah didikan siapa sih?!" lalu di kepalaku terbesit satu wajah yang sering kulihat, saking seringnya sampai aku bosan. Dengan senyumnya yang seakan ingin ku gampar, sifatnya yang pecicilan tak bisa diam

"...Takao..." gumamku rendah. Adikku tertawa renyah

"A-Aoi-chan, ayo ke ruang pengobatan, sudah saatnya, dokter sudah menunggu"

"Oke! Kak, buatlah teman yang banyak ya! Dan jadilah kakak yang bisa aku banggakan!" katanya sambil melompat turun dari kasur dan duduk di kursi roda yang tepat berada di sisi lain kasurnya, di bantu Aomine-san.

Aku tersenyum, adikku mengandalkanku sampai dia berkata seperti itu. Aku tak boleh bertingkah memalukan nih nantinya.

Lalu dia mendorong rodanya dengan cepat dengan kedua tangannya untuk kabur meninggalkan kami berdua, berbelok tajam di lorong depan pintu "DAN TEMUKAN CINTAMU YANG BARU! DASAR JOMBLO BULUKAN! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Ctik**

"Kau tidak imut sama sekali!" tapi kenapa tingkahnya harus urakan begini?! Padahal sebelumnya dia tak begini! Apa jangan jangan dia menyembunyikannya? Jangan jangan inilah pribadinya yang sebenarnya? Yah di kampung keadaannya tak pernah sesehat ini sih. apa yang akan kakek dan nenek katakan saat melihatnya?

Tanpa sadar aku memijat pangkal hidungku

"Hihihi, kalau ada Aoi-chan selalu ramai ya... Ah, apa anda mau melihatnya?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pink sakura di sebelahku

"Tidak, setelah ini aku harus menata barangku dan bersiap untuk besok, terima kasih banyak" kataku kembali tersenyum.

Lalu dia mengangguk "Kalau begitu, saya permisi" katanya sambil melangkah pergi, langkahnya sangat elegan, tutur katanya sangat tertata dan segala hal yang terpancar darinya sangat berkelas... aku jadi ragu bahwa dia hanya sekedar suster atau anak dari jendral... tunggu, kalau anak dari jenderal mah sudah tak heran lagi ya

 **Normal POV**

Dan Aoi pun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan rumah sakit, menuju asramanya.

Di Koridor rumah sakit dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut biru langit yang dia temui di desa bersama dua pria berambut merah

" _Mata aimashita ne, Aoi-kun_ " sapa Tetsuya ramah meskipun dia mengecap rasa pahit di lidahnya saat menyebut nama itu.

" _Konbanwa, Tetsu_ " sapa balik Kaito dengan senyum simple, lalu dia berkedip " Oh, kau boleh memanggilku Kaito kok, biar lebih akrab ya? Dan juga kelihatannya kau lebih tua dari ku"

Kuroko tersenyum pahit "Tidak usah... aku akan memanggilmu Aoi-kun saja, lebih... gampang diingat" katanya perlahan dan kepalanya semakin menunduk

Kaito menyadari perubahan ekspresinya, dan dia pura pura tak menyadari, tapi pemuda di depannya ini juga... "Tetsu? Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi disini" Tiba tiba sepasang tangan memeluk Tetsuya secara protektif. Akashi Seijuurou menatap Tajam Aoi. Dan Aoi secara refleks melangkah mundur "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Anak muda. Dia adalah seorang wakilku yang berharga"

"Tak apa-apa Sei-nii-sama. Dia tak melakukan apapun, kami hanya mengobrol santai. Ya kan Aoi-kun?" kata Tetsuya sambil melepaskan kedua tangan yang merengkuhnya dengan halus.

Aoi berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Ah, Oh iya! kami hanya mengobrol! Etto... Akashi-sama. Maaf aku tidak tau kalau-"

"Syukurlah kau mengerti perbedaan kedudukan kalian sekarang. Kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati, **Aoi Kaito**. Ngomong Ngomong aku Akashi Seijuurou, Wali Kota dari Anzen, dan juga kakaknya" Kata Seijuurou masih menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya yang sekarang menatap balik dengan tenang, dan ekpresinya netral. Seijuurou sedikit menyipitkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar, tanpa dia sadari dia sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam pemuda didepannya "Ayo, Tetsuya." Katanya sambil menggenggam pergelangan Tetsuya dan menariknya pergi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lihat dalam diriku?" ucap Kaito pelan. Seijuurou berhenti

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke belakang. Di mana Kaito juga berbalik dan menatap matanya dengan berani

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian semua cari dalam diriku? Apa kalian mencari jejak seseorang bernama 'Takuya' disana?"

Seijuurou berbalik dan menghadap Kaito sepenuhnya "Sepertinya kau salah paham dan terlalu percaya diri-"

"Tidak, aku tak percaya diri. Malah merasa terganggu. Terdapat pandangan rindu yang teramat dalam pada mata kalian semua saat menatapku. Aku merasa 'aku' sebagai 'Kaito' tak pernah dianggap ada disini. Kalian melihatku sebagai 'Takuya', apakah karena kami terlalu mirip?" Ucap Kaito dalam nada halus dan sopan, tapi masih tersampaikan perasaannya. Masih ada nada kekecewaan. Sebenarnya ia tak tau pasti, tapi perasaan tak dianggap ini selalu ada saat dia berhadapan dengan orang orang tertentu.

Midorima yang berada tak jauh di sana tanpa sadar bersembunyi di balik dinding bersama Kise. Jantung mereka berempat berdebar kencang saat ini, pada menit menit yang bergulir ini. Dikarenakan sosok ini.

"Tapi kuharap kalian mengingat ini dan menanamkan ini dalam hati kalian. **Aku bukan dia** "

Dari semua rasa sakit yang ada sejak mereka bertemu dengannya, pukulan kali ini benar benar membuat mereka merasa patah hati. Seijuurou terkejut akan dirinya yang merasa kecewa berat dan dia sedikit melebarkan mata. Tetsuya mengerutkan alis dan menunduk, menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis. Dan tanpa berkata apa apa, Seijuurou berbalik kembali dan berjalan pergi.

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang saat tangannya di tarik, melihat Kaito yang masih dengan ekspresinya yang netral. Dengan mata birunya yang tenang, dan perawakan yang sangat Tetsuya kenal, Kaito menunduk hormat. Dan Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup lagi.

Kaito menegakkan punggungnya kembali, dan menghela nafas singkat. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ruang rehabilitasi dan pemulihan 'Lega sekali setelah mengatakannya, tapi aku mengatakan ini hanya pada mereka berdua, sepertinya hal seperti 'itu' akan terus berlanjut... aku mau melihat Mitsuki' batinnya.

Lalu Aoi sampai di depan ruang pemulihan, Jendela besar yang menampilkan apa yang terjadi di dalam membuatnya tak perlu memasuki ruangan itu, lagipula niatnya hanya ingin melihat adik perempuannya.

Terlihat Mitsuki sedang berjuang untuk tetap berdiri, kakinya gemetar dan langkahnya kecil... kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan dan berpegang pada kedua pipa besi di kanan-kirinya. Keringatnya menetes dari wajah imutnya, setetes... dua tetes... Mitsuki sampai menggertakkan giginya dan menampilkan ekpresi yang terkesan garang

'Huwah, dia bersemangat sekali... padahal tak perlu sampai seperti itu' batinnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Mitsuki menggeser genggamannya lagi beberapa senti kedepan, Lalu terlihat ia berusaha mengangkat kakinya, tapi mungkin karena telapak tangannya yang licin karena keringat, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, Suster yang berjaga di sampingnya tak punya refleks yang cukup cepat untuk menangkapnya, dan dokter yang mengawasi di ujung sambil ikut memberi semangat tadi lari tergopoh menghampiri Mitsuki yang terjatuh.

Satsuki dan si dokter itu terlihat khawatir setengah mati.

Mitsuki bangun, di sudut matanya mulai tergenang air, tapi dia mengepalkan tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu melebarkan matanya, ekpresinya lucu sekali 'Oh! Oh! Dia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya!' batin Kaito antusias. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan menempelkan satu telapak tangannya ke kaca.

Lalu Mitsuki mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, setelah itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan Tersenyum ke arah dokter dan menggeleng 'Oho! Dia berhasil!' batin Kaito puas.

"Ku kira kau akan menangis tadi" goda Kaito saat dia melihat Mitsuki yang keluar dari ruang pemulihan bersama suster yang mendorong kursi roda adiknya dan memegangi kantong infus

"Nii-chan!" seru adiknya senang "Kukira kau langsung kembali?" tanyanya selagi Kaito berjalan mendekat dan memutari Kursi roda adiknya

"Biar aku yang mendorongnya" ucap Kaito pada Satsuki dengan senyum, yang di balas anggukan dari sang gadis yang merona. Lalu dia menoleh ke Mitsuki yang melihatnya dari bawah "Aku berubah pikiran. Kupikir akan menarik melihat adikku yang manis ini berusaha keras!" jawabnya dengan senyum jahil. Sambil berjalan.

Wajah Mitsuki memerah malu "Ka-kakak melihatnya tadi?!"

Kaito tertawa "Iya, sayang sekali tak kurekam"

"Duuh! Kakak ini lho! Jangan ceritakan hal tadi pada siapapun lho ya!" Mitsuki membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan bersidekap.

Kaito kembali tertawa kecil "entahlah, Aku tak menjamin"

"Kakak!"

Tak di sadari oleh keduanya yang sedang seru bercanda, Satsuki hanya menatap bersaudara itu, tatapan dan senyumannya sendu sarat akan kesedihan dan perasaan rindu. Manik pink sakuranya bergulir ke arah gadis cilik yang tersenyum bahagia itu

'Harusnya itu tempat Tetsu-kun... ' batinnya, dadanya sesak sekali, dia seperti akan menangis kapan saja. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya 'Tidak... aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu' Satsuki menoleh ke arah Takuya-nya, yang sekarang menjadi Aoi Kaito. 'semakin aku melihat mereka, aku akan...'

"Aoi-san" panggilnya, Kaito berhenti dan menoleh "Aku... baru ingat ada urusan mendadak malam ini, bisa aku serahkan padamu sisanya?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kantung infus yang dia pegang

"Ah.. boleh saja" kata Kaito menerima infus tersebut "Maaf, memang ini bukan urusanku, tapi... kau kelihatan sedih, Aomine-san. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito khawatir sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Aoi-san. Sampai jumpa lagi. Mitsuki-chan, _Mata ashita_ " lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan terburu buru meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Kaito melihat sebentar kearah gadis sakura itu pergi, lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan 'Aku tak tau kenapa tapi... entah kenapa aku sangat peduli dan khawatiran pada beberapa orang yang aku temui disini. Padahal aku tak kenal mereka' batin Kaito penasaran. Lalu alisnya mengkerut 'Ini hal baik sih, memiliki rasa kemanusiaan setinggi ini, tapi bisa bahaya juga. Lagipula... aku merasa mereka sendiri tak melihatku sebagai 'aku'...'

"Sepertinya ada perkembangan ya kak?" tanya Mitsuki dengan nada jahil

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Mitsuki"

.

Kaito menggendong Mitsuki bridal style dari kursi rodanya, saat Kaito fokus meletakkan Mitsuki pelan pelan ke kasurnya, Mitsuki menatap takjub Kaito 'Seperti pangeran...' batinnya terpesona. Lalu dia tersenyum 'Dan orang yang bak pangeran ini adalah kakakku' hatinya senang sekali.

Setelah Kaito merebahkan adiknya kekasur, dan menggantungkan kantong infusnya, dia melirik ke lutut adiknya yang memar, lalu menghela nafas. Dia berjalan ke kotak P3K terdekat, mengambil balsem, lalu duduk di sebelah kasur adiknya yang dari tadi diam memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan memijatmu sebentar, akan agak sakit" katanya. Lalu dai menoleskan balsem itu ke lutut Mitsuki dan sekitar tempurung lutut sampai bagian belakang. Setelah itu memijatnya pelan pelan.

"...Hiks..."

"Sebenarnya... tak apa untuk menangis, Mitsuki. Menangis bukan berarti diri kita lemah." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut ke adiknya yang sesenggukan.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Mitsuki terlelap. Dan sebelum pergi, Kaito mencium keningnya

 _Teruslah berjuang, adikku sayang_

 _Jadilah kuat dan tapakilah jalanmu_

 _Jangan menangis lagi, adikku sayang_

 _Kakak akan selalu mendukungmu_

.

.

Saat berjalan ke koridor asrama, Kaito bertemu Kise yang sepertinya menunggu seseorang, poninya menutupi wajahnya jadi Kaito tak seberapa bisa melihat ekspresinya.

'Dia kakak kuning yang kemarin...' batin Kaito. 'kalau tak salah namanya...'

"Kise-san? Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Kaito.

Tapi Kise diam saja. Kaito merasa aneh jadi dia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut dan berjalan melewati Kise.

 **Grep**

Lalu dari belakang, Tiba tba Kise memeluk Kaito erat erat

'wait, WHAT?!'

.

.

.

.

CLIFFHANGER! aha! nantikan saja kedepannya yee~


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

 _Setelah latihan bersama, mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon sambil minum jus jeruk dingin yang dibuatkan ibu Kise, Takuya memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi untuk sekarang, yang paling membuatnya ingin tau melalui pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah..._

" _Ryouta! Sekarang kau adalah guardianku... tapi sebenarnya Guardian itu tugasnya apa?"_

 _Mata Kise berkilat oleh penyebutan kata 'Guardian'._ " _Guardian ada bukan hanya untuk melindungi-ssu! Takuyacchi, guardian adalah penyokong tuannya, dengan kata lain-Tangan kanannya! Jadi, jika ada apa-apa, tenanglah! Aku pasti akan membantumu!"_

" _Heeh... kalau begitu tolong ya! Karena... kayaknya hidupku bakal gak lengkap kalau gak ada hal seru deh~"_

 _Kise tertawa geli_ " _Dasar, memang pencari sensasi-ssu"_

 _._

 _._

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantungku berdegup kencang... apa ini?! Kenapa dia?! Apa yang terjadi?!

"Ki...Kise-san?" panggilku, tapi dia tak menjawabnya, malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Eh... mungkin dia sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Dengan ragu ragu aku menepuk kepalanya.

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, aku berbalik dan mendapati dia sudah pergi dengan terburu-buru.

 **Aoi POV End**

Pagi pagi sekali mereka sudah bangun, dengan jadwal ketat khas militer, dalam waktu 10 menit mereka sudah rapi berbaris di lapangan depan asrama. Untuk upacara rutin yang diadakan setiap pagi.

Lalu selanjutnya pasukan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dipimpin oleh masing masing kapten.

Di bagian Divisi 2, ada acara perkenalan secara tidak resmi sementara sang kapten scroll layar hologram di depannya seperti membaca sesuatu.

"Whoaaaa, tiap tahun selalu ada anggota baru sih, tapi jarang kita mendapat anggota dari luar wilayah kota Anzen" kata seorang pemuda "ah, ngomong ngomong aku Hayama Koutarou. Salam kenal! Etto... Aoi Junon?" katanya sambil menelengkan kepalanya polos saat jabat tangan. Hayama sebenarnya punya tebakan tentang pemuda di depannya ini, tapi uuntuk sementara dia akan mengikuti arus.

"Kau dapat Junon dari mana?" tanya balik Kaito sambil sweatdrop "Aku Aoi Kaito"

"Apa? Aoi Keith?" tanya Hayama lagi polos

Aoi tersenyum ramah, menganggap senior di depannya lucu dan merasa dekat "... Hayama-san lucu yaa... kayak ada goblok gobloknya gitu" Hayama ketawa renyah

"Tak kusangka omonganmu kasar juga, Aoi Kaito"

"Wah! Midorima! Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hayama terkejut

"Ah! Kau yang di desa itu... lukanya bagaimana?" tanya Aoi

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau mendapat tugas tambahan-nanodayo. Dan juga, lukaku sudah sembuh, terima kasih sudah peduli" Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Lalu mengisyaratkan Aoi untuk mengikutinya dengan jari, mereka berjalan agak menjauh dari kerumunan

'Kurasa wajar saja kalau pekerjaanku bakal agak tak biasa' batin Aoi

"Nanti, setelah latihan dan pekerjaan rutin tiap Divisi, kau di tugaskan untuk pergi ke reruntuhan MistGound, sebagai asistenku-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menyerahkan selembaran "itu adalah daftar bawaanmu, pastikan jangan salah membaca namanya. Kebanyakan barang barang ini bisa kau minta pada rumah sakit-nanodayo"

Aoi membaca daftar itu dan mengangguk mengerti "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana, Midorima-san?" tanyanya kembali menatap Midorima langsung

Midorima masih sedikit risih dipanggil seperti itu oleh suara yang begitu familiar dengannya, yang dulu selalu memanggilnya dengan julukan julukan aneh seperti Shin-chan, ShinShin, Shippun, Shippyon etc sambil menunjukkan wajah tak berdosa tapi kadang laknat juga, lalu tiba tiba 'Midorima-san'... 'Tuhan, apa Engkau sedang mempermainkan batinku?' kadang Midorima membatin seperti ini.

"... selebihnya akan aku jelaskan saat kita sudah di tempat" jawab Midorima, lalu dia berjalan menjauh. Midorima memijat pangkal hidungnya, lalu memegang lehernya sambil menahan rasa hausnya. Sudah tiga tahun dia tak meminum darah setetespun, dan sekarang itu mulai berpengaruh pada keadaan fisiknya.

Aoi melihati sosoknya dari belakang _'Midorima-san kalau jalan sedikit lemas... wajahnya juga pucat, bahkan untuk seorang vampir'_

"Oi Anak baru! Cepatlah berbaris!" teriak kaptennya dari kejauhan

"Baik pak!" dan Kaito berlari untuk mengisi barisan

Jam 15.00, setelah latihan dan pekejaan rutin mereka selesai mereka langsung berangkat menaiki Griffin milik Midorima, dan sampai pada reruntuhan MistGound satu jam kemudian. Di bekas Sekolah megah itu berdiri, masih tersisa distorsi aliran sihir di sana, bekas pertempuran besar besaran di masa lalu tak lekang oleh waktu. Meskipun darah telah mengering, masih ketara kesan mengerikan dari peperangan tersebut. Aoi merinding ' _entah kenapa ini terasa...'_ lalu dia merasa sesak di dada, sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. _'familiar dengan sangat mengerikannya... aku tak ingin ada disini'._

Di markas...

Akashi Seijuurou, dan Akashi Seishirou sedang bersiap, mereka mengganti baju dinas mereka, menyelempangkan tongkat sihir dan pedang mereka di sabuk mereka, mengenakan jas dan jubah dengan lencana yang bertengger dengna bangga di dada mereka, lalu, Topi dengan lencana di sisi kiri kanan, dan yang terbesar ada di sisi depan.

" _Di ketahui bahwa ada orang lain selain Midorima Shintarou dan asistennya, Aoi Kaito di reruntuhan MistGound, untuk saat ini masih belum di ketahui mereka siapa, tetapi ada dugaan bahwa mereka adalah musuh..."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Orang orang dari Tenebris"_

Tenebris, organisasi gelap yang pertama sekaligus yang terbesar saat ini, dirumorkan bahwa anggotanya adalah orang orang berkemampuan hebat dengan cara tertentu.

Sekilas terlewat wajah seseorang di ingatan Seijuurou. Dia mendecih _'sebaiknya orang itu tak ada disana atau...'_

Seishirou melihat gerak gerik kakaknya "Kak, ada yang mengganggumu?" dia mencoba bertanya

"..." Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, "Ada orang dari Tenebris yang tidak ku suka" katanya

Seishirou sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban kakaknya, dia tak menyangka kakaknya akan menjawabnya. "Aku terkejut kau menjawabnya kak, apa yang orang ini lakukan sehingga kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Lain kali akan ku ceritakan, untuk saat ini, kita fokus ke Midorima dan Kaito dulu" lanjut kakaknya dengan nada seorang pemimpin yang tegas seperti biasanya.

Mereka keluar dari Gedung dan memanggil Binatang suci-makhluk panggilan- mereka masing masing, tim yang mereka bentuk sudah menunggu mereka dan dalam keadaan siap. Termasuk Murasakibara Atsushi

Seijuurou berbalik "Kuserahkan yang disini padamu, Tetsuya, Ryouta."

Tetsuya mengangguk "Serahkan padaku kak, hati-hati"

"Aww~ seandainya aku bisa ikut..." kata Kise dengan nada kecewa yang kekanakan.

"Ryouta" panggil Seijuurou ditekankan, Seishirou tersenyum geli

"Baik-ssu!" Kise otomatis menegakkan tubuhnya. Tetsuya menepuk punggungnya prihatin.

Dan anak kembar Akashi itupun pergi, dengan tim terbaik mereka, menuju MistGound.

Angin berhembus menyuarakan lolongan dari sela sela bangunan, mengesankan bangunan yang di kutuk oleh arwah para korban perang yang tak bisa lepas karena dendam mereka. Kesannya seperti itu, kesan yang tak begitu beda dengan desanya dan beberapa tempat yang juga reruntuhan, bahkan terkadang dari laut terdengar suara seperti auman makhluk yang menakutkan.

Aoi melihat lihat sekeliling, lalu ke Midorima yang berjalan di depannya, barang bawaannya kelihatan berat sebelah di banding barangnya Midorima, karena yang pemuda berrambut hijau itu bawa adalah dua buah tas selempang, sedangkan Aoi membawa tas ransel yang biasanya untuk mendaki pegunungan.

Karena terlalu sunyi, Aoi bisa mendengar deru nafas Midorima yang seperti kewalahan, bahkan dia kalau berjalan terkadang bertopang batu reruntuhan yang besar.

"Midorima-san, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?" tanyanya, Midorima menoleh dengan wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan terkesan cuek.

Aoi tersenyum sweatdrop "Aku capek" katanya, lalu dia membenarkan letak tali ransel di bahunya. Midorima menghela nafas lalu duduk. Diikuti oleh Aoi.

Memang Aoi bukan pemuda terpeka di wilayahnya, tapi tidak akan ada yang tak menyadari kondisi orang di hadapannya ini, dia tidak baik sama sekali. Harusnya dia istirahat, kalau kondisi tubuh tidak fit, pekerjaan bakal berantakan, Aoi pernah memaksakan diri bekerja padahal dia demam, dan akibatnya, ia bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Dan bahkan jika ternyata semua baik baik saja, orang yang katanya jenius di hadapannya ini membuat Aoi khawatir.

Aoi kenal tipe orang seperti Midorima, si pekerja keras yang tak kenal batas dan harga dirinya cukup tinggi. Sifat seperti itu: ia tidak membencinya "Midorima-san, padahal kondisi tubuhmu bisa dibilang tidak cukup baik. Kenapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Setelah mencoret sesuatu di atas peta, Midorima mengangkat kepalanya "Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu?" tanyanya judes.

Aoi hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya "Aku tak meragukan kemampuanmu. Tidak sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku meragukan anggota dari pasukan khusus yang bawahan langsung dari penguasa Anzen?" lalu dia membuka matanya, masih tersenyum simpel "Tapi mau tak mau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sebutlah ini perasaan manusiawi. Apa aku tak boleh mengkhawatirkan rekanku?" katanya dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang menatap lurus kematanya.

 **Degh**

Lagi, dentuman jantung yang memicu adrenalin Midorima dan meningkatkan nafsu alaminya sebagai vampir. Dia tahan, tahan terus dari tadi tapi sepertinya tambah parah saja. Apa karena ia dekat dengan Takuya? Kenapa Akashi Seijuurou menugaskan dia dengannya?

Dia menggenggam erat bajunya di bagian dada, lalu tangan lainnya di lehernya, dia semakin berat untuk bernafas dan tenggorokannya kering sekali.

Aoi melepas tasnya dan menghampiri Midorima "Midorima-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangannya yang semula bermaksud untuk menepuk pundak Midorima di genggam erat oleh pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut. "M-Midorima-san?"

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Aoi terbelalak, mata biru aquamarine-nya bertemu dengan mata merah darah.

Sedetik kemudian Midorima mendorong tubuh Aoi kencang hingga membentur tanah, menyebabkan dia sedikit merintih. Tangan dingin dan kuat yang menggenggam tangannya berganti mencengkeram bahunya, tubuh Midorima di atas tubuhnya. Suara Aoi hilang saking syok nya, kemudian salah satu tangan Midorima menahan dagu Aoi untuk tetap mendongak, lalu menggerakkanya agar menoleh ke samping, memperlihatkan lehernya pada vampir lapar di hadapannya. Aoi berusaha untuk lepas, pikirannya kosong karena panik, ia bahkan tak menemukan suaranya. Beberapa senti lagi taring itu akan menancap pada lehernya, dia juga telah merasakan nafas Midorima yang menyentuh lehernya.

"Midorima-san!"

 **Gasp!**

Dalam sekejap mata Midorima kembali hijau, melihat Aoi dibawahnya dia sontak bangun dan menyeret tubuhnya untuk duduk menjauh dan bersandar pada batu yang tadi dia duduki

Midorima menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya "Ma-maaf"

Aoi bangkit duduk dan memegangi bahu juga dagunya yang di cengkeram terlalu kuat "sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali kau minum darah?" wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan tubuhnya.

"Tiga tahun lalu" jawab Midorima menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti kabar burungnya benar ya..." gumam Aoi tidak terlalu rendah

"Kabar burung?" tanya Midorima

Aoi memaksa tersenyum kembali "Bahwa kau tidak akan meminum darah siapapun selain mastermu, dan karena itu, kau terus menunggunya dan mencarinya selama tiga tahun. Kau benar benar setia dan memegang erat prinsipmu" lalu dia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya. masih tersenyum "Maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi aku menganggap sikapmu itu manis sekali"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Aoi langsung menoleh ke arah lain, dia seperti mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Dan dia melewatkan momen saat dia telah berhasil membuat wajah Midorima Shintarou, salah satu yang berjuluk Generation of Miracles, memerah bagai pemuda kasmaran pada umumnya.

"Tapi Midorima-san, kupikir kau harus meminum darah saat ini, walau hanya setetes" kata Aoi tiba tiba, Midorima langsung menoleh padanya. Aoi tetap memperhatikan ke arah tertentu dan perlahan berdiri "Kita kedatangan tamu"

Dari kejauhan pada arah tepat dimana Aoi mengarahkan pandangannya

Sebuah sosok berjalan santai, dan di sekelilingnya terdapat bola bola api berwarna ungu.

Lalu dengan sekali ayunan tangan ke depan, Bola bola api itu meluncur cepat ke arah mereka dan berubah bentuk menjadi ular, ular itu membuka lebar mulutnya dan terlihat taring yang anehnya tak berbentuk api, tapi besi panas.

Aoi mendorong Midorima menghindar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya, kini mereka saling bertumpang tindih, dengan Aoi di atas. Lalu Aoi sengaja menggores lengannya dengan permukaan batu kasar, menyebabkan darah menetes dari luka, mengalir ke siku, dan jatuh ke tanah

'Dia berbahaya' Aoi menyodorkan lengannya, tepat di hadapan mulut Midorima "Cepatlah Midorima-san, sepertinya tamu kita tak berniat untuk berbincang!"

Midorima mendecih dan dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di bawah mereka dan meluas ke sekitar mereka. Midorima mencoba bangkit duduk dan bersandar, dan Aoi bermaksud untuk pindah, tapi tubuhnya di tahan Midorima, tangan Midorima meraih lehernya, menyingkap beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang dan memperlihatkan leher putih mulusnya. Mengerti maksudnya, Aoi mencondongkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bertopang pada batu di belakang Midorima

"Minumlah, Midorima-san. Cukup banyak hingga kekuatanmu kembali. Jika kau seperti ini saat musuh menyerang, aku sendiri yang repot" ucap Kaito dengan kurang ajarnya

"... Aku tak tanggung akibatnya jika aku terlalu banyak meminumnya-nanodayo" bisik Midorima saat mulutnya telah beberapa milimeter dari kulit bak porselen itu, harum manis yang lembut sekaligus menggoda membuat Midorima tak kuasa bertahan.

Aoi terkekeh geli "Iya iya, aku mengerti" lalu bulu kuduknya berdiri ngeri merasakan taring menancap di Lehernya, ternyata tak sesakit yang dia bayangkan. Tapi cukup membuat berdebar merasakan nafas yang selalu bertiup di leher dan bibir yang menempel di kulitnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, di dasar hatinya, keadaan ini begitu familiar, apa ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini? 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin' batinnya.

"Ara? Kurasa tadi disini ada orang?" ucap orang yang diasumsikan musuh mereka. Aoi menegang mendengarkan. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku, sekarang, melapor ke Hanamiya-sama~" lelaki itu berjalan pergi

Tubuh Aoi langsung relax, bersamaan dengan selesainya Midorima dengan menjilati bekas gigitannya. Aoi sedikit kaget sekaligus geli

'Aku bisa jadi menyimpang kalau ini dilakukan sekali lagi, sial' batin Aoi memegangi lehernya sambil bengkit berdiri, di susul Midorima.

Lalu mereka menyelempangkan tas mereka kembali, dan bersegera ke tujuan mereka.

"Hanamiya-sama~" panggil mendayu seseorang kepada pemuda berambut sehitam gagak sebahu

Pemuda itu menoleh "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Mibuchi?" tanyanya datar dan dingin.

"Fufu~ sepertinya aku telah menemukan hal yang menarik..." Ucap Mibuchi sengaja membuat orang di depannya penasaran

Hanamiya mendecakkan lidahnya "Jangan berbelit-belit! Cepat katakan!" geramnya

"Sepertinya penyihir kecilmu telah kembali ke sini... bersama dengan Midorima Shintarou" Mata Hanamiya melebar sesaat, lalu di gantikan dengann seringai menakutkan.

"Tapi, anehnya sudah 3 tahun berlalu, tapi kenapa fisiknya sama ya?" Mibuchi Reo meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya.

"Hm..." Hanamiya hanya bergumam, penasaran, tapi dalam hati dia benar benar menikmati bertarung dengannya dulu, Akashi Takuya, walaupun lebih muda, dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sama, bahkan lebih besar lagi. Akhirnya, Akhirnya! Hanamiya mempunyai lawan yang seimbang dan menyuguhkan sebuah pertarungan yang menegangkan.

Hanamiya menyeringai "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu... bukankah seharusnya kita memberikan mereka 'salam' terlebih dahulu?" dia membentangkan tangannya, di bawah kaki mereka menyebar lingkaran sihir dengan huruf rumit, tapi ada beberapa huruf yang Mibuchi mengerti yaitu:

 **Waktu dan ingatan.**

' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya'_ Mibuchi tersenyum antusias.

.

.

.

TBC

err review please?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" _Oi, Kau tidak apa apa? bertahanlah!" seorang anak lelaki menggoncangkan tubuh yang tergeletak di hutan yang menyelimuti sebuah kaki gunung_

 _Kruyuuuuuukkkk~_

" _..." anak itu berkedip dua kali, mata Aquamarine bertemu manik Amethyst di sela sela helai berwarna ungu, Dia berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh itu dan berbalik menuju tasnya, mengobrak abrik dalamnya seperti mencari sesuatu_

 _Tak lama kemudian anak itu berbalik lagi ke arahnya, memegang kotak bekal dan kantong air. Anak itu meletakkan bekal dan air itu di depannya._

 _Dia melihat anak lelaki bermata biru itu sekali lagi, dan anak itu tersenyum lebar "Makanlah, kau lapar bukan?"_

 _._

 _._

Rambut ungu Murasakibara tersibak terkena angin kencang yang menerpa, sekilas Flashback melintas begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Itu adalah saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Takuya, anak yang disebut sebagai salah satu anak jenius, tak hanya rupawan dan dari keluarga terpandang. Pertemuan mereka sederhana dan kebetulan sekali.

Di sebuah hutan kecil di atas bukit, dibawah langit sore saat musim gugur, seperti saat ini.

"Teringat akan sesuatu Murasakibara-san?" Tanya Seishirou yang bersama dengannya, di belakang mereka ada beberapa penyihir lainnya yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing, dan ada juga yang berbincang 'santai' (gimana mau santai, yang ada mah teriak teriak -_-)

Murasakibara mengangguk "Un, aku bertemu dengannya persis saat langit seperti ini, tak membakar dan tak membeku juga. Dia menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku yang tergeletak kelaparan di sebuah bukit, dan aku punya perasaan ingin melindunginya begitu aku melihatnya..." kata Murasakibara menjelaskan.

'Aka-chin...' Seishirou sedikit terkejut dengan nama panggilan tiba tiba untuknya "Tepatnya kapan kalian bertemu?" tanyanya kembali

"Um... aku tidak ingat" jawab Murasakibara sambil membuka lolipop, dia menawarkan kepada Seishirou tapi di tolak dengan halus, Murasakibara memakannya "Mungkin 4-5 tahun yang lalu... Aah, dia juga sering menceritakan tentang kalian, ketiga adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan" Murasakibara tersenyum sedikit.

Ah

"Begitu ya..." Seishirou tersenyum hangat menghadap matahari terbenam.

Seijuurou menatap liontin yang dulu pernah dia beli bersama kakaknya itu, Semakin hari bayangan yang sekilas ada semakin jelas di sana, dan kini. Ada bayangan baru, seseorang terbelah menjadi dua dan sosoknya kacau, berlatar belakang hitam. Lalu, Penyihir hijau dan Hitam.

Entah kenapa Seijuurou langsung mengaitkannya dengan Midorima dan Hanamiya.

Dia menggenggam erat liontin itu, dan kembali meletakkannya ke sakunya. Perasaan resah terus menggelayut di dada.

Kembali bersama Kaito...

Di tengah kabut tebal dan di depan sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh mengintimidasi sekelilignya, adalah sebuah gedung besar yang disinyalir adalah gudang senjata dari sekolah MistGound. Dindingnya telah dilumuti, Pintunya telah berkarat, dan seluruh bangunan di tumbuhi tanaman jalar yang ketika di sentuh Midorima perlahan mundur dan lalu membuka pintu untuk masuk ke bangunan tersebut

"Ukh!" pekik Aoi seketika menutup hidungnya begitu bau dari dalam menguar, sangat busuk

'Ini dia' batin Midorima tegang, lalu dia melangkah masuk

Aoi terdiam, dia tak berani melangkah masuk, kakinya seperti terbenam di depan pintu, jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring kepalanya yang berdenyut _'Aku tak ingin disini'_ pikirannya menampilkan bayangan bayangan layaknya kaset rusak, dia memegangi kepalanya dan merunduk _'Aku...'_

Sebuah bayangan terpantul, bayangan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan memasang senyum minta maaf yang lembut, membelai pipinya sambil menangis di matanya yang terdapat sebuah _beautymark_.

 _ **Takuya... maafkan aku...**_

Aoi terkesiap begitu mengetahui tangannya di tarik oleh tangan yang lebih besar, melihat ke atas, itu adalah Midorima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, semakin cepat kita menyelesaikannya maka semakin cepat kita pulang, kau tak merindukan adikmu?"

'Mitsuki... ya, Mitsuki... dia pasti menungguku pulang sekarang... bertahanlah Kaito!' batin Kaito pada dirinya sendiri, dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Midorima "Terima kasih, Midorima-san aku baik baik saja sekarang" katanya menatap Midorima dengan senyum dan tatapan yang tegas seperti biasanya

Midorima melebarkan matanya sedikit, lalu berbalik kembali, menaikkan kacamatanya "Bagus, ayo"

.

.

Telah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, menyusuri setiap lorong, meneliti bagian patung dan relief... isinya hanya itu saja tapi yang paling mengganggu memang bau mengerikan yang Kaito tak tau berasal dari mana _'ruangan ini begitu tertutup hingga tak ada angin yang berhembus... jika dari luar sepertinya tidak mungkin...'_ Pikir Kaito sambil membenarkan letak tas di punggungnya dan mencatat keadaan atas perintah Midorima yang mengecek sisi lainnya menggunakan peralatan yang lebih canggih.

Kaito melirik iri _'apa apaan perbedaan yang mengintimidasi ini...'_

Semakin lama Kaito menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ada semula bertambah besar dan besar. Takut, gelisah, dan perasaan negatif lainnya yang bercampur aduk. Dia berusaha menekan dan menekannya tapi tak seefektif sebelumnya.

Keringatnya sedikit demi sedikit bercucuran, pikirannya semakin tak tenang

Hingga akhirnya, mereka telah sampai pada sebuah ruangan terbesar di bangunan itu

 _Kaito's stomach dropped instantly_

Mayat

Mayat di mana mana

Tengkorak

Bau busuk

Bercak darah

Organ yang berceceran

Bangkai

 **Menakutkan**

Kaito cepat cepat mengalikan pandangannya dan berbalik

"Kaito! Kau mau-"

Tiba tiba, sebuah lingkar sihir terbentuk, menyebar di segala penjuru dan menghalangi Kaito untuk keluar.

Kaito menutupi pandangannya dengan lengannya "Apa yang-?!"

"Sekian lama kau menghilang, apa kau tak mau menyapaku terlebih dahulu? Akashi Takuya?"

Kaito berbalik, dan di tengah tengah tumpukan mayat itu bangkit sebuah sosok yang mengenakan jubah, lalu mereka bertatap mata, sosok itu menyeringai lebar

"Kaulah yang melakukan semua ini pada anak buahku yang berharga, bukankah tak sopan kalau kau melupakan mereka begitu saja?" Sosok itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan akibatnya, mayat mayat itu bangkit kembali. Tapi mungkin hanyalah sebuah ilusi

Dengan cepat Midorima menarik tongkat sihirnya dan membatalkan mantra tersebut

Mata Kaito melebar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat _'aku... yang...?'_ matanya melirik ke mayat yang berserakan, nafasnya memburu seketika, dia lembali memegang kepalanya dan mencengkramnya kuat kuat "AKU BUKAN AKASHI TAKUYA! AKU... AKU...!"

"Kaito?" tanya Midorima terheran _'apa ingatannya mulai bangkit?'_

Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya "Hoo, sepertinya ada yang mengunci ingatanmu" katanya dengan tenang, "Tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera aku lepaskan..." Dari tangan sosok yang seluruhnya hitam itu keluar sebuah mantra, dan melesat cepat ke arah Takuya lalu di tepis dengan kuat oleh sihir dari Takuya sendiri.

Mata Takuya terpaku pada lingkaran sihir di bawahnya. **"Hey kid, it's the time"** sebuah suara dan bayangan sosok bukan manusia muncul di kepalanya.

Kepalanya berdenging kencang

Di tengah aliran sihirnya sendiri yang tak terkendali, mengalir deras ingatan yang tak 'Kaito' kenal. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH...HAAAAAAAAGH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" teriaknya kesakitan. Dia berteriak, berteriak hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Air matanya keluar seiring ingatan itu kembali dengan kasarnya, kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Masa kecilnya, Keluarganya, teman-temannya, gurunya, sekolahnya, pertempurannya, kelahiran, kehidupan, kematian, Dunia yang luas, masyarakat yang berbeda, pandangannya. Semuanya kembali. Tapi, ada beberapa potongan yang tak dia kenal

Di sebuah dunia hitam, dia sendirian, tidak-ada sesuatu yang bersamanya.

Takuya menyipitkan matanya, tak mengenali

Sesuatu itu menyeringai lebar, lebar sekali **"Kid, until when are you going to deny it?"**

Mata 'Aoi Kaito' terbalalak _'Aku...'_ , sesuatu itu tertawa seperti maniak dengan suaranya yang menakutkan, lebih ke suara monster. Dia menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya _'Kau yang waktu itu...!'_

.

Midorima yang diikat oleh mantra yang kuat tak bisa apa-apa selain melihat...

Rantai itu kembali lagi, rantai yang sama dengan tiga tahun lalu. Rantai dengan suara yang sunyi

Dan dia mengikuti rantai itu dan ada satu nama saat dia melihat apa yang ada di ujungnya

 **Shinigami.**

' _Apa?!'_ Midorima terkejut bukan kepalang

Di markas kota Anzen, tiba tiba Tetsuya jatuh berlutut di tengah koridor menuju ruangannya.

"Tetsuyacchi?! Kau kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise begitu dia berhasil menangkap tubuh Tetsuya agar tak terjatuh 'Ringan sekali' pikirnya, Kise sangat akrab dengan Tetsuya sampai sampai pengawasan kedua kakaknya ada padanya, tapi dia tak memikirkannya karena mereka teman, pernah sampai Kise terpesona dengan Tetsuya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia bahkan langsung menanyakan apa Tetsuya adalah ras Malaikat atau tidak.

" _A... adiknya Takuyacchi?" Kise terperangah melihat Tetsuya. Tentu dia telah bertemu dengan si kembar, tapi dengan si bungsu, itu pertama kalinya. Dia seperti melihat malaikat_

 _Tetsuya membungkuk sopan "Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Tetsuya"_

Tapi kini itu hanya cerita masa lalu, setelah beberapa lama Kise menyadari bahwa Hatinya pasti akan selalu mencari keberadaan Takuya, sadar maupun tidak.

' _Aah, Kise Ryouta, segila apakah dirimu hingga kau berhasrat pada mastermu sendiri'_ pikir Kise merasa konyol. Dia tau bahwa Takuya tak pernah mencintainya seperti perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Kise memapah Kuroko untuk segera ke ruang perawatan.

Tetsuya Terengah engah dalam papahannya, mencengkeram baju bagian dada Kise. Emosi yang bukan miliknya merasuk deras, terlalu deras hingga dia tak bisa mencerna semuanya. Kepalanya sakit, dadanya sesak _'Shirou-nii, apa kau juga merasakannya?'_ tanya si bungsu pada kakaknya

' _... Ya...'_ jawaban lemah terdengar.

Di saat yang sama...

"Aka-chin? Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Murasakibara khawatir

Nafas Seishirou memberat dan cepat, keringat mulai bercucuran meskipun terhapus langsung oleh angin yang kencang. Dia mencengkeram erat bagian dada dan kepalanya. Bahkan kini nafasnya mulai mengeluarkan suara seperti orang asma.

"Atsushi, ada apa dengan Seishirou?" tanya Seijuurou

Murasakibara menggeleng. Lalu lengan bajunya di cengkeram erat oleh Seishirou "Tambah kecepatan! Kita harus tiba di sana secepat mungkin!" teriaknya panik.

 **Takuya POV**

Aku tak berada di manapun, gelap, disini gelap dan hampa. Kosong. Pemandangan ini terasa asing tapi juga aku punya firasat bahwa aku... pernah ke sini.

" **Yo kid, how've you doin'?"** sebuah rongga mata yang besar menatapku lurus, rongga yang terdapat 'bintang' di dalamnya, seberti awan tipis yang membentang di langit malam itu bertanya padaku. Aku tau makhluk ini. Dia...

" _Never better than this, Śūn'ya"_ entah makhluk apa dia, aku tak tau dan tak ingin tau. Saat kami bertemu selalu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kegelapan menyelimuti kami, tapi aku bisa merasakan jika dia adalah 'sesuatu' yang ganjil, bahkan di tengah dunia yang penuh misteri ini. Tapi apa? dia ini... apa? ciri cirinya tak cocok dengan buku maupun cerita manapun...

Ah, jangan-jangan...!

" **You mortal creature used to be calling me The Hidden Ones"** sudah kuduga

The Hiddens Ones, Adalah sebuah eksistensi yang berada di tengah tengah, antara di anggap ada dan tiada, antara baik dan jahat, di antara yang hidup dan yang mati. Keberadaannya di anggap sebagai utusan para Dewa. Tak ada yang tau wujud sebenarnya. Karena sekali dia muncul, bencana besar terus terjadi, dan dari legenda, dengan kekuatannya, menghapus bersih semua yang ada di muka bumi bukan hal yang mustahil.

Tak ada yang tau, dunia tak tau apa-apa tentang 'sesuatu' ini.

Sepertinya aku harus ekstra hati-hati mengenai hal ini.

" _Ada urusan apa denganku?"_ meskipun aku tak terlalu perlu bertanya tapi aku hanya akan memastikan

Dia menyeringai lebar **"I'm bored, kid. So entertain me"** ha, tentu saja, apa yang ku harapkan dari makhluk seperti dia?

" _Jika kau bosan, bukankah tak harus aku?"_

" **You've gotta be kidding me! Your destiny is connected to the world! I would never miss that"**

" _Dan bukankah itu karena_ _ **Mu**_ _,_ _ **Śūn'ya**_ _?"_ kataku menggeram _"Dengan kau yang ada di dalam tubuhku, tentu saja takdirku akan terhubung dengan nasib dunia!"_ tak pernah kukira 'kisah hidup'ku akan menjadi begini! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Seijuurou, Seishirou, Tetsuya, dan semuanya? Astaga kata-kataku pada mereka kasar sekali dari yang kuingat!

Tunggu, ingatan ini milik siapa?

Dia tertawa lagi, tawa yang mengejek karena aku yang tak tau apa-apa **"Silly kid, You have chosen since you are born, i'm always there IN YOU. Waiting to be wake up one day"**

Mataku terbelalak _"Kau bercanda"_ Dari lahir telah terpilih? The Hidden Ones selama ini berada dalam diriku? itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Itukah sebabnya aku selalu menguasai sihir dengan sangat cepat? Bahkan... terlalu cepat? Ini tidak masuk akal... sulit di percaya...

Tapi lagi, sejak kapan hal yang tidak masuk akal menjadi ganjil di dunia ini?

" _Dan apa yang memancingmu untuk keluar?"_

" **Your precious dead"** milikku... apa?

" **When your precious person dead. That is"** mati? Siapa? Siapa yang mati? Mitsuki?

... Tunggu, Mitsuki itu Siapa?

Mistuki itu adikku

Bukan! Dia bukan-

Lalu siapa yang mati?

Siapa?

Sei... _sei?_

Kanata-baa-chan... _tunggu-apa?_

Sato-jii-chan... _siapa?!_

Takao...

Tunggu-Mereka siapa?

Apakah Ayah? Ibu?!

Paman Kagami?

Hakaze-san?

Tatsu-Kh...!

Astaga kepalaku berdenyut, sakit sekali! ingatanku... bercampur aduk

Aoi...

Kaito...

Siapa?

Aku Akashi Takuya...

 _Aku...?_

" **Time to sleep kid, it's my turn"**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

SUDAHLAH HAYATI MULAI LELAH BANG

Author: Kenapa kehidupanmu penuh konflik Takuya kenapa? Kenapaaaaa?! *Menggoncangkan Takuya* Udah ada romance, ada jati diri, kekuatan tersembunyi, ada musuh, pake hilang ingatan sama apaan lagi tuh rumit tau gak rumittt!

Taku: Meneketehe orang kau sendiri yang bikin ceritanya! padahal aku lebih suka cerita petualangan yang sesimpel mungkin..

Author: Eh nyong mana ada jenis petualangan kayak elu yang simpel, kalo mau simpel main layangan sono!

Taku: Lah kau sendiri yang ngeluh dodol aku juga capek! Kepalaku kayak es kopyor di campur ini-itu kau pikir enak hah?!

Author: biar greget Takuuu tapi ini juga kok bikin capeeeeekkk tulungin dong tulunginnnn ane gak sempet masukin fanser udah panjang aja

Taku: MASIH MIKIR FANSER AJA LU?! Buset aku tercengang dah ama author nih satu...

Dan perdebatan mereka pun terus berlanjut...

Tetsuya: sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, tolong jangan lupa untuk review *membungkuk*


	19. Chapter 19

**Baru sadar kalo ada kesalahan besar di chapter lalu, aku malu, sumpah. APA APAAN ITU TULISANNYA JADI DOBEL PANTESAN KOK PANJANG NJIRRRRRR *gebuk gambus***

 **Udahlah, intinya ini cuma reupload. cuma aku perbaiki beberapa.**

* * *

 **WHOOOOSH!**

 **Crink... crink..!**

Di tengah angin ribut yang melingkar di sekitar pemuda tersebut, mengakibatkan rambut dan pakaiannya terkibas ke sana-kemari, pemuda itu tetap berdiri kokoh tak bergeming. Lalu, dari tanah beberapa rantai besi keluar dengan ganasnya, memukul mukul ruangan itu, menyebabkan beberapa bagian dinding runtuh.

"Kaito! Oi Kai-"

" **Who is this Kaito you've been calling?"**

Mata Midorima Melebar, manik emeraldnya menatap bola mata merah yang seperti kolam darah

"Kau... siapa kau?!" teriak Midorima penuh amarah, berbagai pikiran bercampur aduk. Tapi yang utama adalah

Apa yang merasuki tubuh Takuya saat ini?

Hanamiya, di kejauhan, tersenyum layaknya maniak dan antusias akan sesuatu, segera Mibuchi bertanya "Ada apa Hanamiya-sama? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" dengan perasaan tak enak yang tiba tiba bercampur aduk di dadanya, dia langsung merasa sesak

"Ha... haha..." hanamiya hanya tertawa

Semakin lama tawa itu semakin tak terkendali

"HahHAhaHAHHAHahHahHAHHAhHA! Astaga kau benar benar menarik Akashi Takuya! Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku sesegera mungkin!" teriaknya dalam nada yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

' _Kutarik kembali kata-kataku, tak pernah sekalipun aku akan menganggapmu musuh'_

Hati Mibuchi terasa sakit sebentar mendengar hal barusan.

Lalu Hanamiya menghentakkan lengannya ke samping, mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir lainnya dengan simbol dan huruf rumit, dengan benang dan cahaya tipis dan angin yang muncul dari lingkaran itu. Dengan simbol dua gerbang Mibuchi tau bahwa itu adalah sihir teleportasi. Ekspresi Hanamiya yang semula seperti seorang maniak kini menjadi sangat serius.

"Hanamiya-sama?!"

"Cepatlah!" Hanamiya membentak Mibuchi.

Di Lain tempat, rombongan Akashi bersaudara telah sampai di sekolah MistGound. Tapi, hewan-hewan mereka tak mau mendekati wilayah sekolah itu lagi, dan alhasil mereka terhenti di udara.

Tak buang banyak waktu, Murasakibara yang juga merasa resah langsung melompat turun diikuti penyihir lainnya, Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya ke Seishirou yang nafasnya tersengal seakan dia berlari bermil-mil jauhnya.

Kembali ke Takuya...

Hanamiya yang telah tiba, begitu memijakkan kaki dia terhempas oleh sebuah angin hitam yang berasal dari 'Takuya'

Angin topan dari Takuya mereda, angin hitam yang bercampur dengan cahaya tipis berwarna perak perlahan menghilang, menyisakan sebuah sosok yang mengenakan jubah panjang hingga betis dan jubah hitam itu telah robek ujungnya, menutupi sebagian wajah, dan memegang sabit yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuh yang memegangnya.

Kesunyian melanda tempat itu, seakan waktu berhenti

" **It's been a long time huh..."** sebuah suara mengerikan keluar dari mulut Takuya. Kepalanya mendongak

Lalu dia yang merasuki Takuya, menggerakkan tangannya, melihat dirinya sendiri. **"Hm... not bad, but i wish a little more..."** katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. **"Oh right"** dia menoleh kepada Hanamiya dan Mibuchi. Lalu menyeringai lebar seakan mulutnya robek hingga hampir menyentuh telinga, seringaian yang bukan milik manusia.

Mata Hanamiya melebar dan dalam sekejab mata dia langsung mengaktifkan bariernya tapi masih kalah cepat dengan serangan yang dilancarkan makhluk yang merasuki manusia itu. Bagai gelombang suara berwarna hitam yang mempunyai sinar ungu mengerikan, gelombang itu menghantam keras Hanamiya dan Mibuchi yang terhempas kembali ke arah yang berbeda, jauh, jauh kebelakang dan punggungnya berbenturan keras dengan dinding, tubuhnya tenggelam beberapa centimeter dan retak di dinding itu meluas membentuk seperti jaring laba laba. Saat Midorima akhirnya bisa lepas dari mantra itu, dan akan mengaktifkan sihirnya dalam sekejap mata mata Aquamarine yang bersinar sinis menatap mata emeraldnya lurus.

" **Next is you"** katanya masih dengan seringaian mengerikan.

Dan begitu tersibak sebelah mata Takuya yang seakan tergenang darah, Midorima dengan cepat menghindar dan bertepatan dengan tinju Takuya yang menghancurkan seluruh pijakan yang ada. Seluruh marmer tua di gudang itu terpecah dan menimbulkan suara retakan yang keras, pijakan rata itu berubah seperti lautan batu. Bergelombang, tajam dan mencuat ke atas, menjadi pecahan yang kecil dan besar dengan bentuk berbeda.

Saat melompat dari udara Midorima melihat semua itu _'Apa-apaan kekuatan itu... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang ada di dalam sana? Makhluk apa yang ada di dalam dirimu?'_ segelintir pertanyaan terus muncul namun tak ada jawaban.

Lalu 'Takuya' mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, dan menembakkan peluru udara terbanyak yang pernah Midorima lihat. Midorima menghindar, sebisa mungkin menghindar karena jika dilihat baik-baik, di dalam peluru udara itu ada sebuah partikel es.

'Dia berniat membekukanku' batin Midorima.

Lalu saat dia menyadarinya, sebuah peluru telah tepat berada di depan matanya ' _Gawat!'_ dan saat dia menutup mata untuk dampak, tak ada yang terjadi.

Midorima membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah rambut ungu yang terkibas

"Murasakibara?!"

"Mido-chin, kau tak apa?"

Dan saat Midorima menyadarinya, banyak Penyihir dari tempat mereka yang terjun dari atas, menjebol atap bangunan itu dengan sihir mereka dan menggunakan sihir gravitasi dan udara yang digunakan beberapa dari mereka untuk mendarat dengan aman.

Lalu saat Midorima melihat kebawah, terlihat beberapa sosok hitam yang menggelayut dari tanah atas mantera yang Hanamiya juga Mibuchi rapalkan.

" **This is quite interesting~"** makhluk berjubah tersebut berlagu, lalu dia juga mengaktifkan sebuah gerbang sihir di pijakannya. Jubahnya bertiup dengan penuh kebanggaan 'Takuya' mengenakan senyum yang sombong.

' _Tanpa mantera?!'_ Seijuurou terkejut.

Gerbang berpintu dua yang besar itu terbuka seiring terangkatnya kaki 'Takuya' dan dia melayang di udara, dan keluarlah sebuah makhluk yang masih berbentuk kabut berwarna hitam. Makhluk tersebut menggeram ganas. **"Before i go, i would like to watch some actions"** katanya sambil menghilang dari tempatnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, makhluk yang terbuat dari kabut hitam itu juga menyerang, matanya terbuka berwarna merah dan bentuknya perlahan berubah menjadi Direwolf.

"Dire?!" Midorima menyadarinya saat menghindari serangan makhluk panggilan Hanamiya. Lalu dia memusnahkannya dengan sihir miliknya. Midorima melihat Dire lagi

'Karena itu bagaimanapun masih 'Takuya', jadi makhluk yang dipanggil pun juga bisa sama. Apa begitu maksudnya? Atau _Dia_ hanya mau mempermainkan kami?!' batin Midorima frustasi

Dire menyerang sekelompok makhluk panggilan Hanamiya dan mengamuk di tengah tengah para penyihir. Berlari, mencakar, menggigit, mencabik, menyayat, memakan, melolong untuk menciptakan kopian mini dirinya. Dire menyerang secara membabi buta, dan mereka yang mengenalnya tau bahwa Dire bukan dirinya saat ini.

'Kita harus membujuknya agar berpihak rupanya' analisis Seijuurou begitu ia melihat Hanamiya bertempur menghadapi sosok berjubah dengan wujud luar kakaknya itu.

Seijuurou mulai berlari menuju Hanamiya dan 'Takuya', dengan lihai menghindari serangan yang tersasar, tendangan dan sabetan senjata yang melayang di mana mana.

'Takuya' Menepis seluruh serangan Hanamiya dengan satu tepisan. Lalu dengan lihai mengayunkan sabitnya dari bawah, ke atas dan saat akan mengenai kulit Hanamiya, Hanamiya salto di udara dan melompat mundur.

Hanamiya menyebarkan pandangan dan tiba tiba sebuah bayangan melesat dengan cepat di belakangnya, membawa hawa dingin yang tajam. Hanamiya berbalik dan sedikit menyesali keputusannya

Rongga mata yang merah menyala menatapnya layaknya mangsa. Bermain main dengan nafsu membunuh yang pekat **"... you must be destroyed"** 'Takuya' menggumam sambil tetap menyerang Hanamiya sementara Dire miliknya melawan Mibuchi.

Hanamiya merasa ngeri, perutnya merasa tak enak dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin, tak lupa nafasnya yang memendek. Hanya karena tatapan. _'jangan bercanda, hanya ketua yang bisa membuatku ketakutan seperti ini'_

'Takuya' Melemparkan sihir es lewat tangannya yang terdapat lingkaran berwarna silver-biru yang berputar, terus mengeluarkan tombak-tombak es yang tajam, lalu dia memijakkan kakinya dengan keras di atas tanah, sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar kembali muncul, dan seonggok tanah berukuran besar terangkat. 'Takuya' menendangnya dengan keras

Hanamiya menepis segala serangan itu dengan mudah, sihir hitamnya menjadi perisai sekaligus api berwarna hitam untuk melenyapkan serangan itu, dan saat dia membelah batu raksasa itu dengan sihrinya, dia melihat 'Takuya' sudah melompat dan mengayunkan sabit besarnya. Dari bayangan hitam yang gelap hanya mata merah menyala yang terlihat.

Pipi dan beberapa helai rambut Hanamiya terpotong saat menghindar.

Hanamiya tersenyum lebar lalu dia memanggil sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna silver-hitam, menimbulkan sebuah topan kecil di sekitar kakinya. Dari lingkaran itu, keluar beberapa pilar kabut hitam yang mengarah pada 'Takuya'.

Dia berencana untuk melihatnya lebih dekat sebelum menghindar tapi-

 **Bwoooosh**

Sebuah Api menepis kabut kabut itu sekali serangan, sebuah api yang sangat besar dan berkekuatan besar. Mata berwarna Aquamarine bergulir menangkap surai merah ceri.

"Sepertinya kau mulai melupakan kami huh?" Seijuurou menatap tajam 'Takuya', melihat seringaian lebar itu kembali ada pada wajah kakaknya.

" **Oh yes i forgot"** jawab 'Takuya' main main. Seijuurou mendecih

Sesuatu yang ada dalam kakaknya lebih menyebalkan dari pemilik asli tubuh itu.

"Kau bukan Akashi Takuya." Seijuurou tidak melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan dia menembak 'Takuya' dengan pistol yang dia tarik dari pinggangnya.

" **That's a half true"** jawab 'Takuya' menarik pedangnya dan baja itu berbenturan dengan peluru timah milik Seijuurou

Seijuurou mengerutkan alis "Apa?"

" **I am Akashi Takuya, but not the one you knew"** 'Takuya' menyeringai dan dengan sekejap melewati Seijuurou yang terluka karena sihir angin di pedangnya.

Seijuurou berlutut dan sebelah tangannya memegangi abdomennya yang berdarah "Kh! Apa... maksudmu..." tanyanya sambil menahan perih

Sosok berjubah itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berbalik menuju medan perang di depannya, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang berusaha menahan kucuran darahnya yang mengalir deras dari lukanya. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan dan banyak titik gelap mulai muncul di penglihatannya. Ia mendecih. _'Sial... darahku terlalu banyak yang keluar... tapi, Jangan kau pikir ini akan berakhir begitu saja!'_

Seijuurou melihat 'Takuya' berjalan mendekati Seishirou yang seharusnya tersembunyi oleh jubah penyamaran. 'Takuya' menyibak jubah itu dan terlihatlah Seishirou yang duduk lemas menyandar dinding. Mata Seijuurou melebar _'apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya?'_

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!" teriaknya, 'Takuya' melihatnya dari bahunya, lalu tersenyum sinis.

'Takuya' mengangkat tangannya, saat itu, Seishirou membuka matanya sedikit "Ka...Kakak..." panggilnya di tengah nafasnya yang berderu.

Tangan 'Takuya' yang terayun kebawah dengan sebilah pisau di genggamannya terhenti, tepat beberapa senti sebelum menyentuh leher Seishirou. Terhenti oleh Tangannya yang sebelah lagi, gemeretak gigi dan badan yang gemetar pada orang di depannya mengharuskan Seishirou untuk membuka matanya lagi.

"Shi... Shirou..." panggil Takuya lirih. Seishirou menoleh cepat ke atas. Dan sepasang mata ruby nya melebar melihat mata biru muda dan merah darah yang berganti dengan cepat

"Kak! Kau kenapa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Apa yang bisa ku bantu?! jawab aku!" Seishirou berdiri, mengacuhkan sakit di badannya dan mencengkeram bahu kakaknya

"Tak... akan kau biarkan menyentuh adik-adikku..." gumam Takuya rendah, tak mendengar perkataan adiknya karena telinganya yang mendadak tuli dan hanya mendengar detak jantungnya, suara lain terasa jauh sekali.

" **Heheh... you are such a good brother huh?"** _Śūn'ya_ berkata lewat mulutnya, bersamaan dengan seringainya, Seishirou merinding mendengarkan suaranya dari dekat, jangankan dari dekat, dari jauh saja tubuhnya akan panas-dingin. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa

Seijuurou tak ambil waktu lagi langsung memanggil makhluk sihir miliknya, Ular yang berbalut api, dan ular itu melesat maju dan mengikat 'Takuya' Dengan erat. Seishirou otomatis mundur dan menghindari ular yang seperti cambuk api itu.

" **What the-?!"** selanjutnya, Seijuurou memanggil makhluk lainnya, kali ini apa yang akan sering di sebut Phoenix.

Burung api itu terbang ke atas Dire, dan mengurungnya dengan sayapnya yang berubah wujud menjadi penjara.

Semakin 'Takuya' meronta ular yang mengikatnya semakin erat melilitnya. Sedangkan Dire perlahan lahan menjadi tenang karena pengaruh sihir yang di aktifkan di bawahnya oleh para penyihir yang lainnya. Perlahan lahan juga, mata Dire tak lagi merah menggenang, geramannya semakin pelan, dan diapun menghilang bagai kabut.

'Takuya' melihat sekeliling dan mengacuhkan ular yang melilitnya, situasi di sana sudah terlihat siapa yang akan menang. Karena dari awal niatnya hanya bermain main, dia berencana untuk mundur... **"after you gone first"** katanya menghadap Hanamiya dan Mibuchi yang bersiaga di depannya. 'Takuya' menjentikkan jari dan dari belakang mereka muncul lubang hitam yang menyerap mereka bahkan sebelum mereka bicara.

" **This little show is come to an end, well then, i will taking my leave"**

Tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali beberapa orang, dan tepat saat pertarungan berakhir, tubuh Takuya jatuh menghantam tanah, menerbangkan debu, dan mengheningkan seluruh penyihir di sana.

.

.

Di rumah sakit kota Anzen, di salah satu ruangan VIP

Tertidur seorang pemuda berambut hitam berwajah persis dengan pemuda berambut biru muda yang sedang duduk di sebelah kasurnya, melihat sosok yang terbaring dengan tenangnya di tempat tidur.

Dia mengelus helai rambut hitam itu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup bibir pemuda yang sedang tertidur, dan menempelkan dahi mereka setelah itu "Setelah menghilang selama ini... kau kembali dengan ingatanmu yang hilang, dan 'sesuatu' yang merasuki tubuhmu, lalu pingsan dan tak bangun hingga saat ini..." dia membuka matanya "apa kau sebegitu senangnya membuatku tersiksa kak? Kau orang teregois yang pernah ku tau." bisiknya

Pintu ruangan di ketuk dan pemuda itu berkata "Masuk"

Lalu pintupun terbuka, memunculkan sosok pria berrambut merah bergradasi hitam yang mempunyai gestur yang tegap, dia melihat keponakannya yang duduk di kursi sebelah kasur "Dia masih belum bangun ya?" mata krimsonnya melirik pemuda yang tertidur. Dia menghela nafas ringan. "Aku membawakan makan siang, kutebak kau juga tidak sarapan kan Tetsuya?" katanya meletakkan kantong plastik berisi kotak makan, buah dan minuman.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Paman Kagami" kata pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sekalian menjenguk keponakanku yang lagi tidur cantik" kata Kagami yang sukses membuat Tetsuya tersenyum kecil

Kedua kakak kembarnya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan setelah luka mereka di obati, sedangkan Aomine dan Kise juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Midorima dan Murasakibara, beserta penyihir-penyihir yang lain sedang pemeriksaan rutin untuk luka mereka dan sihir mereka, takut pertempuran itu mempunyai dampak pada mereka.

Namun senyuman Tetsuya tak bertahan lama "... Sudah lima hari dia seperti ini terus... apa menurut paman kakak akan bangun kembali?" tanyanya

"Kata dokter itu tergantung dirinya sendiri, Takuya saat ini pun sedang berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri, saat dia selesai, dia akan membuka matanya." Jawab Kagami "Jadi Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, sejauh yang kutau, kakakmu ini adalah orang yang kuat" lanjutnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, bayangan kakaknya muncul dengan senyum yang lebar. Tetsuya membuka matanya kembali "... kau benar"

.

.

.

Sore harinya

Tetsuya tertidur di sofa dengan paha Seishirou menjadi bantalnya. Seishirou mengelus rambut lembut adiknya selagi kakak kembarnya mengelap tubuh kakak tertuanya. Setelah kerja seharian mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kedua saudaranya yang ada di rumah sakit. Secara tidak sadar pergi dengan tergesa setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya juga.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dengan Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou kepada adik kembarnya, dia juga sedikit ngeri melihat bekas luka di tubuh kakaknya yang terhitung banyak, akibat pertarungan di masa lalu, tak lupa juga dengan bekas luka yang melintang di tubuh bagian depannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, sejak..." Seishirou melirik ke arah tubuh di kasur "Dia tak sadarkan diri"

Seijuurou mengangguk "Istirahatlah selagi sempat" katanya singkat. Setelah selesai mengelap tubuh kakaknya Seijuurou memakaikan pakaian rumah sakit, mengelap tangannya lalu menepuk kepala seishiro pelan dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Seishirou, membaringkan tubuhnya, menutup matanya dan meletakkan satu lengan di atas kepalanya.

Seishirou menyandarkan kepalanya dan perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup, _'Kuharap kau cepat bangun kak... aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu...'_

Di dalam pikiran Takuya

" **have you arranged the memories yet?"**

Takuya terhenti "Sudah, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti... ada memori yang berwarna hitam disini"

" **Oh, that? Do you really want to know what it is?"**

Takuya menghela nafas "Ya, ini ingatanku bukan? Sebagai Akashi Takuya dan Aoi Kaito. Dan juga, aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padaku selama 3 tahun ini"

Keheningan sesaat yang membuat Takuya terheran

" **As you wish"**

Sebuah cahaya membutakan Mata Takuya dan kenangannya yang menjadi hitam mulai memunculkan gambar, kebanyakan tentang Kematian Tatsuya, dan 'pelatihan'nya di sebuah dunia tak bernama.

"Itu... aku?"

" **yes, i borrow your body for a while, arranging the magic structure in here and there to adjust it with the circumstances"**

"Jadi itu sebabnya aku bisa mengendalikan kelima elemen sesuka hatiku sekarang?" bahkan Takuya bisa mengingat bagaimana untuk mengendalikannya dan memodifikasinya sesuka hati dengan sedikit usaha

" **yes, but not only that, i'm also set to make it easy for you to use another magic you've mastered"**

Takuya tertegun "Wah, bukankah kau melakukan banyak hal untukku?"

Makhluk itu terkekeh sinis **"No, it's for me too"**

Takuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Untuk apa?"

" **That's a secret, even for you,** _ **The other me**_ **"**

Takuya masih curiga tapi dia membiarkannya, sekarang dia berbalik dan kembali meihat memori-memori itu, mempelajarinya dan merencanakan apa langkah terbaik yang seharusnya di ambilnya. Aoi Mitsuki, Aoi Kanata dan Aoi Sato, oh, dan juga Takao Kazunari. Adalah orang orang yang di kenal 'Aoi Kaito'. Sejak ia membuka mata, mereka adalah orang orang yang memperhatikannya, bersama seluruh penduduk desa yang tak kehilangan kehangatan meskipun langit yang menaunginya berawan dan angin yang berhembus menusuk tulang.

Takuya tak bisa terus berpura-pura menjadi 'Aoi Kaito', dia tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi 'Aoi Kaito' yang mereka kenal. Untuk kakek dan nenek itu, mungkin mereka akan menerima, karena mereka sendiri telah menyadari bahwa ia suatu saat akan pergi, momen emosional tak bisa dihindari mengingat mereka adalah yang merawat Takuya saat dia masih hilang ingatan dan menjadi bagian dari mereka, pasangan lansia yang hangat, keluarga yang sederhana.

Untuk Takao, dia akan bilang yang sejujurnya tentang amnesianya, hanya sampai itu, dengan resiko mungkin pertemanannya tidak akan kembali lagi.

' _Aah, sedih juga kalau tau aku akan kehilangan Takao yang merupakan sahabat baikku'_ pikirnya sedih, mengingat kembali hal jahil yang mereka perbuat dan candaan setiap harinya.

Tapi, dia mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan untuk bagian Mitsuki. Takuya tau bahwa gadis kecil itu mengidamkan seorang kakak laki-laki sejak lama, Takuya tidak tega padanya. Gadis kecil itu sakit sakitan, tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap kuat menghadapinya dan tak mudah menyerah, semangatnya begitu tinggi.

Kaito mengelus kepingan memori tentang gadis kecil itu, yang juga secara tak langsung telah menjadi salah satu 'adiknya'.

' _apa yang harus kukatakan padamu Mitsuki...'_ dia menekan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis tipis dan memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut.

Dia membuka matanya _' pertama aku harus jujur padanya, untuk nantinya, lihat keadaan'_

" **Done?"** Takuya mengangguk

" **Now wake up, there's a lot thing you must to do"**

Takuya menghela nafas berat "Aku tau..."

Dan kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik Aquamarine terbuka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sekali lagi, maafkanlah dakuh, sampai jumpa lagi!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Takuya POV**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku terbangun sebagai diriku, sudah hampir setahun aku tersadar dari tidur panjangku, semuanya terasa seperti blur. Penjelasan kepada Tetsuya, Seijuurou dan Seishirou, tak begitu berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi untung aku masih bisa merahasiakan 'kepribadian kedua'ku dan hilangnya aku selama tiga tahun, dengan alasan tidak ada ingatan tentang hal itu, kesadaranku terpisah, tapi aku masih mengingat apa yang terjadi saat aku amnesia, dan sebuah keajaiban mengingat ketiga adikku ini sangat konservatif. Lalu orang orang disekitarku seperti Aomine-san, paman Kagami, Midorima, kise, Murasakibara dan yang lainnya lancar lancar saja tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Tapi yang tak terduga adalah begitu aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, awalnya Mitsuki senang melihatku seperti biasanya, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum sedih "Kau... bukan kak Kaito ya?" dengan berat hati aku mengangguk dan dia menangis setelah mendengarkanku. Anak yang tegar.

Lalu kemarin, Mitsuki telah dinyatakan sembuh dan di perbolehkan pulang, bahkan desa itu kabarnya telah menjalin hubungan dengan kota Anzen dan suplai makanan, pakaian dan obat obatan telah didistribusikan. Para penduduk diberikan pekerjaan, dan ekonomi pun membaik.

Aku mengantar Mitsuki pulang bersama dengan Tetsuya dan Satsuki serta beberapa penyihir lainnya, tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan.

Setelah ku pikir kembali, ayah dan ibu kemana ya? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka, apa mereka sesibuk itu? Bahkan pemimpin kota saat ini adalah Seijuurou. Apa mereka berada di Dewan Dunia sekarang?

"Taku, kita sudah sampai" kata Satsuki membuyarkan lamunanku, dan membangunkan Mitsuki yang tertidur di pangkuanku, permintaan Mitsuki yang terakhir.

 **Takuya POV end**

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh penduduk desa, begitu turun Mitsuki langsung berlari girang dan memeluk pasangan kakek-nenek yang telah merawat Takuya selama dia hilang ingatan. Takuya mencium kedua tangan mereka sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dan penghormatannya, lalu dia menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. Dan dengan begitu saja, pasangan tua Aoi telah mengetahui bahwa Aoi Kaito mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka mengangguk dan Takuya berjalan melewati mereka, menuju kantor kepala desa untuk mendapatkan dokumen tentang perkembangan desa sejauh ini.

Setelah itu, semuanya berpencar untuk melihat kondisi desa lebih dekat dan nyatanya. Memang lebih baik. Takuya, Satsuki dan Tetsuya mengarah ke klinik desa yang kini sudah tak berupa tenda lagi, tapi bangunan bertembok, tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana tapi layak.

"Oya? Bukankah kau Kaito-chan? Lama tak berjumpa" sapa dokter disana, masih tetap dengan penampilannya yang seksi dan terbuka, tapi dia sudah tak merokok

Takuya tertawa kecil "Aku bukan Kaito lagi, Hakaze-san."

Dokter wanita itu berkedip terkejut "Ooh, begitu, ingatanmu telah kembali ya? Yah, satu anak burung menggemaskan terbang pergi lagi dong... aku kesepian tanpamu, biasanya kau sering datang kesini dan menghiburku" katanya dengan nada bercanda sekaligus menggoda, tapi tak terlalu bisa menyembunyikan sedikit kesedihannya.

Takuya tersenyum "Ah... sepertinya 'diriku yang itu' sangat mempesona hingga wanita cantik sepertimupun terpikat padanya ya... aku sebagai kepribadian yang asli jadi sedikit merasa sedih" balasnya sambil berakting dirinya tersakiti.

Satsuki dan Tetsuya hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Jadi begini Takuya kalau sedang diluar dan menghadapi wanita ya? Memang dia tak akan bisa bersikap seperti ini saat di lingkungan keluarga.

Dokter itu tertawa "Ahahaha! Setidaknya dia tidak pandai merayu sepertimu, kalau iya, pasti terjadi kekacauan disini! Nah, bisa aku tau nama kalian, para pemuda dan pemudi menggemaskan serta alasan kalian kesini?" tanya dokter itu kemudian sambil tersenyum ringan

Kali ini Satsuki menjawab "namaku Aomine Satsuki," lalu dia menggesturkan kepada Kuroko yang sedikit membungkuk, "Dan ini Akashi Tetsuya," dokter berkedip kaget baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda berrambut teal blue itu, lalu Satsuki menggesturkan kepada Takuya yang mengangguk "Lalu dia adalah Akashi Takuya, Kami kemari hanya untuk memeriksa apakah segala fasilitas pengobatan, alat medis dan obat yang diperlukan sudah sesuai dengan yang didaftar, dan mengecek jika ada yang kurang" katanya sambil kembali menatap dokter wanita itu

"Wah! Aku tidak tau kalau kota Anzen sedemikian pedulinya pada kami, apa kalian selalu seperti ini jika menemukan tempat berpenghuni di luar kota?" tanya dokter selagi menerima daftar checklist dan mulai memeriksa. Sedikit nada sarkastik.

Tetsuya menjawab "Sebisanya kami akan membantu, jika tempat mereka kejauhan kami akan menyarankan mereka untuk pindah ke tempat dekat kota atau kedalam kota, dan jika tempat mereka sekiranya tak layak huni kami akan mengungsikan mereka kedalam kota. "

"hm... begitu ya" respon pendek dokter selagi dia serius memeriksa tempat lain "Tapi jika begitu apa kalian tak pernah mengalami permasalahan kependudukan? Jumlah bisa melebihi kapasitas penampungan kan?" tanyanya lagi

Takuya mengajak Satsuki dan Tetsuya duduk di kursi sambil menunggu, lalu Satsuki menjawab "Pernah ada permasalahan seperti itu, karena itu kami membuka cabang kota di beberapa tempat dan mempekerjakan lebih banyak orang untuk menutupi kebutuhan masyarakat juga, dan membatasi reproduksi pada masyarakat kami, setiap pasangan hanya boleh memiliki dua anak."

Dokter menoleh "Dan jika lebih...?"

Kali ini Takuya menjawab karena dia melihat wajah Tetsuya dan Satsuki menunjukkan tanda tanda kesulitan "Itu urusan pemeritah, kami mah gak tau, toh kami juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hakaze kan?"

"Oh, kali aja aku pindah kesana gitu? Biar begini aku sudah punya tiga anak lho... Memangnya kalian ada pekerjaan apa sih sok sibuk banget?" katanya sambil tak melihat kearah mereka, mengecek benda benda yang ada di lemari kayu.

"Ck, ck, Hakaze-chan kau tidak mengerti... meskipun usia kami muda begini, kami berperan penting. Aku dan Tetsuya adalah penyihir yang tergabung dalam bagian pertahanan dan militer, lalu Satsuki adalah salah satu tenaga medis..." jawab Takuya lihai menghindari topik sebelumnya.

"Sebelumnya kau memanggilku hakaze-san lalu sekarang chan maumu apa sih?" tanya dokter itu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, memberikan senyuman miring yang menggoda

"Mauku adalah makan malam romantis denganmu~" goda Takuya kembali

"Ahahaha, masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun untukmu anak muda!" tawanya sambil mencoret kotak terakhir, lalu menyerahkan daftarnya pada Satsuki "Ini daftarnya, untuk saat ini semua lengkap dan tak ada tambahan. Terima kasih ya nona manis" lalu dokter itu tersenyum kembali lalu Satsuki tersenyum dan mengiyakan, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan klinik itu setelah ucapan perpisahan singkat.

"Tak kusangka Takkun bisa selihai itu berbincang dengannya, hebat sekali" kata Satsuki membuka percakapan

"Semua itu adalah pengalaman, Satsuki-chan. Awalnya aku ya pendiam gitu, berkali kali mempermalukan diri sendiri di tengah percakapan. Tapi ya... di jalani terus jadi lama-lama terbiasa. Lagipula Hakaze-san orangnya mudah diajak ngobrol" jawabnya.

"Tapi... kutinggal sebentar kau jadi cantik sekali, berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanya Takuya melihat kearah Satsuki yang memerah

"e-enam belas tahun..."

Takuya tiba tiba bersuara keras hampir berteriak "Heeee?! Berarti udah satu tahun di atasku dong?! Tetsu juga?!" Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk. "Sebentar lagi akan menjadi tujuh belas..." jawab Tetsuya

Takuya terlihat sangat kecewa "Aish... sial dah, bahkan sekarang aku lebih muda dari adikku sendiri. Apa apaan ini" gerutu Takuya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tapi tiba tiba Takuya berpikir, jika tubuh ini 'dia' pinjam selama tiga tahun di dunia lain, berarti secara tidak langsung Takuya sudah berumur 18 tahun dengan perawakan tetap dan ingatan yang tetap pula. Dia sendiri menganggap dirinya masih 15 tahun padahal sebenarnya tidak. Itu bisa jadi.

"Tapi meskipun begitu kak Taku adalah kakakku, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah" ucap Tetsuya kemudian sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsu..." Takuya terharu.

"Benar! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mengagumi Takkun kok! Perasaanku tak berubah sejak dulu!"

Takuya ambil posisi dengan mata akan menangis "Bo-boleh aku memeluk kalian?"

Lalu mereka saling berpelukan dan berbagi keharuan atas semua yang terjadi, intinya, mereka saat ini bahagia.

"Uh... sepertinya aku datang pada saat yang salah" kata sebuah suara dan Takuya berbalik, dan melebarkan matanya.

Takao menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu dan menggaruk belakang telinganya "Aku... sudah dengar dari yang lain... ingatanmu kembali ya?" katanya sambil melihat ke arah Takuya ragu ragu

Takuya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelum suaranya keluar, Takao sudah mendahuluinya.

"TAPI! Jika persahabatan kita terputus hanya karena itu, kau salah. Kepribadian yang berbeda bukan berarti orang yang berbeda, 'Kaito' adalah bagian dari dirimu, dan kita adalah sahabat kental luar-dalam. Jadi... jika kau tak keberatan..." Takao mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sinyal berjabat tangan "Kita tetap berteman?"

Dan Takuya balik menjabat tangan Takao erat, dan mengangguk. Dan mereka bertukar pandang layaknya teman lama, dengan senyum hangat masing masing, dan tertawa bersama. Satsuki dan Tetsuya ikut tersenyum. Tetsuya bersyukur kakaknya tak kehilangan persahabatan yang sangat hangat seperti ini, yang telah jarang ia lihat selama tiga tahun.

"Jadi, namamu siapa ya?"

Takuya, Satsuki dan Tetsuya jungkir balik

.

.

.

Kunjungan ke desa berakhir dengan menyenangkan dan saatnya mereka kembali ke kota Anzen, berikutnya adalah bergabungnya negara Jepang pada aliansi yang terbentuk dari beberapa negara untuk mengakhiri kegelapan ini dan mengembalikan dunia ke kedamaian semula. Dan Pasukan militer merekapun juga di gabung, menghasilkan pasukan militer dalam jumlah besar, markas mereka masih tetap tapi mereka mengalami perubahan sistem secara menyeluruh, dan Aomine menunjuk Takuya menjadi ketua sebuah pasukan, dikarenakan semua prestasi dan dedikasinya yang menonjol, semua telah ia kuasai, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah pengalaman di lapangan, pasukannya mempunyai beberapa tim termasuk di dalamnya tim medis, intelejen dan mata-mata yang Tetsuya, adiknya pimpin.

Takuya dan pasukannya sering dikirim keluar sebagai bagian dari baris depan dalam perang yang berkelanjutan sejak pertama kali dibentuk dan kebanyakan anggotanya merupakan veteran perang, banyak pro dan kontra saat kepemimpinannya tapi dia terus belajar dan perlahan semakin sering menunjukkan otoritasnya dalam membentuk strategi dan membuat keputusan yang tepat, bersama dengan adiknya. Dan tentu saja, para guardiannya juga termasuk pasukan yang dipimpinnya tetapi mereka dalam sebuah tim khusus yang langsung berada di bawah naungan Akashi Seijuurou, sebagai multi-tasked team bersama Aomine, Kagami dan Seishirou.

Sudah enam bulan penuh mereka berperang dengan kegelapan tanpa henti, tak ada ruang untuk pikiran yang lain, semuanya terfokus dengan perang ini, banyak yang gugur, tapi banyak juga yang terselamatkan, banyak rekrutan baru dan banyak yang 'pergi' dan itu semua timbal-balik, termasuk juga dengan keputus asaan dan kegelapan yang perlahan melahap hati masyarakat, juga terdapat sepercik harapan baru pada setiap prajurit setiap adanya perubahan.

Dan setelah enam bulan itu juga, setelah memenangkan sebuah perang yang cukup besar di negeri asing, pasukannya mendapat cuti selama dua hari. Hanya dua hari, tetapi bagi Takuya itu sudah merupakan hal yang patut di syukuri.

Dia menghabiskan hari liburnya di kediaman Akashi yang masih berdiri kokoh, banyak tamu penting berkunjung seakan mereka tengah mengunjungi sebuah destinasi wisata dan lalu lalang di beberapa bagian, hingga Takuya harus mengambil jalan lain yang merupakan bagian yang tidak di peruntukkan untuk di masuki para tamu.

Dan semua tamu itu di tangani oleh Seijuurou dan Seishirou.

' _Menyerahkan semua pekerjaan pada anaknya, apakah Ayah sudah terlalu tua atau terlalu sibuk? Atau dia ingin melatih Sei agar cepat bisa mewarisi keluarga?'_ pikir Takuya dalam hati, ini sudah mulai janggal, dimana orang tuanya? Sempat terpikir bahwa mereka telah meninggal tapi Takuya tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia akan menanyakannya pada pamannya nanti.

"Takuya, apa kau senggang?" oh, baru saja di pikirkan.

"Tidak, memang ada apa paman?"

Pamannya menunjuk arah luar dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua jalan-jalan sebentar? Lalu kita akan bermain basket di lapangan kosong yang kutemukan baru baru ini"

Takuya tersenyum, kesempatan yang tepat sekali "Boleh, tunggulah di luar, aku mau persiapan dulu" dan dia berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat Kagami berbalik untuk menuju ke luar, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depannya, ia sedikit terkejut dan akan protes tapi menelan perkataannya bulat bulat ketika melihat mata Seijuurou yang berkilat serius. Di sebelahnya ada Aomine

"Apa kau akan berencana untuk mengatakan hal itu kepadanya?" kata Aomine

Kagami balik menatap serius "Dia mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui hal itu."

Aomine berdecak "Apa kau tidak memikirkan dampaknya pada masa yang akan datang? Dengar, salah satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi ketua pasukan garis depanku adalah keputusannya yang tegas dan strateginya dan itu selalu didukung oleh emosinya yang stabil. Kesampingkan hal itu, apa kau tidak kepikiran bagaimana perasaannya setelah itu?!" nadanya menaik pada kalimat terakhir, dia telah menganggap Takuya sebagai kawan baiknya, tentu dia tidak ingin melihat Takuya yang sedih. Takuya layaknya langit biru untuknya, dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga langit itu agar tetap cerah.

Kagami balas berteriak "Lalu apa?! terus menyembunyikan hal itu padanya?! Jika aku jadi dia, aku tidak mau di tinggalkan dalam ketidak tahuanku! Aku tidak ingin dibohongi oleh orang orang terdekatku! Dia berhak tau karena ini menyangkut dirinya!" tentu Kagami juga tidak ingin melihat sosok Takuya yang sedih, Tatsuya juga pasti akan menghantuinya jika itu terjadi. Tapi ia tak tahan. Ia tidak suka menyembunyikan sesuatu ke keluarganya, terlebih pada keponakannya yang dekat dengannya itu.

"Dan juga, cepat atau lambat dia juga pasti akan tau. Dan dia pasti akan lebih senang mengetahui hal yang menyangkut dirinya lewat orang yang dia percaya" Kagami mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke Aomine, lalu ke Seijuurou yang diam dari tadi "Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya denganku, aku sudah bisa menebak isi kepala anak itu, dia akan terguncang, ya. Tapi, dia pasti bisa melaluinya."

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, Seijuurou, kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Kalian bersaudara pasti mempunyai lebih banyak kesempatan, apa yang kalian lakukan di beberapa bulan terakhir ini?"

Seijuurou bersedekap dan menutup matanya "Alasanku sama dengan Daiki-san. Aku tak ingin emosinya mempengaruhi performanya yang luarbiasa. Kemampuannya berkembang pesat dan selama ini dia memimpin dengan sangat baik, akan sangat disayangkan jika itu semua terbuang percuma dikarenakan emosi yang tak stabil"

Kagami tertegun sejenak, apa semua kekalutan ini akhirnya mulai mempengaruhi keponakannya? Akhir akhir ini ia juga tak melihat Seishirou dan juga Tetsuya "Tak kusangka kau menjadi sedingin ini, Seijuurou" gumamnya

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada, prajurit yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya tidak di butuhkan dalam perang, selama ini seperti itu. Tapi jika emosi itu membawakan kemenangan pada pihak kita, aku akan merubah pemikiranku dan menarik kata kataku." Kata Seijuurou sambil berbalik

"Lagi pula selama ini, aku menghadapi orang orang yang mengenakan topeng, kepribadian mereka layaknya pasir. Karena itu, jika kau menunjukkan kelemahan pada mereka, entah apa yang akan mereka sembunyikan di bawah lengan mereka untuk memanfaatkan kelemahanmu itu." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tau kalau kau sangat menyayangi Takuya, aku juga. Tapi, sepertinya bentuk kasih sayang kita berbeda, dari dulu seperti itu." ucap Aomine bersuara rendah dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, perlahan meninggalkan topik pembicaraan yang berat tadi, mau dilarang bagaimanapun, Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang keras kepala, Aomine tau persis hal itu. Terhadap ucapan Aomine, Kagami tersenyum bernostalgia. Aah, masa muda yang bodoh.

Kagami menghela nafas dan bersandar di dinding "Sepertinya... keadaan akan semakin rumit mulai dari sekarang" katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sejak ingatan Takuya kembali, perasaannya terus gelisah, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan datang.

"Dan semua berputar di sekitar keponakanmu, Akashi Takuya" kata Aomine.

"Apa itu karena dia adalah penyihir berdarah murni?" tanya Kagami

"Yang terhebat di masanya" sambung Aomine mengingat kembali Apa saja yang Takuya bisa dengan sihirnya, dan para adiknya juga berkembang pesat belakangan ini, alisnya berkerut "sebaiknya kau jaga para keponakanmu itu Kagami, meskipun mereka hebat, tapi itu tak menjamin mereka akan aman dari tangan Tenebris" katanya menatap tajam Kagami. Kagami mengangguk dengan keyakinan di matanya "Pasti"

Aomine tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya lagi, dengan gestur tubuh yang lebih rileks, menghentikan topik pembicaraan itu sepenuhnya "Yaaah, siapa sangka kau akan melakukan perdagangan keliling dunia dengan keponakan seperti dia? Pasti sebuah kekacauan. Apa lagi dia adalah sepupu istrimu, ditambah lagi kau baru saja menikah sebelum melakukan perjalanan, hahaha" Aomine tertawa ringan

Kagami tersenyum miring "Disamping menangani ulahnya aku juga harus meyakinkan Tatsuya bahwa Takuya baik-baik saja bersamaku. Yah, memang kacau. Dia overprotektif sekali. Tapi setelah pulang dia bakal melayaniku habis-habisan. Sikapnya lembut sekali" cerita Kagami sambil tertawa kecil

"Haha... jangan menyombongkan diri Kagami, kau yang jarang ketemu istrimu tak bisa dibandingkan denganku" ucap sombong Aomine mengatakan hal yang tak patut di sombongkan "Shoichi bisa jadi malaikat terkadang"

"Terkadang" ulang Kagami

"Yeah, Terkadang" ulang Aomine lagi.

"kalau kita bercerita seperti ini... siapa yang mengira bahwa dulu kisah kita seperti drama picisan? Cinta yang tak di setujui, lalu di jodohkan..." tanya Kagami "Berlaku di antara kita, Kau dengan Aku, Tatsuya dengan Takuya" lanjut Kagami. Wah, cinta Segiempat "Tatsuya bertepuk sebelah tangan sih"

"Jangan Ingatkan! Aku merinding!" tungkas Aomine. Seluruh tubuhnya geli mengingat dan membayangkan hal itu, benar-benar sebuah drama alay yang sering di tonton ibu-ibu dan remaja alay nan labil jaman sekarang.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Aku pasih ingat loh! 'Larilah bersamaku! Kita akan hidup bersama di sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada kita!' lalu kau memesan kapal dan menyeretku pergi" goda Kagami sambil terkekeh geli setelah menirukan gaya bicara Aomine dan sikapnya dulu.

"Aaaaaaaaa aku tak dengar apapun!" kata Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya, terlihat rona tipis di wajahnya yang eksotis.

"Yah pada akhirnya kita tertangkap juga sih, kau dihukum apa Aomine?" tanya Kagami

Aomine mendadak putih.

"AOMINE?! METAMORFOSIS MU TERLALU CEPAT BRO!" dan begitulah, fluff mereka sekarang. Sebatas Bro-Bro aja, jika mereka berdua seperti ini mereka sering nostalgia. Katanya sih mendalami umur tua mereka. Tapi, terkadang Kagami merindukan istrinya yang cerewet itu, malam harinya selalu terasa sepi, meskipun dia sudah dewasa sekalipun. Siapa sangka pria dengan rambut raven yang lembut itu adalah kaki tangan Tenebris?

Takuya datang dari belakang Kagami, arah yang sama di mana ia pergi tadi "Lho, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu diluar? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" lalu Takuya melihat Aomine di sebelah Kagami "Ah Jendral, kenapa anda ada di sini?"

"Jangan berbicara padaku secara formal dan memanggilku Jendral saat di luar pasukan Takuya, kau membuatku merinding" ucap Aomine kembali ke warna semula

Takuya tertawa ringan "Ahaha, maaf maaf, oh, apa Aomine-san mau ikut kami jalan jalan?"

"Tidak, aku Cuma mampir sebentar, ada banyak tamu botak dengan bibir mereka yang bengkak yang harus aku temui. Sampai jumpa" jawabnya dengan bercanda dan berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan

Kagami menatap Takuya "Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" Takuya mengangguk

.

.

Mereka pergi jalan jalan ke berbagai tempat yang asing bagi Takuya, walaupun sudah hampir setahun ia disini, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tempat tinggal penduduk berubah menjadi rumah susun yang bertingkat tinggi, ada bagian 4 kota yang Takuya ketahui, rumah penduduk yang merupakan bagian terbesar, distrik perdagangan, lalu yang ketiga adalah bagian pertahanan dan keamanan, lalu yang keempat, berada di tengah tengah kota adalah bagian kepemerintahan.

Di bawah langit yang tak semendung Takuya dengar selama tiga tahun terakhir, anak anak lebih ceria bermain dan para orang dewasa juga tersenyum, tetapi, disini tetap berbeda dengan orang desa dengan kepolosan mereka dan kesederhanaan mereka, barusan dompet Takuya saja hampir dicopet.

"Huff, untung saja aku berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia macam-macam" ucap Takuya lega setelah menghitung dan memeriksa isinya, termasuk kartu identitasnya, masih utuh. Jika mulut anak itu tidak ia bekap tadi, dia pasti sudah berteriak minta tolong dan memfitnahnya. Dan dia tau Kagami tidak akan menolong. Pamannya itu pasti tertawa dari bangku penonton.

"Ahaha, aksi kejar kejaran tadi menyenangkan sekali, anak itu lincah!" lalu Mata crimson Kagami menangkap kedai langganannya "Oh, kau lapar?" katanya sambil menunjuk kedai itu, Takuya mengangguk. Takuya bertanya "Paman yang traktir kan?" . "iya, gampang mah itu" jawab Kagami

Tapi, kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama. Saat mereka asyik makan, Takuya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Paman, bisa kau beritau aku dimana ayah dan ibu berada? Selama ini aku tak sempat bertanya dan menahan diri karena mungkin mereka sibuk, tapi aku sudah..." tanya Takuya di tengah tengah kegiatan mereka makan

Kagami menatapnya sebentar, ekspresinya berubah "Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya" lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah potongan surat kabar, tertanggal tepat setahun yang lalu, jika Takuya tidak salah ingat, itu sekitar 2 bulan sebelum dia bangun. Mata biru langitnya bergulir ke judul yang terpampang besar besar.

 **[PROYEK PEMBANGUNAN KOTA ANZEN MENGALAMI PENYERANGAN]**

Takuya membaca lebih lanjut, ternyata terjadi penyerangan saat pembangunan kota, padahal semua pihak yakin bahwa tempat itu aman dan telah dilindungi, mereka kewalahan menghadapi jumlah musuh, pasukan militer baik penyihir maupun non penyihir, meskipun dengan berbagai ras pun masih...

Dan mau tak mau, mereka yang masih mampu untuk bertarung semuanya turun ke pertempuran, Akashi Masaomi-ayahnya- menjadi pemimpin dan meninggal dalam perang, dan ibunya yang merupakan bagian dari tim medis di garis depan juga gugur, dan perang itu berakhir berkat Murasakibara Atsushi, sang master sihir yang barusan kembali dari pertapaannya. Serta delapan orang pemuda lain yang akhirnya menyandang sebutan generasi keajaiban, Aomine Daiki yang terkenal akan kekuatannya, Kagami Taiga yang membawa bala bantuan dalam jumlah besar, Midorima Shintaro dan Kise Ryouta dengan sihir mereka yang tak kalah dari sang master sihir, dan Akashi bersaudara-Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seishirou, dan Akashi Tetsuya yang menunjukkan bakat mereka yang gemilang di pertarungan.

Orang tuanya telah gugur dalam pertempuran demi kota ini. Kematian yang heroik, seharusnya ia bangga, tapi...

Kenapa air matanya tidak mau berhenti?

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu kalian... ayah... ibu..." gumamnya sambil memendam wajahnya pada potongan surat kabar itu

Ia kecewa dan sedih

Apa apaan ini, Takuya tidak bisa menerimanya, sudah cukup bahwa semua orang yang ia kenal telah menua, Jepang sekarang sudah tak ia kenali, cukup lama ia memendamnya, dan sekarang, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa beberapa orang yang ia kenal, termasuk orang tuanya, telah meninggal.

Dan itu semua karena Tenebris.

' _Andai saja organisasi sialan itu tidak pernah ada...'_ benci, Takuya membencinya.

Tapi ia sendiri sadar bahwa dibalik cahaya pasti ada kegelapan, organisasi itu sendiri adalah wujud dari kegelapan dunia ini yang sering diabaikan oleh sebagian besar orang.

Tapi

"Sialan..." dia terisak, telah hilang selera makannya. Di hadapannya Kagami menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pundak Takuya perlahan dan lembut. Lalu sambil terus melakukan itu, Kagami mengajaknya keluar kedai. Dia tak menyangka Takya akan sesedih ini, sedikit diluar perkiraannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya perlahan. Gerakan tangan Kagami berhenti, Takuya menghentakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap Kagami "KENAPA?!" teriaknya. Kagami tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, dia tak tega mengatakan alasan Seijuurou, dia juga tak tau kenapa Tetsuya dan Seishirou merahasiakan hal ini.

Takuya meraih kerah Kagami dan memutarnya, lelu menariknya hingga jarak wajah mereka terpisah beberapa senti **"Katakan padaku, paman, Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kalian semua merahasiakan hal ini sampai sekarang?"** ucap Takuya bersuara rendah, dada Kagami seperti tercengkram erat, tubuhnya panas dingin mendengar nada yang Takuya lontarkan dan tatapannya yang berubah sedingin es. Takuya terlampau marah dan kecewa untuk berteriak. Persis seperti ayahnya, kakak kandung Kagami.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau merasa sedih, Takuya, aku takut, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjaga perasaanmu agar tetap kuat. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih..." Kagami menangkupkan tangan Takuya di kerahnya, yang buku jarinya memutih dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Takuya "Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, aku menyayangimu. Maaf selama ini aku diam. Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Maafkan aku, Takuya" katanya penuh penyesalan.

Takuya diam, giginya gemeretak kuat. Dia menghentakkan kerah baju pamannya, lalu berlari sekencang kencangnya menjauh dari sana. Tak menghiraukan panggilan pamannya yang tak mengejarnya.

Tapi dia tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk meluapkan perasaannya itu kemanapun, karena, tak lama kemudian, Gumpalan asap hitam pekat muncul di langit, perlahan membesar, dan melesat jatuh ke permukaan tanah, menciptakan ledakan besar, meniup terbang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya, makhluk yang terlewati menjadi patung hitam, kecuali beberapa orang tertentu yang Takuya sadari mempunyai energi sihir meskipun sedikit.

Seorang dari bangsa Polyph menghampirinya sambil tergesa, yang merupakan pengantar surat khusus untuk militer kota Anzen. Sayap putihnya yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan bercahaya kini terlihat redup. "Aka-"

"Takuya"

"T-Takuya-sama, anda diharapkan untuk segera ke markas pusat, ada pesan dari seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pendiri Tenebris"

"APA KATAMU?!"

.

Suasana di sana begitu tegang, layar hologram di hadapan mereka menunjukkan adanya gangguan sinyal, perlahan, sebuah sosok terlihat.

Dengan sebagian wajah yang tertutup jubah, yang terlihat hanya seringainya, suaranya antara laki laki dan perempuan, manusia dengan monster, membuat siapapun teraksa mendengarkan dan memasang telinga lebar lebar dalam kengerian.

 **[Peperangan ini melelahkan, kalian tau? karena itu, Aku, sebagai pendiri dari Tenebris, organisasi kegelapan terbesar di dunia, mengadakan game. Jika kalian benar benar menginginkan perang panjang ini berakhir, kirim 10 orang kalian. Di tanah yang terlupakan, Benua Pasir. Saat bulan mati]**

Dan sinyal yang tak diketahui asalnya itu terputus.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hari berganti dan waktu berjalan perlahan menuju Bulan baru (bulan mati) dan Game yang menentukan akhir dari dunia ini semakin mendekat.

Yang dipilih adalah mereka yang terbaik di pasukan militer kota Anzen berdasarkan voting dari penduduk kota selama tiga hari. Memang banyak yang mencalonkan diri, tapi setelah itu mereka mundur setelah mendengarkan pidato Seijuurou serta penjelasan secara rinci tentang lawan mereka oleh Takuya. Mereka melakukan itu untuk menghindari pengorbanan yang sia sia. Tetapi mereka yang tak mundur bagaimanapun juga akan dijadikan sebagai kru kapal yang memang butuh banyak orang karena mereka akan sekaligus menyediakan apa-apa yang di perlukan selama di benua pasir misterius, Yamssuha yang tersembunyi di balik laut berkabut.

Yang terpilih di antara mereka tidak di ragukan lagi, yaitu keempat Akashi bersaudara, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shuuzou sebagai tangan kanan Aomine, dan yang terakhir, melupakan pekerjaannya sebagai pedagang, Kagami turut serta.

Bulan mati berada di akhir bulan tepat saat game tersebut di umumkan, tak ada yang berpikir bahwa itu jebakan, dan meskipun itu jebakanpun, kesepuluh orang ini pasti bisa mengatasinya dan kru kapal mereka juga terdiri dari orang orang yang bisa di andalkan. Keberangkatan mereka tak terlalu dramatis karena penduduk telah terbiasa dengan sistem dunia ini sekarang, mereka yang pergi untuk berperang tak terhitung, dan yang tak kembali juga tak bisa lagi di dokumentasi, mereka sudah terbiasa akan kematian yang berada di pundak mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu, semua orang pasti tetap akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk para pejuang mereka.

Persiapan satu bulan penuh, dan selama itu pula Takuya tak berbicara pada mereka semua. Mengunci rapat mulutnya dan tatapan mata juga wajahnya seakan menganggap mereka orang asing, hanya kenalan, termasuk kepada ketiga adiknya. Meskipun performanya tetap hebat, komunikasi berkurang drastis.

Samudera yang mereka arungi tak kenal ampun, malam badai seakan mempermainkan mereka seperti anak kecil dengan kapal mainan barunya. Di tengah kekacauan yang ada di geladak, lambung kapal dan dek, para pejuang itu memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk beristirahat, karena kru kapal sendiri punya harga diri yang harus mereka pertahankan, dan keahlian yang harus mereka manfaatkan.

Di tengah deritan kayu dan suara badai yang ganas diluar, Takuya mendengar ketukan yang pelan di pintunya "Masuk" katanya dan pintu ruangannya pun terbuka

"Kak" Tetsuya mencoba memanggilnya, punggung kakaknya tak bergeming, tak berbalik padanya maupun membalasnya, Tetsuya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, memberanikan diri

"Akhir akhir ini... kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil tapi Takuya bisa mendengarnya, derit kayu kapal yang mereka tumpangi mengisi keheningan yang menyesakkan itu.

Takuya tak segera menjawab "... jika tak ada pertanyaan yang penting, dokter Akashi. Mohon untuk tidak ke ruanganku. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengungkit masalah pribadi." Katanya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Dia berbalik dan menatap lurus Tetsuya tanpa goyah sedikitpun

Dan itu membuat dada Tetsuya merasa nyeri

"tolong kembalilah keruanganmu. Istirahatlah selagi bisa. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang berperan penting dalam misi ini" katanya. Dan Tetsuya lari menjauhi pintu ruangan tempat ia berdiri. Dia tak menangis, tapi Takuya tau kalau hatinya pasti sakit tak terperi. Tapi dia tak bisa menghentikannya, perasaan menjijikkan yang merambat kapanpun dia melihat salah satu orang orang dekatnya, meskipun mereka adalah satu satunya keluarga kandungnya yang tersisa. _Aku harus segera menyingkirkannya. Sesegera mungkin, harus._ Batinnya sambil mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu dia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara halus.

"Anda juga sebaiknya kembali ke ruangan anda, pak Marsekal, Akashi Seijuurou." Katanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memilah dokumen yang akan di tanganinya malam ini. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk bagaimanapun caranya agar bisa membuat perasaan itu menghilang, ia tidak bisa, mungkin bukan sekarang, tidak secepat itu.

Seijuurou keluar dari bayang bayang dinding koridor di depan pintu "Begitukah sikapmu terhadap atasanmu dan sekaligus adikmu?" tangannya bersidekap dan dia menatap tajam punggung kakaknya yang kini lebih kecil darinya. Jujur saja, ia merasa perbedaan ini membuatnya lebih... _aman._

Takuya mendengus geli "Ah, sekarang kita bermain sebagai keluarga? Serius?" tanyanya penuh sarkas dan dia berbalik, menunjukkan senyum miringnya dan Seijuurou tak menyukai arti dari tatapannya.

"Jika kau ada keluhan katakan-"

"Oh! Ada! Makanan di sini tak enak jadi bicaralah pada kawan bongsormu itu untuk mencoba masakannya sebelum dihidangkan" cara bicaranya untuk menunjuk Murasakibara membuat Seijuurou terkejut bukan kepalang, tak pernah Takuya memanggil seseorang dengan cara seperti itu.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan Takuya"

Takuya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli "Aku mengutarakan keluhanku"

Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap tajam "... kau mengerti apa maksudku, Akashi Takuya"

Takuya balas mengancam "Jangan memanggilku dengan nada itu, Seijuurou. Entah apa yang akan kulakukan padamu"

"Hoo, memangnya apa?"

 **Brak**

"Aku bisa membuatmu mengingat malam itu lagi kalau kau mau, dan mungkin saja aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih kasar" ancam Takuya sambil memerangkap tubuh Seijuurou di bawahnya, gerakannya sangat cepat dan tiba tiba hingga Seijuurou tak sempat menghindar.

Ingatan Seijuurou tentang malam dimana harga dirinya hancur tak bersisa dihadapan orang lain meluap kepermukaan, dia menggertakkan giginya dan bermaksud untuk berbalik mendorong Takuya ke lantai, tapi tenaganya kalah, walaupun dia sudah lebih tinggi darinya. Dan cengkeraman Takuya di lengannya seakan menghambat pembuluh darahnya.

Dia mencoba meronta tapi Takuya tetap tak bergeming, tatapannya masih tak berekspresi, seperti Tetsuya, hanya saja lebih...

 _Tak berperasaan_

"Takuya!" kepalanya mulai terasa ringan dan dingin

"Aku tau, aku memang bersalah telah melupakan kalian dan meninggalkan kalian selama ini, tapi apakah itu setimpal dengan ketidaktahuanku akan kematian orang tuaku sendiri?" _kenapa kalian tak mengatakannya padaku_.

Seijuurou terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya _dia sudah tau._

Takuya melepaskan cengkeramannya dan bangkit dari lantai, berjalan ke mejanya, poninya menutupi setengah wajahnya selagi ia menunduk "Keluarlah"

Dan Seijuurou tanpa sadar menurutinya, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Benua pasir, di sebuah tanah yang terlupakan, di karenakan perang yang berkepanjangan, dan pemimpin kami yang mulai bosan, seperti yang kalian tau, kami mengajukan sebuah game. Yang masing masing tempat dan "apa" yang dimainkan akan di tentukan oleh kedua dadu segi delapan ini" seekor burung tiga warna berbicara seperti robot di atas ranting pohon kering setibanya mereka di sana, dan di bawahnya seorang wanita menggenggam kedua dadu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sang pelempar adalah putri dari suku setempat, jadi semua akan adil" sambung burung itu. "Pertandingan akan di mulai besok, jadi persiapkan diri kalian, para _Pahlawan"_ dan burung itupun terbang dengan tawa aneh bersamaan dengan wanita itu yang menghilang bagai pasir tertiup angin.

"Kita harus menemukan tempat untuk singgah"

Kagami melangkah dulu diikuti oleh Takuya, mereka berdua pernah kesini sebelumnya "ikuti aku" katanya.

Desa mereka temukan setelah perjalanan yang jauh, sangat menguras tenaga dan mereka tiba di depan gerbang Pemukiman dengan keadaan tubuh mereka yang hampir roboh karena kelelahan dan panas. Mereka disambut dengan sangat baik tak seperti yang mereka duga, ternyata Kagami dan kepala suku berteman dekat dan membangun mitra dagang yang sangat baik sejak kunjungannya yang terakhir. Lalu Takuya mendadak dikerubungi oleh penduduk yang merindukannya selama absennya ia.

Malamnya mereka mengadakan pesta sederhana untuk sekedar menyambut para pahlawan mereka dan menyimpan tenaga mereka untuk besok.

Dan lagi, sehari telah lewat tanpa seorangpun yang berani berbicara pada Takuya kecuali Kise yang terkadang menyapanya dan Murasakibara yang bertindak dengan khasnya tersendiri, dia masih membalas mereka tapi hanya sebatas membalas tidak lebih.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua berkumpul di tengah desa, di depan mereka adalah putri kepala suku yang di jadikan sandera untuk mencegah gangguan dari luar.

Dadu terlempar dan menunjukkan angka 7-5

"Tebing Doh, Duel 2 lawan 2, tanpa sihir" kata gadis itu dengan suara jernih, matanya kosong menatap mereka. Dia dihipnotis.

Gerbang besi dengan hiasan kepala badut yang sangar berangsur angsur muncul di depan mereka, rantai rantai yang menancap ke pasir seakan perlahan membukanya, dan dari balik sana terlihat tenah keras yang terhampar, di sepanjang cakrawala langsung terpapar awan mendung seperti akan hujan.

Yang maju adalah Aomine di temani oleh Kagami. Pertarungan fisik 2 lawan 2, pertarungan secara langsung seperti itu sudah pasti akan membuat semangat Kagami dan Aomine terpompa hingga mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai mereka dan aura liar mereka, sedewasa apapun mereka. Takuya tersenyum tipis melihat dua orang yang dihormatinya itu maju dengan semangat yang membara melewati gerbang.

Dan senyum itu tak terlewat oleh beberapa pasang mata di sana.

Aomine dan Kagami merasakan angin kencang langsung menabrak tubuh mereka sesaat setelah mereka memijakkan kaki di tebing itu.

Dan lawan mereka berdua, keduanya mengenakan pakaian aneh yang identik dengan kotak hitam putih dan garis hijau yang membentuk corak di wajah mereka. Satu perempuan berambut oranye diatas rambut dan pelangi di bawah rambut dan lipstik yang ia pakai seperti pernak pernik baju, disebelahnya terdapat lelaki berkulit gelap dan berotot yang mempunyai rambut perak yang di kelabang kecil kecil dan diikat kebelakang, ia memakai kalung besi berantai dan ia mempunyai seringai layaknya binatang.

"Oi-oi apa ini? Apa kalian akan mengadakan pertunjukan di suatu tempat? Kalian seperti badut pesta" ejek Aomine sambil mengayungkan pedang besarnya, Kagami dibelakangnya hanya berekspresi datar, terlalu kagum akan kostum unik yang lawan mereka kenakan

Salah satu dari mereka-yang bertubuh besar- membalas dengan dengusan geli "Ya, dan kalian adalah hidangan pestanya! Ayo! Tak usah buang nafas sia-sia dan-"

Lalu pria berbadan besar itu menghantamkan tinjunya yang meluas dan menimbulkan jeda untuk memunculkan retakan besar yang menyebabkan tebing itu seakan mau hancur, asap bertebaran dimana-mana dan menghalangi semua pengelihatan, Aomine dan Kagami yang berhasil melompat sebelum tanah itu retak dan menjadi tak rata kini berpijak pada bebatuan besar yang tak teratur, dan tanahnya yang keras membuatnya cukup berbahaya jika tergelincir.

" **-Mari kita mulai saja kesenangannya"** pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya saat wajahnya dan wajah Aomine berdekatan, tinju beradu dengan tinju, dengan badan besarnya ia dengan mudah membayangi Aomine. "Aomine Daiki, jenderal besar pasukan Jepang, ingatlah nama pria yang akan melumatmu ini, aku **Jason Silver** " Aomine menyilangkan lengannya di depan wajahnya untuk memblokir tinju Jason dan Aomine terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang

"Ara-ara Jason, kau tidak sabaran dan buas seperti biasanya ya" komentar wanita di belakangnya "Oh, Kagami-san, apa kau serius mau melawanku yang seorang wanita ini?" katanya sok imut ketika Kagami meliriknya dan menatapnya curiga, Kagami punya firasat bahwa penampilan nyentrik wanita ini seperti meneriakkan 'Aku berbahaya'. Dia memakai sarung tangannya yang dilengkapi besi tajam yang mencuat saat dia mengepalkan tangan, lalu Kagami memancarkan auranya yang meneriakkan kekuatan monster dan matanya fokus kearah wanita itu, ia siap untuk bertarung.

Jika diibaratkan maka warna wanita didepannya seperti warna warna hewan dan tumbuhan yang memiliki warna atau bau yang mencolok dan tak biasa, biasanya beracun atau berbahaya dan itu sebagai peringatan bagi predator alami mereka.

Kembali ke Aomine, ia mendecakkan lidahnya dan menambah kekuatannya "Siapa juga yang mau mengingat nama anehmu!" dan berhasil membuat Jason terpukul mundur dengan tinjunya yang lebam .

Tak pernah ada musuh yang bisa membuatnya lebam hanya dengan satu pukulan, kenyataan itu membuat senyuman Jason tambah melebar "Bagus.. bagus... sepertinya kau tak akan membuatku bosan!" lalu mereka maju dan berbenturan tinju sekali lagi, saling melancarkan serangan fisik, kepalan dengan kepalan, kepala dengan kepala, tendangan dengan tendangan yang menimbulkan angin kesekitar mereka disetiap hantaman.

Bertahan dari terpaan angin saja Kagami kesulitan, tak sepeti wanita mungil di seberang arena yang sudah menggenggam kedua kipas besi berukuran cukup besar di kedua tangannya. Melihat itu ia semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya

Pertarungan fisik dengan tangan kosong itu di tayangkan di monitor besar di seluruh dunia.

Takuya diam menonton pertarungan itu, berharap yang terbaik bagi teman baik dan pamannya, lalu menilai orang orang yang menjadi lawan mereka. Ia masih menanti kapan paman Kagami dan lawannya akan bergerak, diamnya mereka seperti sedang mengukur lawan mereka dan menyusun strategi dalam diam

Tidak mencerminkan Kagami sekali karena dia terkenal akan emosinya yang mudah meledak dan pikirannya yang simpel, tapi hey, orang yang menjalankan bisnis perdagangan yang sukses juga perlu beberapa taktik bukan? Minimal 2-3 strategi perdagangan untuk menghadapi masalah internal dan ekspternal.

' _ah, akhirnya mereka berdua bergerak'_ batin Takuya

Kagami menyerang duluan dengan melompati bebatuan itu dengan lincah dan melepaskan teriakan pertarungannya yang sarat akan kekuatan, tinjunya bertemu dengan udara kosong, tempat sebelumnya wanita itu berpijak yang sekarang tengah melompat dengan elegannya menghindari serangan Kagami selanjutnya dengan lihai

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan, diri... namaku Veneva... kau ingat? Kagami-san? Kita pernah menghabiskan malam yang penuh pesona itu bersama bukan?" dan mata Kagami melebar

Saat menonton layar di depannya, Takuya terus merengut seakan mengingat ingat sesuatu, lalu dia mencoba untuk mengganti riasan wanita itu dalam kepalanya dan

"Pfft! Ah paman, sekarang karmamu mendatangimu. Sudah kubilang berkali kali untuk tak menurunkan penjagaanmu" komennya pelan sambil menahan tawa, bocah lelaki berusia 15 tahun dan berkulit hitam serta berambut keriting di sebelahnya –Kaher- menatapnya bingung "Memang ada apa Taku?"

"Wanita itu" tunjuk Takuya saat layar memfokuskan pada pertarungan Kagami dan Veneva, pertarungan antara api dengan angin yang semua tentu telah mengetahui bahwa elemen api lebih kuat, tapi tak ada satupun yang tau siapa pemenang pertarungan ini diakhir nanti "Adalah mantan pacarnya"

"mantan pacar Om Kagami?!" teriak Kaher terkejut "Tunggu! Bukannya om Kagami sudah punya istri?!" tanyanya kemudian, Takuya dan beberapa lelaki di belakang mereka tertawa

"Ahaha! Kaher, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk itu!" kata mereka, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaher

"Hei aku sudah 15 tahun! Aku sudah dewasa!" protes Kaher dibalas tawa mereka yang semakin kencang, bahkan beberapa wanita-termasuk ibunya- juga tertawa geli.

"Ahaha..." Takuya mengusap air yang keluar dari sudut matanya "Itu yang para orang dewasa sebut dengan bermain api, Kaher" mereka kembali bertatapan mata "Lelaki yang sering berpetualang dan jarang di rumah pada dasarnya pasti akan haus akan kasih sayang dan sentuhan wanita. Apalagi Himuro-san" dadanya sesak saat menyebutkan nama itu lagi "-memilih untuk tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus kantor paman..."

Takuya rasa Kaher mulai menyadari arah pembicaraan dari mata hijau Kaher yang bersinar "Sebaiknya kau jangan menirunya, Kaher, tak peduli seberapa hausnya kau, jika kau sudah memiliki pasangan, hati dan tubuhmu adalah milik orang itu. Itu yang dinamakan seorang lelaki sejati" dan tentu Takuya bukan salah satunya. Ia mengerti kalau yang pamannya lakukan demi kelancaran bisnis, karena koneksi mereka tak semua laki-laki. Dan hati pamannya seluruhnya milik Himuro, sepupunya yang 'cantik' itu. Tapi sekali kau menurunkan penjagaan dirimu, maka kau akan 'dilahap'.

"ooh..." suara Kaher membuyarkan lamunannya dan Takuya kembali fokus pada pertarungan.

Kembali ke Kagami

"Berkat malam itu, aku mempunyai informasi mengenai dirimu yang begitu misterius dan mempesona" kata Veneva begitu mereka berdua memijak tanah lagi, Kagami dan Aomine saling memunggungi

"Apa itu benar Kagami?! Dasar, kau itu memang-Kh! pria brengsek huh?! Sejak kapan oi!" teriak Aomine selagi ia menahan serangan dari Jason

"Berisik! Mana aku tau kalau ternyata dia-" **swooosh** "anggota Tenebris?! Lagipula jarang aku melakukannya dengan sembarang-" pembelaan Kagami terpotong oleh sesuatu yang ia sadari, Kagami menatap penuh amarah terhadap Veneva

"Kau... kau mempengaruhiku dengan obat bakar dan minuman..." Kagami tak tau barang barang apa yg wanita itu terus menerus sodorkan kepaddanya selama kurang lebih 2 jam... ia rasa itu adalah barang ilegal

Dan Veneva hanya tertawa mengejek

Kagami berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat, bahkan ayunannya menyebabkan angin terbelah dan berhasil menggores perut wanita itu, hanya dengan angin bekas ayunan pedangnya. Semua yang dilihat Kagami adalah merah, dengan serangan membabi buta pada satu target, Veneva sudah tak bisa bermain-main lagi.

Kagami mengayunkan keatas dan kebawah, dan Veneva menangkis serangan itu seperti mengipas sehelai bulu, lalu ketika gilirannya menyerang, Kagami menghindari serangannya dan berhasil sedikit melukai lengan bawah wanita itu dan saat dia lengah, perutnya mengenai lutut Veneva dan ia terlempar ke udara, dan veneva menyusul dengan melompat ke udaa, bersiap untuk memberinya tendangan kapak ke bawah tapi Kagami justru mengayunkan kakinya lebih dulu dan mengenai pahanya, menyebabkan mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan di udara, dan jatuh.

Di sisi lain, Aomine menghindari hujaman pukulan yang seperti berkali kali lipat dari yang seharusnya hanya ada dua di depannya saking cepatnya, mencari celah. Dan detik ia menemukannya, bergantung pada reflek yang luar biasa dia meninju titik vital itu kuat kuat hingga lawan yang hampir 2 kali lebih besar darinya itu terseret mundur dan kepalanya membentur batu.

Dan aomine kira ia memenangkan pertarungan ingi melihat bercak merah di batu tersebut

Tapi ternyata salah

Karena jari pria itu berkedut, dan dengan mata yang seluruhnya putih dan seringai binatang yang semakin lebar, Aomine bahkan merasakan sekelilingnya otomatis menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin, matanya fokus pada lawannya yang dengan cepat berdiri dengan punggung yang membungkuk, dan kedua tangannya menggantung, berayun selagi dia bergerak.

Aomine mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang besarnya, sudah saatnya dia berhenti menahan diri, _hell_ , bahkan Bakagami sudah mengeluarkan seluruhnya dan kini terlibat pertarungan serius dan tidak main-main.

Jason dan Aomine berlari ke satu sama lain, dengan raungan seperti monster dan teriakan penuh kekuatan.

.

.

Dan begitu mereka sadar Kagami dan Aomine ada di rumah tabib. Semua terjadi begitu cepat seberti kelibatan warna dan blur di kepala mereka tapi mereka berdua tau satu hal

Mereka kalah, kekalahan yang pahit.

Aomine tak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya, ia asumsikan keadaannya begitu parah, tubuhnya berkedut disana-sini, nyeri, tulangnya seperti remuk. Dia menggeram, mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya, tapi _'Sialan!'_ kakinya seperti besi berkarat. Dan yang ia rasakan hanya sakit. Ia menoleh ke ranjang di sebelahnya, Kagami sudah sadar, tapi keadaannya tak lebih baik, Kagami bahkan kini hanya bisa berkedip dan melirik kembali ke padanya.

Aomine menatap kosong langit langit ruangan itu, yang mereka hadapi bukan penyihir, bukan monster, bukan petarung maupun sesimpel manusia

Mereka adalah makhluk yang seharusnya tak boleh ada.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Tenebris pada mereka? Tak salah lagi bahwa mereka _dulunya_ adalah manusia.

Pikirannya tak sampai, perhatian Aomine kini berganti pada Midorima yang memasuki ruangan dengan 2 mangkuk yang dia bawa hati-hati dan meletakkannya pada atas bufet yang ada di antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Kagami. Dibelakangnya Takuya menyusul dan matanya tak menunjukkan kekecewaan, atau sedih, atau apapun padahal pihak mereka telah kalah pada pertandingan yang pertama, awal yang buruk. Takuya hanya melihat kearahnya, tak berkata apapun, lalu mengagetkannya dengan senyumnya yang tipis mirip senyum si bungsu.

Aah, Aomine sudah tak mengerti lagi, ia hanya ingin istirahat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author: *screaming madly* INI DIAAAAAAAA GAAAH INI DIAAAA SEJAUH INI CHAPTER INILAH YANG SESUAI EKSPEKTASIKU AAARGHHH RASANYA ITU GWAAAAH BANGET

Takuya: ...

Author: katakan sesuatu bung, aku menciptakan karaktermu bukan karakter pendiam dan bisu seperti ini, atau kau mau mencontoh Mitobe-senpai?

Takuya: ku bahkan kehilangan kata-kata Zanas-chan, lagipula siapa itu Mitobe?

Author: kenapa? Terlalu takjub akan chapter ini? *blinking cutely*

Takuya: takjub akan kesedenganmu yang bener #ditendang


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aomine Daiki, panglima militer kota Anzen, yang kekuatannya pun tak bisa di pertanyakan lagi dan Kagami Taiga, pedagang terkenal dengan nama termahsyur yang tidak hanya pada bidang tersebut, kekuatannya pun tak bisa diremehkan dengan hatinya yang sekuat baja dan mereka berdua menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat melebihi siapapun.

Terlebih lagi, mereka tak bisa membayangkan pasangan terbaik selain mereka berdua dalam duel adu kekuatan.

Dan mereka kalah.

Setelah kekalahan kedua orang itu di babak pertama, moral mereka semua menurun, optimisme mereka tergoyah walaupun mereka tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tinggal empat babak lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir, mereka tidak terlalu yakin lagi. Dan merekapun memutar otak untuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru.

Melihat ini, Seijuurou bicara dari ujung meja, menunjukkan bahwa dialah pemimpin disini. Seijuurou menutup matanya dan berkata dengan tenang "Memang apa yang terjadi saat Game bagian pertama sangat di sayangkan, tapi berkat itu kita bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal mengenai musuh kita" ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Seishirou yang berdiri dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

Tak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Seishirou karena dia yang merangkumkan kesimpulan-kesimpulan dari diskusi panjang para Akashi bersaudara (minus Takuya) itu, Midorima menggulirkan mata hijau emeraldnya menuju Takuya, wajah pemuda itu masih sedikit pucat dari biasanya.

 **Flashback**

" _Takuya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima menawarkan air minum kepada Takuya, pemuda berrambut raven itu berterima kasih padanya dan meminum air itu perlahan, lalu dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Midorima khawatir, tapi dia pasti tak akan mengatakannya._

" _Entahlah, Shin... aku tak tau..." jawab lemah Takuya, wajahnya pucat terkena sinar lentera yang dibawa Midorima, nafasnya telah teratur. Lebih baik dari keadaan Takuya sebelumnya yang sepertinya tengah kesakitan, memegangi dadanya dan berjuang keras bahkan hanya untuk berdiri._

 _Midorima tak berkata apapun, hanya duduk di sebelahnya. Menemaninya melewati malam karena Midorima sendiri tak bisa tidur._

" _Aku..." Takuya mulai bicara "Aku kacau, Shin, sejak aku memperoleh ingatanku kembali, kepalaku terus terusan berdenyut dan dadaku-_ jantungku _seperti di cengkeram kuat-kuat" Midorima tetap diam, perhatian seluruhnya pada Takuya "Terkadang aku bukan seperti diriku, ada perasaan menjijikkan yang terus-menerus muncul tanpa alasan padahal kukira- ah..." Takuya memutus bicaranya dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang bergetar. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit yang berawan, tak ada bintang dan bulan terlihat samar menembus lapisan tipis awan malam._

" _Keadaan ini terlalu berat untukku, Shintarou. Ada organisasi gelap yang_ _mengincarku_ _,dan mereka tak segan segan melakukan berbagai macam cara, heck, bahkan perang di sekolah itu masih segar di ingatanku yang terhenti ini. Dunia berubah dalam sekejap dan aku merasa sangat asing, dan adik-adikku mengemban tugas berat seperti menjalankan sebuah kota. Orang orang yang kukenal bertambah tua dan menjadi dewasa, bahkan sudah ada yang meninggal. Dunia yang dulunya sangat indah, kini penuh reruntuhan dan langit yang berawan menutupi matahari, peperangan disana-sini. Dan disinilah aku, tak berubah... peperangan dan kelulusan kita di sekolah itu hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu bagiku..." dia menguatkan tangannya yang bertautan dan menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, tatapan frustasi dan menyesal menghinggapi matanya._

" _Tapi orang orang terus menerus bergantung padaku, tentu aku merasa terhormat tapi... kuharap ada yang mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berjuang sebaik yang kubisa, kuharap aku tak sendirian." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya seperti berbisik di kalimat terakhir, Midorima mengelus punggung Takuya. Dan menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dan membelai punggung pemuda bermanik biru langit itu lembut dan perlahan._

" _Aomine dan paman Kagami sudah punya rambut putih dan kerutan, semangat mereka tak seperti dulu, Satsuki telah menjadi suster, aku tak tau bagaimana keadaan koganei, Hayama bertambah tua, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Furihata. Seijuurou bertambah dingin, Seishirou-sialan aku bahkan tak begitu banyak bicara dengannya." Takuya mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi._

" _Dan Tetsuya-ya Tuhan_ Tetsuya _\- adikku yang termuda, menjadi kepala medis di sebuah pasukan militer. Usia mereka masih belasan tahun, Shintarou, mereka masih muda dan entah apa yang mereka lewati dalam 3 tahun terakhir ini. Dan aku, kakak tertua mereka, tak ada di samping mereka. Bahkan saat orang tua kami meninggal yang aku bahkan baru tau, Aku benar-benar buruk" ia menunduk dalam dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya dengan siku yang bertopang di lututnya. Suaranya retak, seperti akan menangis._

" _Lalu kalian, para Guardianku." Midorima mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggiran sumur yang mereka duduki itu, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Ia tak ingin Takuya meminta maaf, itu bukan salahnya sama sekali,_ bukan _"Maaf, tahun-tahun itu pasti sangat sulit bagi kalian-kh!"_

 _Midorima dengan cepat menopang tubuh Takuya yang limbung kedepan, tengah meremas baju bagian dadanya, keringatnya mengucur dan nafasnya kelihatan begitu berat kembali. Dan dengan matanya sendiri, Midorima melihat warna merah dan biru yang berputar, bergantian._ 'Mata merah?' _mata Midorima terbelalak, khawatir bahwa kepribadian Takuya yang lain-apapun itu, mengambil alih._

" _Takuya? Takuya!" teriaknya khawatir, sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Takuya menaikkan tangannya cepat, dan Midorima menutup mulutnya secara otomatis. Lalu Takuya menunjukkan senyumnya. Begitu menenangkan._

" _Tenang saja, Shin, aku tak akan kalah. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku. Sekarang kembalilah, ini sudah hampir dini hari."_

 _Lalu Midorima menarik Takuya dalam dekapannya, dagunya ada di atas kepala pemuda itu. "Aku disini, Takuya. Kau tidak sendirian. Semua akan baik-baik saja-nanodayo" hanya itu yang dia katakan lalu Takuya membalasnya dengan suara yang lebih ringan._

" _Shin, ada angin apa sehingga kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sifat Tsundere-mu hilang kemana?" dan dengan itu Midorima langsung mendorong Takuya dan memandangnya marah. Lalu Takuya tertawa singkat dan tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih, Shin" lalu dia mengecup dahi Midorima setelah ia berdiri, mengagetkan pria itu._

 _Dan dengan begitu, dia pergi. Kembali ke rumah tempat peristirahatannya, meninggalkan Midorima yang terdiam._

 **Flashback off**

Setelah ia tau semua apa yang ada dipikiran masternya itu, Midorima tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendukung masternya sekuat tenaganya, berada terus di sampingnya, setidaknya hingga Takuya kembali seperti semula. Dan dia baik-baik saja, ia akan melakukan apapun demi melihat senyumnya yang lepas itu kembali.

Terdengar suara percakapan dari orang orang di sekitarnya yang tengah berdiskusi untuk menyusun strategi yang terbaik dan rencana cadangan. Midorima kembali memfokuskan dirinya di Game mengerikan ini.

"Serius, memaksa mana untuk menjadi hitam kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali-ssu. Dan terlebih lagi, mereka bisa merubah tubuh mereka menjadi monster-ssu! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" komen Kise begitu selesai mendengarkan kesimpulan yang dibacakan Seishirou, masih terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya saat melihat pertempuran kemarin.

Musuh mereka yang berubah bentuk hampir tanpa kesulitan sama sekali, tubuh mereka yang berputar dan seperti tercabik dari dalam dan suara daging dan tulang yang bersamaan dengan itu bukan pemandangan yang mengenakkan. Dan gaya pertarungan musuh mereka itu yang berubah drastis setelah perubahan, hampir seperti monster yang hilang kendali. Kise merinding hanya dengan melihatnya, dia pernah berpikir ada hal seperti itu tapi tidak menyangka akan ada di depan matanya.

"Mana mencerminkan orang yang memilikinya, kecuali Mana Hitam. Seperti yang sudah kita tau, Mana putih dimiliki oleh seluruh makhluk hidup, tak terkecuali. Tapi Mana Hitam adalah apa yang terbentuk oleh hati makhluk hidup. Dendam, benci, putus asa... semua perasaan negatif itu bertumpuk dan merubah aliran sihir di dalam diri makhluk itu, perlahan secara natural akan merubah makhluk itu sendiri" Seishirou menjelaskan, saat ia akan melanjutkan, ia terdahului oleh Takuya yang mereka sadari tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Organisasi ini-Tenebris, memaksakan perubahan itu. Dengan kekacauan didunia ini yang mulai meraja lela, seperti pemerintahan yang korup, kesenjangan sosial yang mengintimidasi, perbudakan, obat-obatan terlarang, moral yang jatuh. Memanfaatkan itu, mereka mengumpulan penduduk dengan perekonomian yang buruk, menggiring mereka dan menjebak mereka di penjara dengan sistem khusus-menyerap mana dalam hati mereka yang dirundung oleh kegelapan itu hingga kering dan memindahkannya ke orang lain, dengan kata lain, melipat gandakan mana hitam yang sudah ada di orang tersebut" Takuya mengambil nafas sebentar untuk menyusun kata-kata selanjutnya yang merupakan buah hasil pemikirannya. Membuat pendengarnya terpaku.

"Dan orang-orang yang kita perangi saat masih di sekolah MistGound, adalah contoh dari orang orang itu, para penyihir hitam dan makhluk panggilannya awalmulanya adalah orang orang yang mempunyai ikatan kuat sehingga jika salah satu dari mereka 'jatuh', yang lainnya pasti mengikuti. Karena banyaknya mana hitam tubuh mereka tak sanggup menahannya dan akhirnya penampilan fisik mereka berubah dan mereka kehilangan akal sehat mereka, berubah menjadi budak yang loyal kepada tuannya" Takuya menautkan jemari tangannya, memangkukan sikunya ke meja dan menopang dagunya, menutupi mulutnya, mata birunya sangat serius, nadanya sangat tenang hingga membuat yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Ditambah lagi pimpinan tenebris yang bisa dengan mudah memasuki pikiran seseorang, kurasa kalian tak lupa pada suara yang berbicara di dalam kepala kalian waktu itu bukan?" Takuya menatap mereka yang berperang dengannya di sekolah itu, dan mereka mengangguk. Masih dengan jelas mengingat suara menggema yang dingin, menusuk dan kejam itu.

"Dan untuk musuh kita di Game ini, yang aku asumsikan adalah orang orang terbaik Tenebris, adalah yang bisa menampung kegelapan itu, mengendalikannya, dan membuatnya menjadi kekuatan yang ditakuti. Hati mereka telah lama membusuk, telah terbiasa dengan jiwa yang tercemar oleh Mana Hitam, mungkin jauh, jauh sebelum semua ini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak meremehkan mereka sama sekali, mereka bisa mencabut nyawa manusia dengan mudah dan tanpa perasaan" Dan dengan ini Takuya mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar "Ini adalah pemikiranku selama ini setelah Mengawasi selama ini"

Semua dibuat tercengang oleh analisis bocah berumur 15 tahun itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, semua akan jadi wajar setelah mendengar nama Akashi. Terlalu banyak informasi yang di tuangkannya dan mereka semua perlu waktu untuk memproses, pemimpin yang cerdas seperti semua orang tau, Seijuurou langsung bisa menyerap semuanya dan mengerutkan dahi "Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini lebih cepat?"

Takuya mengendikkan bahu "Karena aku baru bisa menata info itu barusan. Semua itu awalnya hanya berupa puzzle kau tau itu. Dan itu terbukti karena tak ada satupun dari kalian yang menyadarinya bukan?"

Memang ada beberapa dari merek a yang menduga dan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi mereka selalu berhenti di tengah jalan, tak bisa menguak semuanya, petunjuknya terlalu acak.

Takuya menghela nafas, kesimpulan kesimpulan yang dibacakan Seishirou tadi juga... ada beberapa hal baru yang dia dengar dan itu membantu sekali. Seperti di beberapa serangan tertentu mereka akan terdiam, dengan kata lain beberapa serangan akan memerlukan waktu dan jika mereka kehilangan banyak darah, bagian tubuh mereka akan berubah jadi hitam dan perubahan di mulai. Tentu Takuya tak ingin bertarung melawan makhluk tak berakal yang akan menyerang secara membabi buta dengan teknik bertarung yang tinggi itu, resikonya terlalu besar. Jadi salah satu cara adalah merobohkan mereka selagi mereka masih memiliki wujud manusia... hingga mereka pasti tak bisa bangkit lagi. Tapi sebelum berubahpun kekuatan dan ketahanan mereka-

 **Sret...**

Tiba-tiba Takuya merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya selagi ia berpikir, dan dia menoleh lalu mendapati Tetsuya sang pemilik tangan tersebut, yang kini beralih dari pipi berpindah ke dahinya. Kalau boleh jujur, tangan Tetsuya yang dingin dan sejuk itu sangat membantunya. Sakit kepalanya memudar.

"wajahmu pucat, kau harus beristirahat" katanya Tetsuya, wajah stoicnya terlihat khawatir dan matanya yang selalu melihat lurus itu terlihat ragu-ragu "Aku akan mengantarmu"

Takuya merasa ia tak akan bisa kembali ke penginapannya tanpa bantuan, jadi dia mengiyakan. Tetsuya meletakkan lengan kakaknya ke pundaknya lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kakaknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ah, aku akan menyampaikan padamu hasil dari diskusi ini-ssu!" kata Kise dan Takuya menoleh padanya melalui pundaknya dan mengangguk. Setidaknya kini Takuya melihat kearahnya, itu saja dan Kise merasakan kelegaan dan sedikit harapan, setelah ini ia akan meminta maaf pada masternya, ia tak pernah bisa meminta maaf karena Takuya selalu tak memberi kesempatan untuk bicara.

Murasakibarapun angkat bicara "Aku akan membawa makanan untukmu nanti..." dan Takuya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil terus berjalan

Lalu mereka teridam sejenak

"Nee Murasaki-cchi, apa ini berarti dia memaafkan kita?" bisik Kise

"Entahlah... kita tanyakan saja nanti, untuk saat ini... banyak yang harus di kerjakan..." lalu Murasakibara merengut "...Kenapa harus rumit sekali... aku hanya tinggal menghancurkan semua yang menyebabkan ini... itu lebih mudah di mengerti" dan mereka semua tersenyum mendengar ucapan penyihir terkuat itu, benar, tujuan mereka segampang itu. Dan mereka tak punya niatan sekalipun untuk menyerah apalagi kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau sudah menyerah" kata Takuya pada makhluk di hadapannya

" **I think you've forgot about this kid, but i'm still inside you. Once the time is come, i will take over and do my job, no one can interfere, even if it's you"** Takuya menyipitkan matanya saat melihat senyum lebar mirip Chesire Cat makhluk itu

" **Let me tell you something kid, even though they said that you're not alone and they will stay by your side, you know that that was impossible. They lied"** mata Takuya terbelalak dan nafasnya tercekat, terkejut, jauh... jauh didalam hati dia tau kalau dia masih sendirian, tak ada yang mengerti karena mereka bukan dirinya. Takuya tau tapi ia lebih memilih untuk terus percaya dan berharap.

" **You still carry that responsibility, their hope still burdening you, they're not understand you, you are alone, "** _ **For World Peace"**_ **?** **That's bullshit, how about yours?! Do you ever feel the peace since the beginning of all of this? Do you?"** Takuya mencengkeram dadanya yang mulai sesak dan sakit seperti terbakar, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai tumbuh.

" **Just give up kid, take a rest"**

"Tidak! Kau pasti akan memanfaatkan kelemahan hatiku untuk menguasaiku bukan? Maaf kawan, itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan menyerah! Mereka adalah teman-temanku dan aku mempercayai mereka seperti mereka mempercayaiku. Harapan mereka bukanlah beban, tapi bukti ikatan kami!"

" **You can talk aaalll the way and maintain that little hope of yours, but for how long i wonder?"**

Dan Takuya terdiam. "Sebenarnya _siapa kau_? Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu?"

" **i told you, let's just say that i am another you, the darkness of your heart, the Hidden Ones, isn't that awesome? Kid, you're so powerfull that creeps me out"**

 _Śūn'ya, entah apa yang menjadi tujuan makhluk itu, apa dia menunggu hatiku melemah dan mengambil alih paksa? Atau..._

 _._

.

"Kak? Bangunlah sebentar dan minum obatmu..." kata lembut Tetsuya begitu Takuya membuka mata.

"Hari ini... siapa yang berangkat?" sekarang sudah tengah hari, jadi pasti babak kedua Game ini sudah di mulai

"Kise-san, Midorima-san dan Shirou-nii-san. Babak sekarang ini misi mereka adalah memburu Sebuah makhluk-aku tak sempat melihatnya saking cepatnya- di Rawa Penipu" jawab Tetsuya, lalu Takuya hanya menggumam dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu dia meminum obat yang diberikan Tetsuya dan menggumamkan terima kasihnya.

Setelah meminum obat yang pahit itu Takuya berkata dengan nada getir karena pahitnya obat itu masih terasa di lidahnya "Tetsuya, sekarang kau boleh pergi, tontonlah pertandingannya"

Dengan nada tegas Tetsuya menolak, saat Takuya bertanya mengapa pemuda berambut biru langit dengan mata senada itu menjawab

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu yang sakit? Kak, aku sudah menjadi tim medis selama 2 tahun dan aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan pasienku, lagi pula... Aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu kak, kau terlihat kesepian dan kesakitan"

Terhadap jawab adik bungsunya itu, mata Takuya terbelalak lalu ia memalingkan muka dan menyilangkan lengannya di atas kepalanya _'gawat... aku mau nangis'_ dan sepertinya ia juga lupa kalau kedua adiknya bisa mendengar pikirannya. Salah satu tangannya yang menutupi matanya itu di tarik perlahan oleh tangan sejuk dan lembut milik adiknya, lalu tangan mereka bergandengan dengan jari mereka yang saling bertaut. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku benar-benar kakak yang buruk'_

Dan tetsuya tau kalau saat ini kakaknya tak ingin memiliki perdebatan jadi ia membiarkan kakaknya itu terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri sampai ia puas, lalu setelah itu Tetsuya baru akan bicara.

.

.

Di tempat lain, terdapat 6 orang yang tengah bertarung sambil berlari mengejar sesuatu di tengah kabut yang tebal, di bawah mereka adalah rawa dan satu-satunya pijakan yang pasti adalah pohon-pohon yang tumbuh subur di rawa itu.

Mereka berlari dan melompat dengan lihai di pijakan mereka sambil sesekali memperlambat satu sama lain di antara kedua tim. Midorima merapalkan mantra untuk menumbuhkan tumbuhan jalar untuk membelit musuh mereka dan Kise mengeluarkan sinar terang untuk membutakan mereka sesaat, ada yang berhasil terjebak dan ada yang tidak, tapi mereka sendiri harus hati hati, sebagai contoh.

Saat Kise menapaki suatu area-

 **GRAAAAAAAK GRATAK GRATAK**

 **GROOOOAAAARRRR**

Tiba tiba dari tanah bangun seekor makhluk berleher panjang yang kepalanya menyerupai seekor kura-kura, seluruh bagian tubuh yang mereka lihat tertutupi lumut dan dari tulang tulang yang jatuh saat dia bangkit dengan tiba-tiba tadi, sepertinya dia predator

"Gahahahaha akhirnya kesenangan yang sesungguhnya!" teriak salah satu musuhnya riang

Kise langsung menembakkan petir besar ke makhluk itu, tapi tak berpengaruh apapun. Malah makhluk itu fokus pada dirinya. Saat Kise berlari, Seishirou memanfaatkan itu untuk mengarahkan mahkluk itu ke musuh mereka, selagi ia menyiapkan sesuatu. Dan Midorima menyerang musuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka selagi Kise berlari.

"Seto! Kau urus si tampan dan si kacamata, biar aku urus si cebol" teriak pria bertopeng setengah wajahnya, topeng berwarna biru yang hanya menutupi bagian kanan wajahnya dengan aksesoris yang menyolok mata.

"Aku boleh berlaku sesukaku kan?" tanya Seto ke kawannya itu dengan seringai lebar, seperti mendapat mainan baru. Kawannya hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan dengusan geli.

 _Mereka milikmu_

Mengumpulkan mana hitam di kedua tangannya, seto menembakkan sihir besar ke arah Kise dan Midorima, meskipun terkejut pemuda berambut kuning itu dapat menghindarinya, dan tembakan besar itu mengenai monster di belakangnya. Sedangkan Midorima merapalkan mantra untuk membentuk dinding kayu yang kokoh, menahan serangan itu.

Makhluk itu kemudian dengan mudah terlobangi di bagian tengahnya, menyisakan kaki dan perut bawah, dan bau gosong.

Melihat itu saja Kise sudah sangat tertantang, menatap lawannya masing masing dengan sengit, duel mereka dimulai, dan Midorima berbalik, mencari buruan dari babak ini yang sebenarnya, bersaing dengan Pria bertubuh kecil yang dengan lincah melopat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Selamat datang mangsaku!" teriak Seto kegirangan, dan Kise menyuarakan teriakan pertarungannya.

Seishirou di sisi lain, di wilayah kabut yang paling tebal, di kejutkan dengan serangan akar yang tiba-tiba dari arah bawah, melompat dan berbalik di udara, dia langsung tau bahwa itu bukanlah ulah makhluk sini.

"Hanya pengecut yang berani melawan di balik penyamaran, tampakkan dirimu" katanya menantang.

"Wah-wah... untuk ukuran anak kecil mulutmu pedas juga ya" muncul dari dalam tanah, terlilit oleh akar, adalah seorang Pria dengan setengah topeng wajah, senyum lebar, mata dengan pupil sebesar biji semangka dan pakaian dengan warna setengah-setengah, seperti kain bekas yang di jahit, dengan desain sederhana. "Jangan bermuka menakutkan begitu, ayo bersenang senang~"

"Pierrot" tiba-tiba Seishirou menyebutkan nama itu. Pria di depannya melebarkan matanya, tetap tersenyum lebar, lalu matanya menyipit, mengingatkan Seishirou dengan Imayoshi.

"Kau benar benar menyebalkan ya... padahal aku ingin beramah-tamah sebentar lho..."

Tak menjawab, Seishirou masih menatap lawannya sengit, mengambil kuda-kuda, dan di sekitar pijakannya muncul api yang berkobar, membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilinginya, membuat pakaian dan rambutnya berkibar, dan sekejap menghilangkan kabut di sekitar mereka.

Dan Manuel, melihat pemuda di depannya menampakkan kemampuan, tak ingin kalah, ia menumbuhkan beberapa kayu raksasa dari akar bakau pijakan mereka, dan membentuk 3 kepala anjing raksasa yang buas, menyerupai Cerberus.

Dan Pertarungan mereka dimulai, Seishirou melempari musuhnya dengan peluru magma hingga beberapa bagian Cerberus kayu itu terbakar, tapi dengan cepat wujud mereka kembali seperti semula, saat giliran Manuel yang menyerang dengan menghujani Seishirou dengan rentetan serangan tanpa henti, pemuda berambut merah itu bisa menghindarinya dengan lincah.

Dan tak jauh dari masing-masing area pertarungan itu, terdapat burung dengan bulu terindah di dunia, memancarkan sinar metalik tujuh warna, matanya yang lebih indah dari permata dan suara nyanyian yang disebut sebut sebagai nyanyian malaikat, paruh yang lebih keras dari berlian, dan tubuhnya yang ramping sangat menyempurnakan keindahannya.

Midorima sibuk menahan pria kecil itu yang terlalu lincah sambil berusaha agar burung itu tidak terbang menjauh, tapi sepertinya terlalu sulit.

"TUNGGU! KAU INGIN MELARIKAN DIRI HAH?!" teriak Seto jengkel kearah Kise yang mengecohnya dengan sinar flash yang langsung mengarah ke matanya dan langsung berbelok menuju burung itu.

"MASA BODOH-SSU! POKOKNYA PERTANDINGAN INI KAMILAH PEMENANGNYA-SSU!" teriak Kise lalu setelahnya menjulurkan lidah balik setelah mengambil kesempatan membutakan lawannya untuk sesaat. "Midorimacchi! Tolong jaga belakangku-ssu!"

"Bodoh! Menahan dia saja aku sudah kerepotan-nanodayo!"

"Midorimacchi! Kau kan bisa membuat klon dari kayu-ssu!"

"..." Dan melemparkan pria kecil itu cukup jauh, Midorima memanfaatkan sepersekian detik itu untuk merapalkan sihir berikutnya, dan muncullah lingkaran sihir di belakangnya, dan melompat dari lingkaran sihir itu, adalah kloningnya _"aku tidak berpikir ini berhasil tapi akan kucoba"_ pikir Midorima dalam hati sambil melanjutkan pertarungannya.

Tapi dengan mudah kloning itu hancur di hadapan Seto, layaknya boneka kayu biasa _"Tch, memang percuma, maaf Kise, aku tidak bisa membantumu"_ batin Midorima yang hanya bisa melihat Seto yang perlahan sudah terlihat mulai bisa melihat lagi.

Saat Kise sudah hampir menangkap burung itu, burung itu langsung terbang jauh ke arah langit, Manuel yang akan menangkap kaki burung itu dengan akarnya mendecih saat akarnya terbakar oleh api Seishirou "Sempat juga kau mengkhawatirkan hal lain padahal lawanmu ada di depanmu" katanya dengan nada sedikit marah, dan senyum yang tipis.

Lalu tanah rawa yang lengket, berlendir dan bau itu naik dari sela-sela akar Bakau, bermaksud memerangkapnya, tapi Manuel berhasil lari dan mengejar burung itu, berpijak pada akarnya yang terus membumbung dan saling susul-menyusul menjadi pijakannya, Manuel berhasil mengejar Kise.

Seto yang akhirnya bisa melihat bermaksud mengejar mereka, tapi di depannya sudah menyebar dinding api setinggi 4 meter. Menoleh kebelakang, ia kembali menyeringai "Aku menemukan mangsa yang lebih baik"

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan lari" balas Seishirou. Dan kedua predator berbentuk manusia itu bertarung.

Sebuah suara wanita, yang mereka kenali adalah putri yang mereka temui saat awal game, menggema di langit rawa. Tapi keempat pemburu itu tak bisa, tak sempat, untuk menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, memang mereka bukan anggota elit macam Jason ataupun Veneva, tapi mereka bisa berbangga diri akan kemampuan diri mereka, sedikit lagi dan mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu juga, Seto dan Manuel, Dua yang Terakhir. Julukan yang memiliki banyak arti.

 _ **[Sekedar Pengingat, kalian harus menangkap burung itu hidup-hidup]**_ kata suara itu

Kise dan Seishirou sejak awal sudah merasa aneh dengan lawan mereka, entah kenapa, mereka tak semengerikan yang mereka lihat di monitor Babak Pertama kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Apa tidak semua anggota yang mewakili Tenebris di Game ini mempunyai Mana Hitam?

"Sepertinya... kau berbeda dengan lawan kami kemarin-ssu! Apa kau akan mengeluarkan sihir hitammu untuk saat-saat terakhir?!" teriak Kise di sela-sela kejarannya, di setiap tapak kakinya mengeluarkan listrik, larinya sudah setara cahaya, tapi lawannya saat ini bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya hanya dengan akar, kemampuan orang ini tinggi.

Manuel tetap tersenyum, tapi senyumnya entah kenapa berubah mengerikan. " **Sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu"** katanya dengan mata kirinya yang melebar, urat matanya sangat ketara merah, dan pupilnya mengecil seakan menghilang, sepertinya kata-kata Kise tadi sangat memukul harga dirinya.

Berganti tempat, Seto bahkan tak bisa lagi menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian sangat sok, padahal apa yang kalian katakan penderitaan itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang kami alami" Seto menggeram "Kalian para orang kaya hanya bisa mengeluh, mengeluh, tertawa, dan bermanja sesuka kalian, **Setidaknya kalian tau apa itu kebahagiaan, kebebasan, dan kasih sayang.** " Suaranya tia-tiba memberat, dan menyadari ada sesuatu dari lawannya, Seishirou mengambil jarak.

" **Jalan kami penuh dengan bangkai, dan kalian pikir kalian lebih kuat dan berderajat lebih tinggi dari kami?"** adalah kalimat-kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan lawan Midorima.

Dari tubuh ketiganya mulai muncul aura hitam dan suara mereka menjadi mengerikan, sama seperti lawan Kagami dan Aomine kemarin.

" _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"_ Kise, Midorima dan Seishirou memikirkan hal yang sama di saat itu juga.

Sebelum terlambat, mereka harus mengalahkan musuh mereka terlebih dahulu!

Menahan perubahan mereka dengan lilitan petir dan membantingnya ke bawah, dengan serapan lumpur dan menahannya tetap berada di pijakan, dan dengan kurungan kayu terkuat yang pernah ia munculkan, ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu menahan lawan mereka untuk menyerang Seto dan Manuel, dan pria kecil misterius itu dengan serangan terkuat mereka dengan waktu sesingkat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan, Seishirou melihat berbagai macam hal yang bukan miliknya.

Makhluk-makhluk yang hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit, berjuang keras hanya untuk menggeser tubuhnya ke kubangan air kotor, anak-anak menangisi mayat orang tuanya, dan yang lebih besar mencuri dari para pejalan kaki dan pedagang yang lewat. Dibawah terik matahari yang memanggang, dua anak sedang memakan kentang yang mereka dapat dari hasil mencuri. Dan bocah ketiga, yang terkecil dari mereka, memakan roti kering yang ia temukan di jalan.

Hanya bayangan itu, dan Seishirou sudah mengerti, menutup matanya, saat ia membukanya kembali yang ia lihat hanyalah langit-langit rumah dari tanah, perumahan penduduk.

Game babak kedua sudah berakhir, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana Seto meraung seperti binatang dan mengatakan hal yang tak dapat ia mengerti, bahasa dari wilayah yang tidak di ketahui.

Tapi itu semua telah berakhir, mereka menang tipis. Karena ia tau bahwa dirinya, Midorima dan Kise hanya mampu menguras tenaga dan kesadaran lawan mereka. Akibatnya, tenaga dan kesadaran mereka juga terambil tak lama kemudian.

Beruntung Kise sudah menangkap burung itu, memeluknya erat juga halus agar tidak terbang lagi.

"Seishirou-cchi..." panggil Kise lemah di sebelahnya, Seishirou menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tak perlu berkata apapun, Kise. Cukup fokuslah untuk kesembuhanmu. Game ini masih belum berakhir" dan Midorima hanya diam mendengarkan mereka.

Mereka menang dengan perasaan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, hanya ada sebuah meja dengan papan catur di atasnya dan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Tidak ada apapun selain itu, dengan sekitar yang berwarna suram, dan hanya bercahaya gelembung-gelembung kecil yang keluar dari bawah, kedua pemuda di hadapan dalam sebuah pertarungan pikiran dan mental.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertanding denganmu, Seijuurou-kun"

"Kehormatan sebenarnya ada padaku, terima kasih sudah mengawasi kakakku selama ini, Makoto-san"

Dari kedua 'monster' mengerikan ini, Di pertandingan catur dengan pion orang-orang yang mereka kenal, siapa yang cukup kejam untuk mengorbankan temannya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Aku lupa kalo punya fic ini, kalo gak ada notice di e-mail mana ingat :v makasih udah mengingatkan, readers ku (gak mau sebut merek). dan Minta maaf atas delay-nya yang lama dan kalau chapter ini tidak mengesankan, saat ini ada yang mengalihkan perhatianku #eaa

udah gitu aja, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pertandingan babak Ketiga adalah pertarungan papan catur, di _A_ _r_ _tara_ Dimensi, sebuah celah ruang dan waktu. Tapi, ini bukanlah pertandingan catur biasa.

Pion-pion catur ini bisa bertarung, sesuai kemampuan orang aslinya di pihak masing masing, dan posisi mereka di tentukan oleh yang menjalan kan mereka, dengan kata lain, oleh para pemain catur babak ini. Dan penentuan itu secara acak, akankah orang itu ada di posisi Queen, King, Bishop, Rook, Knight atau bahkan Pawn tidak ada yang tau kecuali pemain itu, dan tentu saja, pemain juga tak bisa mengetahui penempatan lawannya. Dan juga, ada pion kosong.

Lalu, untuk hukum menangkap dan menyerang, pemain akan memerintahkan pion untuk menyerang, dan akan mengurangi _mana_ sihir atau tenaga orang aslinya, misalnya orang itu penempatannya ada di pion Knight yang menyerang Rook, pemainnya akan memerintahkan teknik yang digunakan untuk menyerang, dan orang itu akan kehilangan _mana_ sihir atau tenaga sesuai dengan teknik yang digunakan pion Knight itu.

Dan juga, Semua 'luka' yang di alami pion akan mendampak pada orang aslinya, kecuali untuk hukum "termakan" orang aslinya tidak akan mati, tapi kesadarannya akan terenggut selama beberapa hari, hingga sebulan penuh, dan jika beruntung hanya akan selama permainan berlangsung.

Dan yang membuat Takuya dan yang lainnya merinding, adalah yang maju pada babak ini, dia memang orang yang paling tepat karena strateginya pasti jitu, tapi justru itulah yang mereka khawatirkan, pikiran orang itu selalu sepuluh-duapuluh langkah lebih dulu di banding orang lain, dan tidak pernah ragu-ragu jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu, meskipun itu merugikan orang lain.

Dan entah apa yang ada dipikirannya semua orang tak bisa sepenuhnya menebak.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang penguasa Kota Anzen pertama di usia muda.

"... Ayo kita katakan permohonan terakhir kita pada bintang mumpung malam ini cerah." celetuk Takuya pada malam sebelum Game babak ketiga. Saat makan malam. Beberapa menahan tawa saat mendengar ini.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Nii-san? Apa kau meragukan kemampuan Sei-nii? Dia pasti akan membawa kemenangan ke pihak kita dan kau tahu itu" timpal Seishirou dengan senyum tipis-lebih tepatnya geli- kearah kakak tertuanya yang sedang menatap piring didepannya seolah itu jamuan terakhir.

Takuya membanting kepalan tangannya ke meja, mengagetkan beberapa orang di sekitar, "Aku khawatir! Di pertandingan catur itu pasti ada yang akan di korbankan! Memang tidak akan mati, tapi kehilangan kesadaran selama sebulan?! Jangan bercanda! Memangnya siapa yang mau?! Lagipula siapa yang bikin ide game yang sinting begini?!" Teriaknya penuh semangat untuk hidup, tapi kehilangan kesadaran memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa di ucapkan dengan enteng seperti buah yang di curi anak tetangga. Dibanding babak sebelumnya game kali ini terlihat seperti lelucon.

Berarti Game ini tak pasti seluruh babaknya bakalan pertarungan di lapangan. Bikin pusing saja.

"Eh bentar, sepertinya hidupku penuh dengan lelucon" lanjutnya.

"... sudah lama aku tidak mendengar Takuya energik seperti ini" gumam Kagami sweatdrop perbedaan sikap keponakannya sangat drastis dan itu menakutkan dalam arti yang lain.

"Hahaha, malah bagus kan? Ada yang mencerahkan suasana-ssu!" jawab Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi masternya dengan senyum ganteng.

"Diem kalian dasar banci comberan dan alis cabang!" teriak Takuya ke mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu bocah ababil!" Balas Kagami tak kalah sengit.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku begitu Takuyacchiiii!" Tanya Kise dengan air mata buaya.

Makan malam hari ini sangat hidup, mereka tertawa sepuas hati, melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan saling mencemooh, membuka aib dan saling berteriak. Membawa kembali kenangan sebelum semuanya terjadi, musik mengalun di sudut ruangan, beberapa orang menari mengikuti alunan musik, tapi semuanya menahan diri untuk tak kebanyakan makan atau minum hingga mabuk, karena ini masih belum berakhir.

Takuya sudah berbicara pada Seishirou, memang awalnya kaku tapi semua berjalan baik. Itu terlihat dari keakraban mereka malam ini dan Tetsuya bersyukur melihat hal itu.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Shirou" ucap Takuya sambil menghampiri Seishirou yang duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran dan di sebelahnya ada meja dengan peralatan medis seadanya, mengganti balutan perbannya. "Biar ku bantu" kata Takuya sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di belakang_ _Seishirou_ _._

" _Terima kasih" balas Seishirou, dia_ _tau kakaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia_ _tak akan mencoba untuk membaca pikiran kakaknya, ia ingin Takuya mengatakannya secara lisan. Dibanding batin, apa yang dikatakan mulut_ _terkadang memang_ _lebih_ _mempunyai keyakinan dan bisa di percaya_ _._

" _Maafkan aku" kata Takuya padanya._

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf kak? Tak ada yang perlu di maafkan" balasnya tenang._

 _Takuya tersenyum tipis_ _, senyum tipis yang hambar_ _"hm... menurutmu begitu? Aku merasa banyak sekali kesalahanku pada kalian hingga akupun tak tau harus di mulai dari mana" dan balutan Seishirou selesai "Nah, semoga cepat sembuh" lalu dia menepuk bahu adiknya pelan._

 _Seishirou berbalik dan tangan kirinya meraih kepala Takuya, menyandarkan kepala itu ke dada bidangnya, samar-samar ia bisa mencium wangi rambut kakaknya itu "Kau tak perlu minta maaf kak, semuanya bukan salahmu" kata Seishirou dengan suara lembut "Yang lebih penting, aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bicara lagi seperti ini" tangan kanannya memeluk punggung Takuya yang kini lebih kecil darinya, memeluk diri kakaknya sedikit lebih erat._ _Tak ingin melepaskan lagi._

' _Dan dulu kami begitu bergantung dan mengagumi punggung ini' pikir Seishirou sedikit merutuki dirinya di masa lalu. 'Dan kini punggung ini juga mempunyai tanggung jawab besar'._

 _Takuya menghela nafas dalam pelukannya "Ada apa kak?" tanyanya_ _._

" _Bukan apa-apa, hanya terasa lucu." Takuya tertawa kecil, Seishirou melepas pelukannya dan mereka kembali duduk tegak, berhadapan "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengatakan ini, sudah lumayan lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, saudaraku: Maafkan kakakmu yang tak becus ini, dan terima kasih sudah bersabar selama ini, kalian benar-benar adik-adikku yang hebat, dan mulai sekarang, menggantikan waktuku dengan kalian yang hilang, biarkan aku berada di samping kalian. Karena kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri" katanya dengan senyum yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Seishirou tersenyum kembali, senyumnya lebih tulus "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya dan juga biarkan aku mengatakan ini juga sebagai saudaramu: Bergantunglah pada kami, biarkan kami juga menanggung bebanmu, mendengar keluh kesahmu. Untuk ketenangan kami juga" Seishirou menggunakan kata 'kami' dari pada 'aku', dan saat itu juga Takuya seperti terkena air dingin dan_ _bisa_ _bernafas lebih leluasa. Matanya terbuka lebar._

" _Astaga, aku terlihat seperti itu ya selama ini?" tanya Takuya sambil menutup mulut, terkejut._

 _Seishirou tertawa kecil "Kau tidak sadar ya? Kami selalu menunggumu untuk bicara loh"._

 _Dan setelah sekian lama, percakapan mereka kembali normal, seperti percakapan yang mereka lakukan dulu, sangat ringan dan menyenangkan._

 _-Flashback end—_

Suasana makan malam hari ini ramai, ketegangan beberapa hari lalu mulai memudar dan Seijuurou yang ada di situ dari tadi memilih untuk diam, tapi mendengar ada yang berkomentar seperti itu tentangnya memang sedikit membuatnya tersinggung.

"Memang adanya korban tak bisa dihindari" ucapnnya, meja makan yang semula ramai itu langsung sunyi senyap, semua mata tertuju padanya "Tapi aku akan membuat pengorbanan kalian tidak sia-sia, kalian bisa percaya padaku, aku mengetahui semua kelebihan dan semua kelemahan kalian dan cara untuk memanfaatkannya, terutama kau, Nii-san, aku punya peran khusus untukmu" katanya dengan seringai tipis di wajah tampannya. Takuya menelan ludah. "Aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan." lanjut Seijuurou tegas penuh keyakinan diri dengan perkataan angkuh yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada pemuda ini. Kharismanya membuat tenang dan mengundang kepercayaan.

 _Permainan catur untuk babak selanjutnya diberitahukan tadi sore, tak seperti biasanya yang keesokan paginya, kata mereka mungkin untuk persiapan karena catur ini_ _sedikit_ _ber_ _beda dengan catur biasanya, tapi merencanakan untuk jalannya keseluruhan permainan dengan simulasi semua kemungkinan sepertinya mustahil._

 _Kecuali untuk orang yang tidak 'biasa'_

 _Fix Takuya tidak mau main permainan papan dengan Seijuurou._

 _Atau Ayahnya._

 _Untung memang tidak pernah._

"Hayoloh Takucchi sih kalo ngomong gak disaring dulu-ssu" celetuk Kise menggoda Takuya.

"Memangnya minyak goreng apa di saring segala" balas Takuya _deadpanned._

"Oke, cukup sampai disana pertengkaran kalian dan CEPAT TIDUR PARA BOCAH" teriak Nijimura yang berumur paling tua dari mereka semua, sekitar awal 30 tahun. Dan secara reflek mereka langsung kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Lalu para penduduk desa membereskan bekas pesta singkat mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri di game babak ke tiga besok.

Pagi itu, mendung yang menutupi langit bertambah gelap, seperti akan mengguyur padang ini, sebuah fenomena ajaib yang mustahil di lakukan secara alami, tapi di dunia yang mengabaikan akal sehat, ini merupakan hal biasa, tapi semua orang pada saat itu nekat berkumpul menonton 'Game' tanpa pelindung apapun.

Yang terpampang di layar hanyalah kedua pemuda terkenal jenius yang duduk berhadapan berantara meja dan papan catur, tak terdengar suara mereka, berbeda dengan siaran Game yang sebelumnya. Dan yang menjadi pencahayaan hanyalah gelembung bersinar yang muncul dari bawah.

Selesai bertukar beberapa cakap (mungkin basa-basi terselubung sinis dan sarkas, tebak beberapa orang) mereka duduk dan langsung memulai, dari sisi putih, Akashi terlebih dahulu. Penentuan giliran di putuskan dari pihak Tenebris, anehnya.

Akashi Seijuurou sedikit tersinggung karena sepertinya ia diremehkan dengan penentuan giliran di mana pemain putih sering memiliki keuntungan sebagai yang terlebih dahulul maju dalam permainan catur. Dan Seijuurou benar-benar akan membuat mereka menyesal atas keputusan mereka.

Di _Artara_ Dimensi, segera setelah tanda dimulainya Game babak ini berbunyi, Seijuurou langsung menggerakkan Pawn/Prajurit putihnya dari E-2 ke E-4, dan tanpa banyak bicara, Makoto menggerakkan pawn hitamnya dari D-7 ke D-6.

Lalu Pawn putih dari D-2 ke D-4, Knight/Kuda hitam dari G-8 ke F-6, selanjutnya, Knight putih dari B-1 ke C-3, lalu Makoto mengambil langkah pertahanan, Pawn hitam dari G-7 ke G-6, defense.

Dari bangku penonton…

"Hmm…. Kalau tidak salah, biasanya untuk melawan itu bisa dengan Pawn putih dari F-2 ke F-4, atau Knight dari G1 ke F3… tapi kalau gitu jadi membosankan… kita sedang membicarakan Sei disini, haha" gumam Takuya di akhiri tawa datar. Tapi tidak cukup rendah untuk sekelilingnya tidak mendengar.

Di duduk di sampingnya ada Kise dan Tetsuya, di belakangnya duduk dari Kiri ke kanan adalah Aomine, Nijimura dan Kagami. Tiga dari mereka mengerutkan alisnya, khusus Kise memasang muka asam dan mereka membatin ' _Ga ngerti…_ '

"Tapi sejauh ini sepertinya pionnya pion kosong semua" celetuk Nijimura, yang dibalas gumaman mengerti dan setuju Takuya dan Tetsuya. Midorima, Murasakibara dan Seishirou yang duduk sedikit jauh dari mereka dan duduk di antara penduduk lainnya diam memperhatikan, sedikit bertukar pendapat tentang jalannya Game babak ini.

Kembali ke tempat Game, Seijuurou mengeluarkan gerakan sedikit melenceng dari kebiasaan, dia melawannya dengan Menteri/Bishop putih dari C-1 ke E-3.

"Heeh…" Makoto menyeringai, matanya berkilat seperti seorang anak yang mulai tertarik pada mainan barunya. Seijuurou hanya melihat reaksinya tanpa berkomentar, lalu dia fokus pada permainan kembali.

Kemudian, Makoto menggerakkan Bishop hitam miliknya dari F-8 ke G-7 gerakan yang logis. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang menyerang dan mereka tidak saling membuka kartu pemain mereka.

Lalu Seijuurou mengambil langkah Queen/Ratu putih dari D-1 ke D-2, menghindari serangan kepada raja.

Di bangku penonton

"-sepertinya…" kata Takuya.

"kok 'sepertinya'?" Tanya Kagami. Takuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Yah, kau tau sendiri aku juga ga terlalu mengerti yang seperti ini" katanya sambil tersenyum malu.

Semua yang melihatnya berpikir 'sialan dia manis sekali' entah bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

Kembali ke Game…

Pawn hitam: C-7 ke C-6, counter attack

"Asap beracun hingga dua petak di sekeliling." lalu pawn hitam itu mengeluarkan asap tipis hingga dua petak di sekelilingnya. Knight putih di C-3, Pawn putih di D-4 dan E-4, dan Bishop di E-3 terkena. Dan di bangku penonton, Murasakibara, Kagami dan Nijimura merasakan sesak di dada mereka dan tubuh mereka seketika mati rasa. Dan dengan tindak cepat Tetsuya, Midorima dan Takuya langsung merapal sihir penyembuh. Tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh.

"Berarti… apapun yang kita lakukan untuk mengobati luka yang disebabkan game ini percuma?" kata Midorima menyimpulkan, mereka frustasi dan tak menyangka akan se fatal ini ini berarti jika pihak lawan melayangkan serangan yang kuat luka fatal bisa mereka terima.

Tak perlu menunggu pion "termakan", kematian bisa menjemput mereka terlebih dahulu. Bahkan "termakan" mungkin lebih baik.

Dan saat itu semua orang berpikiran yang sama. _Permainan sesungguhnya sudah dimulai._

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, dengan posisi Pawn putih di F-3 dari F-2, Pawn hitam berada di B-5 dari B-7, Knight putih dari G-1 ke E-2, dan Knight hitam di D-7 dari B-8.

Seijuurou adalah yang pertama kehilangan pion Bishop putih di langkah dari E-3 ke H-6, termakan Bishop hitam, dan untuk membalasnya ia menggerakkan Queen Putih dari D-2 ke H-6, memakan Bishop hitam Makoto.

Makoto menggerakkan Bishop hitam dari C-8 ke B-7, dan Seijuurou menggerakkan Pawn putih dari A-2 ke A-3 untuk menghentikan laju Pawn hitam di B-5 "hancurkan titik sihirnya" perintah Seijuurou, Makoto masih tersenyum, artinya itu bukan apa-apa baginya, lalu ia menggerakkan Pawn hitam dari E-7 ke E-5.

Dari bangku penonton

"Duh, Pawn tadi pasti aku" ujar Aomine

"Mana sihirmu berkurang ya?" Tanya Kagami, Aomine menggeram pelan sambil menggumam "Tepatnya tenaga dan mana sihir sih…". Tetsuya mencatat posisi teman-temannya dalam permainan.

Lalu di pihak musuh, Allen tak bisa merapalkan sihir sedikitpun, dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Ia seperti prajurit yang tak memiliki kekuatan apapun di tengah medan perang.

Di sisi lain,

Seijuurou lalu menempatkan King ke tempat yang lebih aman, dari E-1 ke C-1 dan Rook/Benteng putihnya dari A-1 ke D-1, bagaimanapun jika King tertangkap maka otomatis game over. Makoto sedikit tersenyum miring, meremehkan, ia memindahkan Queen hitam dari D-8 ke E-7.

Lalu, setelah King putih digerakkan dari C-1 ke B-1, Pawn hitam dari A-8 ke A-6, Knight putih dari E-2 ke C-1, King hitam dari E-8 ke C-8 dan Rook hitam di D-8, setelah Knight putih bergerak dari C-1 ke B-3, Pawn hitam bergerak dari E-5 ke D-4 memakan Pawn putih di D-4 dari D-1.

Semua orang yang menonton ini, bahkan yang tidak mengerti caturpun tau bahwa ini pertandingan yang sengit.

Lalu Seijuurou menggerakkan Rook dari D-1 ke D-4, memakan Pawn hitam makoto, lalu Makoto menggerakkan Pawn hitamnya dari C-6 ke C-5, setelah itu Seijuurou menggerakkan Benteng putih dari D-4 ke D-1, selanjutnya Knight hitam dari D-7 ke B-6, lalu Pawn putih dari G-2 ke G-3, setelah King hitam bergerak dari C-8 ke B-8, Knight putih yang datang dari B-3 ke A-5 menyerang bishop hitam di B-7, Seijuurou memerintahkan "Hancurkan", dan pion Bishop hitam mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretak kecil, yang disaat yang sama, Manuel di pihak Makoto merasakan salah satu tulang lengan, satu sisi tulang rusuk dan salah satu kakinya remuk berkeping-keping.

"Knight tadi adalah aku" kata Nijimura yang menyangga badannya yang tiba-tiba sedikit lelah terutama area sebagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di lututnya, persis seperti dia menebas habis seseorang hingga tulang orang itu hancur. Tetsuya mencatat kembali, berpikir mungkin sekarang saat nya Sei-nii-sama nya berbalik menyerang setelah sempat terlihat kurang keren di awal, atau, memang semua telah di rencanakannya? Tetsuya tidak tau.

Makoto sedikit mengerut dan Seijuurou mulai merasa tertantang dengan permainan Makoto, Makoto memindahkan Bishop hitam dari B-7 ke A-8, sedikit maju, Seijuurou memindahkan Bishop putih dari F-1 ke H-3.

Dan Makoto menggerakkan Pawn hitamnya dari D-6 ke D-5, menyerang tepat di tengah, permainan yang berani dari Hanamiya, cukup membuat terkejut, tapi itu masih belum seberapa di banding langkah Seijuurou di Queen putih dari H-6 ke F-4, Check. "Sayat dia" perintah seijuurou. Dan Makoto menerima luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dari posisi penonton, Midorima tetap duduk tegak tapi ia merasa Queen tadi pasti adalah dia. Takuya menyadari hal itu dari perubahan ekspresinya dan memberitahu Tetsuya.

Makoto menggerakkan King hitamnya dari B-8 ke A-7, "Susah ya, punya kakak yang mempunyai banyak misteri seperti dia" Makoto mulai berbicara.

Nash yang melihat Makoto mendecih "Monyet itu… "

Seijuurou memindahkan Rook dari H-1 ke E-1, "katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak melayani basa-basi" jawabnya dingin.

"Jangan dingin begitu, aku yakin kau tau apa maksudku. Ia menghilang selama tiga tahun, tak di ketahui keberadaannya, lalu saat kembali dia membawa 'sesuatu yang menakutkan' dalam dirinya. Bukankah itu menarik?" Provokasi Makoto sambil memindahkan Pawn hitamnya dari D-5 ke D-4.

"Gerakan yang bagus" komentar Seishirou menatap layar, tapi matanya menyipit menyadari air muka kakaknya yang mengeras, apapun yang di katakan Hanamiya Makoto tadi, itu membuat konsentrasi Seijuurou sedikit terpecah. Apa itu tentang Takuya?

Seijuurou menatap Makoto tajam dan memindahkan Knightnya dari C-3 ke D-5 dengan sedikit terlalu banyak kekuatan hingga menimpulak suara saat pionnya menyentuh papan, ia mengirim kesatrianya ke dalam api, Knight hitam memakannya dari B-6 ke D-5, lalu Pawn putih balik memakannya dari E-4 ke D-5. Makoto bersiul.

"Peramal kami mengatakan akan ada keturunan penyihir Murni yang tersisa yang akan membawa kehancuran bagi dunia dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan tuan kami, **The Hidden Ones** bersemayam di jiwanya. Kami kira penyihir Murni sudah kami musnahkan tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakan sang dewi malamku, Akashi Takuya?" jelas Makoto sambil tertawa. "Padahal tandanya sudah jelas."

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu, dasar binatang melata"

"Ah, maaf tuan muda, aku tidak akan mengatakan lebih dari ini. Tapi aku ingin kalian mengingat ini: Awasi dia baik-baik" setelah itu dia tertawa puas melihat wajah Seijuurou dan pasti beberapa yang melihat ini memiliki wajah yang menarik, sayang ia tak bisa melihatnya.

Makoto menggerakkan Queen hitamnya dari E-7 ke D-6.

Normalnya, pemain akan memindahkan Queen putih ke D-6, dan lawan bisa memakannya dengan Rook Hitam. Tapi Seijuurou melakukan gerakan yang luar biasa, ia memindahkan Rook miliknya dari D-1 ke D-4, mengorbankan bentengnya untuk pion hitam: C-5 ke D-4. Tapi Rook putih itu pion kosong.

Lalu, ia menggerakkan pion Rook lagi dari E-1 ke E-7, ke wilayah musuh, bisa saja Makoto termakan pancingan itu untuk Queen hitam, apa ia mengorbankan Rook? Tidak juga.

"Karena dengan itu King putih akan bergerak dari F-4 ke D-4, melakukan Check, lalu King hitam A-7 ke B-8, untuk menghindar, setelah itu King putih akan maju dari D-4 ke B-6, melakukan Check juga, lalu Bishop hitam dari A-8 ke B-7, Knight putih dari A-5 ke C-6, King hitam dari B-8 ke A-8 dan terancam oleh Bishop putih di H-3, dan terakhir, King putih ke A-8, dan Check mate" jelas panjang Seishirou yang didengarkan oleh semua orang. Mereka menggunakan papan catur yang dimiliki salah satu penduduk disana untuk menganalisis pertandingan.

Tapi Makoto tidak terpancing dan memindahkan King hitam dari A-7 ke B-6, selanjutnya, Seijuurou memindahkan Queen putih dari F-4 ke D-4, dan King hitam memakan Knight putih di A-5

"Wah, jumlah mereka seimbang" komen Kagami setelah menghitung pion, sama sama sebelas.

"Fokusmu di itu paman?" Tanya Takuya mengerutkan alis melihat pamannya.

"Aku ga ngerti, juga ga pernah main catur, jadi ngapain juga mikir keras buat paham" jawab Kagami tidak peduli.

"Sikap dan kemampuan otak paman Kagami memang patut di acungi jempol" komentar Tetsuya yang membuat beberapa orang di sekitar sana tertawa.

"Dasar keponakan kurang ajar" olok Kagami menahan kesal dan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi keponakan yang paling bunngsunya itu.

Game berlanjut dengan gerakan Pawn putih dari B-2 ke B-4, King hitam dari A-5 ke A-4, Queen putih dari D-4 ke C-3, Queen Hitam dari D-5 ke D-4, Rook putih: E-7 ke A-7 .

"Akashi Seijuurou akan kena Check Mate jika Rook hitam bergerak dari D-8 ke D-6, King putih dari B-1 ke B-2, Queen hitam dari D-5 ke D-4, akan termakan Queen putih yang ada di C-3 dan Queen putih termakan Rook hitam yang di D-4, sebuah kekalahan di pihak kita-nanodayo" kata Midorima menganalisa.

"Midorima-san, kau main catur juga?" Tanya Seishirou.

"Iya, Shogi juga terkadang" jawab Midorima.

Tapi prediksi Midorima tak berjalan, Bishop hitam bergerak dari A-8 ke B-7, Dan Rook putih dari A-7 ke B-7, memakan Bishop hitam, Queen hitam dari D-5 ke C-4, Queen putih dari C-3 ke F-6, memakan Knight hitam di F-6. Lalu King hitam membuat ruang untuk bergerak dengan memakan pawn putih di A-3 dari A-4, dan Queen putih bergeser dari F-6 ke A-6, Check.

Makoto menggerakkan King hitam dari A-3 ke B-4, menyadari kesalahannya dia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, King hitamnya memakan pion putih, dan Seijuurou mengalami kebuntuan, dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, seharusnya, tapi dia menemukan satu gerakan, Pawn putih: C-2 ke C-3 untuk di makan Queen hitam di C-4. Jika itu terjadi, ia tinggal menggerakkan Queen putih dari A-6 ke B-5 dan Check mate.

Tapi, Makoto melakukan gerakan di luar itu, ia kembali menggerakkan King hitamnya dari B-4 ke C-3, lalu Seijuurou berniat mendesak Makoto dan melakukan Check dengan memindahkan Queen putih dari A-6 ke A-1, King hitam: C-3 ke D-2, Queen putih dari A-1 ke B-2, Check kembali.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, ingin cepat-cepat kembali dan membongkar semua rahasia kakakmu?" goda Makoto dengan nada mengejek khasnya "Dasar brother complex"

Akashi tak langsung membalas, dia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dengan kepalanya yang sudah berkedut keras menahan amarah. Jangan terpancing atau kau akan terperangkap dalam permainan emosinya.

Makoto mendengus dengan tawa singkat, tak berniat untuk berhenti memprovokasi si rambut merah, ia menggerakkan King hitam dari D-2 ke D-1. Tapi dia juga bisa melihat bahwa keadaannya tak begitu bagus, ia harus mengakhiri ini dengan kemenangan.

Seijuurou menggerakkan Bishop putih dari H-3 ke F-1, menyerang Queen hitam di C-4 "Ilusi keputusasaan tak berdasar" dan _mana_ sihir Murasakibara terhisap, lalu Nash ambruk dengan mata terbuka, berteriak seperti orang gila.

Makoto menggerakkan Rook hitam dari D-8 ke D-2, berniat mengunci semua pergerakan Seijuurou dan menyerang Queen putih "Hujan petir" dan Midorima berteriak kesakitan tepat saat pion Queen terkena hujan petir itu, dan Seto yang masih mengalami luka berat dari pertandingan sebelumnya langsung tergeletak koma.

Dan setelah itu, saat semuanya kembali terlihat buntu, Seijuurou menemukan gerakan luar biasa lagi, menemukan hanya satu gerakan yang bisa meneruskan pertandingan.

Rook putih bergerak dari B-7 ke D-7, Makoto yang menyerang Queen putih dengan Rook hitamnya, memakan rook putih di D-7. Bishop putih bergerak dari F-1 ke C-4, memakan Queen hitam, dan pion hitam B-5 memakan Bishop putih.

Dan seiring waktu, hasil pertandingan ini mulai kelihatan dengan jelas. Dengan itu, semua yang menonton pertandingan ini mencapai satu pikiran. Hanamiya Makoto telah kalah.

Queen putih di B-2 memakan Rook hitam di H-8,

Rook hitam: D-7 ke D-3,

Queen putih: H-8 ke A-8,

Pawn hitam: C-4 ke C-3

Queen putih: A-8 ke A-4

King hitam: D-1 ke E-1, menghindari check mate Queen putih

" **Dia sudah berakhir"**

Pawn putih: F-3 ke F-4

Pawn hitam: F-7 ke F-5

King putih: B-1 ke C-1, menghindar dari Rook hitam di D-3

Rook hitam: D-3 ke D-2, untuk memakan pawn putih di H-2

Queen putih: A-3 ke A-7, rook hitam memakan pawn putih D-2 ke H-2, dan dia bisa check mate King hitam di E-1, atau bisa memakan Rook hitam di H-2.

"Dengan semua omong besarmu hanya segini kemampuanmu?" kata Seijuurou dengan sikap angkuh keahliannya.

Makoto tertawa "Biar kukoreksi, itu semua bukan omong besar, tapi barusan adalah pertandingan yang menarik" lalu Hanamiya mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman tepat saat pintu dimensi untuk keluar terbuka.

Seijuurou menatap tangan Hanamiya yang terulur dan mendengus geli "Sikapmu menjijikkan sekali, kau berbakat dalam memprovokasi orang kuakui itu" dan dia berbalik tanpa menjabat tangan Hanamiya.

Hanamiya menarik tangannya " _Well, Thank you_ " katanya dengan suara yang bersahabat tapi terdengar seperti sinis yang sangat menyinggung kesabaran.

Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Di akhir pertandingan, pemain di perlihatkan siapa saja pion ber'isi' yang telah termakan dan tumbang.

Dari pihak Akashi:

Akashi Takuya

Kagami Taiga

Nijimura Shuuzou

Kise Ryouta

Murasakibara Atsushi

Dari pihak Hanamiya:

Nash Gold Jr

Seto

Veneva

Manuel

Hara Masato

Tinggal tersisa 2 babak game lagi, dan Seijuurou sudah cukup puas dengan hasilnya, orang-orang yang berhubungan erat dengan semua ini tidak bisa ikut serta dalam game babak selanjutnya dan dia harap mereka akan terus seperti ini hingga game selesai,orang-orang dari pihaknya yang masih punya kesadaran bisa di andalkan dan mudah di atur. Masih banyak sekali pecahan puzzle yang harus dia kumpulkan dari orang-orang ini agar ia mengerti semua keadaannya, secara menyeluruh. Lalu, untuk dari pihak lawan…. Di asumsikan jika pihak lawan mengikut sertakan ke sepuluh anggotanya termasuk Hanamiya, berarti yang bertahan tinggal 5 orang lagi termasuk lelaki menjengkelkan itu.

.

.

.

Takuya perlahan membuka mata langit musim panasnya, kelopaknya rasanya seperti di beri lem dan badannya seperti diberi beban yang tak terlihat, sulit sekali untuk 'bangun'. Saat ia berhasil minimal membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit tanah liat yang disinari cahaya lilin.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Sialan Seijuurou benar-benar menjadikannya kunci permainan, Rook yang bergerak ke E-7, melakukan Check dan menyerang sang Raja hitam, Hanamiya Makoto. Sejak langkah itu alur pertandingan sebenarnya sudah terlihat tapi ia tak menyadarinya, pergerakan Seijuurou terlalu halus.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun-nanodayo" suara berat yang familiar menginterupsi pikirannya, saat Takuya menoleh MIdorima duduk di sebelah kasurnya. Hanya duduk di sana memperhatikannya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, hampir saja aku teriak tadi" kata Takuya "berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa jam setelah Game berakhir, kita menang" jawab Midorima

"… begitu ya, entah kenapa aku tidak kaget" komentar Takuya, tapi Midorima tidak membuat tanggapan, setelah beberapa detik berlalu Midorima bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar.

"Midorima, sudah agak lama sejak kau tidak menghisap darahku, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Takuya, Midorima berbalik dan melihat Takuya sudah membuka dua kancing atas kemeja yang di kenakannya. "Kemarilah" kata Takuya sambil menunjuk lehernya.

"Aku masih baik-baik saja, kupikir masis belum perlu untuk meminum darahmu-nanodayo" tolak Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Memang keadaanmu tak separah sebelumnya, tapi masa harus menunggu sampai kau seperti zombie begitu? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepertiga kemampuanmu, pihak kita sendiri yang repot jika memiliki prajurit tidak siap tempur sepertimu" teknik untuk memaksa Midorima melakukan sesuatu demi kepentingannya sendiri dengan bilang 'ia akan merepotkan orang lain' ini masih berhasil.

Midoirma menghela napas "… baiklah"

Dan saat di tengah melakukannya Aomine dan Seishirou tiba-tiba masuk "Ooi Midorima bagaimana keadaan Taku-GEH!"

"Ada apa Aomine-sa…."

Midorima akan menarik tarinngnya saat Takuya mengancam "Jangan kau berani, selesaikan saja seperti biasa, ambil sedikit lebih banyak juga boleh."

Midorima menggeram rendah menurut dengan terpaksa dan itu membuat leher Takuya terasa geli.

"…. Maaf, sepertinya kami mengganggu…" Seishirou akan keluar dengan mendorong mundul Aomine yang menganga , saat Takuya menghentikan mereka dan menyuruh mereka duduk, lalu mengatakan apa urusan mereka kemari.

Midorima mati-matian menahan malu dan untunglah ia sudah selesai meminum sebanyak yang ia perlukan jadi ia mengakhiri itu dengan cepat, tak lupa menjilat luka yang ia timbulkan agar sembuh lebih cepat.

Saat Midorima akan pergi pergelangan tangannya di genggam Takuya "Kenapa tergesa begitu? Duduklah dan temani kami berbincang" katanya dengan senyum dan suara yang manis.

' _TAKU SADIS KUPING SI MIDORIMA MERAH PARAH GITU OI'_ batin Aomine takut akan sisi jahil Takuya yang terkadang sadis, walau tidak terlalu akrab ia menaruh simpati pada Midorima.

"Ti-tidak, aku harus memberitaukan yang lain kalau kau sudah sadar-nanodayo" tolak Midorima dengna suara yang bergetar.

"Oh iya, tentang itu, maukah kalian tidak memberitahu yang lain kalau aku sadar?" pinta Takuya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seishirou penasaran . "Kau gila Taku, resikonya kena amuk Seijuurou!" dan protes Aomine bersamaan. Midorima hanya menoleh cukup hanya untuk melihat Takuya.

Takuya memasang wajah sedikit patah harapan "Kalian tidak bisa..?" katanya dengan suara memelas.

Takuya: 1 vs Seisirou, Aomine dan Midorima: 0

"… baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka keluar meninggalkannya, Takuya mengangkat kepalan tanganya "Yes, ga ketemu Seijuurou, yes, santai lebih lama!"

….

Harap maklum, kakak mana yang ga gentar punya adek segarang macan betina yang lagi hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Pionnya berbentuk seperti pion di catur di harry potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film pertama, kalau tidak salah sih judulnya itu)

Maaf kalau ada langkah pion yang janggal, aku mencontoh langkahnya dari video The Greatest Chess Game Ever Played, aku bukan orang yang teliti. Betewe videonya download dari yutup, ada Kasparov2 gitu deh, betewe orang yang ngomong logatnya kentall banget ga ngerti si doi ngomong apaan.

Cukup lama mendelay chap ini AKU JADI GA TAU GAME BABAK INI TUJUANNYA APA sumpah, ga ngerti. Alasan delaynya macam macam jadi terserah imajinasi pembaca saja intinya RL. (For god sake my uterus jumping for my period IT HURTS, im crimpled over in pain QvQ)

Aku tau kebanyakan pembaca bakalan nyekip langkah pion dan angka-angka di atas, aku juga ngerti, makanya aku bermaksud memasukkan hal lain, plot hint misalnya, tapi kalo terlalu mengekspos nanti menghancurkan mood pembaca, kalo masukin Hint homo kenceng tar ga jadi tegang gegara plot yang mulai serius malah berfangirling menuju tak terbatas dan melampaui dinding kamar, PLUS ULTRA banget deh

Dan jadilah yang diatas, aku tak ingin terseret nafsu fujoshi dan menghancurkan mood cerita #eisedap

kuharap plot hint-nya ga receh banget

ane lagi dikejar waktu up ini jadi ga sempet re-read ulang

bye


	24. Beginning of an End

Chapter 24

" _Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan sihir, satu lawan satu di arena Querium"_

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya dan melihat ke kawan-kawannya terakhir kali sebelum di teleport ke arena. Entahlah, melihat mereka seperti memberi keberanian lebih baginya.

Arenanya adalah sebuah lahan kosong, berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter sekitar 10-15 km, arena itu dikelilingi puing-puing bangunan yang strukuturnya lebih buruk dari bangunan yang ia tau, bahkan ia tak mengenali jenis tanaman disana, sebelum maupun sesudah masa kegelapan ini.

"Ini adalah negeri untuk orang-orang yang terbelakang, sudah sewajarnya mereka tidak semaju kita, Tuan Akashi Tetsuya~"

Tetsuya langsung menoleh pada orang yang berbicara, berdiri berlawanan dengannya di sisi lingkaran yang lain. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam yang agak panjang, kulitnya putih sedikit pucat, dia mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan cukup berotot untuknya masuk ke kategori atletis, bulu matanya panjang dan pakaiannya rapi. Tapi yang paling mengganggu Tetsuya adalah senyuman orang itu, dia tersenyum, tapi dia seperti tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

 _Dinginnya._

"Namaku Mibuchi Reo, tangan kanan tuan Hanamiya Makoto"

"Meskipun kau telah mengetahuiku rasanya tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri juga. Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Tetsuya, ketua badan intel dan mata-mata Kota Anzen, juga kepala medis di pasukan militer."

Mibuchi bersenandung mendengar pangkat lawannya. _Bocah sombong_. "sayang sekali aku harus menyakiti anak manis sepertimu~, karena, kau adalah adik dari orang yang paling ku benci" kepalan tangannya membara, dia menekuk lututnya dan berada di posisi siap bertarung.

Di awali oleh Tetsuya yang langsung menyerang dengan tombak Es yang ia lempar ke Mibuchi, tapi langsung di tangkis dengan sihir Reo: Bunga Api.

"Kenapa kau membenci kakakku?" Tetsuya tau kalau yang mereka maksud adalah Takuya, dan ia juga tau kalau Tenebris mengincar kakakknya itu, tapi kenapa Mibuchi membencinya?

Senyum Reo langsung berubah menjadi senyum jengkel "Karena dia, Hanamiya-sama dan ketua tidak pernah melirikku lagi! Padahal aku loyal dan terkuat di pasukan kami! Aku adalah tangan kanan mereka tapi masih kurang, kurang, kurang dan terus ada yang kurang dariku di mata mereka! Lalu kakakmu muncul begitu saja dan merebut perhatian mereka seketika, kau tau bagaimana perasaanku?! AKU BENCI! KAKAKMU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Tetsuya tau, ini sedikit mirip saat Takuya membawa pulang guardiannya, ataupun Mitsuki. Cemburu. Tapi "Bukankah terlalu kalau sampai mengatainya menjijikkan? Dia bukan penjilat sepertimu" Tetsuya memakai kuda-kuda bertarungnya, lingkaran sihir berwarna biru-putih siap di kedua tangan. Dari bicaranya barusan Tetsuya tau kalau Hanamiya ternyata bukan ketua Tenebris, yang mengumumkan adanya Game ini bukan Hanamiya dalam penyamaran.

Elemen sihir Reo adalah Api. Sedangkan Tetsuya Air. Ini akan jadi pertandingan yang sengit karena masing masing memegang kelemahan lawannya. Tapi meskipun begitu-

"Tetsuya tidak akan menang"

"Eh?" Aomine kaget akan perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya "Kenapa Seijuurou? Kukira kau akan mendukung adikmu itu" tanyanya heran pada Seijuurou yang duduk tegap menatap layar.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong tentang ini, aku juga telah memberitahu Tetsuya, kemampuan dan pengalaman mereka berbeda jauh" jeda sedikit sebelum dia melengos geli "Tapi ini Tetsuya yang kita bicarakan" _soft spot._

Aomine terkekeh lalu berkata untuk meyakinkan dirinya juga "benar, lagipula dia adik kalian, para monster" katanya sedikit bercanda juga, ia jadi lebih optimis. Seijuurou hanya diam mendengarkan sementara Seishirou tersenyum mendengar percakapan singkat mereka.

* * *

Tetsuya terus melempar serangan sambil melompat mundur, sedikit kesulitan menghindari serangan beruntun yang Reo lepaskan selagi pria berrambut raven itu bertahan.

' _Tak boleh begini terus, aku hanya akan kelelahan'_

Tetsuya memikirkan taktik selagi mengulur waktu, staminanya pasti jelas kalah, Tetsuya kalah di berbagai sisi, kecuali beberapa hal, mungkin. Yaitu hawa keberadaan, ukuran tubuh dan akalnya.

"Berani juga kau melamun di tengah pertempuran kita!" **Blaaarrr** Tetsuya terpental cukup jauh, terbanting di tanah dan berguling. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, saat berdiri badannya sudah membungkuk. Terbatuk, tubuh sudah terkena serangan. Ceroboh, seharusnya ia tidak boleh lengah, satu lawan satu memang tidak pernah jadi bidangnya.

Lalu kenapa ia maju? hati kecilnya mulai bertanya.

 _Untuk kakaknya. Untuk warganya._

Bukan hanya untuk bertingkah keren? Pembuktian diri karena kakakmu yang terlampau hebat?

 _Bukan._

Kau yakin?

…

 **BWOOOSH**

Bara api menjulang tinggi dan Reo menciptakan dinding di sekeliling mereka dari api itu, mencegahnya untuk keluar sekaligus bermaksud mempercepat jalannya babak ini, menghabiskan oksigen, pedang bermata dua. Menghiraukan pertanyaan samar yang tiba-tiba muncul Tetsuya menatap lawannya bengis.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya penuh sarkas, bukan dirinya yang biasa. Sudah dari awal ia tidak menyukai lawannya ini. Pengikut setia Hanamiya, ia tebak.

Reo masih tersenyum, tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak pertama "Nah, kalau begini kan lebih simple, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan bertemu dengan Hanamiya-sama, aku sudah rindu padanya, aih" katanya sambil memegang pipi dan berekspresi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Tetsuya langsung mengayunkan tangannya cepat dari belakang ke depan, menuju Reo adalah ombak air yang cepat dan seperti akan membelah apapun di hadapan mereka, ia menghindar, dan disitu menunggu serangan Tetsuya yang lain, ia melemparkan beberapa sabit es yang berhasil mengoyak baju dan melukai Reo di beberapa titik yang akan menghambat pergerakannya.

Reo tertawa "Akhirnya kau mulai serius ya!" sambil melemparkan bola api yang meluncur cepat seperti meteor kearah Tetsuya. Dikarenakan suhu tinggi dan kurangnya Oksigen si bluenette harus memadamkan api di sekitarnya, sedikit memboros energi.

Rasanya seperti di kejar, Tetsuya berhasil menyusun taktik sederhana dengan cepat mengandalkan senjata miliknya. Ia menciptakan beberapa cloning air dan es dirinya, menyerang Reo bertubi-tubi dan tak menunjukkan celah lawannya untuk menyerang. Tapi Reo adalah penyihir berpengalaman, ia masih sempat menyerang balik tapi ia tak bisa menebak mana Tetsuya yang asli.

' _Aku lupa kalau dia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis!'_ batin Reo frustasi di tengah sengitnya pertarungan. Arena sudah di penuhi asap, suhu terus berganti secara drastis. Di arena itu kilatan Api dan Es terus berseling menyapu daratan, di sekeliling mereka telah tercipta lingkaran lumpur dan Reo tak ingin menginjaknya ataupun membuang-buang mananya untuk mengeringkan.

Klon Tetsuya mulai bergerak mendekat meskipun mereka sudah tidak sering melemparkan serangan seperti tadi, sekarang mereka menyeimbangkan antara serangan dan bertahan.

Lalu Reo melancarkan menghantamkan tinjunya ke tanah yang seketika menimbulkan lingkaran api besar yang meluas beberapa kilometer, membakar semunaya dan menghilangkan klon tetsuya sekaligus, Reo kehabisan nafas _'aku tidak terlalu suka menggunakan teknik ini karena memakan banyak Mana dan tenaga'_ ia mengelap keringatnya. _'Anak itu berhasil memojokkanku seperti ini, lumayan juga'_ saat ia berpikir begitu, Reo terlambat menyadari kalau Tetsuya sudah berada di belakangnya, memegang tombak Es yang besar, lalu-

 **JRAASH**

Menusuk tubuhnya dengan tombak itu hingga tembus ke bagian dadanya.

"Gukh!" Reo terbatuk darah. Tapi dia tersenyum, anak ini tidak menusuk di titik vitalnya, mengambil kesempatan atas kedekatan fisik mereka, Reo membakar Tetsuya tanpa ampun dengan kakinya saat salto, menandang tubuh ringkih pemuda itu untuk pijakannya menjauh.

Reo tidak langsung mencabut keluar tombak Es itu, kalau dicabut pendarahannya akan bertambah parah, ia tak menguasai sihir penyembuh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH…KHAAAAAAAAAAAH" Tetsuya berteriak kesakitan, sebisa mungkin ia cepat-cepat memadamkan api itu tapi Reo terus membakarnya.

Lalu Tetsuya memutar tubuh dengan poros kaki kanannya, lalu kiri hingga tercipta dua langkah ke depan, terus begitu dengan kecepatan bertambah hingga gelombang air tercipta seperti dinding mengurung mereka, Reo tak bisa membuat dinding itu menjadi uap, ujung jarinya malah teriris karena dinding air yang berarus cepat itu.

Masih menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Tetsuya melompat dan memutar tubuh 90 derajat dari posisinya berdiri, begitu kakinya menapak tanah beberapa jalur es tercipta, tangannya terbuka lebar, dan sebelum Reo bereaksi apapun, Tetsuya menghantamkan tangannya menjadi satu, meremukkan tubuh penyihir itu beserta tubuhnya.

Kelihatannya, tapi Tetsuya sempat menciptakan ruang agar api penyihir sialan itu saja yang padam terkena es.

Sihir menghilang, kedua penyihir ambruk. Tetsuya tergeletak tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri, dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah. sedangkan Reo bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya, darah memancar dari berbagai bagian tubuh, kepalanya rasanya akan remuk dan ia kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, penglihatannya tak fokus dan ia mati rasa, nafasnya memburu.

" _Cukup, Reo"_ Reo langsung tersenyum senang, tadi adalah suara Hanamiya langsung di kepalanya "Baik!" dan ia menggunakan portal dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

Di pertarungan ini, pihak Tenebris yang menang.

Sekembalinya Tetsuya dengan keadaan kritis, para penduduk yang mengetahui pengobatan dan dipimpin oleh Midorima mengambil tindakan cepat, mereka membawa tubuh pemuda malang itu ke bangunan tersendiri dan pertarungan berpacu dengan waktu bagi tim medis dimulai.

Seishirou mengepalkan tengannya erat dan menggertakkan giginya hingga tangan dan mulutnya berdarah. Dan Seijuurou bersumpah dengan kebencian dan dendam yang memuncak, tak pernah mereka semarah ini pada siapapun.

"Demi seluruh darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku dan harga diriku, mereka akan menerima karma dariku"

"Tidak perlu, Sei"

Kedua pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. Mata mereka terbelalak saat menatap manik biru yang seperti bongkah es yang langsung menembus ke jiwa, amarah mereka langsung hilang dan tekad mereka membeku, lalu hancur berkeping.

"Takuya! Syukurlah kau sudah siuman!" Aomine memukul punggung Takuya keras dari belakang. Tangan satunya memukul, tangan satunya membawa peralatan medis. "Balaslah mereka sampai mereka berasa enggan hidup mati tak mau!" katanya kemudian dengan wajah serius dan menahan amarah. Lalu di menepuk pundak Takuya dua kali dan tersenyum simpel sebelum berlari kembali.

"Kau baru siuman-"

"Memang kenapa?" perkataan Seijuurou terpotong, mata Takuya tak meninggalkan ruang sama sekali untuk argumen "Aku akan maju di babak selanjutnya."

Seishioru maju dan meninju dada kakaknya pelan "Tolong…" katanya seperti menitipkan semua perasaannya pada Takuya.

"Serahkan padaku" jawab Takuya, Seishioru mengangguk lalu pergi untuk membantu tim medis.

Takuya kembali menatap Seijuurou "Aku lebih kuat darimu, memang apa lagi yang membuatku tak bisa mengikuti Game huh?"

Seijuurou menghela napas kasar "Kau bisa kapan saja tak terkendali, apa kau tau kalau **The Hidden One** ada dalam dirimu?" Seijuurou meragukan kalau kakaknya tau ada makhluk lain yang bersemayam dalam dirinya.

Takuya memiringkan kepalanya, jeda sebentar "Aku tau kok" Seijuurou berkedip kaget.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih tetap ingin maju?!"

"KA-RE-NAAAA, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sekaligus, dan babak terakhir nanti adalah kesempatanku. Mereka menginginkanku kemungkinan bukan karena darah murniku sebagai penyihir, tapi karena **Dia.** " Mendengar ini Seijuurou kaget karna Hanamiya mengatakan hal ini hanya padanya.

"Hal ini sedikit mudah tertebak jika kau memikirkannya" Takuya menggaruk kepalanya selagi mendekat, lalu dia menepuk bahu Seijuurou. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Seijuurou "… dukung saja aku"

Dengan begitu, selama dua hari masa interval antara babak, Takuya mempersiapkan pertampuran akhir Game ini, posisi antara pihak mereka dan Tenebris adalah seri.

Keadaan Tetsuya sudah lebih baik meskipun dia masih berada dalam keadaan koma dan kritis. Kedua guardiannya, Kagami dan Nijimura masih belum bangun.

 _"Babak Kelima, daratan yang terlupakan, Death Match."_

Meskipun perasaannya campur aduktapi Takuya bersyukur pikirannya masih bisa tenang dan fokus. ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, tai saat itu juga fokusnya pecah dan hatinya mencelos. bingung, curiga

"... Takao?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Duh kukira aku bisa bikin pertarungan panjang untuk cowok unyu satu ini tapi ternyata memang ga bisa -_- btw aku kok sadis bener ya di chapter ini, jangan-jangan aku psikopat :v #halah_tai

Ah, maafkeun atas keterlambatan ini, aku beneran gak bisa nemu gimana caranya bisa ngebuka website yang di blokir di mana-mana. Aku baru pindah kota buat kerja dan aku ga nemu wifi corner yang deket njing.

DAN KARENA TEMENKU YANG SUPER BAIK KAYAK EMAK MEMBERI PENCERAHAN

Pake vpn, aplikasinya bisa di download di play store, tinggal pilih aku punya proxy master ama turbo vpn si #ngiklanea

Pas aku ngetik chapter ini lagi lagi Takao yang jadi surprise material dan aku itu mbatin '…e kampang dia lagi'

aku cringe ama Reo disini sumpah.

YEEEY CHAPTER DEPAN UDAH TAKUYA LAWAN PIMPINAN TENEBRIS

LAST FIGHT

GONNA END THIS SHIT IN A FEW CHAP AND IM DONE

Aku harap pas pertarungannya ga terlalu banyak ngomong dan malah mengalahkan musuh dengan ceramah no jutsu #ngek

Takuya: kau segitunya membenciku? *masang muka melas*

Author: enggak, aku cinta kau tentu saja tapi ceritamu merepotkan. Tapi aku gak keberatan kalo disuruh nyeritain kisah cintamu yang harem itu, kalo lagi luang sih, eh ga jadi deh. Ngerepotin, mungkin ada reader yang mau. *makin kesini suaranya makin kecil*

Takuya: tapi aku tidak punya harem? *naikin sebelah alis*

Author: *tepok jidat* aku lupa kalo dia itu sangat tidak peka tentang sekelilingnya, coba kalo soal cewek dih- #dalemati


End file.
